


Game of Gods - Manipulation

by Sethiel



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢Ω | Saint Seiya Omega
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 126,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethiel/pseuds/Sethiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athéna a enfin réussi à convaincre le Maitre du Temps qu'elle pouvait encore protéger la Terre et laisse l'Humanité faire son chemin. Mais alors que le Sanctuaire retrouve à peine son ordre habituel, dans l'ombre, on complote. Histoire de remuer le passé et s'emparer de l'avenir.</p><p>Et si depuis tout ce temps, Athéna n’était en réalité qu’une pièce sur un échiquier ? Larmes, faux-semblants, origine, concept... Le jeu entre les Dieux va commencer. Mais avant de comprendre le pourquoi, il faut savoir le comment du Jeu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue : Tic... Tac... font les anguilles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initialement commencé en 2012, Game of God fut conclue en Mai 2015 au terme de 85 Chapitres  
> Il est à présent en phase de réécriture étant donné que j'ai eu le loisir d'affiner et d'améliorer ma plume durant ces trois années de rédaction.
> 
> Game of God II qui est sa suite est rédigé en alternance avec la réécriture de Game of God I.
> 
> Je remercie ceux qui m'ont suivi durant ces trois années et qui continuent de me suivre au travers de cette réécriture.   
> Sans oublier ceux qui me découvrent seulement et me suivent par la suite.
> 
> Il ne me reste à présent plus qu'a vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

**Vous pensiez tout savoir des raisons des conflits que vous avez menés, mais il n’en est rien.**  
**Avant de comprendre le pourquoi, il faut savoir le comment du Jeu.**

Tic… Tac… est le bruit incessant engendré par le mouvement des aiguilles. Un concept temporel pour avoir un repère dans l’espace qui ne cesse de s’écouler comme l’eau ou comme le sable d’un sablier depuis la nuit des temps. Inéluctablement, celui-ci se dirige vers un point d’inflexion funeste, mais également stratégique.

— Mais où est-il ? La représentation va bien commencer, fit Misha d’une voix lasse en regardant sa montre.

Misha était une mortelle, mais pas n’importe qu’elle mortelle étant donné qu’elle était l’épouse du dieu romain de la guerre : Mars. C’était avec une impatience grandissante qu’elle attendait son époux sur le seuil de l’entrée l’opéra où devait se jouer ce soir une représentation. Les secondes continuaient de s’écouler et devenaient des minutes et Mars n’était toujours pas là tandis que les portes se refermèrent. Quelque peu déçus, Misha pénétra dès lors seul dans l’enceinte du bâtiment et s’installa pour assister en tranquillité a la pièce d’opéra.

Tic… Tac… ce bruit pouvait également devenir très dangereux. Plus que dix secondes avant d’arriver au point d’inflexion qui va tout faire basculer. Neuf, huit, sept, six, cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un… l’engin meurtrier fit son œuvre dans une assourdissante explosion. Ce spectacle macabre se produisit d’ailleurs sous les yeux de Mars, qui tout dieu qu’il soit assista impuissant à la mort de sa femme.

A présent le sort en était joué, avec la mort de Misha la route du temps prit la direction voulue à ce point très précis d’inflexion qui va désormais engendrer une suite d’évènement aux inexorables conséquences aux ampleurs dépassement l’entendement. C’est à présent une infernale chute de domino qui vient de s’initier et que personne ne pourra arrêter et dont l’apogée ne sera nul autre que la fin des temps.

La mort brutale et violente de Misha eut pour conséquence d’enclencher la prise de conscience de Mars de sa nature divine. Très peu de temps après, Mars réunit ses fidèles et mena ses troupes au front pour purger la terre de toute forme de souffrances et de mal. Là où Athéna avait échoué, il s’était promis de réussir. Néanmoins, pour la réalisation de cet objectif, il dut se heurter à l’Olympienne farouchement opposée à ses méthodes.

La déesse grecque et le dieu romain avaient un objectif commun sur le fond, mais leur forme d’agissement pour le réaliser était aussi différente que le jour et la nuit. Les déités appartement à deux panthéons différents rentrèrent dès lors ouvertement en guerre l’une contre l’autre. Leurs guerriers respectifs se livrèrent à une lutte acharnée pour leur conviction. L’épicentre de ce conflit éclata en Italie, dans un village qui fut rasé de la carte aux premiers éclats cosmiques née de la collision entre les cosmos des deux parties. Tout cela n’était qu’une des nombreuses résultantes suite à la mort de Misha.

Ce que Mars comme Athéna ignoraient cependant, ce qu’ils n’étaient que des pions sur un échiquier dans une machination bien plus grande et qui les dépasse l’un comme l’autre. Pendant qu’ils se livraient une guerre sans pitié, aucun des deux ne se doutait de ce qui se tramait dans les profondeurs de la mer méditerranéenne. Cette diversion était parfaite et indétectable aux yeux de tous, laissant ainsi tout le loisir à cette tierce personne d’agir à son bon gré dans les ruines de ce qui était jadis l’empire sous-marin de Poséidon.

Le lieu était désormais expurgé de toute présence aquatique grâce aux pouvoirs de celle qu’elle sert depuis des éons. Elle se dirigeait à présent pas à pas en direction de l’endroit où se tient l’urne sacrée retenant l’âme de Poséidon captive. Vu les circonstances actuelles en surface, personne ne remarquera le larcin qui aura sa grande utilité une fois le moment venu d’en faire usage.

Dans le même temps, sur le champ de bataille, rien ne semblait pouvoir démarquer Athéna de Mars. Les deux divinités aidèrent leurs troupes de leur mieux en infligeant de lourdes blessures à celle de l’adversaire. Ce combat allait s’éterniser jusqu’à anéantissement total des deux parties dont il ne resterait que les deux divinités pour s’affronter. Cependant, un évènement imprévu se produisit et mit un terme immédiat au conflit.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça !? S’exclama Seiya.

Le dunamis s’abattit alors comme une pluie de projectiles sur l’endroit. La puissance de ce nouvel intervenant était sans commune limite. Même si la déesse grecque et le dieu romain se liguaient contre lui, il serait défait l’instant qu’il suivrait parce que cet être-là venait d’un temps encore plus ancien que l’âge deux divinités réunies. Toutefois, l’arrivée fracassante de ce dernier fut très remarquée et surtout remarquable pour celle agissant dans l’ombre des profondeurs des océans.

— Ainsi, Abzu est enfin sorti de sa léthargie. C’est fâcheux, il faut dès lors que je me dépêche de récupère l’urne et quitter cet endroit au plus vite.

La silhouette se mit à courir pour parcourir au plus vite les dédales de couloirs du temple de l’empereur des mers. Sa destination n’était pas très difficile à deviner étant donné qu’elle était à la recherche de l’urne sacrée d’Athéna. Elle parvient enfin à celle-ci après plusieurs minutes de course et de colonnes encombrantes pulvérisées à coup de dunamis. Elle arrivait en vue et surtout à portée de main de l’urne, cependant, le sol trembla et s’entrouvrit soudain sans explication et l’obligea à bondir en arrière.

— Je suppose que s’est cela que tu cherches Sybilline, je me trompe ? l’interpella une voix hautaine et arrogante.

— Gilgamesh !!!

— Oui, c’est bien moi, pitoyable petite déesse sans jugeote.

Cet homme dont la voix hautaine et condescendante n’avait d’égal que son arrogance et son mépris envers autrui qu’il considérait comme des moins que rien. Il allait jusqu’à considérer la déesse mésopotamienne face à lui comme une moins que rien. Celle-ci n’avait pas l’intention de faillir à sa mission tout comme se laisser impunément insulter.

— Si c’est l’urne de cette idiote d’Athéna que tu désires ! Il va falloir me l’arracher des mains pour me la prendre !

— C’est exactement ce que je comptais faire !... Avec ta tête en prime !

La jeune déesse mésopotamienne pris appuie contre le sol et se projeta contre son arrogant adversaire de ce jour. Celui-ci escomptait bien la mettre à mort, mais voulait avant cela un peu s’amuser avec elle comme un chat s’amuse avec une souris. Son assurance en lui était telle qu’il se permettait en plus de sous-estimer les capacités de son opposante qui est pourtant une déesse.

— Je vais te tailler en pièce Sibylline ! « Sword » !

Gilgamesh réalisa un mouvement vif et précis avec son bras. Il engendra de la sorte plusieurs séries de lames cosmiques qui pourfendirent tout sur leur trajectoire. La stabilité déjà bien précaire du temple n’en fut qu’encore plus affectée. Cependant, aucune d’entre elles n’atteignit la déesse mésopotamienne qui se tenait à une distance relativement proche, même un peu trop de Gilgamesh à présent.

— « Aquatic Crash » !

Sibylline capta l’intégralité de l’humidité présente dans l’air grâce à son dunamis. Elle projeta par la suite de la paume de sa main une véritable pléiade de traits aquatique qui s’écrasa dans un épouvantable vacarme accentué par la pression hydraulique qui faisait tout voler en éclat. Gilgamesh avait encore de très bons réflexes pour son âge et s’en était sorti pas trop mal si on excepte le fait d’être trempé désormais. Quoi qu’il en soit, chacun tenait désormais l’urne par une anse et n’escomptait pas la laisser à l’autre.

— Tu ne pensais tout de même pas m’avoir avec une attaque aussi faible couplé à cette diversion dérisoire ?

— Mon véritable objectif depuis le début et de me saisir de l’urne et à présent que c’est chose faite…

— Que comptes-tu faires misérable déesse !?

Sibylline écrasa la paume de sa main libre contre la surface de l’armure de Gilgamesh et libéra l’intégralité de son offensive d’une seule traite. Gilgamesh fut emporté en arrière par la pression hydraulique et forcé par la même occasion de relâcher l’urne bien malgré lui. Il payait à présent d’avoir péché par excès de confiance. La déesse mésopotamienne pour sa part prit la fuite sans demander son reste et provoqua l’effondrement de la structure derrière elle. Des hectolitres par millions s’effondrèrent dès lors sur Gilgamesh.


	2. Une vieille connaissance

L’océan… si vaste et merveilleux qui recouvre septante-cinq pour cent de la surface de la planète. Mais, qui sait ce dont regorgent toutes ces splendeurs au sein des profondeurs sombres et inexplorées. Plusieurs milliers de mètres sous la surface de l’eau, il se tramait quelque chose depuis plusieurs mois dans une antique cité sous-marine que peu d’yeux ont pu voir. Une personne vêtue d’une armure aux teintes orangées et aux ornements dorés arpentait un long couloir pavé de dalle de marbres reflétant le reflet de celui y marchant. Celui-ci arrêta sa marche une fois arrivée dans une immense salle circulaire à l’architecture colossale et surprenante. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait deux trônes où se tenaient deux personnes face à qui l’intervenant s’inclina en posant genoux à terre.

— Je vous salue votre Empereur, ainsi que vous Impératrice. S’exprima solennellement Sorrento.

— Quand est-il de ta mission à la surface ? lui demanda l’Empereur des Mers.

— Le Sanctuaire semble encore être en plein bouleversement à cause des derniers évènements survenus.

— Et les concernant toutes les deux ? Lui demanda le dieu avec ton qui se fit plus mystérieux et interrogatif.

— Athéna n’est actuellement pas dans l’enceinte du Sanctuaire et concernant son amie, la déesse Pallas revenue à la vie d’une façon inexpliquée, elle est portée disparue tandis que la ville où elle résidait est en pleine reconstruction.

— Très bien, dans ce cas… répondit Poseidon d’une voix bien songeuse, après un court instant de réflexion, il rompit le silence. Trouve l’emplacement où se terre ma nièce et ramena la ici de gré ou de force.

— Il en sera fait selon votre souhait votre Empereur.

Sur ces dernières paroles, le Général de la Sirène Maléfique se releva et se retira de la pièce en silence. Il allait mener à bien cette mission comme il avait mené la précédente dont il venait d’en faire le rapport.

***

À la surface de l’océan, au milieu de cette vaste étendue d’eau se trouvait une ile de taille moyenne où l’Olympienne avait élue résidence durant ses treize années d’absence du Sanctuaire. Après la fin du conflit contre Saturne qui l’avait également opposé à seule et unique amie de jadis. Saori ressentit une nouvelle fois le besoin de prendre ses distances avec le Sanctuaire pour faire le point de tout ce qui s’était produit depuis lors. Elle ne s’inquiétait pas en outre mesure pour le domaine sacré dont elle avait laissé la gérance a son nouveau Pope qui s’acquittait avec merveille de son nouveau rôle.

Alors que la déesse de la sagesse se reposait à l’intérieur de l’habitation, à l’extérieur, l’océan commença à se déchainer comme la mer en pleine tempête, ce qui ne manqua pas d’attirer l’attention des trois Saints de faction pour assurer la protection rapprochée de l’Olympienne. Soudain, un corps immergea dans cette étendu aquatique en plein tumulte de façon on ne peut plus surréaliste.

— Halte ! Qui va là ! s’exclama Bartsch.

— Que venez-vous faire ici !? demanda Marine d’une voix autoritaire.

— Vous pouvez baisser votre garde, répondit calmement Shaina en connaissance de cause. Il s’agit d’une vieille connaissance de la déesse Athéna.

— Tu es toujours aussi ravissante, malgré que tu sois quarantenaire, ma chère Shaina, répondit à son tour Sorrento de façon charmeur.

— Je suppose que tu désires voir la déesse Athéna ?

— C’est effectivement la raison de ma venue ici.

Sans poser plus de questions, les trois Saints escortèrent en bonne éduforme le Général de la Sirène Maléfique auprès de la déesse de la sagesse qui émergea de sa torpeur. Les températures tropicales à l’extérieur n’aidaient d’ailleurs en rien à cela. Saori s’installa à l’ombre dans un fauteuil tandis que Sorrento préféra pour sa part rester debout.

— Je suis ravie de te revoir après toutes ces années Sorrento, que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ? lui demanda-t-elle amicalement.

— J’ai une requête à vous adresser et je n’irais pas par quatre chemins.

— Et quelle est-elle ?

— L’empereur Poseidon réclame votre présence auprès de lui pour une audience dans les plus brefs délais.

— Poseidon ?... Comment ça ? Il est pourtant scellé dans l’urne sacrée, lui demanda Saori d’une voix confuse suite à cette révélation.

— Ce n’est plus cas depuis un moment et il m’a autorisé expressément à faire usage de la force si vous refusez de me suivre.

— Comment oses-tu ! s’exclama Shaina, courroucé par les dire soutenu par le Général.

— Nous ne te laisserons pas agir à ta guise ! s’écria Marine à son tour, furieuse que Sorrento ait abusé da la confiance de leur déesse pour l’approché.

— Ne prononce qu’une syllabe de plus et tu es mort ! renchérit Shaina à la suite de sa sœur d’arme.

— Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi, répondit Sorrento d’une voix calme et posée.

Le Général approcha sa flute près de sa bouche et commença dès lors à en jouer. Un harmonieux chant remplit dès lors la salle. Avant d’avoir pu tenter quoi que ce soit, Shaina, Marine et Bartsch furent envoutés et s’effondrèrent inanimés au sol. Le charme utilisé par Sorrento les avait plongées dans une profonde torpeur qui ne cesserait que plusieurs heures plus tard. Seul Saori était toujours conscient, mais il s’était cependant assuré d’amoindrir ses réflexes afin que toute déesse qu’elle soit, elle ne puisse rien tenter à son encontre.

La déesse de la sagesse se releva de son siège et appela à elle son sceptre qui apparut dans sa main et fixa le Général de la Sirène Maléfique droit dans les yeux sans la moindre expression d’hostilité et prit la parole posément.

— Sorrento, j’accepte de te suivre sans opposer de résistance à la condition que tu ne fasses aucun mal Shaina, Marine et Bartsch.

— C’est tout à votre honneur et ne vous faites aucune crainte. Elles retrouveront leur esprit dans quelques heures.

***

Conformément au souhait de la déesse de la sagesse, le Général de la Sirène Maléfique l’emmena sans tarder dans le domaine de son maitre sans intenter quoi que ce soit contre les Silver Saints. Elle ne tarda pas par la suite à se retrouver face à face avec l’empereur des océans à sa plus grande surprise.

— Julian, qu’est-ce que tout cela signifie ? lui demanda-t-elle d’une voix confuse.

— Il suffit Athéna ! Julian n‘existe plus ! Il n'y a plus que moi ! Poséidon, l’Empereur des océans !

— Que veux-tu !? S’exprima Saori d’une voix qui avait perdu tout douceur.

— Pour commencer ma chère nièce, tu vas changer de ton envers moi. Ensuite je reconnais avoir eu tort d’avoir placé ma confiance en toi au vu de ce que j’ai appris. Nous seulement tu as laissé une divinité romaine marché sur nos platebandes, mais qui plus est, tu l’as laissé revenir fouler le sol de la terre !

— Lui ? Vous voulez parler d’Abzu.

— Ne prononce pas son nom malheureux !  
  
— J’oubliais qu’il était de ceux dont vous préférez taire le nom parce qu’il vous effraie.

— Il suffit insolente ! Je prends à partir de cet instant présent la suite des évènements en main.

— Poseidon ! N’oublie pas que je suis là et que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour contrecarrer tes ambitions !

— Justement à cet effet j’ai prévu quelque chose afin de parer à toute éventualité de ta part.

Le regard de Poseidon se porta sur une chose à l’entrée de la salle. Saori se retourna dès lors prestement et découvrit que Sorrento était en possession de l’urne sacré. Il était à présent trop tard pour qu’elle tente quoi que ce soit. L’urne se descella d’où jaillit une colonne d’énergie qui s’abattit sur la déesse de la sagesse qui se retrouva prisonnière au centre de cette dernière. L’âme de Saori fut arraché de force de son corps et attirée au fond de l’urne qui se scella a de nouveau tandis que le corps de l’Olympienne s’écroula lourdement au sol où il gisait dorénavant inanimé, ce n’était plus qu’une coquille vide à présent.


	3. Une vie normale

Il faisait à présent nuit sur la face du globe où se situait l’Europe et plus précisément l’Allemagne. Contrairement aux informations météorologiques, il s’était mis à pleuvoir de façon diluvienne sans arrêt. Le calme régnait et n’était entrecoupé que par l’écho du tonnerre. Mais il arrivait à ce que le tonnerre ne perturbe pas vraiment le sommeil. Dans une immense villa isolée, une adolescente n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. On lui avait donné le nom de Sonia, et le titre de martienne afin de faire de la vie des Hommes un paradis. Et rien de tout cela n'aidait à trouver le repos, surtout après la sensation d'avoir été à moitié morte.

— Je suis prêt à donner ma vie pour mon père !

— Que fais-tu Sonia ?

— Antares Maelstrom !!!

Cette scène de son passé s’arrêtera de façon nette tandis qu’elle se réveilla en sursaut, complètement trempé de sueur. Ce cauchemar était de plus en plus récurrent chez la fille de Mars qui se réveillait à chaque fois suite à l’effroi qu’il provoque chez elle.

*** _Un an plus tôt_ ***

Ce cauchemar n’était cependant rien comparé ce que ressentait Sonia. Sans parler de la situation où elle était, maintenant. Dans le Cimetière des Saints où seul règne le froid de la mort.

Tout en reprenant son souffle, elle remarqua quelque chose d'anormal. Une surface dure retenait ses mains. Sans épouser la forme de son corps, l'espace était restreint. Et puis une sensation désagréable, puis abominable l'assaillit. Tout était obscur, elle était au milieu du noir, noir, noir. Tout ce silence, ce rien devant ses yeux, si bien qu'aveugle, ce serait pareil, commençait à l'oppresser, l'acculer. Puis un flash pulvérisa ses neurones : le feu destructeur de son arcane titillait sa moelle épinière, tandis que le froid de la terre et de la nuit s'insinuait jusque dans ses os. Six pieds sous terre, personne ne pouvait l’entendre crier. Ou plutôt, était censé entendre crier.

Et pourtant, il y avait de quoi alerter le Sanctuaire tout entier. Sans ces tonnes de terre et le cercueil lourd, les cris seraient capables de détruire les tympans de n'importe quel être vivant de cette planète. Cernée par cette obscurité d'où pouvaient surgir les pires cauchemars, la tête de Sonia, guerrière qui voulait donner sa vie pour un eden éternel, était assaillie de questions. Pourquoi était-elle encore en vie ? Comment sortir ? Où est son frère Eden ? Quoi ? Qui ? Comment ? Quand ? Alternant crises de larmes et rires hystériques, la pauvre martienne se mit à donner des coups furieux dans cette terre, puis gratta. Gratta pour démolir le bois qui la broyait, gratta pour fuir cette prison qui enchaînait ses sens, son âme, son être. C'était peut-être ça la pire punition pour un Saint : être enterrée vivante, être prisonnière de la mort sans la délivrance du repos éternel.

Les Saints et son entourage connaissaient la fille aînée de Mars comme étant une femme forte qui ne montre jamais ses émotions. Mais cela n’était qu’une façade qu’elle s’était construite aussi bien qu’elle le put. Une réalité toute différente se révéla à Soma, celle d’une jeune femme fragile et brisée. Sonia subissait horreur sur horreur sans rechigner, obsédée par son envie de poser une pierre à l'édifice majestueux de son père. Lorsque tous les Saints morts aux combats furent mis en terre, personne ne se doutait que Sonia dansait sur un fil entre la raison et la folie, entre la vie et la mort.

Elle se souvenait absolument de tout, son geste insensé, son coma de quelques heures, le désarroi de Soma ainsi que la froideur du sol. Quand elle s’était enfin extirpée de la tombe, bel et bien réveillée. Elle put se rendre compte qu’elle était revêtue d'une toge funéraire comme défunt au Sanctuaire. Elle se remémora les paroles de Soma, et elle constata toute l'horreur qu'a été son enfance et sa vie. Mais avant tout, ce noir éternel continuait de la terroriser. Même en sortant d'une cage, le monde ne pouvait être envisagé hors de cette cage.

Ignorant jusqu'aux lumières du soleil qui commençait à se lever et le vent encore frais, Sonia rejetait la terre et crachait celle qui était passée dans sa bouche, puis, dans un sursaut, retira la pierre tombale pour la casser en morceaux. Elle eut une once de soulagement : sa force physique restait importante pour intimider des gardes. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à chasser l'image de ce noir, ce si grand vide. Et sans s'entendre, elle respirait avidement et ne cessait de hurler en pensant être encore dans le trou. Titubant sans jamais tomber, elle passait entre les divers postes de garde. Elle pouvait bénir sa chance : son regard et sa peau trahissaient un corps mort. Deux semaines de retard et elle serait un squelette en mouvement. Ce ne fut que plus tard qu'elle remarqua autre chose. Le Sanctuaire avait repris sa forme originelle, redevenant une cité grecque antique figée dans le temps. Comme si le transfert vers la planète Mars n'avait jamais existé.

Un an après, elle pleurait en y repensant. Un immense gâchis, le paradis dont il ne restait même pas des ruines était devenu un enfer au fur et à mesure que les cauchemars redoublaient.

À force de courir, de nager, de marcher, elle arriva enfin à ce qui restait de sa vie, là où tout avait commencé et aurait dû continuer. Le domaine familial était intact, mais envahi par la poussière et les rongeurs. Avide de lumière, elle fit chasser les parasites, lava tout et s'acharna à utiliser un peu de cosmos pour effacer les ténèbres de la nuit. Sans une présence familière ni idéale pour que tout tienne debout, il ne lui restait qu'à créer son univers. Tant pis si cela se ferait derrière un mur, coupé de la réalité.

Depuis, ces crises de nyctophobie ne disparaissaient pas. Déjà ancrée en elle depuis la mort de sa mère et amplifiée par le meurtre de Kazuma, cette terreur avait empiré à cause du calvaire six pieds sous terre. Durant la fuite, elle n'entendait plus rien, voyait à peine. La fille de Mars aspirait à présent à la tranquillité et au calme, elle s’était par ailleurs débrouillée pour trouver un emploi dans l’orphelinat de la ville où elle s’occupait à présent d’enfants qui ont perdu leur parent tout comme elle. Elle leur prêtait d’ailleurs une grande attention à cet effet et se faisait payer exclusivement en liquide. La fondation Graad appartenant à la déesse Athéna a les moyens de surveiller les comptes de sa famille et par la même occasion de la retrouver, chose qu’elle ne désirait pas.

*** _De nos jours_ ***

Sonia se redirigea à présent vers sa chambre et enfila une tenue de rigueurs pour aller faire ses courses étant donné que son frigo et ses armoires sont vides. Le temps d’enfiler un jean, un sous-pull ainsi qu’un sweat-shirt avec capuche par-dessus et quitta ensuite la pièce. En passant par le salon, elle découvrit que le vase se trouvant sur la table était rempli de rose, avaient-elles toujours été là ? Elle ne se souvenait pas pourtant de l’avoir rempli. Quoi qu’il en soit, Sonia s’approcha du bouquet de roses et en prit une délicatement entre ses doigts et se laissa une fois encore glisser dans les méandres de son passé.

— Soma… je suis désolé, mais je ne pouvais pas… je ne pouvais plus, fit Sonia à voix haute avec mélancolie.

La fille de Mars mit un terme à ses réflexions, pour se prémunir cette fois-ci de cette douloureuse désillusion. Elle savait que Soma l’aimait et elle avait des sentiments réciproques envers lui, mais elle trouvait que c’était mieux ainsi. Il valait mieux qu’elle continue de se faire passer pour morte aux yeux de tous pour éviter au Saint du Lionnet et à son frère de souffrir inutilement. Suite à ça, elle se dirigea vers sa cuisine afin de s’abreuver avant de partir faire ce qu’elle avait à faire en ville. Sonia retournait désormais vers le salon en fouillant dans ses poches pour mettre la main sur son trousseau de clés. C’est à ce moment qu’elle fut interpellée par quelqu’un dans la pièce qui était apparu de nulle part.

— Heureux de te rencontre Sonia, semi-déesse fille ainée de Mars.

Cela fit sursauter Sonia dont le trousseau de clés lui glissa des mains sous le coup de la surprise. Elle reporta immédiatement son attention devant elle et découvrit qu’un homme à la chevelure bleu foncé était confortablement installé, le dos enfoncé dans l’un de ses fauteuils.

— Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous chez moi !?

— Ainsi, voilà donc la fille aînée de Mars qui se trouve également être une demi-déesse.

— Foutez le camp de chez moi !!! vocifera-t-elle avec vigueur.

— Pfff… fit-il de déception. C’est tout ce que vaut la sœur ainée d’Eden ?

— Vous connaissez mon frère ? demanda Sonia interloquée tout à coup.

— Combien de temps va encore durée cette comédie ? Combien de temps vas-tu encore mentir et fuir tes responsabilités ?

— Pour qui vous prenez-vous pour me juger de la sorte !?

— Pour Saturne, le dieu personnifiant le temps.

— Et que me vaut l’honneur d’avoir une divinité temporelle chez moi ?

— Au risque de me répéter : combien de temps vas-tu encore mentir et fuir tes responsabilités Scorpio no Sonia ?

— Je dois paraitre bien pitoyable à vos yeux comparés au portrait de la sœur admirable qu’Eden a dû vous décrire. Je ne suis plus une Saint, si toutefois je l’ai été un jour et j’ai tiré un trait sur mon passé de guerrière. J’ai abandonné mon frère et l’homme qui m’aimait d’ailleurs.

— Et tu penses que vivre caché comme tu le fais actuellement est mieux ?

— Le cosmos ne m'aidera pas contre ces cauchemars, ces cris d’hommes, femmes et enfants, ces visions de voir de magnifiques jardins se gorger de sang. Cette planète allait offrir un futur radieux, plus besoin qu'une Déesse se batte sans arrêt. Mais à présent, c'est encore ce… ce...

— Je peux parfaitement comprendre ce que tu ressens, cependant, on ne peut pas nier le passé.

— Alia a fait disparaitre toutes les cicatrices de mon corps, mais il y en a une qui ne s'est jamais refermée. Elle se trouve à l'emplacement de mon cœur. J'ai toujours tout fait par abnégation envers Eden, mais qu'ai-je pour Alia ? Je n'ai rien fait pour elle, je n'ai même pas été capable de la protéger.

— Une nouvelle fois, au risque de me répéter une fois encore : quoi que l'on ait vécu, quoi que l'on ait enduré, on ne peut fuir son devoir de Saint. Tu es Scorpio no Sonia, la huitième gardienne de la garde rapprochée d’Athéna. Ta place n’est pas ici dans le monde normal, mais auprès des tiens au Sanctuaire.

Saturne se releva et s’approcha de Sonia dont il prit la main droite dans la sienne et plaça la seconde par-dessus. Quand il les retira, elle put constater que la Clothstone de la Croix du Sud et la Clothstone du Frelon était à présent dans le creux de sa main.

— Je vais m’en aller, mais avant, il faut que tu saches qu’Athéna est en grand danger. Poseidon à arracher son âme hors de son corps afin de l’enfermer dans l’urne sacrée et ces pluies incessantes sont son œuvre. Il ne tient désormais plus qu’à toi d’effectuer ton devoir de Saint en connaissance de cause. Désormais, je sais de qui Eden a pris énormément exemple et je sais que tu prendras la bonne décision.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Saturne s’en alla comme il était venu sans laisser de trace de son passage. Sonia s’installa pour sa part dans l’un de ses fauteuils et passa la Clothstone de la Croix du Sud à son cou et observa longuement la pierre noirâtre refermant son armure du Frelon. Après un instant, elle la posa sur la table et observa l’album photo qu’elle avait commencé avec les orphelins dont elle s’occupait. Elle avait un très lourd passif derrière elle, mais ne pouvait concevoir qu’une divinité quelconque puisse compromettre l’avenir de ces enfants. En restant passif, elle se rendait complice de ces agissements. La fille de Mars referma vigoureusement l’album photo, sa décision était prise

Sonia se rendit immédiatement dans sa chambre pour revêtir sa Gold Cloth, mais au moment où son doigt allait effleurer le dard de l’armure, elle ressentit comme une répulsion parcourir tout son corps qui l’empêcha de revêtir la Gold Cloth du Scorpion.

— Non… je ne peux pas revêtir à nouveau cette Gold Cloth. J'ai très égoïstement fui mes responsabilités en tant que Gold Saint afin de pouvoir vivre normalement au lieu de rejoindre les autres Saints lors du précédent conflit. Je suis Sonia du Scorpion, celle qui règne sur le Jugement et la discipline, et à cet effet je dois expier ma faute avant de pouvoir me montrer à nouveau digne de ma Gold Cloth.

À défaut d’user de sa Gold Cloth, ne s’estimant pas digne de pouvoir à nouveau la revêtir. Ce sera la Galaxy du Frelon qui viendra recouvrir le corps de Sonia afin de lui octroyer sa protection pour le combat à venir. Afin de retrouver ses réflexes, elle s’entraina très brièvement dans la cour intérieur du château et avant de partir, la fille de Mars plaça à nouveau son masque sur son visage. Cette fois-ci, tout sera différent, parce que c’est en tant que Saint de la déesse Athéna qu’elle portera ce masque et qu’elle combattra.

Saturne pour sa part se tenait à présent dans un espace public quelconque au centre-ville. Sans être physiquement présent, il ressentit quand la fille de Mars prit sa décision et lui fit une révélation fort utile pour la suite du conflit qui l’opposerait à Poséidon. La suite fut un comble pour un dieu du temps qu’est de savoir prendre son temps en patience. Il ne devait pas se faire remarquer et d'agir comme un humain tout à fait normal même quand il fut importuné par une vieille femme.

— Jeune homme pouvez-vous me passer une pomme s'il vous plait

— Il faut des dents pour croquer dedans

— J'ai quatre-vingt-deux ans et plus toutes mes dents, vous me devez le respect jeune homme !

— Et moi j'ai des milliards d'années et je n'importune pas mon monde pour le plaisir.

Saturne se contenta de rester stoïque aux excès et autre saute d’humeur de cette vieille femme sans y porter la moindre attention. Après plusieurs heures d’attentes, le motif de la présence du dieu du temps se manifesta enfin en la personne de Koga et d’Eden avec leur Pandora-box sur le dos. Les deux Saints s’installèrent à une table où il s’invita sans demander d’avis au préalable.

— On peut vous aider ?

— Effectivement Koga de Pégase, tu vas pouvoir m’aider.

— Attendez un peu ! Comment connaissez-vous son nom et sa constellation !?

— Je te connais aussi Eden d’Orion, fils de Mars.

— Il suffit ! Qui êtes-vous !?

— Conservez votre calme Saint de la déesse Athéna.

Saturne envoya en arrière la capuche recouvrant sa tête et révélant par la même occasion son identité aux deux Saints qui furent estomaqués l’identité de celui qui leur parlait il y a un instant avec tant de familiarité. Parmi tous ceux qu’ils connaissaient, il était bien le dernier qu’ils s’attendaient à revoir ici et dans ces conditions. Ils purent aussi constater que toutes les personnes dans l’établissement étaient figées dans le temps

— Saturne !!! s'exclamèrent les deux Saints.

— Ben quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas content de me revoir ?

— Que fais-tu ici Saturne, lui demandèrent-ils.

— Tu as une sœur charmante Eden au fait,

— Ma sœur… Sonia est en vie ? Mais Europe a dit que…

— Europe est un menteur et ce n'est pas nouveau. Ne me dites pas que vous feriez confiance à un type comme Alberich de Megrez quand même ?

— Qui ça ?

— Passons… je ne suis pas venu ici pour une simple visite de courtoisie. Êtes-vous au courant des circonstances de la mort de la mère de Sonia ?

— J’ai appris par ma sœur qu’elle avait perdu sa mère dans un attentat terroriste, plus précisément dans cette ville. La triste coïncidence fut que mon père n’était disponible que ce soir-là.

— Ce n’est pas une coïncidence, la mort de Misha était préméditée et fut perpétrée par une antique famille matriarcale. Ils n’eurent aucun mal à corrompre des mortels afin de faire passer cet assassinat pour un acte commis par des déséquilibrés.

— En quoi la mort de la mère de Sonia pouvait profiter à ces divinités ?

— La mort de Misha a initié un concept trop complexe à expliquer qui porte le nom de « Game of God ». Absolument tout à partir de ce moment ne fut que le résultat de leur manipulation exercé depuis l’ombre d’où ils tirent les ficelles. Le retour de Poseidon n’est pas le fruit dû au hasard et ce dernier n’est qu’un pion comme Athéna ou Mars dans leur manigance minutieusement préparée.

— Que pouvons-nous faire pour nous rendre utile ?

— Poséidon détient Athéna en sa possession dont l’âme a été arrachée en dehors de son corps. À présent, il compte réaliser ce qu’il n’a pu faire il y a plusieurs décennies de cela. À savoir : submerger les continents sous les eaux pour purifier l’humanité qu’il estime corrompue.

— Il n’y a plus une seconde à perdre ! Il faut renter au Sanctuaire pour avertir les autres !

— Pour ma part : je vais tâcher de retrouver ma sœur afin qu’elle joigne ses forces aux nôtres

— Il faut que vous sachiez que ce conflit qui va vous opposer à Poseidon leur sert d’écran de fumée afin de pouvoir agir à l’abri des regards. Vous ne devez absolument pas les sous-estimer, ils sont capables de nombreuse chose dépassant votre imagina… Où sont-ils passés ?

Les deux Saints avaient quitté prestement l'établissement chacun dans une direction différente, sans même laisser le temps à Saturne de conclure alors que cette dernière information était capitale. Ils ne pouvaient plus se fier à quoi que ce soit désormais sans être persuadés que cela ne serait pas la résultante d’une manipulation quelconque. Ils ne tarderont pas à s’en rendre compte par ailleurs.

Le dieu du temps à présent seul porta la tasse de café à sa bouche tandis qu'il remit le temps en marche dans l'établissement. Il l'avait suspendu parce que cette discussion ne regardait pas de simple mortel. Tous se remirent en marche comme si rien ne s'était produit. Rien ne peut laisser présager que le temps s’est suspendu l'espace d'un instant hormis les montres et l'horloge. Saturne claqua des doigts et toutes les montres et l'horloge se remirent à l'heure à la seconde juste.


	4. Une recherche désespérée

C’est sous une pluie battante sans interruption que Koga retourna au Sanctuaire après avoir eu connaissance de la gravité de la situation actuelle. Son trajet ne fut pas d’ailleurs des plus simples avec ce climat torrentiel. Il était à présent percé jusqu’aux os et ne fut pas des plus présentable quand il retrouva les autres après ces plusieurs mois d’absence.

— Regarde qui nous revient après avoir fait le tour du monde, fit Soma d’une voix raillante.

— Tu es trempé, qu'est-ce qui ta prit de voyager par un temps pareil ? lui demanda Yuna.

— Poseidon ! Il détient Saori captive dans son domaine !

— Comment sais-tu cela ? demanda Haruto.

— Je poursuivais mon voyage avec Eden jusqu’à ce que nous fume interpelé par Saturne.

— Il reste cependant un problème : lors de leurs précédents conflits, Athéna avait scellé Poseidon dans l’urne sacrée et son royaume fut anéanti par la chute des océans. Le sceau est trop récent pour qu’il ait pu le briser sans intervention externe. D’un autre côté, cette pluie incessante est la preuve indéniable de son retour. Répondit Ryuho afin d’éclaircir la situation au mieux.

— Au fait, pourquoi Eden n’est-il pas avec toi ? dit Yuna.

— Il nous rejoindra plus tard avec sa sœur.

— Sa sœur ? Tu parles de Sonia ? lui répondit-elle avec interrogation.

— Qui d’autre à ton avis ?

— Elle est vivante !? Et en plus de ça, elle n’a pas pris part au combat à Pallasbelda ! En tant que Saint, elle devrait avoir honte d’avoir fui le champ de bataille en connaissance de cause ! S’exclama Yuna avec indignation.

— Tu es mal placé pour la juger ! Tu as également voulu fuir le champ de bataille ! Lui rétorqua Soma avec la même hargne.

— Qu’est-ce qui lui prend soudainement ? Se demanda Yuna, surprise de cette réaction de la part de Soma.

— Tu n’es pas sans savoir le lien qui lie Soma à Sonia et les sentiments qu’il avait pour elle.

Le Saint de Pégase reprit le temps d’expliquer tout ce qu’il savait sur la situation actuelle et sur ce qu’elle impliquait. Chacun sachant à présent autant que leur frère d’armes ce qu’ils les attendaient. Pandaro-box sur le dos, ils quittèrent sans tarder le Sanctuaire pour aller contrecarrer Poseidon dans ses ambitions. Cependant, un problème de taille s’opposa très vite à eux. Ils ignoraient tous autant qu’ils sont l’emplacement du domaine de l’Empereur des océans.

Suite à une suggestion Ryuho, ils prirent la direction du royaume d’Asgard. Autant les pluies diluviennes étaient relativement dérangeantes, autant la pluie de grêlons battant les contrées du nord était particulièrement dangereuse. Sans oublier les températures glaciales des lieux qui menaçaient de les figer dans la glace à tout instant étant donné qu’ils sont trempés. Alors que les Saints traversaient une forêt comme ils le pouvaient, ceux-ci étaient loin de se douter qu’ils étaient observés.

— Vous n’avez pas l’impression d’être observé ? demanda Yuna, malaise suite à cette impression persistante.

— Ça doit être la faune locale, qui serait assez dingue que pour sortir par ce climat ? répondit Haruto, persuadé que personne n’est assez fou que vous se risquer à sortir dans ces conditions météorologiques.

Alors que Koga et ses amis continuaient leur pérégrination dans ces contrées hostiles et rudes. Celui les observant bondit soudainement en l’air et redescendit en piqué en plein centre du groupe armé d’une arme intégralement constitué d’améthyste. Les Saints ne ressentirent sa présence qu’au tout dernier moment et il s’en est fallu de peu pour éviter le pire.

— Deuillegivre ! Donne la mort !!!

Une jeune femme à la chevelure bordeaux bondit à nouveau sur le groupe et porta un coup en arc de cercle quand elle traversa l’assembler. Une nouvelle fois, ils parvinrent à l’esquiver, de justesse une fois de plus. La vitesse d’exécution et la souplesse de cette opposante étaient impressionnantes.

— Qui es-tu !? s’exclama Koga.

— Et que nous veux-tu !? surenchérit Yuna.

— Est-ce que je vous demande qui vous êtes mouah ? Répondit-elle avec plein de manière et de tic de langage. Si vous me disiez plutôt qui vous êtes et ce que vous cherchez ?

— Nous sommes des Saints de la déesse Athéna et nous cherchons un accès vers le royaume de Poseidon. Ça te convient comme réponse ? lui rétorqua Koga.

— Le Domaine de Poseidon ainsi ? Ouai… c’est vrai que c’est joli cette ville à l’architecture antique. Quel péquenaud se douterait qu’une cité pareil se trouve sous l’océan ?

— Tu sais où se trouve l’entrée !? s'enquit Yuna.

— Ça dépend… vous savez avec ces conditions météorologiques et ma mémoire… peut-être que quelques pièces me rafraichiraient la mémoire.

— C’est bon, j’ai compris

Yuna sortit son petit porte-monnaie et s’approcha de cette inconnue qui ne manque pas de culot pour oser monnayer de la sorte ce genre de renseignement. Cela ne fut cependant pas au gout de Yuna qui profita de ce moment d’inattention de l’Asgardienne pour la payer… en bourrasque de vent. Elle fut emportée par le déplacement d’air provoqué par la jambe de la Saint de l’Aigle qui l’envoya valdinguer dans le décor.

— C’est po cool ça ! s’écria-t-elle sous le coup de la surprise

— Maintenant tu vas dire qui es-tu et nous accompagner bien gentiment jusqu’à cette entrée et au moindre écart on te fait ta fête, est-ce clair ?

— Je suis la fille adoptive d’Hilda de Polaris, je me nomme Améthyste de M… Si je veux, je vous prends tous les cinq à la fois… Aïe !

La Saint de l’Aigle lui asséna un coup de poing sur le sommet du crâne de sorte à lui montrer qu’elle ne plaisantait pas. L’Asgardienne se ravisa et accepta d’accompagner les Saints jusqu’au l’entrée du domaine du dieu des mers sans la moindre contrepartie comme elle le désirait. Le voyage dura plusieurs heures et les températures se firent de plus en plus dures au fur et à mesure qu’il s’enfonçait dans les contrées glaciales. Elle les emmena tout droit dans une région se nommant Blue Graad. Le peuple résidant dans ces terres vivait à présent en totale autarcie et coupé du reste du monde. Étant donné son statut social au sein d’Asgard, elle n’eut pas trop de mal et pour ainsi dire aucun à faire entrer les Saints dans l’enceinte de la cité et les dirigea vers les profondeurs de celle-ci où se trouvait une imposante et gargantuesque bibliothèque recelant le savoir du monde depuis les temps de jadis et plus encore. C’est dans ce lieu que se trouvait le point d’accès au domaine de l’empereur des océans.

— Voilà ! Nous sommes arrivés, déclara-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Améthyste pointa le fond de la pièce où se trouvait le symbole de Poseidon gravé sur le mur. Il n’y avait aucun doute pour les Saints, ils étaient bel et bien devant l’entrée du domaine du dieu des océans. Il n’y avait plus qu’à franchir cette ultime étape pour pénétrer dans son domaine.

— Et comment pénétrons-nous dans le… où est-elle passée ? s’exclama Koga.

— Cela n’a guère d’importance, elle nous a déjà emmenés ici sans faire d’histoire, nous trouverons bien la suite par nos propres moyens, répondit Ryuho en relativisant la situation.

— Et ce, sans débourser le moindre centime… Elle m’a piqué mon porte-monnaie la garce !!! hurla Yuna de colère suite à cette mauvaise surprise.

— Elle ne perd rien que pour attendre, mais nous avons beaucoup plus important à faire avant cela.

Chacun déposa sa Pandora-box à terre et tira fermement sur la poigné provoquant ainsi l’ouverture de leur urne sacrée dans une aveuglante luminosité. Les Cloth sous leur forme totémique émirent des rayonnements par tous leurs interstices et se fractionnèrent pour aller recouvrir le corps de leur détenteur respectif et légitime afin de leur octroyer leurs protections. Les Saints étaient à présent parés de leur armure, ils s’approchèrent à présent du fond de la salle.

— Vous êtes prêt ?

Chacun répondit en faisant un signe de tête et ensuite ils touchèrent le symbole de Poséidon en même temps. Celui-ci réagit au cosmos des Saints et une lumière irradiante submergea la pièce qui fit disparaitre ces derniers avec elle. Ils furent tous autant qu’ils sont téléportés dans le domaine sous le règne de l’Olympien régnant sur les mers et les océans.

— On dirait bien que nous sommes arrivés à bon port si j’en juge par les lieux qui nous entourent, fit Koga avec satisfaction.

— Regarde en haut ! s’écria Yuna de surprise.

— L’océan est en suspension comme s’il s’agissait du ciel, répondit Soma égal à lui même.

— Nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos surprises, regardées donc là-bas à l’horizon, fit remarquer Haruto en pointant quelque chose de son index.

Près de la ligne d’horizon se dressait d’imposantes et immenses colonnes qui s’élevaient vers le ciel et semblait soutenir l’océan comme Atlas soutenait la voute céleste. En balayant la zone du regard, ils purent constater que plusieurs colonnes du même genre pour un total de sept étaient disposées à une distance régulière les unes des autres. Celles-ci formaient d’ailleurs un cercle autour de la ville.

— À votre avis, qu’est-ce que cela signifie ?

— Mon père m’a raconté que de tout temps, le royaume de l’empereur Poseidon était supporté grâce à la présence de sept colossaux piliers qui veillaient à maintenir l’intégrité de son empire. Ces derniers sont protégés chacun par un de sept généraux des mers qui assurent leur protection et forment la garde rapprochée de Poseidon. Leur réputation voudrait qu’ils soient l’égal des Gold Saints.

— Il sept piliers et nous sommes actuellement cinq. Nous allons donc nous séparer pour nous rendre à chacun afin de le détruire après avoir vaincu le Général qui le protège. Et après nous nous occuperons de délivrer Saori et de contrecarrer les ambitions de Poseidon.

Après ces dernières paroles, Koga tendit son poing en avant et les autres Saints suivirent son mouvement en apposant le leur contre leur sien. Cela était la preuve du lien indestructible les unissant et de leur inébranlable volonté à combattre pour la terre et l’humanité au nom de leur déesse.


	5. De père en fils

Les Saints venaient de se séparer afin de se rendre chacun respectivement à l’une de ces énormes colonnes qu’étaient les piliers soutenant le poids des océans recouvrant la surface du globe. Koga put d’ailleurs très vite découvrir qu’Atlantis était une ville aussi vivante et peuplée que celle de la surface. Ce qui ne rendait pas ses déplacements faciles, il fallait mieux ne pas être repéré pour éviter que la garde de la cité ne soit avertie de leur présence en ces lieux.

Atlantis en tant que tel était une large ville circulaire entourée d’imposante enceinte, chose assez singulière pour une ville située sous l’océan. Au centre de la ville se trouvait également une colline d’une certaine hauteur qui était surplombée à son sommet d’un majestueux temple, vu la carrure et l’envergure de ce dernier, il ne faisait aucun doute qu’il s’agissait de celui où réside Poseidon.

***

Les pluies diluviennes à la surface s’abattaient toujours en torrent sur le Sanctuaire, l’eau ruisselait sur la surface des marches où elle s’écoulait en cascade. Un instant d’inattention et c’est la chute assurer dans une suite d’escalier de plusieurs dizaines de marches. Alors que le domaine sacré semblait en léthargie, dans le temple du Grand Pope, Harbinger s’apprêtait à recevoir de la visite.

— Veuillez excuser notre retard Grand Pope Harbinger, implora sincèrement Shaina.

— Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes revenu au Sanctuaire et où se trouve la déesse Athéna ?

— Elle a été enlevée, répondit Marine, sans y mettre les formes pour atténuer la chose.

— Rien d’inhabituel comme d’habitude, j’ai cru un instant que vous alliez me dire qu’elle avait été… QUOI !!!

— Sorrento, Général de la Sirène Maléfique au service de Poseidon a fait irruption sur l’ile et a demandé à la voir. Étant de bon rapport avec la déesse Athéna, j’ai accédé à sa requête sans me douter ce qu’il avait derrière la tête, fit savoir Shaina, s’apprêtant déjà subir la colère du Pope.

— Je suis impatient de savoir la suite, répondit Harbinger avec sarcasme.

— Poseidon désirait rencontrer la déesse Athéna dans les plus brefs délais. Quand nous avons voulu réagir aux premiers signes étranges dans le comportement de Sorrento. Ce dernier se saisit de sa flute et entama un chant qui nous fit perdre conscience, s’exprima Bartsch à son tour.

— Nous sommes revenus à nous, il y a seulement une heure, informa Marine.

— Je ne vous félicite pas ! Et vous étiez censé assurer sa protection ! Et maintenant elle est dans les griffes de Poseidon !

— Grand Pope, j’assume l’entière responsabilité de cet incident, s’exprima Shaina d’une voix exprimant sa pénitence pour son erreur. C’est de ma faute si Sorrento pour a pu approcher aussi facilement la déesse Athéna.

— Shaina, tu mériterais que je te pète un bras, mais cela serait handicapant pour combattre par la suite. Soit… Envoyer l’équipe d’intervention éclair !!!

— Vous vous parlez de Koga et de ses amis je présume ?

— Exactement, pourquoi ? Il y a problème ?

— C’est qu’ils ne sont pas ou plutôt plus au Sanctuaire.

— Enfer et damnation ! Où sont-ils encore passés ces de morveux !?

***

Le Saint de Pégase était parvenu à quitter la ville après un long moment, qui ne fut pas aisé pour sa discrétion. À présent, il courait en direction du pilier qui se dressait orgueilleusement devant lui au-delà de la ligne d’horizon. La base de celui-ci se précisait au fur et à mesure qu’il s’en rapprochait. Après un instant, Koga arriva dans un vaste endroit, à une centaine de mètres face à lui se trouvait une série de marche amenant à la base du pilier tandis que sur chaque côté se tenait plusieurs rangées de colonnes. L’endroit lui était fort singulier, mais il ne se laissa pas surprendre tant par la nature de l’environnement, ni par la taille vertigineuse du pilier qui en donnerais presque des vertiges.

— Il n’y personne dans les environs apparemment, se fit-il la réflexion.

Avant de commettre la moindre action à l’encontre du pilier, le Saint de Pégase cru bon de jauger les environs afin de ne pas commettre d’impair. Il se concentra afin d’amplifier ses perceptions, mais ne ressentit par la moindre présence en ce lieu. Koga décida donc de passer à l’action sans attendre.

— « Pegasus Senko Ken » !

Le Saint de Pégase brandit son poing en l’air qui s’auréola aussitôt d’une lumière aveuglante. Koga rabattit son poing en avant et se projeta à vive allure contre la base du pilier afin de la briser de sorte à provoquer la chute de l’édifice. Cependant, quelque chose l’intercepta avant qu’il ne puisse atteindre la surface du pilier.

— Ainsi, des Saints se sont introduit dans notre domaine sacré et perpétue déjà des actes de vandalisme.

La personne qui venait de s’exprimer à l’instant était un des sept Généraux de l’empereur Poseidon. Courroucé par le geste attenté par le Saint de Pégase à l’encontre de l’intégrité du pilier. Celui-ci intensifia son cosmos et fit jaillir une terrible bourrasque de vent de la paume de sa main qui emporta Koga avec elle et l’envoya s’écraser avec fracas contre le sol en contrebas des marches.

Une par une, le Général descendit les marches avec une certaine prestance et s’avança vers le Saint de Pégase et s’arrêtera à bonne distance de ce dernier. Ni trop près ni trop loin de ce futur adversaire venu pour détruire la chose dont il a le devoir de le protéger. Koga pour sa part ne tarda pas à se relever avec promptitude.

— Qui es-tu Général ?

— Je suis Kelpie de l’Hippocampe, gardien du pilier du pacifique nord

Kelpie avait une longue et opulente chevelure brune attachée en queue de cheval à la base de son crâne. Plusieurs mèches de cheveux lui retombaient devant le visage souligné par un regard vert foncé. Physiquement il était d’ailleurs indéniable qu’il était plus âgé que le Saint de Pégase d’au moins une dizaine d’années.

— Et à qui ai-je l’honneur de faire face ?

— je me nomme Koga de Pégase et je suis venu ici pour abattre ce pilier

— Pégase dit-tu. Hum… quelle heureuse coïncidence du destin. Voyons donc voir ce que tu vaux !

— Je te retourne la phrase ! « Pegasus Ryusei Ken » !

Le Saint de Pégase dessina sa constellation puis plaça son poing droit en retrait. Koga rabattit son poing en avant et projeta une pléiade de météores qui foudroya le Général de l’Hippocampe sur place. Du moins, c’est ce qu’il espérait, mais qu’elle ne fut pas sa surprise que non seulement, il était parvenu à bloquer chacun de ses météores sans effectuer le moindre mouvement. Mais qui plus est, Kelpie retourna ces derniers contre le Saint de Pégase qui fut subi de plein fouet sa propre puissance. Il fut envoyé en arrière et fit une chute fracassante contre le sol.

— Mais… qu’est-ce qui s’est produit ? s’interrogea Koga en se relevant. Je lui ai envoyé ma pluie de météore et l’instant d’après je la recevais de plein fouet.

— Il est légitime que tu te poses cette question Saint d’Athéna. Sache que les Généraux représentent l’élite de Poseidon et forment sa protection rapprochée. Notre puissance est telle qu’elle nous permet de rivaliser à armes égales avec les Gold Saints.

— C’est de la vantardise ! Rien de plus !

— Essaye donc de m’atteindre pour voir dans ce cas afin de mettre à l’épreuve mes dires.

— Avec plaisir ! Je te ferais mordre la poussière ! « Pegasus Senko Ken » !

Le Saint de Pégase brandit son poing en l’air qui s’auréola aussitôt d’une lumière aveuglante. Koga rabattit son poing en avant et se projeta à vive allure contre Kelpie qu’il heurta de plein front. Cependant, le Général de l’Hippocampe n’en fut pas ébranlé le moins du monde, ce fut sa barrière protectrice qui encaissa la violence du choc, mettant son adversaire dans une position de faiblesse.

— Laisse-moi donc te faire découvrir un aperçu de la puissance des Généraux ! « God Breath » !

Le Général de l’Hippocampe inspira profondément en bombant le torse. Kelpie tendit ses bras dans le prolongement de ses épaules et expulsa un terrible souffle amplifié par son cosmos qui balaya Koga comme un fétu de paille. Le Saint de Pégase s’écrasa au loin avec plus de fracas et de violence à cause de la vitesse du souffle.

— Cette vitesse d’exécution… cette puissance… c’est impossible, marmonna Koga désillusionné

— Ce qui est impossible : c’est que tu parviennes à me vaincre !

Kelpie resta sur ses gardes tandis que Koga tentait de se relever avec un peu plus de mal que la fois précédente. Ce nouvel impact plus brutal que le précédent ne l’avait pas épargné. Le Général de l’Hippocampe était à la fois ravi de l’état de son adversaire et même temps déçus de l’envergure de ce dernier. Mais quoi qu’il en soit, il tient sa vengeance à portée à main.

— Tu fanfaronnes beaucoup moins à présent, rétorqua le Général avec mépris.

— Tu ferais mieux de ne pas me sous-estimer¸ j’ai plus d’un tour encore en réserve !

Il prit appui contre le sol et bondit dans les cieux à une hauteur prodigieuse du sol. Son poing droit se nimba d’une lueur éblouissante. Koga fondit droit sur Kelpie en tournoyant sur lui-même à vive allure. L’impact fut brutal, cependant, le Général de l’Hippocampe encaissa l’intégralité du coup grâce à sa barrière et se saisit en même temps du poing du Saint de Pégase en refermant sa poigne dessus. Il fit un demi-tour sur lui-même et se servit de la force de l’impact pour la retourner contre son adversaire qui l’envoya s’encastrer dans les marches.

— Une fois de plus, c’est un échec !

Le Général de l’Hippocampe passera très vite de la satisfaction et la stupéfaction suite à une douleur le vrillant soudainement à la cage thoracique. D’une manière ou d’une autre, le Saint de Pégase était parvenu à l’éteindre au travers de sa barrière de protection. Pour confirmer ses craintes, une fissure en étoile se dessina à l’emplacement exact où il fut frappé.

— Comment a-t-il pu ?

— Je t’avais dit de ne pas me sous-estimer, lui répondit Koga qui s’extirpait des marches de l’escalier en se relevant.

— Pégase !... Tu vas payer pour ça !

— C’est toi qui fanfaronnes beaucoup moins à présent !

— Je vais te briser comme il faut ! « Rising Billow »

Le Général de l’Hippocampe tendit ses bras dans le prolongement de ses épaules et fit converger l’air vers le creux de ses mains. Kelpie leva prestement son bras vers les cieux, frappant de plein fouet le Saint de Pégase avec le tourbillon à grande pression engendré par son mouvement. Koga fut arraché du sol et projeté dans les airs, son ascension sera stoppée net lorsque son corps rencontra la surface du pilier. L’impact fut brutal, il chuta par la suite tout le long de l’édifice et heurta le sol avec fracas contre lequel il rebondit avant de finir sa chute au bas des marches.

— Cette fois-ci, j’en ai terminé avec lui ! Vengeance est mienne !

— Pfff… et si tu m’expliquais plutôt de quoi tu veux te venger ?

— Ce n’est pas vrai ! Comment a-t-il fait pour survivre à ça !?

— C’est bien beau de vouloir se venger, mais nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontré ce qui rend le motif de ta vengeance on ne peut plus obscure et pour ne pas dire foireuse.

— Puisque tu tiens à le savoir, alors écoute-moi bien. Il y a plusieurs décennies de cela, le précédent Général de l’Hippocampe avait affronté un Saint de Pégase. À l’issu du combat, il fut tué par ce dernier.

— Hormis nos protections respectives, je ne vois pas trop le rapport entre nous deux, à moins que…

— Effectivement ! Baian de l’Hippocampe était mon père et je sais de source sûre que tu es le fils adoptif d’Athéna, mais également de Seiya du Sagittaire autre fois Saint de Pégase.

— Je comprends mieux cette hargne à présent.

— Aujourd’hui et en ce lieu ! Je vais laver l’honneur de mon père en t’abattant !

— Je n’ai que faire de ces vieilles histoires datant du siècle dernier ! « Pegasus Ryusei Ken » !

Le Saint de Pégase dessina sa constellation puis plaça son poing droit en retrait. Koga rabattit son poing en avant et projeta une pléiade de météores qui foudroya le Général de l’Hippocampe sur place.

— Tu as eu de la chance la première fois ! Mais ça ne se reproduira pas !

Le Général de l’Hippocampe procéda comme la première fois et renvoyé l’intégralité de l’offensive à son expéditeur qui l’encaissa une nouvelle fois de front. Koga fut repoussé en arrière. Toutefois, il ne tomba pas à terre tandis que la barrière de protection de Kelpie se constella de fissure étoilée de long en large.

— Par l’Impératrice ! Dites-moi que ce n’est pas vrai !

— Tu es fini ! Mais surtout… tu ne m’empêcheras pas de sauver Saori !!! « Pegasus Rolling Crash » !

Le Saint de Pégase saisit le Générale de l’Hippocampe aux épaules par derrière. Koga fit usage de son cosmos pour décoller dans les cieux à toutes allures. Au sommet de son envol, il redescendit en tournoyant sur lui-même à une vitesse sublimé. L’impact avec le sol le fracassa, épargnant en aucun cas Kelpie au passage.

— Impératrice… j’ai failli… à mon devoir.

Le Général de l’Hippocampe était vaincu. Le Saint de Pégase venait de se défaire du premier de sept généraux de Poseidon, mais tout restait encore à faire cependant. À présent, Koga allait devoir s’atteler à la destruction de l’orgueilleuse colonne se dressant face à lui.

Il tenta une première approche avec le « Pegasus Senko Ken » mais ne réussit qu’à se faire mal à la main. Il n’en démordit pas et réitéra l’opération avec le « Pegasus Ryusei Ken », mais une fois de plus ce fut un échec. Il décida alors de jouer le tout pour le tout avec le « Pegasus Suisei Ken » mais en vain. L’euphorie de la victoire disparut bien vite pour laisser place à une grande désillusion. À quoi cela pourrait-il bien servir de vaincre les Généraux, s’ils ne peuvent détruire les piliers.

Koga réfléchissait à chaque éventualité et ce qu’elle impliquait afin d’abattre ce maudit pilier le tenant en échec depuis le début. Alors que le Saint de Pégase s’apprêtait a réalisé quelque chose d’irréfléchi, une silhouette apparue de nulle part dans son dos et l’interpella vivement avant qu’il ne commette une bêtise.

— Koga ! Koga ! Arrête !

— Raki !? répondit-il d’une voix intriguée en se retournant. Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

— C’est mon maitre qui m’envoie avec ceci !

Raki ôta les lanières de cuir de la pandora-box qu’elle transporte et la déposa face au Saint de Pégase qui n’en fut que plus stupéfait par la suite. D’une certaine façon, il savait à présent pourquoi la jeune jamirienne était ici et quel rôle allait avoir l’armure enfermée dans cette pandora-box.

— C’est la Gold Cloth de la Balance.

— Shiryu me l'a confié et Integra m’a ensuite envoyé ici au travers d’une faille dimensionnelle. J’ai reçu pour mission de la part de mon maitre de vous l’apporter afin de vous aider à détruire les piliers.

La pandora-box de la Balance commença à s’ouvrir dans un festival d’étincelle et de germes lumineux fusant dans tout sens. La Gold Cloth se présentait à présent devant ces deux spectateurs. Cette dernière détacha l’un des boucliers qu’elle envoya en direction de Koga qui le réceptionna, quelque surpris de cette façon d’agir de l’armure sacrée.

— Raki, recule de quelques pas par mesure de sécurité, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait se produire.

La jeune jamirienne obtempéra sans poser de question et prit du recul tandis que le Saint de Pégase s’avançait désormais en direction de la colonne. Koga prit une longue inspiration et puis projeta le bouclier tel un disque qui fondit droit sur le pilier contre lequel il s’encastra. Son intégrité physique ayant été ébranlée, il s’effondra sous son propre poids dans un inaudible vacarme qui retentit en échos dans les alentours. Une fois chose faite, la Gold Cloth de la Balance rappela le bouclier et par la suite, provoqua la fermeture de la pandora-box. Raki revint dès lors vers l’urne sacrée qu’elle replaça sur son dos.

— Il n’y pas de temps à perdre ! Il faut que tu apportes la Gold Cloth de la Balance au plus vite auprès des autres.

— J’y vais de ce pas !


	6. Promesse de jeunesse

Un bruit assourdissant retentit dans l’immensité du royaume, amplifié par la présence de l’eau au-dessus de leur tête. Avec la destruction du premier des sept piliers assurant l’intégrité du domaine de l’Empereur des Océans et la stabilité du plafond océanique. Cela déclarait officiellement la guerre sainte entre les forces d’Athéna et celle de Poseidon.

Sonia ne s’arrêta pas pour autant à l’entende du bruit et poursuivit son chemin en direction du pilier qu’elle avait choisi. Grâce aux judicieuses informations qui lui furent délivrées par Saturne, elle fut en mesure de pénétrer dans le domaine de Poséidon sans le moindre mal. Quelque instant plus tard après une course ininterrompue, la Saint du Frelon arrivait enfin dans l’immense cours où se tient l’imposante colonne. Soutenant le plafond océanique tel Atlas soutenait la voute céleste.

Le Général ayant pour devoir de protéger ce pilier se tenait tapi dans l’ombre à l’abri des regards. Il était fin prêt à combattre et tuer le premier Saint se présentant ici et pour tout dire, attendait la venue d’un Saint en particulier. Il ne s’attendait toutefois pas à voir la fille de Mars en ces lieux. Le Général ne put s’empêcher de grincer vigoureusement des dents exprimant la profonde haine qu’elle éprouvait envers elle. Sans attendre un instant de plus, il jaillit des ténèbres pour s’attaquer à la Saint du Frelon avec hargne. De justesse, Sonia ressentit sa présence et contrattaque face à cette agression en se retournant tout en portant un coup de pied circulaire qui atteignit le Général en plein visage. Il se rattrapa en effectuant une pirouette en arrière et se réceptionna parfaitement au sol.

\- Qui es-tu Général ?

\- Je suis ton bourreau !!!

Emporté par une colère vindicative, le Général se jeta à nouveau à l’offensive avec une impressionnante vitesse. Un fulgurant échange de coup naquit de cette confrontation physique et le silence laissa alors sa place au fracas du métal tandis que le heurt de leur cosmos fractura le sol de par son intensité. Mais il n’en restait pas moins qu’ils étaient dans une impasse, leur force physique comme cosmique étant d’un niveau égal. Chacun finit par reprendre ses distances avec son adversaire pour envisager un autre angle d’attaque.

Sonia fut la plus prompte à réagir et projeta une série de dard sur son opposant. Cependant, ils ne firent que la traverser sans effet et allèrent s’écraser avec fracas dans le lointain. Elle n’avait atteint qu’une illusion. La Saint était tombée dans le piège du Général qui ne se fit pas prier pour l’attaquer sans attendre. Il referma ses bras en formant un angle perpendiculaire avec autour de la gorge de Sonia et commençait d’ores et déjà à l’étrangler.

La Saint agrippa immédiatement le bras qui lui barrait la gorge pour tenter briser l’étreinte qu’il exerçait sur sa trachée. Cependant, ce fut sans résultat, la force et la pression exercée étaient bien trop puissantes. Peu à peu, Sonia commencée à manquer de souffle et par la même occasion perdait toutes ses forces. Il ne faudrait plus que quelque instant avant qu’elle ne perde conscience et ensuite la vie.

Le Général jubilait déjà par avance de sa victoire sur la Saint du Frelon. Une fois que celle-ci aura rendu son dernier souffle, sa vengeance sera pleinement assouvie. Dans le même temps, un Saint venait d’arriver à l’entrée du lieu et découvrit avec stupéfaction ce qui s’y tramait actuellement. Quand le Général ressentit le cosmos du nouvel intervenant, il porta son regard sur ce dernier en relâchant inconsciemment sa prise sur la fille de Mars.

Sonia retomba à genou et se porta une main au sternum et pris une grande et profonde inspiration pour remplir à nouveaux ses poumons d’oxygène. Celle-ci releva également avec promptitude sa tête lorsqu’elle ressentit également le cosmos du dernier intervenant.

\- Soma ! s’exclamèrent-elles d’une seule voix.

Le regard de ce dernier se posa sur la Saint du Frelon et il resta l’espace d’un instant bouche bée. Ce n’était pas un mensonge, ni une illusion. La seule et unique femme qu’il n’ait jamais aimée se tenait bien devant lui. Sonia était bel et bien vivante comme on lui avait dit. Le temps sembla se suspendre l’espace d’un instant, l’un comme l’autre était à présent comme pétrifié par le simple fait de se revoir enfin après tout ce temps.

En moins de temps qu’il ne faut pour le dire, Soma comme Sonia se rendirent auprès de l’autre l’instant qui suivit. C’est alors qu’enfin, un détail interpellant les intrigua une fois l’émotion de leurs retrouvailles fut passée. Ce Général venait d’appeler le Saint du Lionnet par son prénom avec une certaine familiarité.

\- Comment ce fais-tu que tu connaisses mon nom Général ?

\- Tu me connais aussi bien que je te connais et je vais t’en apporter la preuve irréfutable.

Le Général releva la visière qui recouvrait jusqu’à présent son regard et puis porta ses mains à cette partie de sa Scale qui encadre son visage et le retira délicatement en le conservant précieusement dans ses mains. L’identité du Général à présent dévoilé n’eut pour réaction que d’estomaquer le Saint du Lionnet qui allait de surprise en surprise depuis qu’il était arrivé.

\- Alexandra !? C’est toi le Général qui garde ce pilier !

\- Je porte à présent le patronyme de : Charybde de Scylla, gardienne du pilier du pacifique sud.

La Générale de Scylla répondant au nom d’Alexandra était une femme du même âge que Soma. Sa chevelure était blonde comme le blé et ondulante que le flot incessant de l’océan qui retombait en cascade sur ses épaules et atteignait le bas de ses reins. Tandis que ses yeux étaient d’un bleu azur très épuré.

\- Soma, tu connais cette femme ?

\- Bien entendu que nous nous connaissons puisque nous sommes natifs du même village et qui plus est : je suis son épouse légitime.

Sonia posa une main sur l’épaule de Soma et lui murmura doucement quelque chose au creux de l’oreille. Elle n’aura même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la Général lui asséna une terrible baffe dans le visage qui éjecta son masque de la figure. C’est à ce moment que le regard de la Saint du Frelon et celui du Saint du Lionnet se croisèrent. En cet instant très précis, chacun pensa exactement à la même chose.

* Quand le visage d’une femme Saint est découvert : elle doit choisir entre le tuer ou alors… l’aimer *

Le choix tant pour Sonia que pour Soma était déjà tout choisi avant que cet évènement ne se produise. Ce dernier ne faisait que confirmer ce que chacun ressentait pour l’autre de façon réciproque. Alexandra de son côté n’appréciait guère cette scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Cela provoqua une profonde colère en elle et la fit passer aussitôt a l’attaque, toutefois, elle sera interceptée dans son mouvement par le Saint du Lionnet.

\- Sonia ! Quitte immédiatement ce pilier ! Ce qu’il y a entre Alexandra et moi est une affaire personnelle.

\- Soma ! Lâche-moi ! Je vais la crever !!!

Sonia ramassa son masque à terre et le remplaça sur son visage et quitta l’emplacement du pilier à toute jambe sans se retourner. Elle n’en restait pas moins songeuse vis-à-vis de ce qui venait de se produire. Soma pour sa part ne concéda à relâcher Alexandra que bien plus tard. Ce qui allait suivre ne regardait personne en dehors qu’eux.

\- Soma ! Tu l’as protégé après tout ce qu’elle nous a faits !?

\- Ce n’est pas ce que tu penses.

\- Dois-je te rappeler qu’elle a tué ton père ainsi que le mien durant cette nuit-là !

\- Sonia n’a jamais voulu cela, elle a agi sous le coup d’une impulsion et en fut profondément traumatisé par la suite. Les intentions de ton père étaient compréhensibles, mais il s’est attaqué à Sonia alors qu’elle était en état de choc et de par ce fait totalement imprévisible et irrationnel.

\- Comment oses-tu !!!

La Générale de Scylla asséna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre du Saint du Lionnet qui s’écroula à genou suite au coup porté à bout portant. Par la suite, Alexandra tourna talons et fit quelque pas en direction de son pilier, laissant tout le temps nécessaire à Soma pour se relever.

\- Rassure-moi Soma, ce n’est pas ce que je pense n’est-il pas ?

\- Tu sais très bien qu’elle sera ma réponse.

La Générale de Scylla ressentit à cet instant précis la colère et la haine l’envahir. Sonia lui avait d’abord pris son père et à présent elle venait de lui prendre le cœur du seul homme qu’elle aime. Alexandra ne pouvait pas concevoir que Soma en aime une autre qu’elle, mais qui plus est : la responsable de la mort de leurs parents respectifs. Elle comptait bien lui remettre les idées à l’endroit et reprendre ce qui lui revient de droit.

\- Tu n’as pas le droit !!!

La Générale de Scylla déploya ses ailes et fondit tel un aigle sur le Saint du Lionnet et commença à le harceler d’enchainement de coups physique. Soma était réduit dans un premier à faire autant que faire ce peut pour ne recevoir aucun des coups d’Alexandra portés avec une apparente agressivité. Quand l’occasion se présenta enfin, il profita d’une faille dans l’offensive de la Générale de Scylla pour la remettre à sa place à l’aide d’un fracassant coup de poing nimbé de flamme dans l’abdomen.

\- Je n’ai aucune envie de me battre contre toi Alexandra. Néanmoins, je le ferais si tu m’y obliges.

\- Je n’ai également aucune envie de t’affronter en sachant tout ce qui nous lie l’un à l’autre. C’est pour ça que je ne comprends pas comment tu peux en aimer une autre que moi et en particulier celle-là !

\- Sonia n’est pas celle que tu penses. Elle a souffert autant que nous, même plus que nous de son enfance. Quand nous furent plongé ensembles dans les ruines des Ténèbres, j’ai vu toute l’horreur et les souffrances qu’elle avait endurées en…

\- Silence !!!

La Générale de Scylla mu à nouveau par un profond sentiment de jalousie et de colère se jeta sur le Saint du Lionnet afin de le faire taire. Néanmoins, ce dernier ne se laissa pas surprendre cette fois-ci et anticipa sa réaction pour mieux l’esquiver.

\- Mon objectif est de détruire ce pilier.

\- Parce que tu penses que je vais te laisser faire en plus !?

\- C’est bien ce que je pensais, nous n’avons d’autres choix que de nous affronter. « Flamme Desperado » !

Le Saint du Lionnet nimba son poing de flamme, ensuite, Soma se projeta sur la Générale de Scylla pour la frapper au ventre. Cependant, cette dernière se déplaça au dernier instant de sa trajectoire. Alexandra réapparut prestement dans son angle mort et contrattaque avec tout aussi de violence.

\- « Grizzly Slap » !

La Générale de Scylla fit converger son cosmos vers l’endroit où se trouvait la pièce correspondant à l’animal dont elle allait faire usage. Alexandra asséna un bestial et fracassant coup de genou dans les côtes du Saint du Lionnet. Soma fut arraché du sol sur le coup et termina sa course lorsque son corps rencontra une colonne qui se brisa suite à l’ampleur de l’impact. Il eut par la suite beaucoup de mal à se relever et une apparente difficulté à respirer. Elle lui avait froissé plusieurs côtes sur le coup et fracturé son plastron qui avait absorbé le choc dans son intégralité.

\- Cette vitesse d’exécution… et cette puissance d’attaque…

\- C’est effectivement le septième sens.

\- Comment se fait-il ?

\- Tu sembles oublier que mon père était également un Saint tout comme le tien. Après cette nuit-là, tu fus dirigé vers la Palestre. Mais pour ma part j’ai eu l’immense privilège de rencontrer le Général Sorrento qui m’a pris sous son aile. Je lui dois d’être devenue celle que je suis désormais.

\- Que dirait ton père en voyant justement celle que tu es devenu ? Savoir que sa propre fille a trahi Athéna pour se ranger aux côtés de Poseidon !

\- Je n’ai pas trahi la déesse Athéna. J’ai plutôt saisi l’occasion d’assouvir ma vengeance à l’encontre de celle qui se prétend être à son service désormais !

\- Tu t’entends parler sérieusement !? Tu penses me faire croire que tu sers toujours l’idéal d’Athéna alors que tu ne fais rien pour l’aider en ce moment même.

\- C’est une question de point de vu.

\- Tu me répugnes ! Toute négociation avec toi est inutile ! « Lionnet Burning Fire » !

Le Saint du Lionnet enroula un torrent de flamme autour de son bras gauche. Soma rabattit par la suite son poing en avant et projeta une trombe de flamme sur l’emplacement de la Générale de Scylla. Toutefois, Alexandra esquiva le jet de flamme en bondissant en l’air et contrattaqua.

\- « Eagle Clutch » !

La Générale de Scylla fit converger son cosmos vers l’endroit où se trouvait la pièce correspondant à l’animal dont elle allait faire usage. Alexandra fondit tel un rapace sur le Saint du Lionnet et lui asséna trois séries d’entailles sur chaque flan. Soma fut repoussé en arrière, mais ne chuta pas, cependant il avait été sérieusement entaillé dans sa chair.

\- C’est douloureux n’est-il pas ? J’ose espérer d’ailleurs que la douleur t’éclaircira les idées.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est encore que ce délire !?

\- Comment as-tu pu oublier une chose pareille !? Tu m’en avais fait la promesse pourtant !

\- C’est quoi encore cette histoire ?

\- Lorsque nous étions encore de jeunes enfants, tu m’avais fait la promesse de faire de moi ta femme. Et je découvre aujourd'hui que tu as offert ton cœur à une autre ! Et en particulier à celle qui a tué nos parents !!!

\- Nous étions encore des enfants à cette époque-là comme tu le fais remarquer, je ne le pensais pas sincèrement !

\- « Queen Bee's Stinger » !

La Générale de Scylla fit converger son cosmos vers l’endroit où se trouvait la pièce correspondant à l’animal dont elle allait faire usage. Alexandra tendit son bras en avant et projeta un rayon de son index qui traversa la cage thoracique de Soma qui fait quelque pas en titubant en arrière en tachant de rester debout.

\- Comment peux-tu offrir ton cœur cette meurtrière !? Qui plus est : elle est à moitié mortelle et à moitié déesse, mais ne détient aucune caractéristique de ces deux genres. Ce n’est qu’une putain de saleté d’hybride !!!

\- Cesse de te plaindre et viens te battre !

\- Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais cette trahison ! « Wolf’s Fang » !

La Générale de Scylla fit converger son cosmos vers l’endroit où se trouvait la pièce correspondant à l’animal dont elle allait faire usage. Alexandra courut avec la même allure qu’un loup et saisit le Saint du Lionnet à l’avant-bras. Soma ressentit une vive douleur quand les ongles d’Alexandra traversèrent l’alliage de sa Cloth pour se planter profondément dans sa chair. Elle ne s’arrêta pas à ça et enchaina avec un coup de genou dans le ventre et asséna coup de tête dans le visage de ce dernier.

\- Je t’interdis de me quitter pour elle !

\- Alexandra ! Tu n’es pas dans ton état normal ! Cesse cette folie !

\- Je la tuerai ! Tu m’entends ! Je la tuerai pour te récupérer ! « Vampire Inhale » !

La Générale de Scylla fit converger son cosmos vers l’endroit où se trouvait la pièce correspondant à l’animal dont elle allait faire usage. Alexandra approcha ses lèvres doucement ses lèvres auprès de celle du Saint Lionnet et l’embrassa de force. Outre l’aspect gênant et déplacé de l’acte, Soma sentit ses forces physiques comme cosmiques l’abandonner. Au travers de cet innocent baisé, elle le vampirisait de l’intérieur. La Générale termina son manège par quelque mot à peine audible, les lèvres toujours coller à celle du Saint

\- À présent tu es fini.

Alexandra repoussa sans ménagement Soma en arrière et se mit d’ores et déjà en position pour son ultime assaut qui mettra irrémédiablement le Saint hors d’état de nuire.

\- « Serpent Strangler » !

La Générale de Scylla fit converger son cosmos vers l’endroit où se trouvait la pièce correspondant à l’animal dont elle allait faire usage. Alexandra projeta une onde de cosmos qui s’enroula autour du corps du Saint du Lionnet. Soma était à présent complètement paralysé par la force de pression qu’exerçait son opposante sur son corps au travers de son cosmos.

\- Jamais ne n’accepterai le fait que tu puisses en choisir une autre que moi. S’il le faut, je tuerais toutes celles qui osent prétendre à ce qui m’appartient en commençant par Sonia !

La Générale de Scylla refermait sa poigne avec fermeté, ce qui eut pour effet de faire exploser la pression qu’elle exerçait sur le Saint du Lionnet qui en fut dès lors décuplé lors des derniers instants. Il retomba par la suite lourdement au sol et dans l’incapacité flagrante de se relever tandis qu’elle continuait son laïus pour sa part.

\- Tu ne te retrouverais pas dans cette situation pathétique et affligeante si tu n’avais pas trahi mes sentiments à ton égard. Pendant que tu vas rester bien gentiment à mon pilier pour récupérer des forces. J’irais pour ma part ôter la vie à cette usurpatrice qui m’a volé ce qui me revient de droit ! Je m’occuperais de te soigner à mon retour.

La Générale de Scylla s’avançait pour quitter son pilier afin d’aller exercer cette double vengeance sur celle qu’elle considère responsable de tous leurs malheurs. C’était depuis ce maudit soir que tout avait changé dans leurs vies. Il n’était pas question qu’elle lui prenne également l’homme qui lui avait fait la promesse de n’aimer seulement et uniquement qu’elle. Cependant, le Saint du Lionnet n’était pas de cet avis et fit preuves d’un énorme effort de volonté pour se redresser en dépit de son état. Cela pour s’opposer une fois de plus au travers de la trajectoire de son amie d’enfance.

\- Qu’est-ce qui te prend de te dresser envers et contre tout face à moi afin de protéger celle qui a tué nos parents !?

\- Tu ne comprends rien Alexandra ! Tu vois l’amour comme étant un dû alors que c’est une chose qui se mérite ! Surtout elle ne se commande pas ! La femme que j’aime est Sonia et je suis prêt à tout pour elle.

\- Maudite soit-elle ! Je la hais !! Je la déteste !!! Je te fais la promesse que je la tuerais de mes propres mains !!!!

\- Pas tant que je vivrais ! Je la protègerai de mon corps s’il le faut ! Tu désormais en position de faiblesse en plus de ça.

\- Et sur quoi te bases-tu pour affirmer cela ?

\- Tu as utilisé l’ensemble de tes animaux sur moi et tu sais parfaitement qu’une technique ne fonctionne jamais deux fois d’affilé sur un Saints. Tu n’as plus aucun moyen de me surprendre à présent.

\- C’est ce que nous verrons bien !

\- C’est tout vu ! « Lionnet Bomber » !

Le Saint du Lionnet nimba son corps de flamme. Soma se propulsa par la suite tel un boulet de canon sur la Générale de Scylla. Cependant, celle-ci n’avait pas dit encore son dernier mot et escomptait bien montrer toute l’étendue de son erreur au Saint.

\- Tu vas comprendre pourquoi mon patronyme est à présent charybde ! « Charibdys Maelstrom » !

La Générale de Scylla tendit ses bras dans le prolongement de ses épaules, faisant converger son cosmos vers le creux de ses mains. Alexandra rabattit ses bras en avant et engendra une impressionnante trombe d’eau tourbillonnante qui heurta de plein front le Saint du Lionnet. La rencontre des éléments provoqua un vacarme assourdissant et provoqua énormément de vapeur qui submergea le lieu. Mais à l’issu de cette confrontation, ce fut Soma qui fut englouti par la masse d’eau qui l’emporta avec elle, éteignant ses flammes au passage. Ce dernier fini à terre au centre d’une flaque d’eau. Il voulut se relever le plus vite possible, mais elle le cloua au sol en lui appuyant la pointe de son pied sur le centre de la cage thoracique.

\- C’est ce qui s’appelle « tomber de Charybde en Scylla ».

La Générale de Scylla appréciait ce moment à sa juste valeur, mais sa joie sera de courte durée néanmoins. Le Saint du Lionnet n’était toujours pas disposé à s’avouer vaincu et la saisit à deux mains à la cheville pour l’envoyer voltiger en l’air. La chute ne fut que plus rude pour Alexandra alors que Soma commençait pour sa part à se relever. Son cosmos reprenait vigueur et décuple d’intensité au point d’en faire s’évaporer les flaques d’eau encore présente au sol.

\- Cela sera mon dernier avertissement Alexandra ! Écarte-toi de mon chemin ou je me résoudrais à t’abattre, quand bien même tu es une amie d’enfance très proche.

\- Jamais ! Je ne faillirai pas à mon devoir en tant que Générale de l’Empereur !

\- Dans ce cas, je n’ai pas le choix ! « Lionnet Burning Fire » !

Le Saint du Lionnet enroula un torrent de flamme autour de son bras gauche. Soma rabattit par la suite son poing en avant et projeta une trombe de flamme sur l’emplacement de la Générale de Scylla.

\- Que les flots de Charybde t’engloutissent ! « Charibdys Maelstrom » !

La Générale de Scylla tendit ses bras dans le prolongement de ses épaules, faisant converger son cosmos vers le creux de ses mains. Alexandra rabattit ses bras en avant et engendra une impressionnante trombe d’eau tourbillonnante. Le jet de flamme et le jet aquatique se percutèrent de plein front avec une rare violence, amplifié par les éclats de leur cosmos se heurtant. Le feu et l’eau s’annihilaient mutuellement dans un brouillard de vapeur de plus en plus dense et opaque au fils des secondes.

\- Soma ! Où te caches-tu !?

\- Je suis ici !

Il bondit au travers la vapeur ambiante pour arriver tout juste nez à nez avec Alexandra en lui renvoyant un sourire narquois. Le Saint du Lionnet avait visiblement quelque chose derrière la tête et la mit en exécution sans attendre.

\- « Lionet Explosion » !

Le Saint du Lionnet apposa la paume de ses mains sur le ventre de son opposante et y fit converger l’intégralité de son potentielle cosmique. Soma exprima toute la puissance de son cosmos au travers d’une titanesque explosion. Alexandra fut arrachée du sol sur le coup et envoyée avec fracas contre la surface du pilier dont elle a la garde. L’arrière de son crâne heurta ce dernier avec une certaine violence avant de faire une lourde chute en direction du sol et y resta inanimé par la suite.

Lever la main sur son amie d’enfance avec intention de la tuer ne plaisait guère à Soma qui en était arrivé à être répugné de lui-même. Cependant, elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix et se devait d’accomplir son devoir de Saint, qu’importe l’identité de son ennemi. Quelque instant plus tard arriva, Raki avec la Pandora-box de la Balance à son dos. Elle n’en fut néanmoins pas moins surprise lorsqu’elle découvrit le Saint du Lionnet portant à bout de bras le corps de la Générale de Scylla.

La jeune jamirienne fit très vite fi de ce détaille et accomplit son devoir en posant l’urne sacrée au sol et provoqua son ouverture. La Gold Cloth de la Balance apparut dès lors et offrit le tonfa au Saint du Lionnet pour l’aider dans sa tâche. Soma fit trois pas en arrière et ensuite s’élança droit sur le pilier et asséna un unique coup à sa base. Un bruit sourd retentit alors tandis que ses fondations s’effritèrent. Le pilier s’écroula dès lors avec fracas.

\- Pourquoi tu as déplacé son corps ?

\- Je ne voulais tout simplement pas que les débris du pilier s’effondrent sur elle.


	7. La vacuité des péchés

Le Saint du Dragon poursuivait son chemin en direction du pilier qui se dressait devant lui depuis un long moment. Il savait qu’une fois arrivé au pied de ce dernier, il serait confronté à l’un des sept généraux de Poseidon. La précédente génération se vantait d’être aussi puissante que les Gold Saints, mais il avait eu ouï dire par son père que cela ne se révéla qu’être de la vantardise déplacée.

Ryuho avait une totale confiance en ses capacités, confortée par les dires de son père. Qui que soit le Général qui se présenterait a lui, il le terrasserait pour pouvoir abattre le pilier qu’il protège. Après un long moment à courir sans discontinuer, il arriva au pied de la gigantesque colonne s’élançant vers les cieux pour soutenir la voute océanique. Au pied de cette dernière s’y tenait un Général assis en position du lotus. Celui méditait visiblement et ne semblait pas avoir conscience de la présence du Saint du Dragon.

Sans tarder, Ryuho se mit en position en de défense, prêt à intervenir au moindre signe d’offensive ennemi. Cependant, il ne se produisit pas la moindre chose. Le Général restait impassible dans sa concentration. Le Saint du Dragon prit alors le parti de saisir sa chance en attaquant le premier. Il auréola son poing droit de cosmos et se projeta à une vitesse supersonique sur le Général qu’il percuta plein fouet. L’onde de choc née de l’impact du coup se répercuta dans l’air, cependant, en aucun moment le Général ne fut atteint. Une barrière de nature inconnue semblait l’entourer.

\- « Öm » !

Le Général de Chrysaor relâcha brusquement tout le cosmos présent dans son corps, balayant ainsi tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Ryuho fut refoulé en arrière et s’écrasa sans ménagement à terre. Le Saint du Dragon se releva aussitôt pour préparer sa contrattaque tandis que son adversaire restait toujours aussi serein et dans la même position. Ryuho repassa à l’offensive, mais celui s’arrêta brusquement dans son geste quand le Général l’interpella.

\- Ce n’est pas de cette façon que tu parviendras à m’atteindre fils de Shiryu.

\- Co… Comment sais-tu qui est mon père ?

\- Je vous observe depuis votre arrivée en ce lieu.

\- C’est une tentative de déstabilisation ! Je ne me laisserais pas faire !

Le Général rouvrit les yeux pour commencer et ensuite décroisa ses jambes pour se relever afin de faire face correctement au Saint du Dragon au comportement bien impétueux. Il ressentait que celui-ci avait envie d’en découdre afin de pouvoir porter assistance à la déesse à laquelle il a juré allégeance et fidélité. Mais la précipitation est mère de tous les vices alors que la prudence est mère de sureté.

\- Je n’ai pas besoin de me présenter étant donné que tu connais mon identité. Mais puis-je savoir à qui je fais face en cet instant.

\- Je me nomme Nadish, Général de Chrysaor et gardien du pilier de l’océan Indien.

*

Nadish avait le teint de la peau basané, il ne faisait aucun doute qu’il était d’origine asiatique. Son front était pourvu du signe distinctif du peuple de jamir ainsi que d’un troisième point haut dessus des deux premiers qui confirmait ses origines hindoues. Sa chevelure était blanche aux reflets argentés, elle tiré vers l’arrière de son crane ou elle était attaché pour former une queue de cheval de taille moyenne.

*

\- Tu es venu ici pour détruire le pilier.

\- Effectivement ! Il en va de la vie de la déesse Athéna et de la survie de l’humanité !

\- Sais-tu, cependant, comment vas-tu le détruire ?

\- Je vais… euh… c’est quoi ça pour une question !? Tu essais de m’embrouiller l’esprit !

\- Avant de savoir le pourquoi, il te faudra découvrir le comment. Sinon toutes tes tentatives se solderont par un échec.

-C’est ce que nous allons voir ! « Rozan Sho Ryu Ha » !

Le Saint du Dragon plaça son poing droit en retrait en y faisant converger son cosmos. Ryuho rabattit son poing en avant et déchaina toute la fureur de son cosmos sous la forme d’une décharge cosmique qui prit l’apparence d’un dragon verdoyant. Celui-ci heurta de plein fouet le Général de Chrysaor avant qu’il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Cependant, la désillusion de ce dernier n’en fut que plus grande lorsqu’il se rendit compte que Nadish l’avait contré à l’aide de sa seule paume de main qu’il n’atteignait même pas.

\- « Kaan »

Le Général de Chrysaor fit converger toute la puissance cosmique absorbée par sa barrière protectrice vers la paume de sa main. Nadish fit jaillir de cette dernière toute la puissance du Saint du Dragon qu’il avait absorbé contre ce dernier. Ryuho fut heurté de plein fouet par sa propre puissance et retomba avec fracas contre le sol. Le combat avait à peine commencé qu’il se retrouvait par deux fois à terre.

\- Pas ainsi Ryuho.

\- Je n’ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot.

Le Général de Chrysaor laissa tout le temps qu’il fallut au Saint du Dragon pour se relever. Il n’avait aucune intention de le brusquer. Cette impassible patience de la part de Nadish avait cependant le don d’énerver Ryuho qui y voyait une provocation adressé à son égard.

\- Tu viens en ce lieu pour détruire la colonne qui se tient derrière moi, mais tu n’as aucune idée de comment procéder. Dans ces conditions, la victoire ne te sera d'aucunes utilité et reviendrait à être une défaite.

\- Cesse de parler avec familiarité accompagnée de tes grands airs !

\- Ta vision est obscurcie et refuse la lumière de l’illumination, je ne peux rien pour toi dans cet état.

\- En garde Nadish ! Parce que cette fois-ci je ne te manquerais pas !

\- « Agni » !

Le Général de Chrysaor fit jaillir son cosmos en dehors de son corps. Nadish fit un geste de ses mains qui transmuta son cosmos en flammes qui immolèrent Ryuho sur place. Le Saint du Dragon fut pris au dépourvue par cette fournaise incandescente qui apparut de nulle part et disparut de la même façon. Il ne put s’empêcher de hurler suite aux supplices lui étant infligés par la morsure des flammes, toutefois, il parvient à se maintenir debout.

\- Pourquoi n’ai-je aucune marque de brulure alors que la douleur est-elle bien réel ?

\- J’ai consumé ton orgueil, passons au prochain péché à présent.

\- Comment ça !?

\- « Āp » !

Le Général de Chrysaor fit jaillir son cosmos en dehors de son corps. Nadish fit un geste de ses mains qui transmuta son cosmos eau qui engloutit Ryuho. Le Saint du Dragon ne put opposer aucune résistance face aux flux aquatiques déchainés, il parvient néanmoins à finir à genoux une fois le flot de la marée passé. Comme la précédente offensive, il ne portait aucune trace de coup physique, mais se sentait bel et bien atteint en lui.

\- L’eau t’a purgée de ta colère, mais la purge n’est pas encore terminée.

\- Tu pourrais au moins me dire ce que tu attends par là.

\- « Vāta » !

Le Général de Chrysaor fit jaillir son cosmos en dehors de son corps. Nadish fit un geste de ses mains qui transmuta son cosmos en air qui fouetta Ryuho sous tous les angles de part et d'autre. Le Saint du Dragon tenta toutefois de faire front à l’offensive l’aide de son bouclier comme il put.

\- Les vents ont emporté dans leur souffle l’envie.

\- L’envie… de quoi au juste ?

\- « Pṛthivī » !

Le Général de Chrysaor fit jaillir son cosmos en dehors de son corps. Nadish fit un geste de ses mains qui transmuta son cosmos en terre qui ensevelit Ryuho sous leurs poids. Le Saint du Dragon fut implacablement écrasé par les imposants amas qui le contraignirent à faire usage de son cosmos pour se dépêtrer de cette situation.

\- La terre c’est repu de ta paresse, mais il te reste encore trois péchés dont je dois te libérer.

\- Tu viens de faire usage des quatre éléments et tu dois savoir qu’une attaque ne fonctionne jamais deux fois de suite sur un Saint.

\- « Ākāśa » !

Le Général de Chrysaor fit jaillir son cosmos en dehors de son corps. Nadish fit un geste de ses mains qui transmuta son cosmos en une chose qui n’était aucun des quatre éléments. Cette forme adoptée par son cosmos était un concept qui transcendait les quatre éléments. Il s’agissait de la quintessence des éléments qui se trouve être le cinquième : l’Ether. Ce formidable et intriguant éléments frappa Ryuho de plein fouet. Il s’écroula par la suite lourdement face contre terre, comme si l’ether venait de le vider de toute substance.

\- Mais qu’est-ce qui m’arrive, je ne parviens plus à me relever, mon corps me parait soudainement si lourd.

\- Ton esprit était corrompu par sept émotions néfastes dont je devais te purger avant de pouvoir te permettre d’atteindre la voie de l’illumination. Cependant, encore faut-il que tu aies la volonté de combattre ou plutôt de les combattre devrais-je dire.

\- Qu’est-ce que cela sous-entend encore ?

\- « Refleski Jiwa »

Le Général de Chrysaor positionna ses mains dans une étrange position. Nadish fit jaillir de ses mains une étrange lueur irradiante qui aveugla le Saint du Dragon. Quand Ryuho retrouva une vision correcte, il eut la déconvenue de remarquer qu’il ne se trouvait plus au pilier de l’océan Indien, mais dans un lieu lui semblant paradoxalement inconnue et familier à la fois. En tout cas, il lui était humainement impossible de décrire les lieux où il se tenait.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- Nous sommes dans ton âme Ryuho

\- Mon âme… mais pour…

Ryuho n’eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu’une indicible entité lui bondit dessus pour tenter de l’écorcher vif. Aussitôt qu’il avait évité de justesse cette agression qu’une seconde se produisit forçant le Saint du Dragon à faire usage de son bouclier pour ensuite contrattaquer avec vigueur. Celui-ci bondit par la suite en arrière pour prendre ses distances avec ces choses et put constater qu’il y en avait sept au total.

\- Qu’elles sont ces créatures !?

\- Ces créatures sont des Ashuras, ils incarnent les sept péchés dont je t’ai purgée, cependant, afin de t’en défaire définitivement. Tu vas devoir les affronter pour les détruire.

Le Général de Chrysaor eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase que les Ashuras se jetèrent de nouveau mutuellement sur le Saint du Dragon. Ryuho fut cette fois-ci prompt à la réaction et envoya balader celui en tête de course. Il esquiva au tour à tour les offensives de la seconde et troisième et balaya les quatre autres créatures à l’aide d’une vague de cosmos. Toutefois, ces créatures ne semblaient pas être sensible à la douleur, pas plus qu’à la fatigue. Elles se relevaient encore et encore pour repartir à la charge. Esquiver et contrattaquer commençait par contre a fatigué Ryuho

\- Il se relève encore et encore !

\- Tout n’est question que de volonté Ryuho. Crois en toi et tu y parviendras.

Deux Ashuras s’étaient relevés et bondir sur le Saint du Dragon pour l’abattre sur place, cependant, celui-ci para leur offensive à l’aide de son bouclier et fit exploser cosmos, prêt en découdre une ultime fois avec ces abominations d’ordre spirituelle.

\- « Suihakkei » !

Le Saint du Dragon fit converger son cosmos vers son bouclier, Ryuho fit jaillir par l’intermédiaire de celui-ci une terrible explosion hydraulique qui pulvérisa les deux ashuras sur son passage. Cependant, trois autres ashuras profitèrent de cet instant pour s’attaquer à lui pendant que sa concentration est focalisée autre part. Il réussit à se dépêtrer plus ou moins bien de cette situation en effectuant une série de petits bonds en arrière et répliqua sans se faire prier.

\- « Kyōka Suigetsu » !

Le Saint du Dragon tendit un bras dans le prolongement de son épaule en dirigeant la paume de sa main dans la direction de ses opposants. Ryuho fit jaillir de sa main une spirale aquatique qui traversa les trois ashuras sur son chemin sans leur laisser la moindre chance. Il ne restait désormais plus que deux ashuras qui s’unifièrent pour n’en former plus qu’une seule et hideuse entité incarnant à merveilleux tous les vices qu’il représente.

Il pensait pouvoir s’en débarrasser aisément comme il venait de le faire avec les précédents ashuras, cependant celui-ci n’avait pas gagné qu’en laideur. Cette unification semblait l’avoir doté d’un semblant d’état d’esprit lui permettant de réfléchir. Il ne se jetait plus aveuglément sur sa cible sans réflexion. Ryuho se retrouvait à présent dans une bien fâcheuse position. Il payait à présent les conséquences de sa maladresse de n’avoir pas cherché à tous les exterminer en une seule et unique fois. L’ashura s’acharnait sur lui comme un prédateur sur sa proie en l’entaillant de part et d’autre du corps qu’il parvenait à atteindre. La souffrance bien que non physique se répercutait tout de même directement sur son esprit. Le risque de dommage important était non négligeable.

Ryuho prit le parti très dangereux de s’immobiliser sur place et de fermer les yeux pour se calmer. L’ashura saisit cette occasion pour porter un coup de grâce à son opposant en bondissant dessus avec toute la brutalité et la violence la caractérisant. Malgré cet état de fait dangereux, le Saint du Dragon resta imperturbable dans sa concentration. Ce ne fut qu’aux tout derniers instants qu’il brisa sa concentration pour prendre son opposant à revers.

\- « Rozan Sho Ryu Ha » !

Le Saint du Dragon plaça son bras droit en retrait en y faisant converger son cosmos. Ryuho rabattit son poing en avant et déchaina toute la fureur de son cosmos sous la forme d’une décharge cosmique qui prit l’apparence d’un dragon verdoyant. Il asséna un terrible uppercut dans la mâchoire de l’ashura qui fut pulvérisé par la charge cosmique ascendante. Une fois le dernier ashura défait, la vision de Ryuho se fit trouble, tout autant que le monde l’entourant. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à retrouver ses esprits et constata qu’il se trouvait face contre terre, mais ne se souvenait pas d’avoir chuté en aucun moment. Le Saint du Dragon ne tarda pas à se relever pour se tenir sur ses deux jambes, face à lui, il put constater que le Général de Chrysaor avait repris sa position du lotus.

\- Félicitation Ryuho, ton esprit est à présent purgé de toute forme de malin.

\- Nadish, que signifie toute cette mise en scène.

\- Avant d’entendre ce qui va suivre, il m’était primordial de faire en sorte que son esprit soit exsangue de toute forme de corruption.

\- J’ai beau réfléchir, je ne vois pas où veux-tu en venir.

\- J’ai plusieurs présomptions à l’égard de Poseidon qui se sont révélées exactes.

\- De quoi le soupçonnes-tu ?

\- Poseidon n’est pas aussi libre de ses décisions qu’il ne le croit, une puissance supérieure le manipule à son insu depuis l’ombre. J’en ai l’intime conviction qui est confortée par les appréhensions de la Prêtresse.

\- Qui peut être assez puissant pour manipuler les choix et les décisions de l’un des trois grands Olympiens sans qu’il ne s’en aperçoive ?

\- C’est ce que j’ignore cependant, et ce mal invisible dévore la Prêtresse pendant ce temps-là à petits feux. L’incertitude et l’angoisse la rongent peu à peu chaque jour sous la crainte qu’il se produise une catastrophe.

Le Général de Chrysaor et le Saint du Dragon discutèrent ensembles jusqu’à l’arrivée de la jeune jamirienne qui fut surprise par cette scène pour le moins inattendue. Raki s’approcha de Ryuho et posa la pandora-box à ses côtés. Celle-ci se descella, dévoilant ainsi la Gold Cloth de la Balance se trouvant en son sein. Cette dernière présente alors le nunchaku à trois branches au fils de son détenteur.

\- Ce conflit nous opposant les uns aux autres est une mascarade et de ce fait, je ne m’opposerais pas à la destruction du pilier de l’océan indien.

\- Merci de ta compréhension Nadish.

Le Saint du Dragon fit quelque pas en avant et commença par réaliser quelque coup dans le vent avec le nunchaku afin de bien prendre son maniement en main. Une fois chose faite, Ryuho envoya la branche opposée à celle qu’il tient à l’encontre du pilier qui se brisa dans une horrible cacophonie. L’arme reprit sa place sur la Gold Cloth dont la pandora-box commença à se refermer. Ryuho et Raki s’apprêtaient à partir, mais avant cela, Nadish les interpella une dernière fois pour les mettre en garde.

\- À partir de maintenant, restez de manière constante sur vos gardes et ne vous fiez à personne. Cette menace tapie dans l’ombre dont je ne peux confirmer l’existence est certainement en train de nous épier.


	8. Quand le tonnerre gronde

*** Une année auparavant ***

La pièce où s’est déroulé un affrontement fratricide forcé par le destin est à présent vide de toute présence… ou presque. Tandis qu’Athéna et les Saints se sont lancés à la poursuite de Gallia, il fut cependant impossible pour Integra d’abandonner sa sœur jumelle qui était à l’agonie, une agonie dont elle était en partie responsable.

— Integra… pars et va accomplir ton devoir de chevalier ma sœur, lui demanda Paradox, peinant à articuler.

— Non ! Je refuse de te laisser seul comme tu le fus jusqu’à présent, contesta Integra d’une voix troublé par l’émotion.

— Tu ne peux plus rien pour moi… pars sans te retourner afin que je puisse préserver le peu de dignité qu’il me reste encore… parvient-elle à s’exprimer avec de plus en plus de mal.

— Je refuse ! Je refuse que tu meures… par ma faute, lui répondit-elle, la voix brisée par les larmes.

L’ainée de Gémeaux leva péniblement sa main pour caresser le visage de sa cadette pour tenter d’atténuer sa douleur et ses pleurs. La dernière image qu’elle voulait avoir en tête n’était pas celle de sa jumelle en pleurs.

— Tu n’es pas responsable de mon état Integra… je savais à quoi je m’exposais en agissant de la sorte et je l’assume.

— Je t’interdis de mourir Evangeline ! Tu m’entends ! Je te l’interdis parce que je vais te sauver ! Quoique cela m’en coute !

La Gold Sant des Gemeaux ôta la protection de l’un de ses avant-bras qu’elle laissa tomber négligemment par terre et puis se saisit de l’un des éclats du Chronotector gisant à terre et le brandit en l’air.

— Non ! Ne fais pas ça !

Avant même que Paradox puisse émettre la moindre objection à l’égard de ce que sa sœur projetait de faire qu’il fut déjà trop tard. Integra rabattit sa main en direction de son bras dépourvu d’armure et s’infligea une large et profonde plaie dans ce dernier. Par la suite, la cadette des Gémeaux posa la paume de ses mains au centre de la plaie de son ainée et commença dès lors à intensifier son cosmos sans modération. Son but était à présent clairement tracé dans sa tête. Elle allait se servir de son cosmos à la fois pour transfuser son sang à sa jumelle proche de l’anémie et en même temps refermer la blessure lui ayant été infligée par la terrible épée sacrée.

Ce procédé comportait une part importante de risque pour l’une comme pour l’autre, mais Integra n’en avait plus cure à présent. Dans sa tête tout était clair : soit elle parviendrait à sauver sa sœur jumelle, soit elle mourrait avec, mais quoi qu’il en soit, elle le l’abandonnerait pas. La Gold Saint ne cessa de pâlir au fur et à mesure de son procédé et au terme de celui-ci, elle arborait à présent un teint livide. Elle avait dépensé l’intégralité de son cosmos pour transfuser et cicatriser sa sœur jumelle à qui elle avait l’offrande de la moitié de son sang qui coulait désormais dans ses veines.

Elle n’avait guère plus aucune force, physique et cosmique fut-elle alors qu’une incroyable puissance se déversait sur terre. Integra n’opposa aucune résistance face à cette dernière et laissa un grand vide l’envahir.

*** De nos jours ***

La pluie s’abattait toujours de façon torrentielle à la surface du globe. C’est sous cette pluie battante que la Gold Saint des Gémeaux regagna son temple sans prêter la moindre attention aux éléments climatiques déchaînés. Une fois à l’intérieur de ce dernier, elle prit sans tarder la direction de ses quartiers privés afin de s’apprêter correctement par la mission que vient de lui confier le Pope. Une fois arriva sur le pas de l’entrée de sa chambre, Integra s’immobilisa, une main appuyée contre une colonne, elle pencha délicatement sa tête pour voir ce qui se passait dans la pièce. La raison de ce comportement singulier était que Paradox était visiblement profondément endormie dans son lit qui n’est plus réellement le sien depuis la fin du conflit à Pallasbelda.

Afin de pouvoir apporter tous les soins nécessaires à sa sœur et veiller à sa convalescence. Paradox résidait dans la chambre tandis qu’Integra se contentait de dormir dans la salle de séjour. Elle pénétra dans la pièce avec discrétion et commença à s’apprêter, cependant, malgré les précautions de la cadette des Gémeaux, son ainée émit une complainte et émergea lentement de son sommeil. Même en état de sommeil, aussi profond peut-il être, Paradox ressent instinctivement la présence du cosmos de sa sœur et se réveille.

— Bonjour Evangeline, comment te portes-tu aujourd’hui ? lui demanda Integra en l’observant dans le reflet de son miroir.

— Ça pourrait aller mieux, lui répondit-elle, tout en bâillant à s’en décrocher la mâchoire. Que fais-tu au juste Integra ?

— Harbi… enfin, le Grand Pope m’envoie en tant qu’émissaire auprès du parlement grec afin de leur expliquer la situation actuelle qui n’a rien de très enthousiasmant à vrai dire.

— Que se passe-t-il au juste ?

— Poseidon s’est libéré d’une façon ou d’une autre et a fait enlever la déesse Athéna. Ryuho et les autres sont parties pour le traquer, mais ces pluies diluviennes incessantes sont son œuvre et à terme, si ça ne cesse pas, tu sais à quoi ressemblera la surface.

Integra ayant fini de se refaire une beauté afin d’être présentable se releva de son tabouret et ordonna son armure de quitter son corps. La Gold Cloth obéit à son souhait et se fractionna et repris dès lors son apparence totémique aux côtés de sa détentrice légitime.

*

  
La cadette des Gémeaux n’était désormais plus vêtue que de sa tenue civile qui se constitue : d’un t-shirt vert pomme descendant jusqu’à ses cuisses et portes par-dessus une veste kaki dont les manches s’arrêtent aux coudes. Elle porte également à la tailler une ceinture aux écailles émeraude avec une grande boucle en fer sur le côté gauche ainsi qu’un pantalon mauve velours foncé. Et est chaussé de botte en cuir brune élégante.

  
*

— J’en ai probablement pour la journée, mais j’ai mon téléphone portable sur moi en cas de besoin et la télécommande est rangée à sa place dans la table de nuit. Surtout, n’oublie pas ce qu’on dit le docteur et la déesse Athéna : tu dois te ménager pour ton poumon. Sur ce, à plus tard Eva, le devoir m’appelle.

Sur ces dernières paroles, la cadette des Gémeaux s’en alla pour aller accomplir son devoir d’émissaire qui lui a été confié. L’ainée des Gémeaux était à présent seule dans le temple et réduite à l’état de « malade » et pense que ça reviendrait au même si elle avait été reformée de l’ordre des Saints. Elle supportait de moins en moins cette situation de passivité imposée alors qu’elle était après tout une Gold Saint comme sa jumelle et les autres. Paradox fit tout de même l’effort de se redresser afin d’être en position assise dans le lit, découvrant son torse à la vue de tous. Un torse qui était à présent barré d’une cicatrice partant de l’épaule droite et descendant jusque sous le sein du même côté

Elle commença à fouiner dans les tiroirs de la table de nuit et ce qui avait le donc de lui scier les nerfs. C’est bien que sa sœur Integra parle d’ordre alors qu’elle a toujours été de nature bordélique. Déjà durant leur enfance chez leurs parents, sa chambre était un vrai capharnaüm, leur demeure commune à présent au Sanctuaire ne fait pas exception. Derrière cette impression d’ordre impeccable se cache un indicible dépotoir dans chaque tiroir ou meuble.

Alors que Paradox entreprend des fouilles archéologiques pour retrouver une damnée télécommande dans l’indescriptible désordre, soi-disant, ordonné d’Integra. Les combats pour leur part continuent de battre leur plein dans le domaine de l’empereur des océans. Après avoir réussi à défaire son adversaire, non sans mal, et à abattre le pilier dont il avait la garde. Koga avait rebroussé chemin jusqu’à la ville afin de se diriger vers une nouvelle colonne. Alors que le Saint de Pégase avait sa nouvelle destination bien en vue, il put entendre par deux fois le vacarme distinctif qui se produit quand un pilier s’effondre.

Quelque instant plus tard, il fut enfin arrivé au pied d’un nouveau pilier, cependant il n’y ressentait aucune présence. Sachant que cela fait partie du petit jeu pervers des Généraux, il ne comptait pas s’y laisser prendre cette fois-ci. Koga inspecta la nature du lieu en le balayant du regard et ensuite tenta d’y déceler la moindre parcelle de cosmos pouvant appartenir à un Général. Cette fois-ci le lieu semblait bel et bien vide, dommage se dit-il. Si Raki avait été avec lui, il aurait pu démolir le pilier sans attendre. Son attente ne sera pas trop longue étant donné qu’il fut rapidement interpellé par une voix familière.

— Koga, qu’est-ce que tu fais planté là comme ça ?

— C’est toi Yuna, ben… j’attends que Raki m’apporte la Gold Cloth de la Balance pour démolir ce pilier en espérant que le Général qui garde ce pilier ne rapplique pas trop vite.

— Je suis arrivé ici quelque instant plutôt et c’était déjà désert.

— C’est étrange que ce pilier soit laissé sans surveillance, tu penses qu’il peut s’agir d’un piège ?

— Ou alors, il s’agit d’une négligence de Poseidon, en venant ici à partir d’Atlantis, je n’ai pas perçu le moindre cosmos.

Le Saint de Pégase restait méfiant néanmoins, qu’il s’agissait peut-être d’une manœuvre perverse de leurs parts pour les piéger. Il n’avait aussi aucune raison de se méfier de Yuna qui fut toujours une amie de confiance et une sœur d’arme sur qui on peut compter. Qui plus est que c’était bel et bien son cosmos qui émanait d’elle. Ce qui surprit Koga, c’est plutôt la réaction de la Saint de l’Aigle à cet instant précis. Celle-ci venait de se jeter dans ses bras et semblait brisée.

— Combien de temps allons-nous encore devoir subir ces horreurs Koga ?

— Nous sommes des Saint d’Athéna, tant qu’il y aura des menaces planant sur la terre et attentant à la vie de Saori, notre devoir nous obligera à prendre les armes pour les défendre.

Alors que le Saint de Pégase remontait le moral d’une estimée sœur d’arme visiblement en proie à une dépression. La Saint de l’Aigle se montra de plus en plus familière dans ses agissements avec lui, allant jusqu’à l’embrasser. Celui-ci ayant des sentiments sincères pour elle n’y opposa aucune résistance. Sans prévenir, Yuna frappa Koga sans retenue au ventre qu’elle transperça de sa main. Hagard de stupéfaction, il s’effondra au sol en lui demanda pourquoi avant de perdre conscience.

Dans le même temps, le Saint du Lionnet se dirigeait vers un nouveau pilier après avoir défait un Général et détruit le pilier dont il avait la garde. Il s’approchait à présent peu à peu d’un nouveau lieu qui sera le théâtre de son prochain affrontement. Soma arriva quelque instant plus tard au pied du pilier et eut l’agréable surprise de découvrir que Sonia y était déjà et alla vers elle tout naturellement.

— Alors ? Quand est-il d’Alexandra ?

— Je l’ai vaincu et j’ai détruit le pilier, néanmoins, je ne l’ai pas tué.

— C’est parce que tu es un homme de cœur qui comprend mieux que nul autre la souffrance d’autrui.

— C’est en partie grâce à toi Sonia, avant de te rencontrer je ne vivais mu que par un désir de vengeance. C’est grâce à ce que nous avons vécu dans les ruines des Ténèbres ce jour-là que tout a changé pour moi.

Le Saint du Lionnet était tellement heureux de retrouver la femme pour la quel il s’était éveillé autrefois au septième sens, il lui fit cette confidence à cœur ouvert. La Saint du Frelon lui fit également part de tout ce qu’elle avait pu ressentir pour lui depuis ce jour-là. Pour finir, Sonia ôta son masque qu’elle laissa tomber à terre et se jeta dans les bras de Soma et lui murmura à l’oreille.

— Soma… je t’aime tellement, je te désire tellement… embrassons-nous passionnellement.

Le Saint du Lionnet accéda à la requête de la Saint du Frelon et fit le premier pas en prenant sa tête entre ses mains et apposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Alors que Soma se laissa emporter par ses sentiments pour la demi-déesse romaine qu’elle était. Sonia profita de cette distraction pour le frapper entre les cotes en enfonçant adroitement sa main entre celles-ci. Le Saint du Lionnet s’écroulait à son tour au sol sans avoir compris ce qui venait de lui arriver.

À peine ce dernier fut vaincu qu’un troisième Saint se rapprochait déjà pilier à la hâte. Il arriva au pied de ce dernier un petit instant après la défaite du précédent. Le plus surprenant fut que Ryuho ne prêta pas la moindre attention à la présence des corps gisants de Koga et de Soma. Il fit comme s’il n’existe pas ou plutôt comme s’il ne les voyait pas. Toute l’attention du Saint du Dragon était dirigée vers le pilier, imaginant de quelle façon il pourrait l’abattre sans avoir recours aux armes de la Gold Cloth de la Balance. Cependant, son attention allait être perturbée par l’arrivée d’une tierce personne.

— Integra ! Que fais-tu ici ?

— Tu sembles oublies que c’est moi qui est envoyé Raki ici.

— Je t’en suis d’ailleurs très reconnaissant.

— Ce n’est rien, je n’ai fait qu’accomplir mon devoir de Saint, répondit-elle en posant une main amicale sur l’épaule du Saint. Ryuho ? Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? Tu es tout rouge, c’est comme si tu étais gênée que…

— Ce n’est pas du tout ce que tu penses ! Non… ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je voulais dire… enfin…

— Calme-toi Ryuho, moi aussi je t’aime… enfin, je voulais que je t’apprécie également énormément.

Le Saint du Dragon avait énorme respect pour la Gold Saint des Gémeaux ainsi qu’une grande admiration pour cette dernière. À chaque fois qu’il se trouvait en sa présence, il ne savait pas ce qu’il lui arrivait, mais en tout cas il rougissait et perdait tous ces moyens auprès d’elle. Ryuho se ressaisit assez vite et lui suggéra une idée qui venait de germer dans son esprit.

— Étant donné que je n’ai pas les armures de la balance sous la main, pourrais-tu essayer de détruire le pilier avec la Galaxian Explosion ?

— Je m’y attèle immédiatement !

La Gold Saint des Gémeaux se tourna dans la direction de la colonne et commença dès lors à intensifier prodigieusement son cosmos doré donc la pureté n’avait aucun égal si ce n’est sa puissance hors norme. Au moment de déchainer la puissance de son cosmos a l‘encontre de la colonne. Integra se retourna subitement et frappa impitoyablement Ryuho à la gorge, incrédule comme les autres, il finit a terre et perdit connaissance. Les traits de la cadette des Gémeaux commencèrent à s’effacer pour dévoiler la véritable apparence de l’auteur de cette mascarade.

— Misérables êtres humains, il a suffi que j’usurpe l’apparence de l’être aimé sincèrement pour que vous baissiez votre garde. Vous n’avez que ce que vous méritez pitoyable mortel !

***

  
— Raaah ! C’est impossible d’être aussi anarchique dans ses affaires !

Cela faisait de longues minutes, pour ne pas dire une heure, que l’ainée des Gémeaux cherchait en vain cette foutue télécommande qui devait être « rangé » dans la table de nuit. Après avoir retourné toute la pièce en vain, Paradox se résigna et alla s’assoir sur le bord du lit et souffla pour éjecter une de ses mèches de cheveux de son champ de vision et aperçu la Gold Cloth des Gémeaux trainés dans la pièce, comme le reste des affaires d’Integra en général.

Une idée germa alors dans la tête de Paradox qui s’approcha de cette dernière et se hasarda à effleurer l’armure sacrée du bout de son index. Cette dernière réagit au cosmos de la Gold Saint et se fractionna sans tarder pour recouvrir son corps. Elle fut surprise dans un premier temps, mais c’était déjà une bonne chose en soi. Paradox sentit soudain comme une forme de malaise l’envahir, son don de préscience se mit en éveil sans prévenir et un flash divinatoire s’imposa alors à ses yeux.

— Tic… Tac… dans 31 556 926 secondes... ça sera la fin !

La force avec laquelle s’imposa cette sensation extrasensorielle fut tel que la Gold Saint des Gémeaux retomba sur le rebord du lit. Elle se porta d’ailleurs les mains à la tête alors que la sensation de malaise disparut comme elle était apparue. Paradox crut un moment que son don de clairvoyance allait lui faire exploser le crane au vu de la forte pression qu’elle ressentit dans sa tête.

L’ainée des Gémeaux se rappela alors ce que lui avait dit sa cadette à propos de Poseidon. D'un côté, Saori lui a dit de se ménager étant donné ce qu’elle a vécu pour éviter que sa blessure au poumon se rouvre inopportunément suite à un faux mouvement ou un excès d’effort. Mais d’un autre côté, elle lui avait fait don d’une seconde chance quand elle lui a accordé sa miséricorde et elle se devait de s’en montrer digne. Paradox fit son choix et voyait également la chose comme un moyen de remettre un pied l’étrier après sa longue convalescence.

La Gold Saint des Gémeaux ressentit que sa jumelle avait ouvert une faille au travers le temps et l’espace il y a seulement quelque heures. Ce fut un jeu d’enfant pour elle de rouvrir cette faille en particulier et de s’engouffrer dedans. Paradox réapparut tout juste face à un pilier, l’arrivée opportune de cette dernière n’était pas prévue par celui qui garde ce lieu, mais s’en accommodera.

— On dirait bien que je suis arrivé, à présent je n’ai plus qu’à savoir où est enfermée la déesse Athéna et faire en sorte de la libérer.

— Encore un indésirable voulant s’opposer aux règnes de mon puissant cousin régnant sur les océans.

La voix qui s’exprima en dépit d’un ton méprisant particulièrement prononcé était néanmoins d’une très grande féminité et douceur. Cela en était d’ailleurs troublant à l’oreille d’entendre une si jolie voix parlée de la sorte. La Gold Saint des Gémeaux ne se laissa pas décontenancé par cet état de fait et se retourna prestement dans la direction d’où se tenait son interlocuteur.

— En garde Général, parce que je ne te ferais aucun cadeau.

— Qu’il est stupide d’être venu ici en étant amoindrie, en bravant les recommandations de la déesse à qui tu as juré fidélité.

Paradox se retenu de grimacer, mais n’en fut pas moins surprise par les paroles tenues à l’instant par son opposante. Comment le Général pouvait savoir qu’elle était toujours en convalescence et qu’elle allait à l’encontre de l’avis de Saori en se présentant sur un champ de bataille.

— Cesse de te triturer les méninges et regarde plutôt ce qui se trouve à tes pieds.

— Est-ce encore une manœuvre pour… Koga ! Soma ! Ryuho ! Depuis quand sont-ils là ?

— Ce n’est pas une illusion comme tu le penses. Le cerveau ne voit que ce qu’il a envie de voir, surtout quand il est conditionné.

— Tu vas payer pour ça... Où est-elle passée ?

— C’est exactement ce que je disais, l’esprit ne voit que ce qui l’arrange, surtout quand il est conditionné comme à l’instant.

Le Général se tenait tout juste devant la Gold Saint des Gémeaux, pourtant cette dernière ne la voyait pas. Cela parce que son cerveau venait d’être conditionné de sorte qu’il ne prête pas la moindre attention à sa présence. Le Général apposa son index contre le front de Paradox et lui induit une décharge électrique dans les neurones qui la fit chuter sans qu’elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l’empêcher. Elle se sentait tout à coup vidée de toutes ses forces, son corps ne lui répondait plus. Cependant, l’ainée des Gémeaux était toujours bel et bien consciente, mais le Général se chargea de se détaille en lui induisant un second courant électrique dans le cerveau qui se chargea de lui faire perdre conscience.

— Pathétique ! Aucun d’entre vous ne mérite sa Cloth.

Tout ce petit monde qui commençait à s’accumuler au pied de son pilier commençait à faire beaucoup. À présent que plus aucun ennemi ne se trouvait à proximité de son pilier dans l’immédiat, il escomptait bien finir son travail en leur ôtant la vie, un par un. Afin que son divin cousin soit ravi, le Général décida d’achever le Saint de Pégase en premier. Il lui asséna un coup de pied dans les cotes pour le retourner sur le dos afin que sa gorge soit bien en vue. En un seul et unique coup d’une précision chirurgicale, il allait à présent ôter la vie de Koga sans même que ce dernier ne s’en aperçoive.

Néanmoins, une salve de foudre jaillit de nulle part, forçant le Général à bondir en arrière avec une infinie grâce et agilité pour se réceptionner tout juste avant les marches menant à son pilier. Dans un concert d’arc et de gerbe électrique jaillissant de toute part, le Saint d’Orion fit son apparition.

— Il n’y que les lâches pour s’attaquer à des ennemis vaincus ! Viens plutôt te battre contre quelqu’un de ta taille !

— J’ai donc face à moi Eden d’Orion, demi-dieu romain et fils cadet de Mars.

— Je vois que tu es bien renseigné sur mon cas et face à qui j’ai l’honneur de me trouver ?

— Je suis Calliope des Lyumnades, gardienne du pilier de l’Antarctique.

*

  
Calliope se révéla être une femme d’une très grande beauté à plus d’un critère, bien que la sclérotique de ses yeux était d’un noir profond et ses iris d’un blanc très épuré. Sa chevelure était d’une blancheur immaculée et son opulence faisait qu’elle descendait jusqu’à ses cuisses. Deux tresses de longue taille se détachaient de cet océan capillaire à l’arrière de sa chevelure tandis que deux autres descendaient jusqu’à ses seins et encadraient son visage. Le détail le plus troublant chez la Générale des Lyumnades n’en restait pas moins l’anatomie de ses jambes qui n’avait rien d’humain. La morphologie particulière de ces dernières la dotait de deux rotules à chaque jambe.

*

  
— Je vois que mon apparence te laisse une première impression mitigée. Tu me trouves d’une grande beauté, mais la morphologie de mes jambes te consterne, pour ne pas dire, te répugnes.

— Et qu’est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

— Je peux lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert sans le moindre effort. D’ailleurs, à cet égard, je ne prendrais pas la peine d’usurper l’apparence de la regretter Alia. Ce serais une perte de temps, passons plutôt directement aux choses sérieuses.

— Je n’aurais pas dit mieux… « Folgore Renaissance » !

Le Saint d’Orion fit se parcourir son avant-bras de foudre. Eden pointa son opposante avec la paume de sa main et déchaina de nombreuses salves de foudre sur la Générale des Lyumnades pour la foudroyer sur place. Calliope fut bien atteinte de plein fouet, cependant, elle avait intégralement absorbé le flux électrique sans le moindre mal.

— Une attaque primaire pour jauger ma puissance. Je trouve cela limite insultant à mon égard.

La Générale des Lyumnades tendit ses doigts l’espace d’un instant, de la paume de sa main jaillit alors flux un électrique concentré qui fit voler le sol en éclat à l’emplacement où se tenait Eden. Ce dernier eut tout juste le temps de bondir en arrière pour éviter cette controffensive fulgurante.

— Tu es le premier adversaire que je rencontre, qui est capable d’absorber de la sorte ma foudre pour la retourner contre moi en parvenant à la modeler en plus.

— Je vois que tu penses sincèrement tes compliments, mais gardes tes flatteries pour toi. Ce n’est pas avec ce genre de compliment que tu parviendras à me vaincre.

— C’est ce que nous verrons bien, sache que j’ai plus d’un tour dans mon sac. «Tonitrui Saltare » !

Le Saint d’Orion fit converger son cosmos vers le creux de ses mains où se créèrent des sphères électriques. Eden les projeta une à une contre la Générale des Lyumnades au fur et à mesure qu’il les engendrait. Une pléiade d’orbes fonçait à une vitesse fulgurante sur Calliope qui les esquivait avec grâce et sans mal au fur et à mesure qu’elle lui était envoyée.

— Il faudra plus que ça pour m’avoir !

— Je n’ai pas dit que j’en avais encore terminé.

— Comment ça… qu’est-ce que !?

Plusieurs orbes surgirent latéralement à l’instant et formèrent une barrière, coupant ainsi brusquement l’avancé de la Générale des Lyumnades. Elle voulut battre en retraite, mais nombre de sphères virent la prendre en sandwich pour lui couper toute retraite. En moins de temps qu’il ne fallut pour le dire, Calliope se retrouvait à présent emprisonnée au centre d’un cercle électrique en perpétuel mouvement.

— C’est bien beau de pouvoir lire dans les pensées, mais cela, tu n’as pas pu l’anticiper.

Calliope ne répondit point au sarcasme d’Eden et lâcha un grognement ne ressemblant à rien en guise de tout réponse.

— Au moindre geste, je fais exploser toutes les orbes à la fois et je te garantis que cela sera douloureux. À présent tu vas répondre deux ou trois questions.

— Et si je refuse ?

— Tu sais ce qui t’attend alors, qui plus est, je sais que tu es en train de les lires dans mon esprit, de ce fait je ne te les poserais pas oralement.

— Tu t’attends parlé des fois ? Tu penses réellement me tenir à ta merci ? Regarde donc ce qu’est la véritable puissance ! « Divine Thunder » !

La Générale des Lyumnades tendit son index et son majeur en direction des cieux. À la surface, un front orageux obscurcit alors le ciel sans explication accompagné de grondement ne laissant auguré rien de bon. Calliope rabattit son bras en avant et pointa la position où se tenait le Saint d’Orion. Le tonnerre tonna à la surface tandis qu’un coup de foudre zébra le ciel, déchirant le voile d’obscurité. La décharge électrique pénétra l’océan en foudroyant tout ce qui se trouve à sa portée et surgit avec fracas du plafond océanique pour s’abattre avec violence sur Eden. Celui-ci ne s’attendait pas à une offensive de cette ampleur et en fut surpris. Il réussit à s’en tirer in extremis grâce à ses réflexes et provoqua l’explosion du cercle de foudre.

Un vacarme assourdissant retentit au pied du pilier accompagné des flashs lumineux des orbes électriques explosant en même temps. Le Saint d’Orion pensait l’avoir au moins amoindrie de cette façon. Il eut malheureusement la déconvenue de voir la silhouette de Calliope se détacher de toute cette luminosité sans mal tandis que son corps absorbait le flux électrique.

— À présent… que la foudre s’abatte sur mon ennemi !

Au son de la voix de la Générale des Lyumnades, un grondement assourdi retentit en provenance du plafond océanique. Des dizaines et des dizaines de coups de foudre le traversèrent pour s’abattre sur le sol dans un fracas assourdissant. Eden n’avait que d’autre choix que de rester en mouvement permanent sous peine d’être foudroyé s’il s’arrêtait. Il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas soutenir ce rythme indéfiniment et comme la meilleure défense c’est l’attaque. Le Saint d’Orion se mit à courir en direction de son opposante. Elle fit dès lors s’abattre la foudre de telle sorte qu’il soit en permanence cassé dans son rythme.

Cela était sans compter sur la détermination d’Eden qui finit par se retrouver à terme face à face avec Calliope qu’il frappa en plein visage avant de subir une cruelle désillusion. Il venait juste de brasser de l’air en vain et l’instant qui suivit, il fut frappé de plein fouet sauf que… l’offensive venait de derrière. Lentement, doucement, la Générale des Lyumnades se rapprocha du Saint d’Orion qu’elle souleva du sol main en l’empoignant par le col de son armure.

— À présent, je vais quand même avoir l’amabilité de répondre à tes questions.  
• Premièrement : Tes frères d’armes sont pathétiques et ont mérité ce qui leur ait arrivé.  
• Deuxièmement : Je peux usurper l’apparence d’une personne jusqu’à la moindre de ses qualités, jusqu’aux moindres de ses défauts, jusqu’à la moindre particule de son cosmos. C’est ce qui leur a été fatal étant donné qu’ils se sont reposés sur leur cosmos pour déterminer qu’il s’agissait bien d’elles.  
• Troisièmement : Je suis la fille ainée de Mnémosyne ainsi que d’une nymphe lyumnades quelconque. Autrement dit, je suis une déesse à part entière quand bien même je suis mi-titanide / mi-nymphe.  
• Quatrièmement : À présent que j’ai répondu à tes questions, tu vas une fois de plus subir la puissance de mon divin Keraunos… « Lighntening Shock » !

La Générale des Lyumnades relâcha sa prise sur le Saint d’Orion qu’elle envoya balader à l’horizon en déchargeant toute la foudre accumulée dans son corps. Il retomba au sol et éprouva cette fois-ci bien du mal à se relever. À présent tout était clair dans l’esprit d’Eden toutefois. L’ennemi qui se trouvait face à lui était d’essence divine et tenait de cette parenté plusieurs dangereux atouts et la vaincre ne se ferait pas sans mal.

Alors qu’il peinait visiblement à se redresser sur ses jambes tandis son opposante, dont les mains étaient parcourues de keraunos, se rapprochait de lui sans se presser. Il ne pouvait rien lui cacher et elle savait tout ce qu’il pensait. En dépit de son état actuel et de sa fatigue, le Saint d’Orion n’en démordit pas. Cette hargne combattive ravissait la Générale des Lyumnades.

— Alors…, on est à court d’idées ?

— Pas tout à fait à vrai dire

— Alors qu’attends-tu ?

— Que tu sois assez proche de moi… pour entendre le tonnerre gronder ! « Orion’s Extermination » !

Le Saint d’Orion tendit ses bras dans le prolongement de ses épaules et fit converger son cosmos vers le creux de ses mains. Eden rabattit ensuite ses bras en avant en joignant ses mains et tira une imposante salve de foudre qui partit à une vitesse fulgurante pour foudroyer la Générale des Lyumnades. Cependant, Calliope n’escomptait pas se laisser faire de la sorte.

— As-tu oublié que je maitrise la foudre divine !? À moi ! Divin Keraunos ! « Instant Flash » !

La Générale des Lyumnades tendit son bras en avant et fit converger son keraunos vers le creux de sa main. Calliope tira un faisceau foudroyant hautement concentré en direction de l’offensive du Saint d’Orion. Les deux projections de foudre se télescopèrent avec fracas et violence. Une nuée d’étincelle et autres germes électrique jaillirent de toute part au cœur d’une lueur aveuglante née de la rencontre des deux charges électriques.

Un équilibre parfait régnait au milieu de cet affrontement, aucun des deux adversaires ne parvenait à prendre l’ascendant sur l’autre. Ce qui devait finir par se produire se produisit dès lors, les deux charges électriques diamétralement opposées s’annihilèrent mutuellement avec violence. Ils furent chacun repoussés en arrière sans ménagement, mais une surprise attendait Calliope a la quel elle ne s’attendait pas. Eden, le poing auréolé d’une lueur électrique, surgit du nuage de poussière soulevé par l’explosion.

— « Orion’s Devastation » !

Le Saint d’Orion fit converger l’intégralité de son cosmos vers son poing. Eden asséna un terrible et violent uppercut à la Générale des Lyumnade. Calliope fut heurtée de plein fouet et victime par la suite d’une explosion de foudre qui l’arracha du sol. Le pire était cependant encore à venir. Le fils de Mars bondit en l’air et plaça ses mains contre la surface du ventre de la déesse métissé

— « Tonitrui Fera Caelos » !

Le Saint d’Orion déploya un cercle constitué de six orbes électriques autour de lui et concentra tout son potentiel cosmique dans ces dernières. Eden déchaina ensuite toute la fureur de son cosmos au travers d’une titanesque décharge cosmique foudroyante contre la Générale des Lyumnades. Calliope fut heurtée à bout portant de plein fouet par cette dernière qui l’emporta avec elle. La puissance d’impact contre le sol fut d’une puissance inouïe et ne laissa qu’un vaste cratère derrière elle après sa disparition. Pour ainsi dire, il ne restait plus que le pilier qui restait encore débute au milieu de ce champ de ruines, tout le reste avait été pulvérisé. La fille de Mnémosyne ne s’attendait pas à subir une offensive de cette ampleur non plus.

Raki arriva très peu de temps après ce dernier tour de force qui venait de vider Eden de cette dernière. Néanmoins, cela avait été payant puisque Calliope ne se relevait pas. La jeune jamirienne n’en fut pas moins choquée de découvrir les corps gisants de quatre Saints au sol. Elle essaya d’éluder ces visions de son esprit et accomplis sa tâche. La pandora-box s’ouvrit lentement en dégageant une vive lueur dorée et ensuite la Gold Cloth de la Balance fit don du trident au Saint d’Orion. Celui-ci le prit à deux mains et après un instant d’estimation, il s’élança en direction du pilier. Au moment où Eden allait l’enfoncer dans la base du pilier, Calliope s’interposa et le saisit à deux mains avec détermination pour stopper sa course, mais fut embrochée au passage.

— Calliope ! Pourquoi t’es-tu interposé !?

— Je ne te laisserais pas détruire ce pilier ! Pas tant que je serais en vie ! Je dois tout de même reconnaitre que tu es été un adversaire de valeurs fils de Mars, quand bien même tu n’es qu’un demi-dieu romain.

La Générale des Lyumnades parvient à s’extraire le trident de force du ventre, mais s’écroula au sol par la suite. Quelque part, Eden n’était pas surpris de ce dernier regain de volonté de la part de Calliope, après tout, comme lui, elle avait accompli son devoir de Général jusqu’aux bout. Le Saint d’Orion reporta son attention sur le pilier qu’il put cette fois-ci détruire sans intervention extérieur. Avec l’écroulement du pilier de l’antarctique, cela faisait le quatrième qui était détruit. La victoire était proche, sous réserves qu’ils parviennent à défaire les trois Généraux encore en lice.


	9. Une froide rancune

Le bruit sourd et retentissant d’un pilier s’effondrant se fit une fois de plus entendre dans le lointain. Cependant, Sonia n’y prêta guère attention comme pour les précédents. Toute son attention était fixée sur son objectif qu’elle s’efforçait de garder en vue. Ses retrouvailles avec Soma l’avaient plus distrait qu’elle ne le pensait, mais l’heure n’était pas aux rêvasseries.

Bien malgré elle, Sonia se rendit compte qu’elle s’était encore laissé aller à une étourderie autour du Saint du Lionnet. Elle secoua vivement sa tête pour se sortir toutes ses idées de la tête et se rendit compte qu’elle était arrivée à la base du pilier. Encore une chance se dit-elle que le Général du lieu ne l’a pas attaqué durant cet instant.

La Saint du Frelon d’ailleurs attendait de pied ferme que son adversaire fasse son apparition. Elle reconnaissait volontiers qu’elle n’avait pas brillé face à la Générale de Scylla, mais elle ne se laisserait pas avoir deux fois de suite de la sorte.

— Après toutes ces années de séparation, nous nous retrouvons enfin, dit une voix avec familiarité.

— Cette voix… Non ! Ce n’est pas possible ! s’exclama Sonia, reconnaissant l’identité de son opposant.

La Saint du Frelon put percevoir clairement à cet instant une chute dans les températures. Le sol sous ses pieds était en train de geler. Le Général qui avait la garde de ce pilier fit pour sa part son apparition, auréolé d’un cosmos blanc immaculé et aveuglant. Sonia ne s’était pas trompée sur l’identité de celui lui ayant adressé la parole malheureusement. Au sommet des marches se tenait sa seule et unique amie d’enfance qu’elle n’ait jamais eue.

— Effectivement, c’est bien moi.

— Je ne peux y croire !

— Aurais-tu oublié mon nom comme tu as oublié notre amitié ?

Avant que la Saint du Frelon ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, un flash éblouissant se produisit. L’instant qui suivit, le masque que portait Sonia se scinda à la verticale et retomba en deux parts égales au sol, provoquant un bruit creux. Un mince filet de sang mêlé d’ichor s’écoula par ailleurs du front de la demi-déesse.

— Qu’est-ce qui te prend !?

— Sache que je suis à présent connu sous le nom de : Mileena du Kraken, gardienne du pilier de l’arctique.

*

Mileena avait une chevelure noire de jais dont les mèches retombaient à hauteurs de ses yeux et encadrait également son visage. Le reste de ses cheveux était tiré vers l’arrière de son crâne où ils s’entrelaçaient pour former une tresse dont l’extrémité atteignait le bas de son basin. Elle était également porteuse d’yeux violets et le teint de sa peau est similaire à celui de Sonia.

*

— Pourquoi as-tu rejoint Poseidon !?

— Tu veux le savoir ? Voilà la réponse… « Kraken Strike » !

La Générale du Kraken frappa ses poings l’un contre l’autre et ensuite en plaça un en retrait. Mileena asséna un coup de poing à une vitesse photonique en plein centre du ventre de Sonia. Une gerbe de sang jaillit de sa bouche tandis que son regard était exorbité suite à l’ampleur de l’impact du coup porté. La Saint du Frelon fut arrachée du sol par la puissance du coup et projetée au loin avec fracas. La demi-déesse éprouva bien du mal à se relever après ce qu’elle venait d’encaisser de plein fouet.

— Mileena… mon amie… pourquoi ?

— En plus, tu as l’outrecuidance de me demander la raison de mon geste ?

— Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? Je ne te reconnais plus.

La Générale du Kraken ne répondit point à la question et fondit à nouveau à l’attaque. Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, La Saint du Frelon ne se laissa par surprendre et intercepta le coup de son amie avec sa main. Cependant, bien que le poing était bloqué, la chevelure de Sonia fut soufflée en arrière par le potentiel cosmique contenu dans l’offensive de Mileena. Malgré cela, elle n’en fut pas ébranlée cette fois-ci et toisait de son regard verts émeraude son amie droit dans les yeux.

— Mileena, qu’est-ce qui a pu t’arriver pour que tu deviennes celle que j’ai en face de moi ?

— Puisque ce détail semble avoir échappé à tes souvenirs, je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire.

La main de la Saint du Frelon commença à se recouvrir de glace, mais quand elle le remarqua il était déjà trop tard. La Générale du Kraken libéra sa main de l’emprise de son opposante sans mal et enchaina avec non moins redoutable coup de genoux dans l’abdomen. Sonia montra plus de résilience que prévu, Mileena lui asséna alors un coup de pied descendant dans la rotule, la faisant ainsi chuter sur un genou en lui arrachant un cri par la même occasion.

***  
Plusieurs années auparavant

— Arrête ! Arrête ! Tu me faits mal ! implorait Sonia d’une voix geignarde.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Sonia ? Ça ne te plait pas ? répondit une voix railleuse.

Une petite brute coinçait la jeune demi-déesse romaine de quatre ans contre le sol et la maintenait dans cette position de force en lui tordant le bras dans le dos. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il appuyait tout le poids de son corps sur son dos. Cette petite brute et sa bande d’amis semblaient prendre du plaisir et riaient à gorge déployée de Sonia qui pleurait à cause du supplice qu’ils lui infligeaient.

— Viens plutôt ennuyer quelqu’un de ta taille !

— Qu’est-ce que tu…

Avant qu’il ne puisse finir sa phrase, la petite brute fut attrapée par le col de ses vêtements et s’effondra inerte au sol suite au coup de tête qui lui fut asséné. Les autres de la bande prirent dès lors la fuite de peur de recevoir pareillement traitement.

— Ne pleure plus, ils sont partis et ils ne sont pas prêts de recommencer.

— Merci d’être venu m’aider, comment t’appelles-tu ?

— Je m’appelle Mileena et toi ?

— Je m’appelle Sonia, dis, tu veux bien devenir mon amie ?

C’est ainsi que la Saint du Frelon et la Générale du Kraken se lièrent d’amitié jadis. Chacune ayant toujours été là pour l’autre. Cela jusqu’au jour où Médée rentra dans la vie de Mars, bouleversant a jamais la vie des deux jeunes filles.

— Où est Sonia ! Je veux la voir !

— La Princesse Sonia n’a que faire des miséreuses dans ton genre. Elle ta pris en pitié, tu n’étais pour ainsi que son faire-valoir et rien de plus. Un genre de distraction pour passer le temps.

— Vous mentez ! Sonia n’est pas comme ça !

— Garde ! Jetez-moi cette indésirable à la porte.

***

— Je fus jeté dehors comme un mal propre par ta belle-mère qui ne s’arrêta pas à ça. Elle poursuivit mes parents en justice pour violation de domicile et fit jouer son influence pour faire condamner mes parents à la peine maximale. Ils ont préféré se suicider en m’emportant avec eux, mais le destin a voulu que j’en réchappe et je fus dès lors trainé de famille d’accueil en famille d’accueil comme un vulgaire objet.

— Mileena… je suis désolé…

— Tu es désolé !?!?! vociféra-t-elle en frappant Sonia dans le visage du revers de sa main.

— J’ignorais ce que Médée t’avait infligé ainsi qu’à ta famille. J’ai moi-même beaucoup souffert durant toute mon enfance à cause d’elle.

— Je ne veux pas de tes excuses ! Tu as brisé ma vie ! « Ice Sword » !

La Générale du Kraken tendit son bras à l’oblique tandis que son avant-bras se recouvrit de glace. Au terme de sa manœuvre, Mileena était à présent paré de redoutable épée de glace aussi aiguisée qu’effilée. Elle porta quelques coups dans le vide pour trancher l’air et bondit sur Sonia dans le but de faire sauter sa tête de son corps. La Saint du Frelon parvient à esquiver de justesse, mais y laissa des cheveux dans l’opération.

— Tu as des réflexes et tu es vive à la réaction à ce que je vois, mais la prochaine fois tu perdras plus que quelque mèche de cheveux !

— Mileena ! Je t’implore d’arrêter ! Je ne veux pas te faire du mal à toi qui est mon unique amie que je n’ai jamais eue.

— Silence ! Tu mens comme tu respires !

La Générale du Kraken commença à assener un véritable déluge de coup d’épée qui manquait à chaque fois de peu d’atteindre leur cible. Sonia ne se contentait que d’esquiver chaque offensive avec agilité et grâce, cependant, elle sait pertinemment qu’elle ne pourrait pas soutenir ce rythme indéfiniment. Surtout que les assauts de la Générale du Kraken se faisaient de plus en plus puissants et violents à chaque tentative. La Saint du Frelon décida d’effectuer un salto en arrière lors de sa dernière tentative et contrattaqua aussitôt pour instaurer une distance de sécurité entre elle et son amie.

— « Hornet Stinger » !

La Saint du Frelon tendit ses bras dans le prolongement de ses épaules et y fit converger son cosmos. Sonia fit jaillir une nuée de dard qui fondit droit devant elle en pulvérisant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Toutefois, la Générale du Kraken ne se laissa pas décontenancer par si peu et plongea au cœur de la pluie de dard. Armée de son épée de glace, Mileena pulvérisa un à un les dards sur son chemin et se fraya un passage jusqu’à son opposante.

La Saint du Frelon voulut une fois de plus éviter l’affrontement direct avec la Générale du Kraken. Elle réussit une fois de plus à esquiver le coup que lui porta son adversaire, mais elle n’avait pas prévu ce qui allait suivre. Mileena fit pivoter son avant-bras à cent-quatre-vingt degrés et prit Sonia de vitesse à revers.

La demi-déesse romaine laissa s’échapper un cri de sa gorge avant de serrer les dents, mais la douleur n’en restait pas moins cuisante. Sonia avait été conséquemment entaillée à hauteur des cuisses sur chaque jambe, ce qui avait d’ailleurs précipité sa chute à genoux.

— Je te tiens à présent ! Tu ne peux plus m’échapper Sonia !

La Générale du Kraken brandit son bras en l’air avant de le rabattre en direction du crâne de la Saint du Frelon. Par plus réflexe de protection, Sonia avait placé un avant-bras en opposition à la lame glaciale. Des dards en jaillirent, mais ne se détachèrent pas et l’épée de glace se fracassa dès lors sur ces derniers. Mileena constata par après que sa Scale avait été sectionnée à la pliure du pouce où s’y écoulait un fin filet de sang.

La Générale asséna un coup de pied dans la mâchoire de la Saint qui fut trainé en arrière. Elle porta également la pliure de son pouce à sa bouche l’espace d’un instant. Très vite, Mileena fit fi de cette douleur superficielle. La Saint du Frelon pour sa part n’en démordait pas et se releva malgré les plaies profondes lui ayant été infligées aux cuisses.

— Sonia, je vais t’arracher les ailes comme à vulgaire moustique.

— Encore faudrait-il que tu puisses te mouvoir ! « Twilight Marionet » !

La Saint du Frelon tendit ses mains en avant et fit jaillir un fils cosmique de chaque doigt. Ceux-ci se saisirent immédiatement du corps de la Générale du Kraken qui était à présent la marionnette de Sonia. Dans cet état, il lui serait très facile d’abréger le combat, mais tout ce qu’elle voulait était immobiliser son amie, mais pour combien de temps ?

— Tu possèdes des techniques intéressantes et effrayantes Sonia, mais que comptes-tu faire à présent ?

— Ces fils sont engendrés par mon cosmos, de ce fait immatériel, tu ne pourras pas les briser. Je peux, si je le désire, faire ce que bon me semble de ton corps, et ce, jusqu’à te briser les membres.

— Tu penses réellement que suit ta prisonnière Sonia ?

Les fils cosmiques de la Saint du Frelon étaient peut-être immatériels, mais la Générale du Kraken avait profité de leurs contacts physiques pour atteindre leur propriétaire à distance. Les mains de Sonia commencèrent par se recouvrir de glace, interrompant ainsi son emprise. La glace se répandit jusqu’à recouvrir intégralement la protection de ses avant-bras. L’étreinte glaciale était telle que sa Galaxy ne lui offrit aucune protection thermique et Sonia perdit toute sensation dans ses bras.

— Mes bras… je ne les sens plus…

— Privé de tes bras, tu ne peux plus m’attaquer et privé de tes jambes, tu ne pourras plus fuir !

Ajoutant l’acte à la parole, la glace commença par clouer les pieds de la Saint du Frelon au sol et ensuite commença à grimper le long de ses jambières. Comme pour ses bras, l’épaisse couche de glace engourdit ses jambes. En très peu de temps, Sonia perdit également toute sensation dans ces dernières. Elle était réduite à l’impuissance désormais qu’elle ne pouvait attaquer ou se défendre et encore moins fuir.

— Tu es fini à présent !

— Mileena ! Cesse cette folie avant qu’il ne soit trop tard !

— « Aurora Boréalis » !

La Générale du Kraken leva ses bras à l’oblique en faisant converger son cosmos vers le creux de ses mains. Mileena rabattit ses bras en avant en les joignant et déchaina un souffle glacial irisé qui frappa la Saint du Frelon de plein fouet. Sonia fut arrachée du sol et projetée au loin par la violence du souffle. Elle retomba lourdement tête la première contre le sol tandis que la glace recouvrant ses bras et ses jambes vola en éclats. Quoi qu’il en soit, la demi-déesse romaine ne se releva pas cette fois-ci.

Alors que la Générale du Kraken s’en allait pour vaquer à ses autres occupations, elle eut la déplaisante surprise de constater qu’un nouveau venu arrivait à son pilier. L’arrivée de Raki ne fut pas très discrète étant donné qu’elle laissa s’échapper un cri à la vue corps inanimé de Sonia ventre à terre.

Cependant, elle hésitait que faire, par le passé Sonia était une ennemie qu’elle fuyait avec son maitre. Néanmoins, d’un autre côté Raki se souvenait qu’elle était également la sœur ainée d’Eden, elle ne pouvait pas être foncièrement mauvaise. La jeune jamirienne décida de se hasarder à la remuer, mais ce fut sans résultat. Ce n’est que par après qu’elle constata l’étendue de sang mêlé d’ichor répandue à terre.

— Voilà donc celle qui transporte les armes sacrées servant à détruire les piliers.

— Tu n’y toucheras pas ! J’ai fait le serment sur ma vie de les protéger.

— Pourquoi faut-il que les enfants compliquent toujours la tâche ?

La Générale du Kraken se déplaça plus vite que les yeux de la jeune jamirienne puissent voir et l’arracha du sol en la soulevant par le col de ses vêtements. Le simple contact avec sa peau était désagréable de par sa froideur qu’elle dégageait.

— Si tu veux rentrer en vie au Sanctuaire, je te conseille de faire ce que je te dis : abandonne cette Pandora-box et quitte cet endroit tout de suite !

— Jamais ! J’ai fait le serment de la protéger et je le ferais !

Mileena n’appréciant guère cette résistance puérile de la part de Raki se contenta de l’envoyer valser en l’air. L’atterrissage de cette dernière fut rude et elle manqua de très peu d’être écrasée par la Pandora-Box de la Balance. Faisant preuve de courage pour son jeune âge, elle se releva et tendit les bras pour faire obstacle à la Générale du Kraken qui en grinça des dents.

— Tu ferais mieux de ne pas jouer avec ma patience sale petite gamine.

— Je n’en ai peut-être pas l’air, mais moi aussi je deviendrai Saint que je serais plus grande ! J’accomplirais ma mission quoiqu’il arrive et je ne te laisserais pas t’approcher de Sonia ! Je la protègerais de mon corps s’il le faut !

— Dans ce cas…, c’est toi qui l’auras voulu ! « Aurora Sparkle » !

La Générale du Kraken brandit un bras en l’air tandis qu’elle plaça le second en retrait. Mileena rabattit son poing en avant et déchaina un impitoyable souffle glacial sur la jeune jamirienne. N’ayant aucun moyen de défense face à une offensive de cette nature, Raki était condamné à être recouvert par des cristaux de glace. Toutefois, Sonia avait trouvé assez de force en elle pour retrouver ses esprits et se relever. Elle s’interposa sans hésiter quand elle se rendit compte de la situation actuelle.

— « Darkness Protection » !

La Saint du Frelon fit jaillir son cosmos en dehors de son corps qu’elle matérialisa sous la forme d’un dôme de protection. Sonia jetait à présent toutes ses forces dans la bataille en dépit de son état physique afin de maintenir son dôme en place pour protéger Raki. Elle eut tout juste assez de force pour maintenir ce dernier en place jusqu’à la fin du souffle, mais chuta dès lors sur un genou.

— Je suis surpris que tu sois parvenu à survivre à "l’Aurora Boréalis", mais en agissant de la sorte, tu t’es toi-même épuisé en vain.

— Mileena ! Je ne te laisserais pas faire du mal impunément à Raki !

— Tu prétends vouloir la protéger alors que tu n’es même pas capable de te protéger toi-même.

— Je n’ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot ! « Turn Back This Darkness » !

La Saint du Frelon entortilla une spirale cosmique ténébreuse autour de son bras. Sonia rabattit par la suite son bras en avant et projeta la vrille ténébreuse à une vitesse ahurissante. Néanmoins, la Générale du Kraken engendra une nouvelle épée de glace autour de son avant-bras droit et pourfendit la vrille sans mal avant de se jeter sur la demi-déesse romaine. Mileena commença par assener un coup de genou dans la mâchoire pour lui envoyer la tête en arrière et enchaina sans tarder par un coup d’épée à l'horizontale qui entailla Sonia aux bras cette fois-ci.

Une fois de plus, la Saint du Frelon laissa s’échappa un terrifiant cri lorsque la lame de glace pourfendit sa chair tandis qu’elle s’écroula dos contre le sol. Avant que la Générale du Kraken ne puisse lui ôter la vie, la jeune jamirienne fit usage de ses dons de psychotélékinésie. Elle mitrailla de la sorte, sans peur, ni reproche, la servante de Poseidon avec moult débris de pierre ou de glace.

Cette effronterie déplut au plus haut point à Mileena qui se contenta de relâcher son cosmos afin de pulvériser tous les projectiles en les gelant. À présent, elle allait se charger d’ôter la vie à son imprudente adversaire qui a eu l’effronterie de s’attaquer à plus fort qu’elle. Un coup d’épée fendit l’air, mais atteignit une cible tout autre que celle initiale. Sonia était parvenue à attraper Raki à bras le corps et le serra contre la surface de sa Galaxy en effectuant un puissant bond, mais dans la mêlée, la lame de glace sectionna sa longue et opulente chevelure.

— Encore une fois ce n’est pas passé très loin.

— Je pensais justement me faire une coupe au bol un de ces quatre.

— Tu fais vraiment peine à voir Sonia. Tu es à bout de force et éreinté par la fatigue tandis que ton corps est meurtri par les blessures et la souffrance.

— Tu ne devrais pas me sous-estimer Mileena, j’ai encore de réserves insoupçonnées.

— Je te connais mieux que personne, tu caches ton état de faiblesse derrière un humour dérisoire et du bluff affligeant.

— En es-tu sur et certaine Mileena ?

— Cesse ce petit jeu avec moi ! J’ai assez perdu de temps avec ces enfantillages et autres facéties ! « Aurora Imprisonment » !

La Générale provoqua le gel instantané de l’humidité ambiante autour de la Saint du Frelon qui eut tout juste le temps d’anticiper ce qui allait se produire. Elle éjecta sans ménagement la jeune jamirienne avec son cosmos en dehors de la zone d’effet. Une épaisse brume opaque se leva cependant sur l’aire d’affrontement. Quand elle se dissipa, Raki put constater avec horreur que Sonia était figée dans la glace. Son corps était désormais retenu prisonnier au sein d’un prisme de glace dont la stabilité était garantie par une base trapézoïdale.

Malgré ce qui l’attendait, la Saint du Frelon affichait un visage serein et reposé dans sa prison de glace, mais la jamirienne se refusait à l’abandonner à ce funeste sort et commença à tambouriner de toutes ses forces sur la surface de la glace. Mais tous les efforts de Raki furent hélas vains.

— Tu perds ton temps ! La température de ce cercueil de glace est de -273,15 degrés centigrades. En d’autres termes : il atteint le zéro absolu auquel toute activité atomique cesse de faire effet ! Tu ne possèdes pas la puissance suffisante pour le briser !

Une fois de plus, la jeune jamirienne répondit avec insolence la Générale du Kraken qui lui fit payer le prix de son arrogance sans la moindre douceur. Dans le même temps, la Saint du Frelon se débattait comme elle le pouvait pour se libérer de ses entraves glaciales, mais n’avait plus la moindre force pour se faire.

— Qu’est-ce qui m’arrive… je sens un grand froid envahir mon corps, pourtant je ne ressens presque plus rien… je suis en train de m’engourdir… vais-je mourir aussi lamentablement ?

Alors que Sonia ne savait plus quoi faire pour se sortir de cette prison de glace qui était en train de la tuer à petit feu sans qu’elle ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Un cosmos qu’elle a déjà pu ressentir à plusieurs reprises auparavant envahit son corps et l’engloba d’une douce chaleur bienveillante et réconfortante.

* Tu ne dois pas perdre espoir Sonia, tu n’es plus seule à présent pour surmonter ces épreuves comme ce fut le cas par le passé.

— Qui… qui êtes-vous ?

* Tu me connais déjà, c’est d’ailleurs en mon nom que tu es venu combattre. Auprès de Koga et ses amis, tu me connais plutôt sous le nom de Saori Kido.

— Déesse Athéna, que me vaut cet honneur ? Pourquoi me venez-vous en aide après tout ce que mon père et Médée vous ont infligé ?

* Tu n’es pas responsable de ce qu’ils m’ont infligé et tu n’as pas à l’être. Si je te viens en aide, c’est tout simplement parce que tu es l’un de mes Saint.

— Vous me considérez comme l’un de vos Saints ?

* Je tiens plus que tout au monde à chacun d’entre vous, il est de mon devoir de veiller et de soutenir les braves et valeureux guerriers qui se rendent sur le champ de bataille pour protéger le monde et l’humanité en mon nom. Même si mon âme est retenue prisonnière de l’urne sacrée, je veille sur chacun d’entre vous depuis le début de ce conflit.

— Déesse Athéna… je suis à bout de force, je ne sais plus quoi faire pour sortir victorieuse de cet affrontement et ramener ma seule et unique amie sur le chemin de la raison. Médée pervertit et corrompu son esprit, elle est à présent guidée par la colère et la rancune.

* Sonia, tu es l’un de mes douze Gold Saints. Tu es né sous la protection de la constellation du Scorpion et ton étoile protectrice est Antares, l’étoile incandescente. Comme l’astre solaire qui veille sur toi, Sonia, trouve la force en toi pour que ton cosmos s’embrase afin de devenir incandescent.

— Déesse Athéna, je vous fais la promesse de ne pas abandonner quoiqu’il arrive et de vous sauver quoiqu’il advienne.

* J’ai une profonde confiance en toi Sonia, comme en chacun d’entre vous qui combattez en ce jour. Puisse mon cosmos te guider et t’apporter la victoire.

Suite à cet entretien avec l’Olympienne, la Saint du Frelon se sentait à présent de nouveau débordante d’espoir et de force. Sonia commença dès lors à intensifier son cosmos jusqu’à son paroxysme comme jamais elle ne l’avait fait auparavant. De nombreuses personnes avaient confiance en elle et elle n’avait pas le droit les abandonner. Le cosmos de la demi-déesse romaine jaillissait désormais par toutes les facettes du prisme sous forme de faisceaux lumineux aveuglants.

De nombreux bruits de craquement pouvant être associé à une vitre se fêlant retentissaient à présent jusqu’à ce que se produise une déflagration sonore qui fit voler la glace en éclat avant de s’évaporer. La vapeur avait désormais envahi le pied du pilier de l’arctique et lorsque celle-ci s’en alla, Mileena comme Raki purent constater que Sonia se tenait à présent fièrement sur ses deux jambes et que toutes ses plaies étaient résorbées. Le cosmos incandescent qui émanait à présent de son corps avait cautérisé la moindre de ses blessures jusqu’à la plus superficielle d’entre elles.

— C’est impossible ! Comment es-tu parvenu à briser mon prisme de glace !?

— Le cosmos de Sonia qui était à l’agonie vient de reprendre vigueur et dégage une incandescence sans pareil à présent.

— Qu’importe la température glaciale que tu puisses atteindre Mileena, tu ne peux rien faire face l’incandescence d’Antares !

— C’est ce que nous allons voir ! « Aurora Boréalis Exécution » !!!

La Générale du Kraken leva ses bras à l’oblique et fit converger son cosmos vers le creux de ses mains. Mileena joignit ses mains au-dessus de sa tête et les rabattit en avant. Elle déchaina un impitoyable souffle glacial irisé dont la température atteignait le seuil ultime.

— Au nom de la déesse Athéna ! Antares ! Prête-moi ta force ! « Antares Burning Fire » !!!

La Saint Du Frelon nimba un de ses bras de flamme. Sonia rabattit son poing en avant et déchaina un torrent de flamme ardente atteignant un tel seuil d’incandescence que la roche s’évaporait.

— Mileena ! Tu as toujours été comme une grande sœur pour moi ! Il est temps pour toi d’ouvrir les yeux ! Cesse d’être aveuglé par le doute et la colère que Médée a semés en toi !

Les deux souffles diamétralement opposés se heurtèrent de pleins fronts. Leur rencontre provoqua une détonation sonore assourdissante. Ce qui se produisait à présent était à peine concevable. Sonia comme Mileena repoussaient leur cosmos jusqu’à son paroxysme sans faillir. Cela avait pour conséquence d’accroitre les températures de leur arcane respectif. L’écart de température se faisait dès lors de plus en plus important au fil des secondes, augmentant la pression atmosphérique et thermique de l’aire d’affrontement.

La Saint du Frelon comme la Générale du Kraken n’en démordirent pas et poussèrent chacune un cri semblant provenir du plus profond de leur être. L’écart de température du leur technique diamétralement opposé finit par atteindre un tel seuil critique qu’une explosion d’une ampleur inouïe se produisit à cause du choc thermique inconcevable que cela induisit.

Sonia comme Mileena furent dès lors soufflés comme de simple fétu de paille par le souffle de la déflagration qui anéantit tout sur son passage. Le combat était désormais fini, La Saint du Frelon gisait au sol, sa Galaxy intégralement recouverte de glace tandis que la Générale du Kraken était sévèrement brulée à divers endroits du corps à différent degré.

La jeune jamirienne se dépêcha d’ouvrir la Pandora-box de la Balance dans un premier temps, puis accourut pour se rendre au chevet de la Saint du Frelon. Raki remuait avec insistance le corps de Sonia afin qu’elle reprenne ses esprit au plus vite pour qu’elle puisse détruire le pilier. Assez péniblement, la demi-déesse romaine tenta de retrouver ses esprits et se releva non sans peine en faisant crisser la glace recouvrant sa protection. Cette dernière se brisa d’ailleurs sans résistance.

La Gold Cloth de la Balance fit son choix et remit l’épée entre les mains de la Saint du Frelon. Sonia se tourna à présent dans la direction du pilier et inspira un grand coup à pleins poumons avant de s’élancer contre l’imposante colonne. Au pied de cette dernière, elle sauta et asséna un unique coup qui pourfendit le pilier de l’arctique qui s’effondra avec fracas.

La Gold Cloth rappela l’arme à elle après la destruction du pilier et provoqua de son propre chef la fermeture de la Pandora-Box. Alors que Raki était en partance, elle constata que Sonia ne la suivait pas. Ce qui inquiéta la jeune jamirienne à propos de son état.

— Sonia ! Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

— Ce n’est rien Raki, ne te préoccupe pas de moi et va aider les autres. Je vous rejoindrais plus tard.

Raki ne trouva rien à ajouter et fit confiance à la Saint du Frelon et quitta dès lors le pilier. Une fois que la jeune jamirienne disparut derrière la ligne d’horizon et ne pouvait donc plus la voir. Accablée par la fatigue et vidée de toute force physique et cosmique, Sonia s’effondra par terre et plongea dans une profonde torpeur du a son état de fatigue.


	10. Le chant des sirènes

Courant sans discontinuer depuis le début, Yuna se rapprochait lentement, mais surement du pilier qu’elle s’était désigné. Mais quelque chose semblait troubler la Saint de l’Aigle, plus elle avait l’impression de se rapprocher du pilier, plus celui-ci semblait s’éloigner. Sa vision devait lui jouer des tours se disait-elle. Il régnait néanmoins une étrange atmosphère sur le sentier où elle s’était engagée.

C’était à la fois féérique et mystérieux, la faune marine qui l’entourait semblait comme résonner harmonieusement à l’unisson. La Saint de l’Aigle stoppa sa course sans aucune raison apparente afin d’admirer la beauté subjuguant du paysage l’entourant. Yuna venait d’être ensorcelé par le chant qui se répandait dans l’air. Elle n’avait plus conscience de rien, ni de sa présence en ce lieu, ni de son objectif initial. Les yeux grands ouverts et hagards, la Saint de l’Aigle observait cette faune à présent resplendissante et éblouissante en se laissant bercer par la douce mélopée qu’elle produisait.

— Ce chant harmonieux, c’est comme si j’attendais… les sirènes de la mythologie ! J’ai été envouté !

La Saint de l’Aigle constata avec effroi qu’elle s’était laissé prendre au piège sans réagir. Elle secoua vivement la tête et fit le vide dans son esprit pour briser l’envoutement. Elle voulut fuir au loin de ce maléfice, mais c’est à ce moment qu’elle constata l’ampleur de son erreur. Yuna ne pouvait plus effectuer le moindre mouvement, son corps était recouvert de coraux et malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne parvient pas à se libérer de leur emprise.

Yuna était à présent intégralement recouverte par les coraux et destinée à une longue agonie par asphyxie. Elle ne pouvait pas finir ainsi se dit-elle. Décidée à jouer le tout pour le tout, la Saint de l’Aigle intensifia son cosmos sans modération en le conservant confiné dans son corps et l’expulsa d’une seule traite. La surcharge d’afflux cosmique a la quel furent soumis les coraux les firent voler en éclats. Le premier réflexe de la Saint de l’Aigle fut d’inspirer un grand coup par la bouche afin de faire parvenir de grandes bouffées d’oxygène à ses poumons. Consciente qu’elle aurait pu mourir si elle ne s’était pas rendue compte à temps du vicieux stratagème dont elle avait été la cible.

Elle se remit en route sans attendre et put constater qu’elle n’était plus très loin de la base du pilier. Quelque instant plus tard, Yuna arriva auprès de ce dernier et constata que le Général gardant ce pilier semblait l’attendre par ailleurs. Il se tenait au centre de la cour et jouait de sa flute sans prêter attention à sa présence. Quoi qu’il en soit, cette fois-ci la Saint de l’Aigle ne se laisserait plus envouter de la sorte.

— Il est inutile de te mettre en garde Saint de la déesse Athéna, l’avisa Sorrento en restant concentré sur son chant. Tu penses qu’une attaque ne fonctionne jamais deux fois de suite contre quelqu’un de votre ordre, mais tu vas vite de rendre compte qu’il n’en est rien face à la nature de ma flute enchantée.

— Qui es-tu ? lui demanda Yuna sans prendre attention au précédent discours de son interlocuteur.

— Je me nomme Sorrento de la Sirène, gardien du pilier de l’Atlantique Sud. À qui ai-je l’honneur de faire face charmante demoiselle ?

— Je suis Yuna de l’Aigle ! Cesse tes beaux discours ! Tes charmes n’opéron plus sur moi !

— Je m’en vois navré, mais vous vous trompé, ma chère Yuna. Mes charmes ne sont pas aussi simples que vous le pensez. Si vous m’attaquez, vous en subirez les conséquences et ne pourrez vous en prendre qu’à vous-même.

— Cesse de t’adresser à moi avec ces grands airs ! Pesta-t-elle. Ça ! C’est pour m’avoir envouté avec ta perfide mélodie ! « Blast Scythe » !

La Saint de l’Aigle posa ses mains par terre et tourna sur elle-même telle une toupie. Yuna projeta de cette façon une succession d’entailles d’air sur le Général de la Sirène. Ce dernier resta néanmoins stoïque face à cette agression, pour toute défense, Sorrento décrivit un cercle devant lui à l’aide de sa flute.

L’offensive s’écrasa alors sur ce qui semble être un écran protecteur et se retourna contre son expéditrice. Yuna s’empressa dès lors de croiser ses bras devant son visage pour se protéger de ses propres entailles. La Saint de l’Aigle commit l’erreur de baisser sa garde et le Général de la Sirène profita de cette faille pour contrattaque sans tarder.

Sorrento se déplaça à grande vitesse et frappa Yuna en plein ventre de toute la puissance de son cosmos. La violence du choc la fit crier tandis qu’elle referma ses bras à l’emplacement de l’impact en se rendant compte une fois de plus compte qu’elle avait commis une erreur en voulant en éviter une autre.

Le Général de la Sirène observait la Saint de l’Aigle reculé en arrière d’un pas hésitant à cause de la douleur. Elle se prétendait être Saint d’Athéna, mais pourtant il n’avait qu’un bien piètre adversaire face à lui. Toutefois, Sorrento se gardait de tout jugement à l’égard de Yuna. Il se souvenait de sa défaite face au Saint d’Andromède, il s’était présenté blessé et amoindri face à lui. Il l’avait dominé sans le moindre mal et pourtant… il l’avait vaincu. Derrière l’apparence frêle et fébrile de Shun se cachait un potentiel qu’il ne soupçonnait pas et bien mal lui en avait pris. Il ne commettrait pas deux fois d’affilées la même erreur de jugement.

— Qu’il y a-t-il Yuna ? lui demanda Sorrento d’une voix interrogative. C’est donc tout ce que tu es capable jolie demoiselle ?

— Tu m’as frappé en traitre ! Vociféra-t-elle d’une voix teintée de virulence.

— Le seul responsable de traitrise, c’est ta garde que tu as baissée sans réfléchir aux conséquences pour te protéger de ta propre attaque.

— En garde ! La tornade divine va t’emporter à jamais ! « Divine Tornado » !

La Saint de l’Aigle concentra une masse d’air tourbillonnante autour de sa cheville. Yuna se propulsa sur le Général de la Sirène en tournoyant sur elle-même. Sa jambe heurta Sorrento de plein fouet, cependant, celui-ci avait placé son avant-bras en opposition pour parer son offensive. Elle se savait en position de faiblesse à présent que son offensive était déjouée. Il la saisit à la cheville sans prévenir et effectua un rapide tour sur lui-même et relâcha son emprise.

Tête à l’envers, Yuna alla s’écraser avec violence contre la surface du pilier avant de chuter le long de cette dernière. Tête la première, la Saint de l’Aigle heurta le sol avant de rebondir et termina sa chute ventre à terre au bas des marches. Elle ne sortit pas indemne de ces chocs répétés à la tête. Sa vision commença à se troubler et s’obscurcit l’espace d’un instant avant de redevenir nette et précise.

— Tu n’es pas de taille à m’affronter, annonça-t-il d’une voix qui résonna comme une provocation aux oreilles de Yuna. Je concède à te laisser la vie si tu quittes le domaine de l’Empereur sans tarder sinon…

— Sinon quoi !? lui rétorqua Yuna avec animosité en lui coupant la parole par la même occasion.

— Tu devras en assumer les conséquences, répondit Sorrento en conservant son calme.

— Tu devrais savoir qu’il n’est pas dans les habitudes des Saints d’Athéna de fuir face à plus fort qu’eux ! Je n’abandonnerais pas le combat alors que mes amis souffrent mille morts face aux autres Généraux, j’accomplirais mon devoir quoiqu’il en coute !!!

— Dans ce cas, je ne peux plus rien pour toi.

— « Aquila Spinning Predation » !

La Saint de l’Aigle déploya ses ailles effectua un salto en arrière avant de prendre son envol. Yuna se nimba de son cosmos et redescendit en piqué en tournoyant sur elle-même. Elle fondit sur le Général de la Sirène tel un aigle sur sa proie. Sorrento ne se laissa point impressionner par cette mise en scène et pointa son opposante de son index d’où jaillit un rayon. Celui-ci traversa le crâne de Yuna qui s’écrasa lourdement contre le sol et s’immobilisa plusieurs mètres plus loin.

— Que… m’arrive-t-il ?

— Tu ne peux pas dire que je ne t’avais pas prévenu.

La Saint de l’Aigle tenta de se redresser, mais ce ne fut pas sans peine. Elle éprouvait du mal à tenir en équilibre et un filet de sang s’écoulait de son front à l’endroit où elle fut frappée par le rayon. Yuna était dans un état déplorable, elle s’était fatiguée jusqu’à présent en vain. Pas la moindre de ses offensives n’avait atteint le Général tandis qu’elle se sentait elle-même a bout de souffle au point d’en être haletante.

— Tu n’as pas pris en considération mes avertissements, à présent, je ne peux plus rien pour toi.

— Tant que j’aurais encore la force de me relever pour combattre… rien ne sera terminé !

— Yuna, écoute bien cette merveilleuse symphonie, parce que c’est la dernière chose que tu entendras avant de mourir.

— Tu n’espères tout de même pas que je me laisse charmé à nouveau par tes maléfices !

— « Dead End Symphony » !

Le Général de la Sirène commença à jouer de son instrument. Sorrento entama ainsi sa merveilleuse symphonie qui n’en restait pas moins macabre. Dès les premières notes jouées, la Saint de l’Aigle se boucha instinctivement les oreilles avec les mains, mais ce fut sans effet cependant.

— Je ne dois pas écouter cette musique ! Elle m’envoute comme les sirènes de la mythologie !

— Yuna, cela ne te servira à rien de te bouche les oreilles, ce ne sont pas tes tympans qui sont atteints par ma symphonie, mais directement ton cerveau. Laisse-toi bercer par ce chant qui sera ton requiem.

Yuna se mit soudainement à hurler à pleins poumons en exerçant une pression de plus en plus forte contre ses oreilles. Mais rien n’y faisait, elle entendait toujours la mélodie qui transperçait son être de part en part. La Saint de l’Aigle finit par tomber à genoux et se roula en position fœtale comme si cela pouvait la préserver de la symphonie mortelle.

— « Storm Tornado » !!!

La Saint de l’Aigle concentra une grande quantité d’air autour de son corps afin d’ériger une imposante tornade autour d’elle. La vitesse de rotation de la colonne d’air était tellement élevée que toute personne extérieure serait écartelée par les vents à la moindre tentative d’intrusion.

— Que signifie cette étrange réaction ? demanda Sorrento, intrigué par la réaction de Yuna.

— Les sons sont propagés par l’air sont forme d’ondes. La vitesse de ma colonne est telle que ceux-ci rebondissent contre sa paroi sans m’atteindre. Tu ne peux plus m’atteindre à présent que j’ai trouvé la parade.

— C’est ce que nous verrons bien. Répondit-il calmement. Il laissa passer le silence d’un instant avant d’ajouter. Shun pensait aussi avoir trouvé la parade et bien mal lui en avait pris.

— Attaque donc pour voir alors !

— « Dead End Climax » !

Le Général de la Sirène poursuivit sa merveilleuse mélopée, le chant produit par Sorrento émit alors de puissantes ondes sonores qui dissipèrent sans mal la tornade d’on s’était entouré son opposante. La Cloth de l’Aigle commença à présent à crisser de toute part au rythme des fissures commençant à se répandre de toute part jusqu’à ce qu’elle explose.

— Ma… Cloth… Il a pulvérisé ma Cloth, s’énonça Yuna d’une voix brisée par la stupeur

— Maintenant c’est ton corps qui va voler en éclat, lui annonça Sorrento d’une voix dépourvu d’émotion.

Le Général poursuivit sa symphonie avec une désarmante imperturbabilité en dépit des cris émis par la Saint de l’Aigle. Yuna était à présent dépourvu d’armure et vêtu des seuls survêtements de sa Cloth qu'elle portait sous cette dernière. Elle encaissait de fait la violence des ondes sonores de plein fouet et hurlait à gorge déployée par la douleur qu’elles engendraient. Dans une poignée de note, son squelette finira dans le même état que sa Cloth. Cependant, un facteur externe brisa la concentration de Sorrento dans la réalisation de sa mélopée, y mettant fin prématurément par la même occasion.

Le regard complètement exorbité, hagard et perdu dans le vague, Yuna chuta négligemment sur ses genoux avant de s’écrouler sur le dos sans résistance. Pour sa part Sorrento s’enquit sans tarder de la raison justifiant pareille interruption pendant son combat.

— Nadish ! Que justifie cette interruption de ta part ?

* Je te prie de bien vouloir m’excuser Sorrento, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser ôter la vie à Yuna.

— Tu les protèges les Saints d’Athéna !?

* Sorrento, écoute-moi attentivement parce que les choses ne sont pas ce qu’elles semblent paraitre.

— Que veux-tu dire par là ?

* Il y a un intrus parmi les Généraux de Poséidon. Nos ennemis ne sont pas ceux que nous pensons, mais ceux que l’on voudrait nous faire croire.

Quelque instant plus tard, Raki arriva au pilier de l’Atlantique Sud et n’y vu personne en dehors de la Saint de l’Aigle. Sorrento avait abandonné la garde de son pilier en laissant la Saint pour morte derrière lui. Le cœur de la jeune jamirienne s’emballa lorsqu’elle découvrit Yuna étaler dos à terre et dépourvue d’armure. Elle posa la Pandora-Box de la Balance à terre et déclencha son ouverture et ensuite accourut au chevet de son amie.

— Yuna ! Yuna ! Réveille-toi Yuna !

La jeune jamirienne remua vivement le corps de la Saint de l’Aigle au niveau des épaules jusqu’à ce que cette dernière reprenne conscience. Raki aida par ailleurs Yuna à se redresser en position assise tandis que cette dernière se porta une main à la tête. Elle avait une douleur tenace et lancinante au crâne comme si elle avait contracté une violente migraine. Prenant sur elle et faisant fi de sa douleur personnelle, la Saint de l’Aigle se releva tandis que la Gold Cloth de la Balance lui envoya le nunchaku dans les mains.

Yuna porta une série de coups dans le vide pour avoir le maniement de l’arme bien en mains puis s’élança vers le pilier. À distance raisonnable, elle envoya une des branches en direction du pilier qui fut éventré par cette dernière. La Saint de l’Aigle réceptionna parfaitement le retour de l’arme sacré tandis que la colonne s’écroulait à présent lourdement. Il ne restait à présent plus qu’un seul pilier à abattre. La victoire semblait proche et pourtant encore si lointaine.


	11. Le dragon des mers

Les échos des nombreuses batailles menées sur le territoire de l’empereur des océans cessèrent l’une après l’autre. Un silence et un calme envahissant se répandaient à présent sur tout le domaine. Un silence un peu trop parfait que pour être innocent, ce dernier était d’ailleurs pesant à souhait. Le Saint du Loup poursuivait son chemin sans prêter guère attention à ce calme oppressant, il s’approchait désormais à grands pas du dernier pilier tenant encore debout.

Quelque instant plus tard, Haruto arriva à la base du pilier où il reçut un accueil des plus chaleureux à son égard. Ce n’était que grâce à ses réflexes et sa perception aiguisés de son environnement qu’il sortit indemne de ce qui venait de se produire. Un cratère dont la circonférence surprenait le Saint du Loup balafrait à présent le sol tandis que le Général ricanait de son côté. Ce dernier se tenait au sommet des marches menant à son pilier qu’il descendait petit à petit.

— Tu as de bons réflexes à ce que je vois, dans le cas contraire, tu aurais été pulvérisé, s’énonça-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme ricanant.

— Cette façon d’agir est digne d’une personne sans honneur !

— L’honneur dis-tu ? Je laisse cette notion aux faibles de votre espèce.

— Tu es le genre de guerrier méprisable que j’exergue !

— Cela me va droit au cœur, répondit-il d’un air faussement flatté. Je me nomme Uzna du Dragon des Mers, gardien du pilier de l’Atlantique Nord pour te desservir.

*

Uzna avait un charisme assez imposant à première vue. Cette impression était renforcée par sa taille atteignant les deux mètres de haut ainsi que par sa puissante musculature qui forçait le respect. La coiffure du Général du Dragon des Mers constituait en un amas de dreadlocks ainsi qu’une insupportable voix haut perchée.

*

Le Saint du Loup restait un instant comme paralysé face au Général du Dragon des Mers. Il ne serait dire pourquoi, mais il émane de lui une puissance surréaliste qui surclasse tout ce qu’il avait pu ressentir jusqu’à présent. Haruto était résolu à rester vigilant, il y avait quelque chose de louche chez Uzna.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Tu as peur ?

— La peur est un sentiment dont je suis inhibé de longtemps ! « Jūmonji Ganseki Kuzushi » !

Le Saint du Loup projeta de nombreux débris de pierre que son cosmos façonna en shurikens. Haruto fit déferler cette pluie d’étoiles de pierres cruciforme sur le Général du Dragon des Mers. Ce dernier ne daigna pourtant pas se mettre en position de défense, malgré la pléiade de projectiles qui s’abattit sur lui. Un nuage de fumée submergea le lieu lors de l’impact, cependant, le Saint ressentit une sueur froide parcourir son échine, le Général se tenait juste derrière lui.

— Tant de vacarme et de bruit pour pas grand-chose, c’est là tout ce que tu sais faire ? « Electrical Orb » !

Le Général du Dragon des Mers engendra une sphère électrique dans la paume de sa main. Uzna l’enfonça ensuite dans le corps du Saint du Loup par le dos. Haruto fut foudroyé de l’intérieur tandis qu’un faisceau traversa son corps. Il fut emporté par ce dernier et s’encastra avec fracas dans les marches menant au pilier.

En une seule et unique attaque, il avait déjà mis à mal le Saint du Loup en passant outre sa vigilance et sa défense. Malgré des spasmes musculaires indésirables, Haruto se releva pour poursuivre le combat qui ne faisait que commencer.

— C’est ce qui s’appelle avoir le coup de foudre, s’énonça Uzan en ricanant bêtement de son dialogue.

— Garde ce genre de réflexion pour toi même à l’avenir !

— Hum… toujours vivant ? Tu es du genre coriace à ce que je vois. Cela promet un affrontement électrique !

— Je vais te tailler en pièce ! « Rōgaken Rasetsu Senpūjin » !

Le Saint du Loup fit jaillir les griffes de sa Cloth qu’il nimba de cosmos. Haruto bondit sur le Général du Dragon des Mers comme un prédateur sur sa proie et asséna un coup de griffes en croix. La décharge cosmique cruciforme fut déclenchée à bout portant et pulvérisa tout sur son chemin. Néanmoins, Uzna ne fut point atteint comme la précédente fois, il réapparut face à Haruto et lui asséna un tonitruant coup de tête dans la figure. Ce dernier fit alors plusieurs pas hésitants en arrière en se portant les mains au visage.

— Comment se peut-il !?

— Ce combat… ça m’électrise Ha Ha Ha !!!

— Je vais te clouer le bec ! Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes ! « Hakurōken Tenshin Musō » !

Le Saint du Loup projeta une vague cosmique qui se fragmenta en une pléiade d’étoiles filantes. Haruto propulsa la pluie d’étoiles sur l’emplacement du Général du Dragon des Mers. Cependant, ce dernier se trouvait déjà à la gauche du Saint avant même qu’il ne porte son attaque. Uzna recouvrit son avant-bras de charge électrique et asséna un coup de poing ascendant dans le ventre d’Haruto.

Un flash éblouissant se produisit tandis que le Saint du Loup fut arraché du sol et précipité dans les cieux. Son corps heurta le plafond océanique à une telle vitesse que cela revenait à percuter une surface en béton. Haruto fit ensuite une lourde chute et s’écrasa au sol.

— C’est ce qu’il s’appel une contrattaque éclair Ha Ha ! S’esclaffa-t-il. À présent, l’heure est venue de porter le coup de grâce. Une seule décharge à haute tension suffira te faire exploser le cœur !

Le Général du Dragon des Mers s’apprêtait à mettre en œuvre ses paroles lorsqu’il entendit dans le lointain « Kyōka Suigetsu » ainsi que « Lionnet Burning Fire ». L’instant qui suivit une salve d’eau ainsi qu’une salve de feu le prirent pour cible. Uzna intercepta cette offensive combinée avec la paume de ses mains. Il eut le déplaisir de découvrir que le Saint du Dragon et le Saint du Lionnet se tenaient à présent entre lui et le Saint du Loup.

— À présent tu vas affaire à nous ! annonça Ryuho.

— Et on ne te fera pas de cadeau ! annonça Soma.

— Faite attention ! Il est plus redoutable qu’il ne le laisse paraitre !

— C’est l’heure de faire retentir la foudre !!!

Uzna se nimba de courant électrique et se déplaça à une indicible vitesse faisant que le regard des Saints ne pouvait pas entrevoir ses mouvements. Il réapparut face au Saint du Loup et déchaina la fureur d’un faisceau de plasma sur ce dernier qui fut emporté en arrière. Avant que le Saint du Dragon et le Saint du Lionnet ne puissent réagir, il se déplaça à nouveau pour réapparaitre dans leurs dos et leur infligea le même traitement.

Dans les faits Le Général du Dragon des Mers avait éjecté Haruto, Ryuho et Soma dans des directions différentes simultanément. Cela fut accompagné d’un grand fracas métallique retentissant. Il venait de détruire leur Cloth avec une facilité déconcertante sans réaliser le moindre effort. Les Saints furent médusés par cet état de fait, néanmoins ils se relevèrent pour se rejoindre. Cela était désormais primordial étant donné qu’il était dépourvu de protection.

— Une dernière volonté avant votre fin ?

— « Aquila Spinning Predation » !

— Qui a dit ça ?

La Saint de l’Aigle surgit des cieux et nimba son corps de cosmos afin de cristalliser des ailes de cosmos dans son dos. Yuna plongea ensuite en piqué vers le Général du Dragon des Mers telles un aigle sur sa proie et le frappa de plein fouet avec son pied. Toutefois, Uzna parvint à l’intercepter à l’aide d’une seule main.

— Je vais te voler dans les plumes, maudit rapace ! « Electrical Orb » !

Le Général du Dragon des Mers engendra une sphère électrique dans la paume de sa main. Uzna l’enfonça ensuite dans le corps de la Saint de l’Aigle par le ventre. Yuna fut foudroyé de l’intérieur tandis qu’un faisceau traversa son corps. Elle fut emportée par ce dernier et projetée contre le sol avec fracas.

— Je ne plierai pas face à toi !

Faisant abstraction de la douleur et de la souffrance qui parcourait son corps, la Saint de l’Aigle se releva sans tarder pour faire face au Général du Dragon des Mers avec ses amis. Cela ne fut pas au gout d’Uzna qui prit cela pour de l’arrogance très mal placée vu le rapport de force actuel. Il tendit son bras et fit jaillir moult branches de foudres de sa main qui frappèrent son opposante de plein fouet.

Yuna fut à nouveau foudroyé par les nombreuses décharges électriques parcourant son corps qui était brulé par ces dernières. Cependant, le corps fumant de la Saint de l’Aigle ne s’écroula pas au sol, elle put compter sur le soutien inconditionnel de ses amis pour la maintenir debout.

— Quelle amitié formidable c’est…

— Nous tenons notre force du lien qui nous unit ! lui répondit sèchement Yuna, lui coupant la parole par la même occasion en le fixant droit dans les yeux d’un regard mauvais. Notre amitié est ce qui fait notre force ! Tu ne pourras jamais nous vaincre tant que nous serons unis par ce lien !

— Vous voulez voir la vraie puissance !? Je vais vous la montr… C’est quoi ça encore !?

Un mur de vent venait de se dresser sans raison apparente entre les Saints et le Général du Dragon des Mers. Ce n’était pas la Saint de l’Aigle la responsable de ce phénomène, la puissance qui s’en dégageait était supérieure à la sienne.

— À partir de maintenant, ton seul et unique adversaire, ce sera moi ! fit savoir une voix avec autorité.

— Qui est tu femme !?

— Je suis l’ainée de ces Saints : Paradox des Gémeaux.

— Tu penses pouvoir être en état de me vaincre seul alors que même à quatre ils n’y sont pas parvenus ?

— Tu sembles bien présomptueux, mais nous verrons bien ce que tu vaux face à un Gold Saint.

La Gold Saint des Gémeaux n’était pas venue seule, elle avait accompagné la jeune jamirienne qui était venue la chercher. Paradox reconnaissait qu’elle s’était laissé abuser par Calliope et sa défaite découle directement de ces conséquences. Toutefois, l’ainée des Gémeaux n’escomptait plus commettre une erreur de cette ampleur. Le Général du Dragon des Mers était un adversaire en dehors de la portée des Bronze Saints, c’est pour cette raison qu’il lui en coute à présent de tout mettre en œuvre pour le vaincre.

— Ryuho, Yuna, Soma, Haruto, nous allons détruite ce pilier ensemble, s’exprima Paradox avec un grand calme. Une fois chose faite, je vous ordonne en tant que Gold Saint d’aller rejoindre le temple de Poseidon pour la bataille finale afin de sauver Athéna.

— Que comptes-tu faire Paradox ?

— As ton avis Ryuho ? Je vais me battre contre ce Général afin de le mettre hors d’état de nuire.

Raki avait pris les devants de son côté et avait provoqué l’ouverture de la Pandora-box de la Balance. La Gold Cloth distribua l’intégralité de ses armes par pair à chaque Saint, y compris à la jeune jamirienne.

— Au nom de la déesse Athéna ! Nous allons abattre ce pilier ! hurla Paradox vindicativement.

Tous les Saints projetèrent leur paire d’armes sur la colonne en même temps, Raki y compris trouva assez de force pour réaliser cet acte héroïque en dépit de sa petite corpulence. Les douze armes sacrées se dirigeaient à présent sur le pilier de l’Atlantique Nord comme une seule et unique entité. Cependant, une chose inexpliquée se produisit, bien qu’ils soient sous la surface de l’océan, le plafond océanique commença à être dissimulé par de nombreuse cellule orageuse.

Un rideau de foudre aveuglant s’abattit autour du pilier et pulvérisa les armes de la Gold Cloth de la Balance devant des Saints pétrifiés de stupéfaction suite à ce qui venait de se produire. Le Général du Dragon des Mers était une personne bien mystérieuse et entourée de secret en commençant par la nature de sa puissance incommensurable.


	12. Face a face avec l'Empereur des Océans

Le Saint de Pégase se dirigea vers le Temple de Poseidon dès qu’il eut retrouvé ses esprits après avoir été abusé par la Générale des Lyumnades ayant usurpé les traits de la Saint de l’Aigle pour mieux le frapper en traitre. Sans tarder, il se mit en route pour rejoindre Atlantis, pénétrer dans la ville sous-marine fut par contre une tout autre histoire.

Koga procéda de l’exacte même façon que pour sortir. Sa destination était déjà toute tracée, il allait à présent se rendre au temple de Poseidon qui surplombait la ville, niché au sommet de ce qui pourrait être qualifié de montagne. Le Saint de Pégase parvient à atteindre le pied du mont sans trop de mal et commença dès lors l’ascension de nombreuse marche.

Cette colline était plus grande qu’il ne l’avait imaginé et il se doutait qu’une fois au sommet, il devait y avoir une vue imprenable ou presque sur chaque pilier. D’aussi loin qu’il lui était donné de voir, il n’y en avait plus qu’un seul qui se tenait encore debout et ce dernier était étrangement submergé de nuage de foudre, chose peu banale sous l’océan.

Quelques instants plus tard, Koga atteignait enfin le sommet du mont et pénétra dans l’immense et vaste temple où réside l’empereur des océans. Après avoir remonté bien des couloirs, le Saint de Pégase arriva dans une immense salle circulaire. Pas à pas, il s’avança avec prudence dans la pièce en restant sur ses gardes à chaque instant. Celui-ci se retourna instinctivement lorsque fut interpellé.

— Tu es le nouveau Saint de Pégase, celui qui a succédé à Seiya.

— Qui êtes-vous ?

— Je suis à la fois Impératrice et prêtresse de Poseidon. Je me nomme Thétis

— Vous voulez vous battre contre moi pour m’empêcher de le rejoindre !?

Le Saint de Pégase se mit en position d’attaque par pur réflexe, mais la seule réaction qu’il provoqua chez la prêtresse fut de lui soutirer un rire innocent. Thétis reconnaissait bien en lui digne successeur de celui qu’elle avait affronté plusieurs décennies auparavant. Koga fut un peu surpris de cette réaction de sa part, mais bien qu’elle représentait la voix et la volonté du dieu des océans. Il ne ressentait cependant pas la moindre agressivité dans son cosmos, il était bienveillant et chaleureux comme l’était celui de Saori.

— Puis-je savoir pourquoi êtes-vous venu à ma rencontre ?

— Koga, il faut que tu saches que celui que tu vas affronter est en réalité Julian Solo. Poseidon la choisit comme réceptacle et a écrasé sa conscience afin d’avoir une main mise totale sur son corps.

— Vous désirez que je terrasse Poseidon sans trop endommager le corps de Julian n’est-ce pas ?

— C’est effectivement ce que je souhaite.

— Mais pourquoi, vous qui êtes sa représentante, tenez tant à ce que je terrasse le dieu que vous représentez pourtant ?

— C’est une histoire qui remonte au précédent conflit que tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Thétis s’en alla pour laisser le champ libre au Saint de Pégase. Elle avait fait ce que son cœur et sa conscience lui dictaient de faire, la suite ne dépendait plus d’elle. Koga ne comprit pas très bien les motivations de la prêtresse, mais qu’à cela ne tienne il sauverait Saori comme Julian.

Le Saint de Pégase pénétra dans le couloir derrière les rideaux rouges au fond de la salle et grimpa la nouvelle série de marche se trouvant derrière. Il traversa le long couloir se trouvant au sommet et pour finir, il arriva devant une porte colossale frappée du symbole de l’Empereur des Océans. Koga l’ouvrit en faisant usage de la force, ce qui sema un grand fracas sonore dans ces lieux si sereins puis pénétra dans la pièce.

Poseidon se trouvait effectivement bien là. Il était assis sur son trône dans une position reflétant toute sa puissance. Cela n’effraya guère le Saint de Pégase qui se rapprocha de lui pas après pas en le fixant du regard.

— Ainsi, voici le nouveau Saint de Pégase qui a eu l’honneur d’être élevé par Athéna elle-même, s’énonça le dieu d’une voix supérieur au mépris particulièrement prononcé. Comme ton prédécesseur, je vois qu’elle ne t’a pas appris les bonnes manières.

— Garde tes remarques pour toi ! lui rétorqua Koga. Libère l’âme de Saori immédiatement et quitte le corps de Julian sans discuter ! Sinon j’emploierai la force !!!

— Tu es bien courageux de t’adresser à moi sur ce ton alors que je suis un dieu comparé à toi simple mortel, lui répondit le dieu des océans avec toute sa condescendance. Sache qui ne me sied guère d’accéder aux requêtes de ceux de ton espèce.

— Dans ce cas, j’emploierai la force ! « Pegasus Ryusei Ken » !

Le Saint de Pégase dessina sa constellation puis plaça son poing en retrait. Koga rabattit son poing en avant et déchaina une pluie de météore qui heurta le corps du dieu de plein fouet. Cependant, les coups semblèrent comme rebondir à son contact et se retournèrent contre le Saint qui fit les frais de sa propre attaque.

Koga encaissa son attaque de plein front et fut repoussé en arrière, mais ne chuta pas à terre, bien que ce ne fût pas passé loin tout de même. Il se demandait par quelle façon Poseidon était parvenu à lui renvoyer sa propre attaque sans bouger de son trône.

— Que croyais-tu Pégase ? Je suis un dieu ! On ne peut pas lever la main sur ma personne sans en subir les conséquences.

— Ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! « Pegasus Senko Ken » !

Le Saint de Pégase brandit son poing en l’air qui s’auréole d’une lumière aveuglante. Koga rabattit son poing en avant et se projeta à une vitesse vertigineuse sur le dieu des océans. Néanmoins, lors de l’impact, il n’atteignit jamais le corps de l’Olympien, son cosmos agissait comme un champ de force.

— Hors de ma vue misérable !

Toute la puissance du cosmos qu’il avait déployée fut absorbée par Poseidon et ensuite retournée contre lui. Cette fois-ci Koga fut frappé de plein fouet par la toute-puissance du dieu des océans à bout portant. Le Saint de Pégase fut balayé comme un simple fétu de paille et s’écrasa lourdement contre la surface du sol. Il éprouva par la suite bien du mal à se relever, si toutefois, il en était encore capable avec ce qui venait de subir.

— Qu’importe la puissance que tu puisses déployer. Lever la main sur un dieu est un blasphème et la sentence pour cette hérésie est immanente et impitoyable. Quoi que tu tentes contre moi, cela se retournera immuablement contre toi.

— Qu’importe ! Je finirais bien par t’atteindre à la seule force de ma détermination !

— Tu n’es plus en état de te relever, ce combat puéril est donc terminé !

Le dieu des océans intensifia son cosmos pour porter une attaque qui serait d’une ampleur divine. Cependant, le Saint d’Orion fit irruption dans la pièce sans prévenir et s’attaqua à l’Olympien.

— « Folgore Renaissance » !

Le Saint d’Orion chargea un de ses avant-bras en foudre. Eden projeta de nombreuses salves électriques de la paume de sa main qui s’abattirent sur Poséidon pour le foudroyer. Néanmoins, son cosmos le préservait toujours de toute forme d’offensive et renvoya la décharge électrique à son expéditeur. Il intercepta cette dernière et n’eut aucun mal à la réabsorber.

— Rien de cassez Koga ?

— En dehors d’une douleur lancinante aux ventres et quelques blessures, je n’ai rien à déplorer.

— Voyez-vous cela, fit le dieu faussement surpris. J’ai donc face à moi le fils cadet de Mars.

— La réputation de mon père me précède à ce que je vois, répondit-il avec fierté.

— Dans un instant, tu perdras cet air arrogance.

Le Saint de Pégase et le Saint d’Orion partirent à l’attaque simultanément cette fois-ci afin d’acculer le dieu pour le pousser dans ses retranchements. Depuis Atlantis, les habitants purent admirer en ce moment un vif éblouissement cosmique bleuté jaillissant par toutes les fenêtres du temple, accompagnée de cris suppliciée.

Au pied des ruines que représentait à présent le pilier de l’arctique après sa destruction, la Saint du Frelon retrouvait lentement le sens des réalités. Sa perte de conscience avait permis de reposer son corps physiquement, mais Sonia se sentait par contre courbaturée et percluse de partout. Elle commença par tenter de se redresser sur ses genoux puis se dressa sur ses jambes qui tremblaient comme jamais auparavant.

La demi-déesse romaine constata que l’endroit était désormais vide de présence. Mileena elle-même ne s’y trouvait plus. Sans tarder, la Saint du Frelon se mit alors en route pour Atlantis en conciliant son équilibre précaire et sa course. Dans le même temps, le Saint de Pégase et le Saint d’Orion gisaient au sol parmi les éclats de leur Cloth. Poseidon avait pulvérisé ces dernières d’un simple regard,

— Sa puissance est équivalente à celle de Calliope ! s’énonça Eden.

— Je me demande d’ailleurs par quel prodige vous êtes parvenu à vaincre ma chère et tendre cousine. Quoi qu’il en soit ! Acceptez votre fatalité et mourez !

Le cosmos de Poseidon s’intensifia une seconde fois en déployant une sensation d’oppression dans toute la salle. À présent que leurs Cloth avaient été réduites à néant, c’était au tour de leurs corps de subir le même sort. Comme il aurait dû s’y attendre néanmoins, il fut importuné par leurs frères et sœurs d’armes arrivés à l’improviste dans la pièce sans y avoir été conviés. Le dieu des océans commençait réellement à douter de sa Prêtresse, avait-elle été vaincue ou les laissait-elle sciemment traverser le temple ? Qu’importe, si elle le trahit, il la châtiera comme il convient de le faire comme ce fut le cas jadis avec Andromède.

— Occupez-vous d’eux ! Je me charge de retenir Poseidon ! « Divine Tornado » !

La Saint de l’Aigle concentra une masse d’air autour de sa cheville. Yuna se projeta sur Poseidon en tournoyant sur elle-même et le heurta de plein fouet. Malheureusement, sa jambe heurta le cosmos du dieu des océans qui la refoula en arrière sans ménagement. Elle s’écrasa sur le sol à hauteur de Koga et Eden en poussant un cri suraigu.

— Kyaaa !!! Ma cheville !!! Hurla Yuna en se portant les mains à cette dernière qui était bien esquinté suite à sa chute.

— On y va ! S’exclama Soma

— Oui ! Répondirent Ryuho et Haruto à l’unisson.

— Ce petit jeu commence à me lasser, je vais donc tous vont pulvériser en même temps !

Poseidon se releva et déchaina toute l’ampleur et la fureur de son cosmos sur l’assemble des Saints afin de les réduire à néant corps et âme. Toute la lumière de la pièce sembla même être aspirée par cette offensive divine. Au terme de son attaque furieuse, le bruit d’une chose qui se brise comme du verre retentit dans la pièce. Chacun put constater dès lors qu’une personne supplémentaire avait rejoint l’affrontement.

— Sonia !!! S’exclamèrent les Saints d’une seule voix.

— Ma sœur ! C’est bien toi ! demanda Eden, la voix troublée de la revoir après tant de temps.

— Que me vaut l’honneur de voir la fille ainée de Mars face à moi ? s’enquit-il du motif de sa présence. Tu viens te venger de ce que les Saints ont infligé à ta famille ? Tu aurais dû les laisser mourir et vengeance aurais été tienne.

— Au contraire Poseidon ! Si je suis ici aujourd’hui, c’est pour combattre en tant que Saint de la déesse Athéna !

— Vêtu de cette immonde armure martienne ? Ne me fais pas rire !

— Tu peux rire autant que tu veux Poseidon, mais la déesse Athéna en foi en moi et j’ai foi en la déesse Athéna ! Répondit Sonia d’une voix franche et déterminée avant de poursuivre sur un ton beaucoup plus troublé par l’émotion. Eden, Soma, j’ai honte de la souffrance que je vous ai infligée, je n’aurais pas dû me faire passer pour morte, mais je n’en pouvais plus de souffrir face à ce qu’étais ma vie. Concernant les autres, je vous demande pardon, même si je ne le mérite pas, pour tout ce que j’ai pu vous infliger par le passé et pour avoir fui mon devoir de Saint en ne vous rejoignant pas a Pallasbelda.

— Comptes tus encore épilogués longtemps semi-déesse ? Tu auras tout le temps d’expier ta faute auprès d’eux dans l’autre monde.

— Au nom de la déesse Athéna ! Je vais te terrasser !! « Hornet Stinger » !!!

La Saint du Frelon tendit ses bras dans le prolongement de ses épaules et y fit converger son cosmos. Sonia fit jaillir une nuée de dard qui fondit droit devant elle en pulvérisant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Comme les précédentes offensives, celle-ci ne fit pas exceptions et se retourna contre son expéditrice qui fut frappée par ses propres dards. Néanmoins, la demi-déesse n’en démordit pas répliqua aussitôt malgré son échec.

— Antares ! Consume-le ! « Antares Burning Fire » !

La Saint Du Frelon nimba un de ses avant-bras de flamme. Sonia rabattit son poing en avant et déchaina un torrent de flamme ardente qui s’abattit sur Poseidon. Une fois de plus l’offensive fut retournée contre son utilisateur. La semi-déesse fut dès lors immolée par sa propre attaque, alors qu’elle allait chuter vers sol, quelqu’un la retenu afin que cela ne se produise pas.

— Sonia, tu n’es plus seule à présent à devoir porter ce lourd fardeau. Tu es la sœur d’Eden et la seule femme que Soma ai jamais aimée. Quoi qu’il arrive dorénavant, nous serons là pour te soutenir, qu’importe la difficulté des épreuves qui nous attendent à l’avenir

— Koga… parvient-elle tout juste a articulé d’une voix émue au bord des larmes en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le Saint du Lionnet trouva la force en lui pour aller soutenir la Saint du Frelon pendant que le Saint de Pégase s’approchait à présent du dieu des Océans en le fixant dans les yeux avec défiance. Certes, il était un dieu, sa puissance était indéniable, mais après avoir fait face à Abzu et Saturne, il relativisait beaucoup plus celle de Poseidon.

— C’est un beau discours que tu viens de tenir la Pégase, mais ce ne sont que des paroles. De veines paroles à l’égal de cette exaspérante espérance que vous avez en imaginant venir à bout de moi. Aucun d’entre vous n’est parvenu à m’atteindre, vous devriez accepter l’inévitable.

— Tu sembles oublier que nous tirons notre force de l’indestructible lien qui nous unit ! C’est grâce à cette puissance que tu seras vaincu !!!

Le Saint de Pégase commença à intensifier son cosmos de son plus bel éclat comme pour défier l’Olympien en dépit de l’écart de puissance les séparant. Ce qui n’était pas prévu cependant, c’est que chacun de ses frères et sœurs d’armes fasse de même. Poseidon n’avait cure de cette scène d’une affligeante puérilité, ils voulaient l’attaquer en même temps et être pulvérisé par leur propre cosmos, ainsi soit-il alors se dit le dieu.

— « Pegasus Suisei Ken » !

Le Saint de Pégase fit converger l’intégralité de son potentiel cosmique vers son poing. Koga rabattit son poing en avant et exprima toute la puissance de son cosmos en un seul et unique coup. La comète partit à une vitesse photonique en direction du dieu des océans. Il essaya bien entendu de l’arrêter, mais cette fois-ci tout était différent. Cette comète n’était pas le fruit d’un seul cosmos poussé à son summum, mais l’union de sept cosmos vibrant à l’unisson. L’Olympien fut atteint de plein fouet et emporté par le sillage de la comète qui pulvérisa son trône sur le passage.

— Nous avons réussi ! S’écria Koga.

— Poséidon est à terre ! S’exclama Ryuho.

— Allons libérer l’âme d’Athéna de ce pas ! S’énonça Soma.

Fort de leur victoire obtenu au prix de leur unité, les sept Saints traversèrent la pièce sans se préoccuper du corps réceptacle de l’Olympien gisant à terre pour aller libérer l’âme de leur déesse de l’urne où elle a été enfermée. La victoire finale était à présent toute proche.


	13. How are you

Alors que le dénouement final du conflit opposant les Saints aux Généraux arriverait très bientôt. Le Général de Chrysaor prit le parti de connecter son esprit à celui de ses pairs ainsi qu’à celui de la Prêtresse afin de les entretenir d’une horrible vérité.

* Kelpie, Alexandra, Calliope, Mileena, Sorrento, Impératrice Thétis, l’heure est grave !

— Nadish, qu’il y a-t-il de si catastrophique pour que tu nous contactes simultanément par la penser ? s’enquit Thétis.

* Ce conflit qui nous oppose aux Saints de la déesse Athéna n’est qu’une vaste mascarade.

— Que sous-entends-tu-la ! répondit Sorrento, choqué par ces propos.

— Tu penses que l’Empereur Poseidon n’a pas toute sa tête ? Ajouta Alexandra.

* Poseidon pense être libre de ses décisions, mais ce n’est pas le cas. Il est manipulé comme nous tous.

— Il y a un traitre parmi nous, s’énonça Mileena d’une voix calme et posée

— Pfff… s’il y avait un traitre parmi nous, je le serais étant donné que je peux lire dans les esprits, répliqua Calliope avec dédains.

* Ce n’est pas aussi simple que cela Calliope et il n’y a pas de traitre parmi nous…

— Ce n’est pas clair ton histoire, répondit Kelpie en lui coupant la parole

* Je n’avais pas terminé, fit savoir Nadish sans relevé cette interruption. Il n’y a pas de traitre pour la simple et bonne raison que nous avons été infiltrés ! Un intrus se cache parmi nous depuis le début à notre insu. Nous ne l’avons jamais remarqué parce qu’il camoufle sa véritable nature derrière un puissant sortilège qui est hors de la portée des mortels comme des dieux.

— En y repensant : Il bien un Général qui m’a toujours paru bien singulier. Il ne dit rien, il ne fait rien, il obtempère aux ordres sans poser de question. Ça ne peut-être que ! S’exclama la prêtresse en découvrant l’identité de l’intrus en question.

— Effectivement prêtresse, depuis le début-il écoute et observe le moindre de nos gestes pour s’assurer de la bonne marche d’un occulte phénomène.

Alors que les Généraux et la Prêtresse étaient abasourdis par la révélation de l’identité de celui se jouant d’eux depuis le début. Dans le même temps, la Gold Saint des Gémeaux faisait face au redoutable et mystérieux Général du Dragon des Mers. Après avoir couvert la fuite des Saints, elle était parvenue à mettre sérieusement à mal son adversaire qui était à présent en position de faiblesse.

— Face à un ennemi de ta taille, tu fais beaucoup moins le fier à présent Uzna

— Cette puérile comédie commence à me lasser… il est l’heure de tomber le masque !

Le Général du Dragon des Mers brisa le sortilège dont il était victime jusqu’à présent. Sa morphologie commença dès lors à changer sa bouche et son nez disparaissaient pour laisser place à une excroissance qui prit la forme d’un bec en même temps que d’autres excroissances poussèrent sous ses bras pour prendre l’apparence de longue et majestueuse plume. Celui qui se tenait face à l’ainée des Gémeaux n’avait plus rien d’un être humain et tenait plutôt de l’humanoïde anthropomorphique.

Une sensation de terreur parcourut soudain l’échine de Paradox qui fit quelque pas de recul sans s’en rendre compte. Le cosmos qui émanait à présent de lui équivalait celui de Saori et Poseidon… non ! Il le surclassait ! L’être se tenant face à la Gold Saint surclassait la puissance d’un Olympien. Qui était-il ? Qu’était-il réellement ?

— Ce n’est pas possible ! Déesse Athéna… dites-moi que je rêve !

— Surprise n’est-ce pas ? s’énonça-t-il avec son insupportable voix de piaf.

— Qui es-tu !?

— Je suis Anzu ! L’oiseau tonnerre ! Démon de la Foudre !

En même temps qu’il énonça sa véritable identité, il fit gonder le tonnerre dans les environs pour augmenter la sensation d’oppression qui émanait de lui. Paradox faisait à présent face à un oiseau humanoïde de deux mètres de haut dont la puissance était incommensurable.

— Je vais à présent te rendre la pareille pour tout à l’heure !

Le Démon de la Foudre disparut du champ de vision de la Gold Saint des Gémeaux. Ses yeux pourtant habitués à suivre avec une parfaite lucidité les déplacements à la vitesse de la lumière de ses pairs comme de ses ennemis étaient incapables de déceler les mouvements d’Anzu. Ce dernier se mouvait à une indicible vitesse et asséna un coup de genou dans le ventre de Paradox. La vitesse et la puissance de l’impact furent-elles qu’elle ne put pousser aucun cri étant donné que son souffle fut coupé sur l’instant.

L’ainée des Gémeaux chuta à genoux et referma ses bras autour de son ventre. Il avait fait chuter un Gold Saint en un seul et unique coup et observait à présent ses traits défigurés par la douleur. Faisant fi de cette dernière, Paradox se releva alors que le vent commençait à s’agiter autour de son corps avec vivacité et violence, faisant remuer sa chevelure et les pans de sa cape au gré des fluctuations de son cosmos.

— Tu te relèves malgré tout ? Je n’ai peut-être pas frappé assez fort ou alors cette Cloth est plus solide que je ne le pensais. Tes organes auraient dû exploser avec un coup de cette puissance normalement.

— Tu ne connais pas les Saints d’Athéna apparemment, qu’importe la gravité de nos blessures, nous nous relèverons tant que la vie brule encore en nous afin de préserver la paix et la justice sur terre.

— Quel ramassis de connerie !

— Que les vents t’emportent ! « Fortunate Storm » !

La Gold Saint des Gémeaux fit converger les vents vers le creux de sa main. Paradox rabattit sa main en avant et déchaina la puissance d’une véritable tempête sur le Démon de la Foudre. Néanmoins, Anzu esquiva la vrille de vent et saisi son opposante par l’arrière du crâne qu’il envoya en direction du sol tandis qu’il lui asséna coup de genou dans la mâchoire encore plus impitoyable que le précédent.

Paradox s’effondra sur le dos, la bouche en sang suite à ce dernier coup et elle pouvait s’estimer heureuse que sa langue ne fût pas dans le chemin lors du coup, sinon elle aurait été sectionnée.

— Sombre idiote ! Je suis un oiseau ! Le vent est mon allié Ha Ha Ha !!!

— Si tu n’es pas un Général… Paradox cracha une énorme gerbe de sang. Quel est ton véritable objectif en te faisant passer pour tel ?

— La mission qui m’a été confiée est hors de portée de ta compréhension !

La Gold Saint des Gémeaux se tenait difficilement sur ses deux jambes, elle avait bien senti que son cerveau avait heurté la paroi de sa boite crânienne et les séquelles, même légère cela dit, ne se firent pas attendre. Paradox n’en démordait pas cependant, elle poursuivrait le combat coute que coute.

— C’est ce que nous verrons bien ! « Rozan Sho Ryu Ha » !

La Gold Saint des Gémeaux plaça son poing en retrait et y fit converger son cosmos. Paradox rabattit son poing en avant et déchaina la fureur de son cosmos sous la forme d’une décharge cosmique qui prit l’apparence d’un dragon dorée. Anzu intercepta son poing avant qu’elle ne puisse lui décocher un uppercut et prit plaisir à lui foudroyer le bras jusqu’à ce qu’elle en hurle d’une douleur véritable.

— Le courant passe bien entre nous, tu ne trouves pas ?

— Je vais te faire passer l’envie des jeux de mots ! « Rozan Ryū Hi Shō » !

La Gold Saint des Gémeaux nimba son corps de son propre de cosmos. Paradox se projeta poing en avant droit sur le Démon de la Foudre. Celui-ci voyait l’imposant dragon lui foncer de front droit dessus, mais ne fit rien pour l’esquiver.

— « Plasma Burst » !

Le Demon chargea une sphère de foudre dans le creux de sa main. Anzu rabattit sa main en avant et fit exploser la sphère de foudre concentré qui fondit en un seul et unique faisceau sur la Gold Saint des Gémeaux qui fut heurté de plein fouet. Paradox fut brisé dans son offensive et retomba au sol. Sa cape fut pulvérisée par l’assaut foudroyant tandis que le courant électrique parcourait le métal de sa Cloth. Tout son corps était à présent parcouru de spasmes.

— Pourquoi te relèves-tu encore ? Surtout dans cet état déplorable ?

— Au risque de me répéter, en tant que Saint, tant qu’une parcelle de vie brulera encore dans mon corps, je me relèverais pour accomplir mon devoir.

— Dans ce cas… J’espère que tu sais voler !!!

Paradox se mit en position de défense, mais en vain, Anzu l’avait saisi en dessous des bras par-derrière. Le Démon prit son envol avec une incroyable vitesse et traversa le plafond océanique ainsi que la profondeur des océans en un instant pour se retrouver à la surface. Il monta d’ailleurs des hauteurs vertigineuses au point que l’océan était à peine visible depuis l’altitude où il se trouvait. Il lâcha par la suite le corps de l’ainée des gémeaux qui fit une chute sans précédent.

— Je vais pulvériser cette Gold Cloth comme j’ai pulvérisé les autres !!!

Le ciel s’obscurcit en l’espace d’un instant sous l’influence du cosmos de l’oiseau tonnerre. La fondre commença dès lors à tonner dans les cieux. Il leva les bras vers le ciel tandis que tout le potentiel électrique convergeait vers ces dernières.

— « Lightning Strike » !

Le Démon de la Foudre rabattit ses mains en direction du sol. Anzu provoqua l’explosion du potentiel électrique qui s’abattit telle une colonne sur la Gold Saint des Gémeaux qui fut emportée par le sillage de cette dernière. Paradox s’écrasa dans un grand fracas au pied du pilier de l’Atlantique Nord. Sa Gold Cloth vola en éclat lors du choc avec le sol, mais ce n’était pas tant l’impact avec le sol qui la brisa. Ce fut la violence du cosmos déployé par le Démon.

— La Gold Cloth d’Integra… Il a anéanti la Gold Cloth des Gémeaux…

L’oiseau tonnerre redescendu des cieux en traversant la surface de l’océan comme il l’avait fait quelques instants plutôt. Anzu eut néanmoins, la déplaisante surprise de découvrir que Paradox se tenait cependant toujours sur un genou en dépit de sa fatigue et de ses blessures. Elle était désormais dépourvue de Cloth et n’était plus vêtue que sa tenue civile qui se résumait à un short grisâtre, un t-shirt rouge framboise et d’une paire de basket bleu. Malgré cela, elle avait toujours l’arrogance de lui tenir tête.

Paradox se tenait à genoux parce qu’elle ressentait une vive douleur la vriller de l’intérieur. Elle s’empoigna l’emplacement du poumon droit, ce même poumon qu’elle devait ménager suite à sa perforation lors du précédent conflit.

— Enfer et damnation ! Pourquoi ne daignes-tu pas agoniser !?

— Je ne me répéterais pas cette fois-ci ! Tant que je serais apte à combattre…, je me relèverais pour la grandeur d’Athéna !

Anzu n’avait qu’une envie, c’est de lui de la faire taire en lui ôtant la vie, même s’il devait lui arracher le cœur pour se faire. Cependant, quelque chose était différent chez Paradox en cet instant présent. Son cosmos doré était en effervescence, il était mu par une profonde détermination à protéger ceux qui sont ses cadets ainsi que de sauver celle à qui elle avait voué allégeance. De ce fait, son cosmos ne cessait de croitre de façon inquiétante.

— C’est quoi ça !?

— Que les Astres soient avec moi ! Jaillis… MON COSMOS ! « GALAXIAN EXPLOSION » !!!

La Gold Saint croisa ses bras en l’air et concentra l’intégralité de son cosmos dans le creux de ses mains. Paradox rabattit ses bras en avant et exprima la puissance de son cosmos au travers d’une titanesque explosion cosmique équivalente à celle d’une galaxie. Anzu se retrouva acculé au cœur de cette déferlante d’astres en explosion, cependant, il n’escomptait pas se laisser faire de la sorte par une simple mortelle.

Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais me laisser faire !? « Plasma Burst » !

Le Démon de la Foudre chargea une sphère de foudre dans le creux de sa main. Anzu rabattit sa main en avant et fit exploser la sphère de foudre concentré qui fondit en un seul et unique faisceau au cœur de la galaxie en explosion. La charge électrique fit exploser l’astre qu’elle rencontra puis se démultiplia en ricochant sur tous les autres astres en les faisant exploser à la chaine. Pour finir ce fut la Gold Saint qui fut atteinte par les moult branches électriques issues de l’offensive de l’oiseau tonnerre.

— Hurle ! Hurle ! Hurle Ha Ha Ha !!!

Anzu avait réussi à déjouer in extremis l’offensive de la Gold Saint des Gémeaux, néanmoins, Paradox se tenait toujours fièrement sur ses deux jambes en dépit de ce qui venait de lui être infligé. Chose qui fit perdre son sang-froid au Démon de la Foudre.

— « Electrical Orb » !

Le Démon de la Foudre engendra une sphère électrique dans la paume de sa main. Anzu l’enfonça ensuite dans le corps de la Saint des Gemeaux par le ventre. Paradox fut foudroyé de l’intérieur tandis qu’un faisceau traversa son corps. Elle s’effondra sur le sol, ventre à terre, et perdit conscience.

— Je ne m’attendais pas à autant de résistance de sa part, quoi qu’il en soit, à présent l’heure de lui ôter la vie est arrivée.

L’oiseau tonnerre chargea son bras de foudre afin d’user d’une ses aptitude pour couper la tête de l’impudente Gold Saint qui a osé se dresser envers et contre tout face à lui. Cependant, six offensives jaillirent de l’horizon et l’empêchèrent d’exécuter son forfait. Les six Généraux fidèles à Poseidon s’étaient réunis au pied du pilier de l’Atlantique Nord et avaient l’impudence de s’interposer entre lui et sa victime.

— Voilà donc ta véritable et horrible apparence Uzna ou dois-je plutôt te nommer Anzu ? s’énonça Calliope d’une voix teintée d’intention assassine.

— Tu as déjà vu ton reflet ? Lui rétorqua Anzu avec animosité.

— Tu vas payer de ta vie ces odieuses manipulations dont tu t’es rendu coupable ! l’en avisa Sorrento d’une voix sans appel.

Les Généraux étaient sur le pied de guerre et se tenait en position pour passer à l’attaque d’une seconde l’autre. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à lui sauter dessus sur commande du Général de la Sirène. Une voix autoritaire, mais douce s’éleva et intima l’ordre de ne rien faire. Il s’agissait de celle de la prêtresse représentant la volonté du dieu des océans : l’Impératrice Thétis portant Niké dans la main droite.

— Tout ce qui s’est produit jusqu’à présent n’était donc le fruit que de tes manigances ? Contrairement à Kanon, tu ne disais point mot et obéissait aux ordres sans discuter, mais ce n’était qu’une façade. Tu savais comment t’y prendre pour manipuler ton entourage à notre insu.

— Ce fut très facile d’ailleurs, les mortels sont si influençables.

— Pour le compte de qui nous espionnais-tu ?

— Parce que vous pensez que je vais vous le dire peut-être ?

— Réponds ! C’est un ordre ! !? S’exclama Thétis dont la voix avait perdu toute douceur. Qui t’a ordonné de réaliser ces manipulations !? Qui t’a ordonné de mettre en œuvre cette mascarade !?

— Je n’ai d’ordre à recevoir que de la Matriarche et je vais tous vous tuer en son nom !!!

Le Démon de la Foudre submergea l’endroit de ténèbres éclairé par la foudre zébrant l’obscurité çà et là tandis qu’il se chargeait en énergie électrique pour préparer une frappe qui pour le coup serait… foudroyante. Les Généraux se rassemblèrent autour de leur Impératrice, mais n’en étaient pas moins désavantagés s’il devait combattre dans le noir absolu.

— Général, écartez-vous, je vous prie.

— Impératrice ! Une attaque peut surgir de n’importe où ! s’énonça Alexandra.

— Écartez-vous, je vous prie.

Les Généraux obéirent à leur Impératrice, bien qu’anxieux par cette singulière requête de sa part. Thétis brandit en l’air le bras dans lequel se trouvait le sceptre divin et s’exclamant haut et fort à pleins poumons.

— Niké ! Transperce les ténèbres et dévoile la vérité en plein jour !

Le sceptre divin appartenant pourtant à Athéna obéit Thétis. L’extrémité du sceptre se mit à briller d’une intense et éclatante lumière dorée qui dispersa les ténèbres, mettant à nue l’emplacement où se tenait Anzu.

— C’est trop tard !!! Mourrez tous autant que vous êtes !!!

Le Démon de la foudre projeta toute la foudre accumulée en un seul et unique rayon concentré sur l’emplacement de l’Impératrice. La puissance qu’il avait déployée dans cette offensive était suffisante pour pulvériser les Généraux et leur Prêtresse avec.

— Niké ! Châtie le mal sous toutes ses formes et apporte-nous la victoire !!!

Thétis rabattit Niké en avant et pointa le Démon de ce dernier. L’extrémité du sceptre ne cessa de croitre en luminosité et projeta un rayon qui alla heurter la salve de foudre. Un équilibre parfait s’instaura dès lors entre les deux charges. Toutefois, la puissance émise par Niké commença à gagner peu à peu du terrain sur la foudre. La puissance du sceptre finit par passer outre et frappa Anzu de toute sa puissance. Ce dernier ne s’y attendant pas poussa un cri déchirant.

L’ichor coulait à présent sur le sol du fond marin, Anzu avait une main agrippée sur la moitié gauche du visage. Celui-ci releva la tête porta un regard noir sur celle ayant osé le blesser de la sorte.

— Je vais vous enterrer vivant avec votre empire !!! Vociféra-t-il furieux, d’une voix vengeresse.

Le Démon de la Foudre se retourna et projeta un imposant faisceau de foudre sur le pilier de l’Atlantique Nord qui fut oblitéré par la puissance de ce dernier. Les Généraux profitèrent de cet instant pour encercler Anzu et lui sauter dessus. Mais ce dernier dressa un rideau de foudre d’une luminosité aveuglante tout autour de lui. Quand la luminosité revint à la normale, seule la Scale du Dragon des Mers sous sa forme totémique était encore là. L’oiseau tonnerre avait pris la fuite bien malgré lui.

— Le plafond océanique va s’écrouler d’une seconde à l’autre ! S’exclama Alexandra

— Tout va être engloutie sous peux ! Ajouta Kelpie.

— Que voulez-vous que nous fassions Impératrice ? S’enquit Nadish.

— Emporté la Gold Saint avec vous et évacuer Atlantis vers la surface au plus vite !

— Que comptez-vous faire pour votre part ? Demanda Calliope.

— Ne vous occupez pas de moi ! Je vous rejoindrais plus tard !


	14. La chute d'Atlantis

L’empereur des Océans avait été touché par l’union du cosmos des sept Saints réunis au sein de la comète déclenché par Koga. Le résultat fut sans appel ! Poseidon heurté par cette dernière qu’il ne put retourner à son expéditeur. Les Saints s’empressaient désormais de pénétrer dans l’immense cour se trouvant au cœur du temple, descendant les marches y menant quatre à quatre.

Koga et ses amis se trouvaient à présent dans un verdoyant et majestueux jardin ou se trouvaient diverses variétés de plantes marines. Leur fruit de leur attention était, cependant, tourné vers le pilier se trouvant au milieu de cette cour fleuri où était posée l’urne sacrée. Les Saints n’avaient plus qu’à ouvrir cette dernière pour permettre à l’âme de Saori de réintégrer son corps de chair et de sang.

Le Saint de Pégase s’approcha de l’urne, mais quand il voulut la saisir par les anses, il reçut une puissante décharge qui le foudroya sur place. Tous furent surpris par ce qui venait de se produire, mais n’en démordaient pas pour autant. La Saint de l’Aigle essaya à son tour d’ouvrir l’urne en ôtant son couvercle, mais Yuna fut tout aussi violemment électrocuté par simple contact avec l’artefact divin.

\- Qu’est-ce que… ça veut dire !? Se demanda Koga, la voix encore sous le choc

\- L’urne semble rejeter tout contact avec un mortel, répondit Ryuho. C’est étrange d’ailleurs, c’est la première qu’elle réagit ainsi, ajouta le Saint du Dragon bien perplexe face à ce phénomène.

\- Comment allons-nous faire pour ouvrir l’ure sans la toucher ? demanda Soma, tout aussi pensif que ses compagnons d’infortune.

\- L’urne a été piégée ! S’exclama Haruto. Concentrez-vous et vous verrez qu’elle est imprégnée jusqu’au plus profond de sa matière composite par le cosmos d’Uzna.

\- Certes, il a piégé l’urne pour qu’elle refuse tout contact humain. Cependant, Sonia est à moitié déesse et Eden est à moitié dieu. Ils devraient pouvoir la toucher sans être foudroyé.

Le Saint d’Orion et la Saint du Frelon essayèrent à tour de rôle, mais malgré que ce qui coule dans leurs veines soit du sang mêlé d’ichor. Ils reçurent chacun une virulente décharge à leur main qui en fut brulée. Alors que tous réfléchissaient au moyen de forcer l’urne de l’urne pour libérer l’âme de leur déesse captive à l’intérieur de cette dernière. Les Saints ne firent plus attentions au fait et gestes de Poseidon qui s’était redressé. Une puissance vague de cosmos les balaya tous autant qu’ils sont et les envoya à terre.

\- Malédiction ! Poseidon a repris conscience ! dit Koga d’une voix dépitée

\- Sa puissance semble avoir augmenté sous le joug de la colère, s’énonça Yuna d’une voix désespérée.

\- Vous allez payer de votre vie l’humiliation que vous m’avez infligée !

Le Saint d’Orion se redressait sur ses jambes pour faire face au courroux de l’Olympien. Il était bien résolu à lui tenir tête le temps qu’il faudrait aux autres pour forcer l’ouverture de l’urne de gré ou de force. Alors que Poseidon pointait Eden de son trident, Sonia se releva d’un bond et s’interposa entre l’empereur des océans et son frère cadet. Elle subit dès lors toute l’ampleur de la décharge cosmique qui était destinée à ce dernier.

La Saint du Frelon s’effondra par la suite sans résistance, son corps fut nimbé par la suite d’une vive lueur rouge écarlate. La protection recouvrant son corps reprit son apparence de Clothstone dont la pierre carmine était désormais parcourue de fissure alors que le corps de Sonia était désormais vêtu de sa seule robe.

\- Sonia ! s’exclama Eden d’une voix brisée devant l’action accomplie de sa sœur pour le protéger.

\- Eden ! Occupe-toi de l’urne ! Nous nous chargeons de Poseidon ! s’écria Soma en prenant les devants avec Ryuho et Haruto.

Le Saint d’Orion détourna péniblement son regard du corps de sa sœur ainée gisante inconsciente au sol pour se rendre à l’urne pendant que les trois Saints fonçaient de front sur l’empereur des océans afin de l’entraver dans ses faits et gestes.

— « Lionet Explosion » !

Le Saint du Lionnet concentra l’intégralité de son potentielle cosmique entre ses mains. Soma exprima toute la puissance de son cosmos au travers d’une gargantuesque boule de feux qui projeta sur le dieu des océans.

\- « Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha » !

Le Saint du Dragon concentra l’intégralité de son potentielle cosmique dans ses poings qui plaça en retrait. Ryuho rabattit ses mains en avant exprimant toute la puissance de son cosmos au travers une titanesque décharge de cosmos qui prit l’apparence d’une centaine de dragon qui déferlèrent sur le dieu des océans.

\- « Hakurōken Tōga Shissō » !

Le Saint du Loup concentra l’intégralité de son potentielle cosmique entre ses mains. Haruto exprima toute la puissance de son cosmos au travers d’une imposante salve cosmique qui prit l’apparence d’un majestueux loup blanc qui se jeta sur le dieu des océans.

\- Vous allez payer pour votre imprudence ! Tonna-t-il d’une voix courroucée.

L’Olympien pointa son trident en avant au travers duquel jaillit son cosmos imprégné de sa colère. La décharge cosmique dissipa les offensives le ciblant et refoula ses trois opposants en arrière. Les corps de Soma, Ryuho et Haruto retombèrent avec fracas par terre après avoir été terrassés par la fureur du dieu.

Il ne restait désormais plus que le Saint de Pégase et la Saint de l’Aigle ainsi que le Saint d’Orion encore apte à combattre. De ce fait, Koga et Yuna se rapprochèrent pour faire front commun face à l’Empereur des océans tandis qu’Eden tentait de déjouer le subterfuge dont a été victime l’urne pour empêcher son ouverture.

\- Hors de ma vue !

\- N’y compte pas ! lui rétorqua Koga d’une voix témoignant de sa détermination.

\- Nous accomplirons notre dev… Yuna fut subitement coupé dans l’élan de sa parole.

Poseidon était lassé de cette résistance futile et inutile et de ces discours machinaux répétés en boucle. Il déchaina une fois de plus tout l’entendu de son courroux sur les deux mortels osant se dresser en travers de sa route. Après les avoir châtiés comme il fallait, Koga et Yuna s’écroulèrent au sol comme les autres. L’Olympien mit un terme définitif à cette confrontation en faisant subir au Saint d’Orion le même sort qu’à ses pairs.

Les Saints étaient hors d’état de combattre tous autant qu’ils étaient. La scène qui se présentait désormais aux yeux de l’Empereur des océans était la preuve incontestable de sa victoire écrasante. Il n’y avait plus que des corps dépourvus de Cloth gisant à terre.

\- Dans mon immense mansuétude, je vais vous envoyer tous en même temps dans l’autre monde.

Le dieu des océans se préparait à porter le coup de grâce à ses imprudents adversaires qui ont eu l’audace et l’arrogance de penser qu’ils pourraient se confronter à l’Olympien tout puissant qu’il était. Au moment même où il allait abattre sa sentence sur les Saints, une titanesque explosion se produisit. Il put savoir sans mal que cela s’était produit au pilier de l’Atlantique Nord, ce qui le surprenait cependant, ce fut l’ampleur de la puissance déployée. Une puissance qui était au-delà de la sienne, ce qui lui était inconcevable. Cette même puissance disparue avec la destruction du dernier pilier soutenant la voute océanique.

***

Désormais débarrassé de ses habits de fonction afin de n’être plus vêtu que de sa Scale. Thétis courrait désormais à toutes allures en direction du temple de Poseidon pendant que les Généraux s’occupaient d’évacuer la Gold Saint des Gémeaux ainsi que les habitants d’Atlantis en direction de la surface.

Avec la destruction du dernier pilier, toute l’immensité de l’océan commençait d’ores et déjà à s’écrouler sur le domaine de l’Empereur. Plusieurs tonnes d’eaux s’écroulaient chaque seconde, Thétis s’en rendait bien compte, elle portait son casque d’ailleurs pour éviter d’être assommée par les trombes d’eau s’écroulant çà et là sans compter que l’eau arrivait déjà à la hauteur des genoux de l’Impératrice qui s’en retrouvait gênée dans sa foulée.

Elle atteignit enfin les marches menant vers le temple en étant immergé jusqu’à la poitrine après avoir eu bien des difficultés a traversé Atlantis à cause de la force courants se déchainant dans les rues. Ce qui ne manqua pas de la renverser plus d’une fois. Tout n’était plus qu'une question de seconde avant que le plafond océanique ne cède, déversant sur eux des milliards de tonnes d’eaux.

Sans perdre une seconde, Thétis s’engouffra dans les couloirs du temple et traversa les moult couloirs de ce dernier qui commence à être tapissé par l’eau. Elle arriva juste à temps dans la cour centrale, mais sachant pertinent comment allait être pris son geste. L’Impératrice prit le parti de faire le tour discrètement par le balcon pour atteindre l’urne de façon frontal par rapport à la position de Poseidon.

\- Où étais-tu passé toi !? s’exclama Poseidon d’une voix hargneuse envers sa représentante.

\- Mon Empereur, il s’est passé quelque chose d’une très grande gravité.

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Ton devoir était d’affronter ces Saints à ma place ! lui rétorqua-t-il en la gratifiant d’une bourrasque de cosmos qui fit couler un filet de sang le long de son visage en éjectant le casque qu’elle portait par la même occasion.

\- Mon Empereur, je ne m’attends pas à ce que vous compreniez mon geste, mais si je le fais, c’est pour notre bien commun à tous suite à la révélation dont j’ai été témoin.

\- Ne t’avise pas le de le faire !

L’Impératrice brandit Niké en l’air à deux mains en y insufflant l’intégralité de son cosmos. L’instant qui suivit, Thétis rabattit le sceptre sur l’urne sacré avec toute sa détermination. Le subterfuge d’Anzu la foudroya de toute sa puissance, mais elle s’obstina contre ce dernier. Thétis parvenu grâce à l’aide de Niké à briser ce dernier ce qui occasionna par la même occasion la destruction pur et simple de l’urne sacré, libérant par la même occasion l’âme de Saori qui regagna dès lors son corps de chair et de sang.

\- Tu n’aurais pas dû faire ça !

\- Mon Empereur ! Écouter moi ! Nous avons été manipulés par Anzu qui nous espionnait ! C'est nous qui avons précipité notre destruction.

\- Le seul traitre manipulateur ici se tient devant moi ! Thétis ! Tu vas payer de ta vie pour cette trahison ! Vociféra-t-il à s’en faire s’en déchirer les cordes vocales .

Trop borné pour reconnaitre qu’il a été manipulé par une puissance supérieure et emporté par la colère. Poseidon projeta son trident imprégné de l’entièreté de son cosmos sur sa prêtresse pour lui ôter la vie. Thétis vit le trident lui arriver droit dessus et tendit ses bras avec Niké tenu à deux mains devant elle par réflexe défensif.

Le sceptre réagit à cette agression brutale et déploya aussitôt un écran protecteur devant sa détentrice. Le trident heurta le champ protecteur émis par Niké et se retourna contre son expéditeur. Le corps réceptacle de Poseidon fut alors embroché par sa propre arme.

\- Juliiian !!! Hurla Thétis d’une voix brisée par l’émotion.

Thétis laissa le sceptre lui glisser des mains et accourut immédiatement auprès de Julian. Elle se laissa presque tomber à genoux une fois arrivée à son chevet. Qu’elle ne fut pas l’horreur de découvrir la gravité de ses blessures.

\- Thé… tis…

\- Julian ! Accroche-toi ! Je vais faire en sorte de te guérir à la surface !

L’âme du dieu avait quitté son corps tandis que celle de la déesse avait regagné le sien. Saori rejoins aussitôt ses Saints qui ont vaillamment combattu ce jour pour la libérer de cette mauvaise situation dans la quel elle était empêtrer. Son cosmos chaleureux et protecteur galvanisa leur corps afin de leur donner la force de se relever en dépit de leurs blessures.

La douleur que ressentait Thétis en cet instant, Sonia ne pouvait que trop bien la comprendre après ce qu’elle avait elle-même infligé à Soma et à Eden dans son geste égoïsme afin de se préserver elle-même de cette douleur. La demi-déesse romaine ramassa le casque de la Scale et se rendit auprès d’elle pour le lui rendre tandis que l’Olympienne se saisit de son sceptre dont l’Impératrice avait usage avec la plus grande des sagesses qui soit.

Saori voulut se rendre après de Thétis pour la remercier de tout ce qu’elle a fait pour eux, mais n’en aura pas l’occasion cependant. La voute océanique céda, déversant sur eux toute l’étendue des océans en suspensions. L’Olympienne réagit de la même façon qu’avec leurs ainés, elle déploya son cosmos afin d’appeler ses Saints a elle et puis s’entoura d’une sphère de vie qui partit a toute à une vitesse prodigieuse en direction de la surface.

***

Quelque part sur la surface du globe, dans une antique cité soufflée par les vents et baignée par les sables se profilait une silhouette anthropomorphique dans le crépuscule de ce début de soirée. Celle-ci remonta tout le long d’une rue et pénétra dans un temple en ruine. Elle fit une déférence respectueuse et posa un poing et un genou à terre en baissant la tête.

\- Je vous présente mes hommages : Grande Prêtresse Sibylline.

\- Puis-je savoir le motif de ta présence en ce lieu Anzu ? Quand est-il de ta mission ? Demanda-t-elle en continuant de mirer quelque chose dans une sphère de dunamis en lévitation autour de laquelle dansaient ses mains comme celles d’une voyante autour d’une boule de cristal pour lire l’avenir.

Le Démon de la Foudre possédait un cosmos qui surclassait celui des Olympiens et il put faire éloges de sa puissance à plusieurs reprise. Mais ce qui émanait du corps de l’Impératrice était quelque chose qui transcendait le cosmos lui-même. Cette dernière ne manqua pas de remarquer l’imposante marque qui balafrait à présent l’œil gauche de l’oiseau tonnerre.

\- Mon identité a été découverte et j’ai été contraint de fuir.

\- C’est regrettable… Cependant, pendant que tous les regards étaient tournés vers Poseidon, nous avons pu mettre en œuvre la suite du Game of God sans attirer leur attention.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous être utile ?

\- Tu as mené à bien ta mission conformément à ce qui t’avait été ordonné. Les informations que tu as recueillies nous ont été utiles et nous serviront encore à l’avenir. En conséquence : je t’accorde donc le droit de te retirer afin que tu puisses te reposer. Notre contact va se charger de la suite des évènements à présent.

Après qu’Anzu ce soir retiré en lui représentant une respectueuse déférence, Sibylline déporta son regard sur ce qui semblait être un échiquier. Chaque pièce s’y trouvant était à l’effigie de chaque personne qu’elle représentait jusqu’au moindre détail de leur protection.

Elle constata que Thétis et Poseidon représenté par les « Cavaliers » étaient couchés sur l’échiquier tandis que les pions représentant les Généraux étaient hors-jeux. De l’autre côté de l’échiquier. Saori représenté par la « Dame » s’était déplacé avec ses pions, mais c’était à présent au « Fou » de se mouvoir et de déployer ses pions pour la contrer.


	15. Chantage et Manipulation

Les Saints avaient regagné la surface grâce à l’intervention de Saori qui déploya une sphère de vie autour d’elle. Ce à quoi elle ne s’attendait pas, fut de découvrir que Sonia et Paradox manquaient à l’appel alors que le domaine de Poseidon était à présent englouti a jamais par les flots. En dehors de l’Olympienne qui exprima clairement sa tristesse suite à la perte de deux de ses Saints, les autres préfèrent faire profil bas en ne laissant pas transparaitre leur tristesse. N’ayant plus rien à faire dans ces froides contrées, elle repartit pour le Sanctuaire, accompagné de ce qui lui restait de ces Saints.

Dans une vaste demeure donnant une vue imprenable sur la mer méditerranée, un groupe d’individu s’y était regroupé en quête d’un endroit où loger. Cette demeure n’était autre que le domaine des Solo et ceux y ayant établie résidence se trouvaient être les Généraux. Chacun d’entre eux était désormais vêtu de ses habillements civils reflétant leurs origines

• Kelpie était chaudement vêtue étant donné ses origines canadiennes. Chacun de ses habillements était de ce fait rembourré et disposait de rebord en fourrure.

• Alexandra était vêtue d’un t-shirt kaki et portait une veste sans manche noire par-dessus. Un short de couleur grisâtre et une paire de bottes de velours bruns accompagnaient le reste de son accoutrement.

• Nadish était vêtu d’un modeste sari qui recouvrait son corps en grande majorité. Le reste de sa tenue s’accordait avec ce dernier. Le tout formait un accoutrement harmonieux qui reflétait ainsi ses origines hindoues.

• Calliope pour sa part était vêtue d’une unique robe blanche aux allures antiques dont la jupe descendait jusqu’à mi-hauteur des cuisses et était chaussé de sandale de cuir tout aussi antique. À sa taille était attachée une ceinture avec une boucle en fer circulaire, seul partie de sa tenue étant contemporaine.

— Comme se porte-t-elle ? S’enquit Nadish avec intérêt.

— Thétis vient de subir un terrible choc émotionnel, il va falloir lui laisser le temps de s’en remettre, répondit Sorrento à voix basse, mais n’en restaient pas troublées par ce qui arrivait à une sœur d’arme de longues dates. Elle vient seulement de s’endormir par ailleurs, sans même avoir pris la peine d’ôter sa Scale.

— L’Empereur aurait dû lui faire confiance et lui prêter une oreille attentive ! Dès lors, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit ! Intervint Alexandra en hurlant, visiblement courroucée de savoir Thétis dans cet état déplorable.

— Calme-toi Alexandra, tu risques de réveiller la Prêtresse en hurlant de la sorte, même si je peux comprendre que tu sois en colère. Répondit Kelpie à l’adresse de sa sœur d’arme pour la tempérer.

— Les Olympiens sont tous arrogants et imbus d’eux-mêmes, dit Calliope en intervenant à l’improviste dans la discussion. Mon cousin n’y fait pas exception, il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que d’admettre qu’il était en tort.

Les Généraux s’en allèrent pour aller discuter autre part dans la résidence pour éviter de troubler le sommeil de la prêtresse au cœur brisé par la perte de l’être aimer. Dans le même temps, c’était une Saint qui retrouvait peu à peu ses esprits après avoir perdu conscience lors de l’ensevelissement du domaine sous-marin par les flots déchainés des océans.

— As-tu fait de beaux rêves ? lui demanda-t-on amicalement.

Sonia se redressa en position assise et déporta son attention dans la direction de la voix l’ayant interpellé. Elle remarqua qu’il s’agissait de la Gold Saint des Gémeaux. Après s’être étendu la colonne vertébrale et les bras, elle lui répondit.

— Tu es Paradox des Gémeaux, si je ne me trompe pas, répondit-elle d’une voix encore un peu éraillée par son long sommeil.

— Tu vois juste fille de Mars.

— Que faisons-nous ici ?

— Ce sont les Généraux qui nous ont ramenés ici avant que leur domaine ne s’effondre. Mais j’ignore la raison qui a motivé leur acte. Si cela se trouve, toi comme moi somme prisonnier actuellement.

Les deux Saints discutèrent ainsi longuement jusqu’à ce que le Général de la Sirène pénètre dans la salle. À leur grande surprise, il les pria de bien vouloir le suivre, la prêtresse avait émergé de son profond sommeil et demandait à les voir. Thétis les attendit dans la salle de séjour, cette dernière s’était à nouveau vêtue de ses habits de fonction par-dessus sa Scale. Malgré la douleur qui l’accablait, elle allait honorer les dernières volontés de Julian comme il le souhaitait.

— Je suis heureuse de voir que vous vous portiez bien l’une comme l’autre.

— Nous avons repris connaissance il y a peu, répondit Sonia

— Pouvez-vous nous dire ce que nous faisons ici par ailleurs ? Demanda Paradox

— Ne vous en fais pas, je vais répondre à chacune de vos questions, s’énonça Thétis avec une voix se voulant rassurante. Paradox, tu as vaillamment combattu contre Anzu, mais il était plus fort que toi. Cependant, somme arrivé juste au bon moment pour te sauver la vie. Te concernant Sonia, lorsque le plafond océanique a cédé, je t’ai agrippé de toutes mes forces pour te remonter saine et sauve à la surface, mais j’ai dû abandonner la dépouille de Julian pour ce faire.

La Prêtresse se tut un instant, les deux Saints ne firent aucune remarque, mais elles remarquèrent que cet évènement était encore trop récent et que sa simple évocation lui faisait du mal. Thétis essuya les larmes qui perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux et poursuivit avec dignité.

— Julian m’a fait promettre de guider les Généraux avec honneur et humilité. Après le précédant conflit nous ayant opposé aux Saints, Il avait pris pour exemple l’admirable altruisme de Saori… veuillez m’excusez, il la nommait toujours par son nom civile. Thétis prit une grande inspiration pour se recentrer et poursuivit son discours. La déesse Athéna était son modèle de vertu et il s’efforçait de devenir aussi bon et miséricordieux qu’elle. C’était ce qu’il souhaitait ardemment pour cette génération de Généraux. De ce fait, il faut que la déesse Athéna sache qu’elle peut compter sur mon soutient inconditionnelle quoi qu’il advienne dans l’avenir.

— Soyez assuré que nous ferons en sorte de transmettre votre message, répondit Paradox, en compatissant avec ce que pouvait ressentir la prêtresse.

— Prêtresse, pouvez-vous me dire où se trouve Mileena ? demanda Sonia, en se hasardant à prendre la parole.

— Malheureusement, elle a pris la décision de prendre du recul après le conflit. J’ignore où elle se trouve à l’heure actuelle. Toutefois, sachez que vous pouvez rester en ce lieu tout le temps dont vous aurez besoin pour vous remettre avant de retourner au Sanctuaire avec mes plus plates excuses pour ce qui a pu vous être infligé durant ce conflit.

Sur ces derniers mots, la prêtresse se releva et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre ses appartements privés. Elle avait besoin à présent de méditer sur l’avenir qu’elle comptait réaliser avec les Généraux qui croyaient toujours en elle. Le soir venu, les deux Saints décidèrent de quitter le domaine pour retourner au Sanctuaire afin de rassurer leurs proches et transmettre le message de Thétis en bonne et due forme.

— Paradox, ça te dérange si on retourne au Sanctuaire plutôt demain matin. Je ne me sens pas de voyager de nuit, demanda Sonia d’une voix mal à l’aise.

— Voyons, Sonia, tu ne vas pas me dire qu’une grande fille comme toi a peur du noir tout de même, s’énonça Paradox avec enthousiasme en assénant une vigoureuse claque entre les omoplates de Sonia en toute amitié.

— Non ! Pas du tout ! répondit-elle s’exclamant, comme pour contredire Paradox qui aurait découvert sa honteuse phobie si elle n’avait pas fait cette remarque sur le ton de l’humour.

Les deux Saints partirent dès lors en direction du Sanctuaire, mais l’obscurité de la nuit dans ce lieu désert angoissait on ne peut plus Sonia. Elle restait d’ailleurs aux côtés de Paradox et tentait de tromper sa phobie en discutant avec cette dernière. La présence de sa sœur d’arme parvenait apaisé les tensions de la demi-déesse romaine, elle se sentait en sécurité auprès de l’ainée des gémeaux. Cela ne durera pas néanmoins. Une main surgit de l’obscurité et agrippa Sonia au bras tandis qu’un autre fut placé sur sa bouche pour l’empêcher de hurler.

— Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j’allais te laisser partir sans avoir réglé mes comptes avec toi !? Lui annonça agressivement Alexandra en la toisant droit dans les yeux ou se reflétait toute sa haine.

— Que veux-tu Alexandra !?

— Ce que veut… C’est que tu cesses de tourner autour de Soma ! Tu ne le mérites pas ! Je ne comprends pas d’ailleurs comme il peut aimer une personne de ton genre qui tue des innocents de sang-froid une fois la nuit tombée.

La dernière partie du dialogue de la Générale de Scylla rappela à la Saint du Frelon qu’elle était seule et acculée par les ténèbres de la nuit. Tandis que cette dernière lui déballait toute sa rancœur, la demi-déesse romaine laissa sa phobie prendre peu à peu le pas sur sa raison provoquant chez elle des réactions d’autodéfense irrationnelle et excessive.

Sonia fit exploser son cosmos pour chasser les ténèbres de la nuit, la force déployée fut d’ailleurs surprenante et refoula Alexandra en arrière de force, cette dernière finit les fesses à terre. La demi-déesse romaine tomba à genoux et s’agrippa la tête en hurlant à pleins poumons. La Générale de Scylla ne comprenait plus vraiment ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, ce n’était tout de même pas ce qu’elle avait dit dernièrement qui avait provoqué ce comportement absurde chez la Saint du Frelon.

— T’es malade ou quoi ! Vociféra-t-elle. Qu’est-ce qui te prend de hurler de la sorte ?

Alexandra se releva et se hasarda à se rapprocher de Sonia qui semblait être dans un état second, comme si elle était dans une sorte de crise où elle n’était plus tout à fait elle-même. La Générale de Scylla parvient à rapidement établir la cause à effet qui avait provoqué l’état actuel de son interlocutrice, mais avant qu’elle ne puisse en tirer parti d’une quelconque façon qu’il soit, elle reçut un coup de poing dans l’abdomen qui la fit chuter à genoux.

Paradox n’avait pas remarqué la disparition de Sonia, elle ne s’en était rendu compte que lorsqu’elle perçut cette explosion de cosmos, suivi de très près par ces hurlements d’effroi. À l’entende de ceux-ci, la Gold Saint accourut aussi vite qu’elle put pour rejoindre sa sœur d’arme.

— Fiche le camp d’ici ! Ordonna-t-elle avec animosité.

— Très bien… je m’en vais… mais sache que j’aurais toujours un œil sur toi Sonia ! Ne t’approche plus de Soma ou il découvrira ton honteux secret !

La Générale de Scylla bâtit en retraite après avoir prononcé cette dernière mise en garde aux allures de chantage. Une fois cette dernière partie, la Gold Saint des Gémeaux se rendit au chevet de la Saint du Frelon et fit en sorte de la rassurer pour qu’elle cesse de hurler. Paradox eut la surprise de voir quelle tension animait le corps de Sonia lorsqu’elle serra la main qu’elle lui tendit. Elle l’avait toujours connue comme étant une femme forte à la volonté inébranlable, l’ainée des gémeaux était loin de se douter que sous cette apparence, la demi-déesse romaine cachait un lourd et terrible secret.

— Sonia ! C’est fini ! Je suis là ! Tu n’as plus rien à craindre !

— Je dois te paraitre bien puérile désormais.

— C’est pour cette raison que tu ne voulais pas rentrer de nuits ? Pourquoi ne pas me l’avoir dit tout de suite, j’aurais pu comprendre, demanda Paradox, la voix mêlée à la fois de bienveillance pour la rassurer et d’interrogation sur son comportement. Quel est donc ce secret que vient d’évoquer Alexandra ?

— Je n’ai plus rien à cacher de toute façon maintenant que tu m’as vu dans cet état déplorable. Paradox, il faut que tu saches que je souffre de nyctophobie sévère depuis ma plus tendre enfance. J’éprouve une peur intense et profonde lorsque je suis seul dans le noir et j’adopte dès lors un comportement irrationnel pour me préserver de l’obscurité.

— Comment fais-tu pour vivre avec un pareil fardeau ? Qui d’autre est au courant pour ta phobie ?

— Tu es la première personne à qui je le dis ainsi qu’Alexandra qui l’a découvert quand je me suis mis à hurler devant elle sans raison. Je ne te demanderais qu’une seule chose Paradox, c’est de garder ce secret et de n’en parler à personne, parce que j’en ai honte.

— Tu as ma parole, après tout, les amis sont faits pour ça.

La Saint du Frelon essuya les larmes qui perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux, décidément le Saint de Pégase avait raison. Elle n’était désormais plus seule pour porter les lourds fardeaux de son douloureux passif. Pour sa part, Paradox avait pris Sonia en affection, elle n’était pas celle qu’elle pensait connaitre sous le règne de son père. Quelque part, l’une se retrouvait chez l’autre et inversement de par leur passé similaire.

***

Dans le même temps en Italie, au sein même de Rome, des agissements se déroulaient conformément aux prévisions du responsable de leur mise en œuvre. Tout devait être prêt et il ne laisserait pas le moindre détail au hasard. Tout était minutieusement préparé comme du papier à musique pour le grand jour qu’il attendait avec impatience.

— Madame la maire, c’est l’heure de votre commission sur l’urbanisme.

— Je vous remercie de me l’avoir rappelé, je m’y rends de ce pas.

Cette personne qui est présentée comme étant le maire de Rome se nomme Janus. Il est entré dans la politique dès son plus jeune âge. C’est un domaine qui lui a toujours sied à plaisir. Qui mieux que lui est capable de berner, manipuler et mentir avec une aisance indécente. La politique est jeu pour lui où il exerce son influence sans jamais se faire prendre. Ceci étant dit, elle pénétra dans la salle de réunion communale et s’installa à sa place et inaugura la séance sans tarder.

— Très cher administré et membres du comité communal, nous sommes réunis ce jour pour abordé l’entretient de l’antique Colysée de Rome. Il n’est pas indispensable, je pense, de vous faire savoir qu’en plus d’être classé au patrimoine mondial, il est également une source de revenus importante liée au secteur du tourisme.

— Que suggérer de faire, à moins que vous ayez déjà des mesures en tête ?

— Effectivement, je compte mandater une société pour réaliser divers travaux d’entretien et de restauration des lieux.

— A combien serait estimé le cout des travaux et combien de temps prendrait-il ?

— L’argent ne sera pas un problème, cependant, le Colysée serait inaccessible durant une période de quatre mois.

— Cela est un délai raisonnable

Tout le monde vota la mention d’accord à la fin de la séance et le maire se retira par la suite sans tarder après avoir pris congé respectueusement de ses collaborateurs. Une fois dans son bureau, il s’enferma à double tour et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour admirer le ciel et les nombreux corps célestes en cette merveilleuse nuit. Il commença dès lors à s’exprimer à voix haute avec un timbre bien singulier qui muait de l’aigu vers le grave

— Grâce à cette dernière disposition, le Colysée sera entièrement inaccessible durant une longue période durant la quel je vais pouvoir mettre en œuvre tous les souhaits du Seigneur Pluton pour ce grand soir.

Janus n’était pas la personne qu’il prétendait être. Pas le moindre administré de sa commune ou de ses citoyens ne se doutait qu’il était en réalité un dieu. Et pas des moindres puisqu’il était une divinité aux « deux visages ». « Il » et « Elle » était indissociables l’un de l’autre et de ce fait, il possédait une apparence masculine et féminine. Janus alternait à ces deux apparences au gré de ses facéties et de ses manipulations avec un réel don pour la comédie et la simulation.


	16. Ce qui se cache dans la nuit

Quatre mois s’étaient à présent écoulés depuis le conflit opposant les Saints d’Athéna aux Généraux de Poseidon. Depuis lors, chacun avait repris le cours d’une vie normal de son côté. Les Cloths ayant été détruire par Poseidon furent confiés au Gold Saint du Bélier afin d’être réparés, chose qui ne fut pas aisée vu ce qu’il en restait en l’état. Néanmoins, pour la Galaxy du Frelon, cela fut une autre histoire.

La pierre tenait encore un seul morceau sans s’effriter en mille morceaux par il ne savait qu’elle prodige. Cela témoignait incontestablement de l’état pitoyable dans laquelle se trouvait l’armure. Bien déterminé à la réparer, Sonia s’entailla les veines du poignet et gorgea la Clothstone de sang son mêlée d’ichor jusqu’à perte de conscience s’en suive.

***

En ce début de soirée, chacun était affairé de son côté à faire diverse et autre chose. Dans le cas de Soma et Sonia, tous deux se trouvèrent dans un restaurant très bien coté d’Athènes où ils soupèrent ensemble. Le Saint du Lionnet était quelque peu désabusé depuis le retour de la Saint du Frelon au Sanctuaire. À chaque fois qu’il faisait en sorte de se rapprocher d’elle, la demi-déesse romaine faisait en sorte de réinstaurer une distance entre eux.

Soma ne savait plus quoi penser ou faire pour retrouver la Sonia qu’il connaissait avant que tout cela n’arrive. Il voulait par-dessus tout savoir ce qui avait bien pu changer en elle entre la chute de l’empire de Poseidon et son retour au Sanctuaire. Le Saint du Lionnet commençait par ailleurs à se demander si la Générale de Scylla n’était pas mêlée au soudain changement relationnel qu’il entretient avec la Saint du Frelon.

Le moment de rentrer au Sanctuaire était venu, mais avant cela, Soma voulait profiter du ciel étoilé et de la tranquillité de la nuit seule avec Sonia en traversant le parc. Elle n’émit aucune objection, mais une fois au plein milieu de celui-ci, il put se rendre compte de la tension de cette dernière. Sonia lui serrait fermement la main et même si elle ne laissait rien transparaitre, Soma percevait une grande nervosité couplée à une grande anxiété chez elle.

— Est-ce que tu te sens bien Sonia ? Tu sembles angoissée et nerveuse.

— Je vais parfaitement bien, ne t’inquiète pas.

— Sonia ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va plus chez toi depuis ton retour au Sanctuaire ? Pourquoi agis-tu de manière si étrange depuis lors ? Alexandra est encore venue fourrer son nez dans nos affaires ?

— Soma… il faut que tu saches que…

— « Southern Cross Thunderbolt » !

Un coup de tonnerre retentit dans l’immensité du parc et l’instant qui suivit, un flash lumineux heurta Sonia et la projeta avec une violence inouïe contre le tronc d’un arbre. Soma se retourna pour aller la rejoindre, mais une silhouette tenait déjà entre eux.

— Tu ferais mieux de t’occuper de ton cas au lieu de te préoccuper de celui de ta belle !

— Tu ne payes rien que pour attendre ! « Flame Desperado » !

Le Saint du Lionnet nimba ses poings de flammes. Soma commença à asséner une pluie de coup incandescent à l’étrange individu qui venait de les agresser dans le parc. Malgré sa vivacité, l’être parvenait à se jouer de lui en esquivant ses coups un à un avec facilité déconcertante. Quand ce petit jeu vicieux ne l’amusa plus, il balaya le Saint du Lionnet avec la même brutalité qu’il ne l’avait fait pour la Saint du Frelon. Soma finit dos contre terre tandis que son agresseur le cloua au sol en lui écrasant la cage thoracique à l’aide de son pied avec impitoyabilité.

— Comment se fait-il que tu portes une Cloth ?

— J’ai pour nom : Christ de la Croix du Sud.

— La Croix du Sud ! s’exclama Soma sous le coup de la surprise.

— Quel étrange coïncidence, parmi tous les Saints qui m’était donné de massacré, c’est sur le fils du dernier Saint de la Croix du Sud en date que je tombe. Dans ce cas…, je vais t’envoyer le rejoind…

Christ n’eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu’une vrille ténébreuse transperça son corps, renvoyant le Saint là d’où il venait. Sonia avait peut-être été frappée de plein fouet par son attaque, mais il avait sous-estimé les deux Saints en pensant qu’une simple frappe sans fournir le moindre effort serait suffisante à leur occasionner une blessure mortelle.

***

L’agression dont venait être victime Soma et Sonia n’était pas le fruit du hasard, pas moins qu’un cas isolé. Qui savait ce que les ténèbres de la nuit pouvaient encore bien dissimuler aux yeux de tous. Dans le même temps à la Palestre, Koga et Yuna étaient étendues sur le toit d’un bâtiment pour observer les étoiles

— Ce n’est guère de bon augure, s’énonça Yuna, d’une voix quelque peu sinistre.

— Qu’il y a-t-il Yuna ?

— Les astres sont unanimes, répondit-elle, avec une voix en accord avec l’ampleur de la révélation lui ayant été dévoilée par les astres. Un mauvais présage nous guette, nous devons rester sur nos gardes.

La Saint de l’Aigle se releva en conservant la tête levée vers la voute céleste afin de percer le mystère de ce présage afin de savoir à quoi s’attendre. Le calme de la nuit commença à se briser quand un sifflement de plus en plus puissant commença à se rapprocher à vive allure.

— Yuna ! Attention !!!

Le Saint de Pégase se releva d’un bond et plongea sur la Saint de l’Aigle. Ils dévalèrent ensemble, bras dessus, bras dessous, le long du toit et chutèrent dans le vide tandis qu’une pluie de flèches fit voler en éclat le sommet de l’établissement. Koga atterrit sans mal au sol et réceptionna Yuna qui termina sa chute dans ses bras.

— Tu as de bons réflexes Pégase.

— Qui es-tu ! Demanda Koga d’une voix autoritaire.

— Je suis Maya de la Flèche… et vous êtes mort ! « Hunting Arrow Express » !

Le Saint de la Flèche abattit son poing en avant sans sommation en faisant gronder son cosmos. Maya projeta une véritable pluie de projectiles sur les deux Saints se trouvant face à lui. Cependant, Koga réagit promptement à cette agression et contrattaque.

— « Pegasus Ryusei Ken » !

Le Saint de Pégase dessina rapidement sa constellation et puis plaça son poing en retrait. Koga rabattit son poing en avant et déchaina un véritable déluge de coup qui se heurta à la pluie de projectiles. Les météores fracassèrent les flèches une par une sur leurs passages puis ce fut ensuite au tour de Maya d’être pris dans cette déferlante de coup qui ne l’épargna pas. Ce dernier finit dans un bien piètre état, sa Cloth était parcourue de fissure, cependant, il afficha un large sourire de satisfaction.

— On peut savoir ce qui te fait sourire… qu’est-ce que !?

Koga chuta sur un genou sans explication, sous le coup de l’adrénaline, Il n’avait pas ressenti qu’une flèche l’avait atteint dans le flanc droit. Le Saint de Pégase s’arracha la flèche du corps sans ménagement, mais la Saint de l’Aigle ne resta pas en reste et prit la relève.

— « Divine Tornado » !

La Saint de l’Aigle concentra une masse d’air autour de sa cheville et se propulsa en avant en tournoyant sur elle-même. Yuna heurta le Saint de la Flèche avec une certaine violence, la puissance déployée lors de l’impact par sa jambe refoula Maya en arrière. Ce dernier ayant croisé ses bras devant son visage pour se protéger ne vit dès lors par ce qui suivit.

— « Aquila Spining Prédation » !

La Saint de l’Aigle effectua un salto en arrière et fit usage de la force d’impulsion de son atterrissage pour bondir dans les cieux. Yuna s’auréola de son cosmos et plongea ensuite en piqué sur le Saint de la Flèche. Elle heurta Maya de plein fouet au niveau du cœur avec son pied. La Cloth de ce dernier vola en éclat tandis que son propriétaire s’écroula au sol.

***

Tandis Koga et Yuna firent en sorte de rallier le Sanctuaire au plus vite après cette agression. En ce moment à Rozan, parallèlement à ce qui venait de se produire en Grèce. Ryuho était assis au bord d’un massif rocheux et s’entretenait avec Integra de chose et d’autre. Ce dernier se montrait d’ailleurs souvent timide en sa présence.

Ils n’auront cependant guère le temps de continuer de converser, le massif rocheux sur lequel ils se trouvaient s’effondra dans le cours de la rivière. Grâce à son don de clairvoyance, la Gold Saint des Gémeaux eut tout juste le temps d’anticiper ce qui allait se produire en emportant le Saint du Dragon dans sa démarche.

— En voilà un beau couple, s’exprima une voix raillant les deux Saints. Puis-je savoir, toutefois, comme es-tu parvenu à anticiper ce que je projetais de faire ?

— Qui va là !? S’exclama Integra.

Une silhouette prit forme dans l’obscurité et s’avança vers eux jusqu’à ce que son identité soit dévoilée par la lueur de la lune. L’un fut surpris par l’identité de leur agresseur tandis que la seconde était stupéfaite de la nature de son armure.

— Je me nomme Jan de l’Ecu.

— Un Saint !? s’énonça Integra, consterné par cette révélation.

— Il n’est plus à proprement parler un Saint. Il fait partie de ceux qui ont trahi leur serment en échange d’une nouvelle existence. Il est allé jusqu’à salir son honneur de Saints au point de commettre une seconde fois ce blasphème.

— Tu comptes me bassiner avec tes leçons de morales comme ton père ?

— Je vais moi-même me charger de te renvoyer dans l’au-delà ! « Kyōka Suigetsu » !

Le Saint du Dragon tendit son bras dans le prolongement de son épaule. De la paume de sa main, Ryuho projeta une spirale aquatique sur le Saint de l’Ecu. Néanmoins, Jan se protégea de cette dernière avec son bouclier sur la quel elle vint s’écraser.

— Tu appelles ça une attaque ? Je vais te montrer ce qu’est une attaque digne de ce nom !

— Ryuho ! Écarte-toi !

Integra s’interposa tout juste devant Ryuho qu’elle poussa à terre sans ménagement. Elle n’était peut-être pas pourvue de sa Gold Cloth, mais n’en restait pas moins une Gold Saint. Les fluctuations de son cosmos commencèrent à faire danser les pans de sa veste comme sa chevelure qui n’était pas attachée comme à l'accoutumée.

— Que les vents t’emportent ! « Fortuna Storm » !

La Gold Saint des Gémeaux fit converger les vents vers le creux de sa main. Integra referma son poing sur la sphère de vent et se projeta sur le Saint de l’Ecu. Son poing heurta de plein front la surface du bouclier qui encaissa sans mal l’offensive comme le souffle déployé par ce dernier. La seule chose qui se brisa fut d’ailleurs le poing de la cadette des gémeaux.

— Minable… et ça se prétend Gold Saint en plus ! vociféra-t-il avec mépris. Voilà une véritable preuve de puissance !!! « Bone Crush Screw » !

Le Saint de l’Ecu bondit dans les cieux à perte de vue. Jan redescendit en vrille par la suite et heurta la Gold Saint des Gémeaux en plein centre de la cage thoracique. Integra poussa un hurlement accompagné d’une importante gerbe de sang et finit inerte au sol.

— Une en moins ! C’est toi que je vais pulvériser à présent !

— Tu n’aurais pas dû ! « Rozan Sho Ryu Ha » !

Le Saint du Dragon concentra son cosmos dans son poing qu’il plaça en retrait. Ryuho rabattit son poing en avant en déchainant son cosmos sous la forme d’une décharge cosmique qui prit l’apparence d’un dragon verdoyant. L’ampleur de la puissance déployée par la charge cosmique ascendante détruisit le bouclier dans un premier temps et puis pulvérisa sa Cloth.

L’uppercut qu’encaissa Jan fut à l’image de la fureur d’un dragon en colère et le précipita sur les massifs rocheux en contrebas de la cascade. Bien trop fier de la réputation de son bouclier, il n’avait pas remarqué que les actions combinées de Ryuho et Integra n’avait eu pour but que d’affaiblir l’intégrité physique de ce dernier afin de pouvoir le détruire.

***

L’agression gratuite et brutale des Saints n’était pas encore terminée. Ils restaient encore des guerriers tapis dans l’ombre en l’attente d’une victime facile à qui ôter la vie. Le Sanctuaire lui-même était infiltré par cet état de fait. Eden et Haruto discutaient entre eux dans les quartiers résidentiels sans se douter qu’ils étaient épiés. Néanmoins, leurs réflexes leur permirent d’éviter les salves d’attaques aussi brutales qu’inattendues.

— Qui va la ! demanda Eden d’une voix tranchante.

— Vous faites face à Jaguar d’Orion.

— Quant à moi, je suis Orpheus de la Lyre.

— Nous avons été attaqués par des Saints ? Pensa à voix haute Haruto qui s’en faisait la réflexion.

— Cela fait une éternité que nous avons été déchues de ce titre.

— Cependant…, votre sang payera le prix de notre nouvelle existence… « Stringer Requiem » !

Le Saint de la Lyre entama sa mortelle mélopée en baladant ses doigts le long des fils de sa harpe. Les fils de l’instrument d’Orpheus s’animèrent dès lors sous son influence et se saisirent du corps du Saint du Loup. Haruto était désormais pris au piège mortel de son opposant qui allait prendre soins de lui ôter la vie comme il se doit.

— Tiens bon ! J’arrive !

— Préoccupe-toi plutôt de ton sort… parce que dans un instant, tu seras mort ! « Megaton Meteor Crush » !

Le Saint d’Orion bondit dans les cieux et se mit en boule pour redescendre. Jaguar redescendit du ciel tel un astéroïde en tournoyant sur lui-même. Cependant, lors de l’impact avec le Saint d’Orion, il constata que ce dernier avait non seulement esquiver son pied, mais qui plus est, l’avait saisi à la cheville. Eden fit un rapide tour sur lui-même et le frappa avec violence contre la surface du sol.

— « Orion's Extermination » !

Le Saint d’Orion tendit ses bras en avant et joignit ses mains où il engendra une sphère de foudre. Eden projeta un terrifiant rayon de foudre qui foudroya Jaguar sur place, faisant exploser sa Cloth au passage. Celui-ci fut bruler vif par la foudre et retomba inerte au sol.

— Dans quelques notes, tu seras mort.

— C’est ce que l’on va voir !

— Rien ne sert de résister, tu ne pourras pas briser l’étreinte de mes fils.

— « Doton Sōga Oorō Jin » !

Le Saint du Loup commença à réaliser plusieurs gesticulations avec ses mains. Haruto usa de son influence avec la terre pour faire jaillir une immense tête de loup du sol qui referma aussitôt sa gueule sur le Saint de la Lyre dont la Cloth comme son corps fut broyée par l’impitoyable mâchoire de la terre.

***

Les Saints, tous autant qu’ils étaient, convergeaient à présent vers le Sanctuaire après l’agression commise par des Saints d’un autre temps ayant vendu leur honneur pour satisfaire leur ambition au travers une nouvelle existence. C’est sur la place centrale du domaine sacré qu’ils sont se retrouvèrent.

— Vous allez bien ? S’énonça Koga, d’une voix empreinte d’inquiétude.

— Vous aussi vous avez été attaqué ? Répondit alors Soma.

— C’était par des Saints d’un autre temps je présume, avança dès lors Ryuho.

— Nous devons récupérer nos Cloth au plus vite ! Fit Haruto

Sur ces dernières paroles, les Saints se dirigèrent en direction du premier temple zodiacal sans tarder. Ils purent se défaire leurs adversaires respectifs sans trop de mal, mais il n’est pas dit qu’il en serait de même s’il venait encore à être attaqué à nouveau par des êtres d’une puissance supérieure. Alors qu’ils arrivaient à présent au pied des marches menant au premier temple zodiacal. Yuna et Integra s’arrêtèrent net en chemin sans explication en observant le ciel.

— Tu l’as vu aussi Yuna !? lui demanda Integra, criant presque de stupeur.

— Les étoiles ! Qu’est-ce que ça signifie ? lui répondit-elle sur le même timbre.

— Que craigniez-vous ? leur demanda Eden pour savoir ce qu’il en est.

— Plusieurs étoiles brillent à présent d’un puissant éclat, lui répondit la Gold Saint des Gémeaux, effrayé de par ce que cela puisse augurer. J’espère que ce n’est pas ce que je redoute.

Alors que l’attention des Saints était dirigée vers le comportement singulier de leur sœur d’armes. Aucun d’entre eux ne perçut dès lors la présence du dernier intrus qui attendait le moment opportun pour le fondre dessus. Ce n’est que grâce au don de clairvoyance de la cadette des gémeaux, qu’ils purent en sortir sains et sauf au dernier moment.

L’être qui se présentait à présent la lumière de la lune avait une singulière apparence et n’avait pour ainsi dire pas grand-chose d’êtres humains à première vue. Celui-ci se retourna pour faire face aux Saints. Ceux-ci purent dès lors remarquer l’étrange particularité de ses yeux.

— Je lis dans vos esprits que vous vous demandez ce que je suis, en dehors de la demoiselle la plus âgée du groupe. Répondit-il en fixant Integra de son regard inhumain. Je suis bien celui que tu penses.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il entend par là ? lui demanda Ryuho

— C’est un spectre ! Un des cent-huit guerriers de feu Hadès, tué par la déesse Athéna lors de la dernière guerre sainte qu’il y lieu le siècle précédent. Répondit Integra d’une voix forte et affirmée.

— Tu es bien renseigné pour quelqu’un qui n’était pas encore né à cette période. Et pour répondre à votre interrogation collective, sachez que je suis Myu du Paillon de l’étoile terrestre féérique.

— On va te renvoyer de là ou tu viens saleté d’insecte ! lui rétorqua Koga.

— C’est ce que nous verrons bien.

Les Saints firent gronder leur cosmos et passèrent à l’offensive. Le Spectre du Papillon n’en restait pas moins amusé de les voir se débattre en portant des coups en vain dans le vide. Même a huit contre un, même en l’encerclant, Myu se payait le luxe de les narguer en évitant le moindre de leur enchainement. Il usait aussi subtilement de sa psychokinésie pour leur faire mouche à chaque fois ou pour leur faucher les jambes.

— Répandons un peu de doux parfum… « Ugly Eruption » !

Le Spectre du Papillon tendit ses bras dans le prolongement de ses épaules. Myu fit dès lors jaillir un gaz par tous les pores de son surplis. Les Saints parvinrent à éviter les projections, mais le gaz se répandit très vite dans l’atmosphère. Chacun fit en sorte pour ne pas le respirer, la manœuvre se révéla vaine étant donné que le gaz pénétrait dans leur organisme par les pores de la peau.

— Détendez-vous, dans quelque instant, vous plongerez dans un paisible sommeil… éternel, cela va de soi.

— Ce… commença Integra qui manqua de chuter à cause d’un équilibre précaire suite aux effets du gaz. N’est pas avec ce genre de fourberie de bas étages… que tu parviendras à me vaincre !!!

Le chatoyant cosmos doré de la cadette des Gémeaux tournoyait autour d’elle telle une barrière protectrice contre les effluves toxiques du gaz. Elle tendit brusquement ses bras dans le prolongement de ses épaules, engendrant ainsi une terrible bourrasque de vent qui dissipa les gaz ambiants.

— Maintenant, c’est à moi que tu vas avo…

La Gold Saint des Gémeaux eut la parole coupé net par une chose qui vient s’enrouler autour de sa bouche, recouvrant également son nez, l’empêchant ainsi respirer. Integra tenta d’arracher ces filaments de son visage, mais ce fut à présent autour de ses poignets d’être ligoté par cette chose. Même ne se débattant de tous ses forces physiques, comme cosmiques, elle déchirer ses liens.

Le Spectre du Papillon tendit une main en avant. Myu projeta plusieurs fils de soie qui s’enroulèrent dès lors autour des poignets d’Integra qui furent réunis de forces tandis que d’autres fils allèrent s’enrouler autour de son visage pour recouvrir sa bouche et son nez, pour l’empêcher de parler, mais surtout de respirer. Elle se débattit de toutes ses forces physiques et cosmiques pour briser ses liens, sans y parvenir cependant.

— Tu perds ton temps, tu ne peux briser la soie engendrée par le « Silky Thread ». Je vais tous vous envoyer en enfers d’une seule fois, j’espère que vous apprécierez, cependant, la compagnie de mes compagnons... « Fairy Thronging » !

Le Spectre du Papillon brandit son bras en l’air, projetant dans la trajectoire de son mouvement un rayon irisé. Myu engendra au travers de cette technique une nuée de papillons étincelants qui se regroupèrent en masse autour du corps des Saints. Ces derniers, étant immobilisés par la psychokinésie du Spectre, ne pouvaient rien faire pour leur échapper.

— Ces charmants papillons sont les Fairies… les papillons du monde des morts ! C’est là-bas qu’ils vous vous emmènent ensemble…. Ark !!!

Une déferlante de projectile étincelant surgirent de l’obscurité et s’abattirent d’une seule fois sur le Spectre du Papillon qui poussa un cri perçant d’agonie. Son surplis fut pulvérisé et Myu retomba inanimé au sol. Le Gold Saint du Bélier fit alors son apparition et se chargea de briser les entraves de sa sœur d’arme.

— Veuillez m’excuser pour mon retard, implora Kiki, réellement désolé pour son retard.

— On peut dire que tu arrives toujours au bon moment, s’exprima Integra avec sympathie, témoignant de sa gratitude envers son frère d’armes. J’ai bien cru que j’allais finir par suffoquer.

— L’heure est grave, s’exprima-t-il d’une voix témoignant de la gravité de la situation.

— Sais-tu ce qui se passe !? Demanda Koga de but en blanc, presque en criant.

— Une occulte puissance s’est fait ressentir. La déesse Athéna est parvenue au cours d’une transe à localiser son point d’émergence.

— Où se situe-t-il ? S’enquit Yuna, intrigué de savoir où allait livrer leur prochaine bataille.

— Au centre de l’antique Colysée de Rome, cependant, elle ne put en identifier la nature. Athéna n’a plus aucun doute, c’est de ce lieu que surgissent ces ennemis défunts d’un autre temps.

— Kiki ! Tu peux compter sur nous ! Nous allons nous y rendre de ce pas et mettre à terme à ce qui s’y trame !

Les Saints se rendirent sans tarder dans le temple du Bélier. À l’appel du cosmos de leurs propriétaires respectifs, leurs Cloths se fractionnèrent pour aller les recouvrir afin de leur octroyer leurs protections. Koga et les autres étaient à présent fin prêts à partir au combat… sauf Sonia. Sa Clothstone avait refusé de lui obéir et de ce fait, elle restait dépourvue de protection. Qu’à cela ne tienne, la Saint du Frelon passa son collier à son cou et rejoint les autres déjà en partance pour l’Italie.

— Je n’en ai rien fait devant les autres, mais je sais que tu leur as caché quelque chose. S’exprima Integra avec sérieux en regardant son compère droit dans les yeux. Kiki, de quoi s’agit-il ?

— La déesse Athéna a eu recourt à la méditation pour percer le mystère de ces étranges résurrections et découvert que cela prenait source au Colisée de Rome. Cependant, il se passa quelque chose que je ne serais expliqué.

— Que lui est-il arrivé ?

— La déesse Athéna n’a plus fait un geste depuis lors, même les plus rudimentaires tel que la respiration. Son corps lui-même fait preuve d’une rigidité anormale. Athéna reste figée sur place comme si le temps avait cessé de s’écouler pour elle. Cela témoigne de la grande dangerosité de notre ennemi, s’il est parvenu à l’atteindre malgré la distance les séparant, et de surcroit, en passant outre le kekkai entourant le Sanctuaire.


	17. En route vers le Colisée

Parés de leur Cloth, les Saints quittèrent sans tarder le Sanctuaire en se nimbant de leur cosmos pour adopter leur forme de déplacement « stellaire ». Dès lors, pas moins de sept étoiles décollèrent de Grèce pour traverser le ciel de l’Europe jusqu’à arriver en Italie. Une fois arrivés en bordure de Rome, ces sept corps stellaires se posèrent afin de reprendre forme humaine.

— Nous sommes arrivés à Rome, dit Koga d’une voix neutre

— Est-ce que vous voyez aussi cette colonne qui s’élève vers les cieux depuis la ville, demanda Yuna en pointant cette dernière de son doigt.

— Cette dernière est d’une nature que seuls des yeux habitués comme les nôtres à percevoir l’invisible puissent voir, répondit dès lors Ryuho.

— Êtes-vous prêt ?

À cette question, tout le monde se retourna dans la direction de Sonia, cette dernière n’était toujours pas parvenue à revêtir sa Galaxy. Cette dernière refusant toujours catégoriquement de lui obéir.

— Ne vous en fais pas pour moi, je suis apte à combattre et à me défendre, même sans le renfort de ma Galaxy

Sur ce, le groupe se mit en route et pénétra dans la capitale italienne très peu de temps après. Il y avait visiblement quelque chose de louche qui se tramait dans Rome. Les rues étaient étrangement désertes et un sinistre calme régnait dans les lieux. Koga et les autres continuèrent leurs avancés en se dirigeant toujours vers l’antique colisée, quand soudain… une trombe de flamme surgit de front. Ils eurent tout juste le temps de s’écarter en deux groupes de chaque coté de la rue afin d’esquiver cette dernière.

— Vous n’irez pas plus loin Saints de la déesse Athéna !

L’être venant de les attaquer à l’instant à l’aide d’un déluge de flamme sortir de l’obscurité et se présenta face aux Saints. Ils eurent la déconvenue une fois de plus de découvrir que leur adversaire se trouvait être un Saint. La Cloth recouvrant son corps était singulière et représentait un Lynx.

— Vous faites face à Jao du Lynx,

— Partez en avant ! s’exclama Ryuho.

— Nous nous occupons de le retenir ! ajouta Haruto avec la même vigueur.

Le Saint du Dragon et le Saint du Loup chargèrent le Saint du Lynx afin de l’acculer de coups pour l’empêcher de tenter quoi que ce soit contre leurs frères et sœurs d’armes qui poursuivirent leur chemin prestement.

— Très bien ! Vous allez avoir l’insigne honneur de périr de ma main !

Les cosmos des trois Saints grondèrent l’un après l’autre tel des éclats de tonnerre. Un intense combat venait d’éclater au plein milieu de la rue. Pendant ce temps-là, le reste du groupe de Saint poursuivit sa route en direction du Colisée, jusqu’à ce qu’un étrange évènement se produise, de nombreux fils jaillirent de toute part et tentèrent de les attraper. Eden et Sonia ainsi que Soma parvinrent à s’en tirer de justesse grâce à leurs réflexes aiguisés. Toutefois, Koga et Yuna réagirent trop tard et se retrouvèrent empêtrés de ce sac de nœuds.

— Impressionnant… trois d’entre vous sont parvenus à échapper à mon piège.

— Qui va là ! S’exclama Koga.

À nouveau, une silhouette se détacha des ténèbres pour apparaitre à la lueur de la lune, les Saints furent estomaqués quand ils se redirent compte que ces fils n’étaient autre que la propre chevelure de ce nouveau Saint qui se dressait au travers de leur chemin.

— Je me nomme Bérénice de la Chevelure.

— On en fait notre affaire ! S’énonça Koga

— Poursuivez sans vous soucier de nous ! Surenchérit Yuna

Les trois Saints encore en lice obéirent conformément à la demande de leurs amis et continuèrent leur inéluctable foulée en direction du Colisée. Bérénice pour sa part était bien déterminée à leur faire payer leur arrogante impudence en resserrant drastiquement l’étreinte de sa chevelure sur leurs corps. Ces derniers commençaient par ailleurs à pénétrer dans leur chair.

— Vous allez regretter votre choix, mais à présent il est trop tard !

Dans le même temps, Eden, Sonia et Soma pouvaient voir les structures de l’antique Colisée se dévoiler au fur et à mesure de leur avancé. Ils n‘avaient plus que très peu de mètres à parcourir pour atteindre ce dernier. Alors que tous étaient concentrés sur leur objectif, c’est à ce moment que jaillit une boule de feu qui jaillit de l’obscurité pour venir les frapper dans le dos en traitre. Ayant ressenti l’attaque arrivée par l’arrière, en sachant, qui plus est, que Sonia s’y trouvait sans la protection de son armure. Soma s’interposa dès lors sans tarder et encaissa le choc de la boule de feux en croissant ses bras. Cependant, l’explosion ne l’avait pas épargné.

— Soma ! S’écria Sonia en se rendant à son chevet.

— Ha Ha Ha ! Visiblement les Saints restent intrinsèquement naïfs et stupides.

Celui qui venait de prendre la parole avec ce ton empli de mépris avec une infinie condescendance fit une entré remarqué en jaillissant en dehors de l’obscurité. Il était sûr de remporter une victoire écrasante face aux Saints qui lui faisait face. Il ne s’était pas attaqué à la Saint du Frelon au hasard, c’était un acte purement délibéré de s’attaquer au Saint dans la plus inconfortable situation.

— Visiblement, il ne reste plus que vous deux pour me faire face ?

— Je vais te faire payer chèrement ce que tu as fait ! Déclama Sonia vindicative.

— Avec tout ça, j’en oublie les bonnes manières, je suis Atlas de Carène et laissez-moi vous dire que vous ne fait pas le poids face à moi.

— Eden ! Pénètre dans le Colisée ! Je m’occupe de lui régler son compte !

— C’est de la folie ! Tu ne peux même pas revêtir ta…

— Obéis à ta sœur ! lui hurla-t-elle en lui coupant la parole. Fais ce que je te dis !

Le Saint d’Orion obéit à sa sœur ainée à contrecœur. Il savait qu’elle faisait ça dans leur intérêt commun, mais ne pouvait s’empêcher de craindre le pire au vu de sa situation. Eden savait que Sonia était forte, mais pas au point de pouvoir tenir tête à un ennemi de cette envergure sans le rempart d’une protection.

— Tu ne manques pas de cran en tout cas. Pour menacer un adversaire en étant soi-même dans une position de faiblesse, il faut avoir beaucoup d’assurance en soi.

***

Le combat opposant les Saints battait son plein. Ryuho et Haruto avaient rarement affronté un adversaire portant des coups avec une telle violence. Le Saint du Lynx ne prêtait d’ailleurs aucun égard aux dégâts collatéraux qu’il produisait.

— Sa vitesse de réaction est surprenante, dit Haruto.

— Il faut se débarrasser de lui avant qu’il ne fasse des victimes, répondit Ryuho.

— Les seules victimes que je vais faire ce soir… c’est vous ! « Shining Hell Claw » !

Le Saint du Lynx se nimba de son cosmos qui s’enflamma. Jao fonça ensuite sur les Saints pour leur assener des coups de griffes incandescents. Le métal constituant leurs armures fut chauffé à blanc et leur occasionna de sérieuses brulures. Ryuho comme Haruto essuyèrent cette douleur cuisante en silence et se préparent pour la contrattaque.

— Vous avez survécu à mon attaque ? C’est surprenant, mais la prochaine fois, elle vous sera fatale !

— Si toutefois, tu parviens à nous atteindre ! « Suihakkei » !

Le Saint du Dragon tendit sa main en avant. Ryuho fit jaillir une gerbe d’eau de sa paume qu’il fit exploser à bout portant. En dehors d’asperger Jao de la tête au pied, cette technique avait la particularité de gêner le champ de vision de l’adversaire qui était réduit à néant.

— Ce n’est pas avec ce genre passe-passe que vous m’aurez !

— « Hakurōken Tenshin Musō » !

Le Saint du Loup projeta une vague cosmique qui se fragmenta en une pléiade d’étoiles filantes. Haruto déchaina sa pluie d’étoiles filantes sur le Saint du Lynx qui fut pris au cœur de cette déferlante. Jao fit mitrailler sous tous les angles possibles à la seconde. Sa Cloth vola en éclat et ce dernier finit inanimé au sol.

***

Koga et Yuna pour leur part n’en menaient pas large face à Bérénice. Ce dernier prenait toujours autant de plaisir à torturer ses adversaires avant de les tuer. Leurs Cloths résistaient à la pression induite par ses cheveux… pour l’instant du moins. Néanmoins, il n’en allait pas de même pour les endroits dépourvus de protection où les cheveux s’enfonçaient dans leurs chairs.

— Il est temps pour vous de basculer dans l’autre monde. « Golden Death Hair » !

Le Saint de la Chevelure brandit sa main en l’air et insuffla son cosmos au travers de ses fils, Bérénice provoqua une explosion incandescente qui nimba le corps des deux Saints. Koga et Yuna furent immolés vivant, en témoigne leur hurlement en cet instant.

— Voilà le seul sort que méritent ceux osant se dresser face à notre nouveau maitre.

— On n’a pas de temps à perdre avec les traitres de ton espèce ! s’exclama Koga dont la voix provenait de derrière la position le Saint de la Chevelure.

— Qu’est-ce que ! s’écria Bérénice quand il sentit que le Saint de Pégase l’agripper par derrière. Comment avez-vous put survire a ça !?

— « Pegasus Rolling Crash » !

Le Saint de Pégase fit tourbillonner son cosmos autour d’eux et se propulsa vers les cieux à une vitesse vertigineuse. Au point culminant de son envol, Koga redescendit, tête la première, en direction du sol a une vitesse sublimée.

— Yuna ! Maintenant !

— « Aquila Spinning Predation » !

La Saint de l’Aigle, dont les ailes de sa Cloth étaient déployées, se nimba de son cosmos et fondit plongea, tête la première, dans leur direction en tournoyant sur elle-même. Koga relâcha son étreinte au dernier moment alors que Yuna traversa le corps de Bérénice qui fut envoyé au loin par la puissance combinée des deux offensives.

***

Deux des trois Saints renégats les ayant agressés sur la route de l’antique Colisée venaient d’être défaits. Il ne restait désormais plus que le Saint de Carène en lice pour les empêcher d’atteindre leur objectif. Atlas faisait éloge une fois de plus de tout le mépris qui le caractérisait, démontrant une fois de plus qu’il n’a que faire des concepts et des idéaux prônés par Athéna.

Il balaya Sonia de son chemin d’un coup de genou impitoyable dans le ventre et puis saisit Soma à la gorge avec son bras pour l’encastrer dans le mur du Colisée. Le Saint de Carène s’acharna par la suite sur le Saint du Lionnet avec une puissance témoignant de sa cruauté et de son sadisme. De son côté, la Saint du Frelon se releva comme elle put, après avoir encaissé le coup directement dans sa chair sans le renfort de sa protection.

— Hornet Galaxy !

La pierre carmine attaché au bout du collier qui pendait au cou de Sonia se mit à briller d’un vif éclat écarlate qui pourfendit les ténèbres. Mais la luminosité se dissipa aussi vite qu’elle était apparue, laissant le corps de la Saint du Frelon toujours aussi dépourvu de Galaxy.

Cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d’Atlas qui reporta son attention sur Sonia en laissant le Saint du Lionnet pour mort. En un instant, il se retrouva face à la demi-déesse romaine et commença à la molester. Cette dernière parvenait à esquiver les coups comme elle le pouvait, de temps à autre, elle parvenait à les parer, mais cela était particulièrement douloureux.

— Hors de ma vue faible femme ! « Burning Corona » !

Le Saint de Carène croisa ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et généra une boule de feux éblouissante comme l’astre solaire. Atlas rabattit ses bras en avant et projeta la boule de feux incandescente sur la Saint du Frelon. Sonia ne put l’esquiver et fut frappé de plein fouet pat cette dernière. Après avoir hurlé à pleins poumons à cause de la douleur, le corps fumant, elle s’écroula sans résistance au sol.

Soma avait assisté à la scène avec impuissance. À présent, les ricanements d’Atlas le transperçaient comme un million d’aiguilles. La colère monta en lui et il se jeta tel un fauve sur le Saint de Carène, cependant, ce dernier le remit très vite a sa place. Le Saint du Lionnet finissait toujours inéluctablement par terre, mais il se relevait à chaque fois pour faire payer son acte de lâcheté à son opposant.

Visiblement lassé et courroucé par l’entêtement de Soma, le Saint de Carène lui fit subir le même sort qu’il avait réservé à la Saint du Frelon à une exception prêt. Il le fit à bout portant pour maximiser l’ampleur de l’explosion. En dépit de ses brulures conséquentes, Sonia se releva en faisant gronder son cosmos pour attirer toute l’attention d’Atlas sur elle.

— Tu n’as pas encore eu ton compte ?

— J’ignore pour quelle raison mon armure refuse de me protéger, mais tant que je serais en aptitude de combattre, je me relèverais !

— Si ton armure refuse de t’obéir, c’est qu’il y a une raison toute simple : inconsciemment tu refuses de combattre.

— C’est absurde ! Je suis une Saint de la déesse Athéna ! Mon devoir et de la protéger !

— Ton esprit est en proie au doute et à la confusion ! Les Cloths n’obéissent pas au perdant de cet acabit !

Le Saint de Carène était en train de semer le doute chez la Saint du Frelon qui commençait à présent à douter d’elle-même. Sonia savait que quelque part, il avait raison, pendant l’affrontement avec les Généraux de Poseidon, elle avait dû être contrainte à porter la main sur une amie précieuse et sans compter qu’elle était la cible de là toute la haine d’Alexandra qui la fait chanter depuis lors.

Finalement, était-elle faite pour être une guerrière ? était-elle faite pour combattre ? Elle se laissa chuter à genoux et envahir par de nombreuse pensé morbide. La plupart sont issus de son douloureux passé et des actes qu’elle avait commis dont les remords la dévorent à petits feux depuis. Peut-être que tous serais mieux si…

— Sonia ! Ne l’écoute pas ! Il cherche à te déstabiliser pour le simple plaisir de te faire du mal !

— Silence !

— Souviens-toi de ce que t’a dit Koga ! Tu n’es plus seule !

La voix de Soma sorti Sonia de ses réflexions négative, cette dernière put assister à l’horrible traitement que lui infligea Atlas pour le faire taire. Il s’en suit par la suite d’un second hurlement, provenant cette fois-ci de l’enceinte du Colisée. Soma, Eden et les autres, c’étaient pour eux qu’elle avait repris la voie des Saints, même si ce chemin est semé d’embuche et de souffrance.

La demi-déesse romaine mit un terme à ses réflexions, effectivement, elle n’était pas sortie indemne de son conflit face aux Généraux de Poseidon et il y aura nombre de conflits encore à venir. Elle devra encore subir de nombreuses souffrances, tant physiques que psychologiques, mais cette fois-ci, elle ne devra pas les endurer seule. Galvaniser par cet élan d’espoir et d’amitié, Sonia trouva la force en elle pour se relever, soutenu par son cosmos tandis que la pierre renfermant sa Galaxy brillait d’un éclat nouveau, plus puissant que jamais auparavant.

— Puisque c’est ainsi que tu le prends ! La puissance du soleil va te réduire en cendre ! « Burning Corona » !

Le Saint de Carène croisa ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et généra une boule de feux éblouissante comme l’astre solaire. Atlas rabattit ses bras en avant et projeta la boule de feux incandescente sur la Saint du Frelon. Une terrible explosion ardente retentit dans un vacarme assourdissant ne laissant rien présager de bon.

Au sein de la fumée noirâtre soulevée par l’explosion, une lueur d’une blancheur immaculée fit son apparition. Il s’en suivit d’un flash éblouissant qui dissipa la fumée et les ténèbres. Les Saints purent dès lors constater que l’explosion qui s’était produite n’avait pas été provoquée au contact du corps de la demi-déesse romaine, mais de sa rencontre d’une Cloth représentant un majestueux Frelon.

— Ma Galaxy s’est transcendée en Cloth.

La Galaxy avait ressenti que l’appréhension qui étreignait l’esprit de sa détentrice avait disparu pour laisser place à une ferme résolution. De ce fait, elle se désolidarisa du collier pour aller s’interposer entre Sonia et la boule de feux. Elle fut détruire dans l’explosion, mais gorgée du sang-mêlé d’ichor couplé au cosmos de la demi-déesse romaine. Sa destruction lui permit de renaitre de ses cendres de plus belle tel le phœnix, évoluant par la même occasion au stade New Cloth.

— Hornet Cloth ! On y va !

La Cloth du Frelon obéit à l’appel de sa détentrice et se fragmenta pour aller recouvrir son corps. Le cosmos de Sonia vibrait désormais à l’unisson avec sa Cloth dont elle ressentait la vigueur renouvelée grâce à cette nouvelle vie octroyée au travers de cette évolution.

— À nous deux Atlas à présent !

— Cloth ou pas… je vais te réduire en cendre !

Le Saint de Carène intensifia son cosmos qui étincela tel l’astre solaire illuminant notre système. Atlas était sûr de sa victoire et n’envisageait en aucun cas l’issu d’une défaite. Toutefois, un élément lui fit raviser sa position. La Saint du Frelon intensifia également son cosmos dans lequel il y avait quelque chose de changé. Le cosmos de Sonia était comme devenu incandescent.

— Elle sous la protection d’un astre solaire supérieur au miens ! C’est impossible !

— Antares ! Consume-le ! « Antares Burning Fire » !

La Saint du Frelon enroula un déluge de flamme autour de son avant-bras droit. Sonia rabattit son poing en avant et déchaina un véritable torrent de flamme qui s’abattit sur le Saint de Carène. L’incandescence des flammes fut d’une telle ampleur que sa Cloth vola en éclat et brula vif Atlas qui retomba inerte au sol.

Après avoir défait leurs adversaires respectifs, les Saints ne tardèrent pas à se réunir devant l’entrée de l’antique Colisée de Rome. De l’extérieur, rien ne pouvait laisser présumer ce qui se tramait à l’intérieur. De nombreux échafaudages entouraient l’antique structure dans le but de la rénover, y interdisant ainsi l’accès à toute personne. Cela était la couverture parfaite pour agir à sa guise aux yeux de tous sans attirer l’attention.

Ils pénètrent dans la structure sans tarder et se dirigèrent vers les tribunes depuis lesquels ils purent constater que le Saint d’Orion était malmené par ce qui avait tout l’air d’être un ennemi, plus particulièrement par une femme. La grande complexité de l’armure recouvrant son corps témoignait de son statut hiérarchique. Les Saints réagirent néanmoins promptement pour venir en aide à leur frère d’armes

— Eden est-ce que ça va ? S’enquit Sonia de l’état de son frère cadet.

— Je suis juste un peu secoué, mais ce n’est rien de grave, répondit-il pour dissiper ses craintes.

— Je suis visiblement cernée par les incompétents, s’exprima la femme en se frottant la tempe gauche avec l’index et le majeur, sans même daigner prêter attention aux Saints. La mission de ces renégats était pourtant simple… et ils sont tout de même réussis à échouer.

— C’est toi le responsable de toute cette mascarade ! S’écria Koga avec animosité.

— Félicitation Captain Obvious, répondit-il d’une voix méprisante et sarcastique au Saint de Pégase. Je me nomme Janus et suis le seigneur régent de Sa Majesté Pluton.

— C’est cette chose derrière lui qui émet la colonne de lumière que nous avons perçue depuis l’extérieur de la ville. S’exprima à son tour Yuna.

— Quelle perspicacité, comment vais-je bien pouvoir m’en tirer avec des enquêteurs aussi futés que vous ? Peut-être devrais-je me rendre maintenant tout compte fait. Répondit Janus, d’une voix toujours aussi hautaine et condescendante. Ce qui se trouve derrière moi est le puits des Enfers menant tout droit au domaine de Sa Majesté Pluton.

— Tes remarques me laissent de marbre ! lui rétorqua-t-elle.

— Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ma chère,

Janus se rapprochait d’Eden qui était toujours dans les bras de sa sœur. Ce qui surprit tant le demi-dieu que la demi-déesse, c’est que leurs amis ne faisaient pas le moindre geste pour l’empêcher de se rapprocher. Les Saints restèrent figés sur place quand Janus passa auprès d’eux.

— Que leur arrive-t-il ?

— Ils sont comme paralysés.

— Surprenant n’est-ce pas ?

— Tu ne t’approcheras pas de mon frère !

— Malheureusement, je n’ai pas de temps à perdre… du moins, pas le mien.

La Saint du Frelon se tenait debout entre son frère et le dieu romain, prête à en découdre pour le protéger. Cependant, elle resta immobile quand il passa à coter d’elle et se retrouva dès lors face au Saint d‘Orion.

— Sonia ! Qu’as-tu fait à ma sœur et à mes amis !?

— J’ai suspendu leur temps.

Le Saint d’Orion s’élança contre le dieu aux « deux visages » qui intercepta son coup sans le moindre mal et le remit à sa place. Avant cela toutefois, Janus apposa sa main contre le ventre du demi-dieu romain et lui inséra une chose dans le corps. Eden finit ensuite au sol avec fracas, mais ne tarda pas à se relever.

— Ce n’est pas que je m’ennuie, mais d’autres choses requièrent ma présence, aurez-vous assez de courage pour me poursuivre ?

Suite à ces mots, le dieu romain plongea dans le gouffre et disparut. Après qu’il ait quitté le domaine l’antique Colisée, les Saints retrouvèrent leur esprit comme si rien ne s’était produit. Ils ne se rendirent compte qu’un moment plus tard que leur ennemi avait disparu sans laisser de trace.

— Où est-il passé ? se demanda Koga

— Vous vous êtes tous immobilisé sans raison apparente et Janus en a profité pour plonger dans le puits. Il nous met au défi de le suivre, répondit Eden.

— Allons-y sans tarder ! Répliqua Yuna avec enthousiasme.

— Non ! Si nous plongeons bêtement sans préparation, cela se résumerait à un suicide collectif de notre part.

— Comment procéder alors si plonger dans ce gouffre signifie une mort inéluctable pour nous ? demanda dès lors Yuna, ne trouvant pas de solution alternative et rationnelle à leur problème.

— Lors de la dernière guerre sainte contre Hadès, les Saints Légendaires ainsi que la déesse Athéna ont été confrontés aux mêmes problèmes. Nous sommes tous soumis aux lois régissant ces « autres mondes ». Pour y pénétrer et nous y déplacer sans contrainte physique ou spirituelle, nous devons nous éveiller à l’arayashiki.

— Araya… shiki ? demandèrent-ils d’une seule voix.

— l’arayashiki ou en d’autres termes : le huitième sens qui nous permettra de nous affranchir des lois infernales. Cependant, ce sens est encore plus enfoui en nous que le septième sens.

— Nous n’avons pas le choix ! Nous l’atteindrons ou nous mourrons en essayant de l’atteindre ! Répondit Koga avec la ferme résolution de tenter le tout pour le tout.

Les Saints se rendirent au bord du gouffre menant au domaine infernal de Pluton et se donnèrent la main mutuellement. Chacun ferma les yeux et ils entamèrent une méditation commune en commençant à intensifier leur cosmos à l’unisson pour le pousser à son paroxysme.

— Pour Athéna !!! S’exclamèrent-ils d’une seule voix en plongeant simultanément dans le puits des enfers. Très vite leurs corps disparurent dans l’immensité des ténèbres, mais sept étoiles filantes à travers l’obscurité persistèrent.


	18. De sinistre adversaires

Après une descente aux enfers qui sembla interminable, les Saints arrivèrent dans le sinistre domaine de Pluton. Ce dernier ressemblait point par point à ce que s’imaginaient voir les Saints en venant en ce lieu. Le ciel était obscur et zébré de temps à autre par des arcs de foudre. De nombreuses cimes de montagne s’élançaient vers les cieux comme pour le perforer de leurs odieuses cimes se terminant en pointe. Les vents soufflant en rafales perpétuelles entre les cimes donnaient l’impression d’avoir façonné les lieux au gré de leur facétie. Néanmoins, les Saints n’avaient pas de temps à perdre dans ces lieux.

— Ce lieu porte bien son nom, dit Koga.

— De pareilles conditions atmosphériques ne sont pas étonnantes en soi puisque les âmes sont condamnées à errer ici, répondit Yuna, dont la chevelure dansait au gré du vent.

— Le temps nous est compté, nous ferions mieux de nous enfoncer dans les enfers à la recherche de Janus sans tarder, intervient alors Ryuho, conscient de tout ce que dieu pouvait encore réserver comme malice et autre sournoiserie.

Sans tarder, les Saints se mirent dès lors en route et arpentèrent les sentiers jalonnant et slalomant entre ces sinistres cimes noirâtres prêtes à empaler le premier malheureux qui aurait la malchance de tomber dessus. Au fur et à mesure de leurs avancés, les cimes commencèrent à grandir toujours un peu plus au point que leur sommet se perdait de vue dans le ciel. En même temps, ces dernières se faisaient de moins en moins nombreuses tandis que le ciel se dégageait progressivement et que les rafales s’étaient tues.

À force de courir sans discontinuer, Koga et ses amis pénétrèrent dans une vallée guère plus accueillante que la chaine de montagnes qui se trouvait derrière eux désormais. Cette vallée qui se présentait à eux jusqu’à perte de vue était empli de désolation de toute sorte et de nature morte très diversifiée. Tout cela était sans compter nombreux cratère engendré par la foudre s’abattant sur le sol qui jalonnait leur chemin. Sans prêter plus d’attention à l’entourage, ils poursuivirent leur avancé, négligeant ainsi un détail pouvant s’avérer fatal. Les âmes damnées dans ce lieu encerclèrent soudain Koga et son groupe et s’ensuivit une gargantuesque explosion assourdissante.

— C’est comme cela que l’on se débarrasse de la piétaille, s’énonça une sinistre voix dénuée d’humanité.

— Je n’en serais pas si sûr si j’étais toi !!! Lui rétorqua Koga avec animosité.

— Il semblerait que tu les aies ratés, intervint alors une seconde voix aussi machinale que la première.

Les deux êtres ayant pris la parole se chargèrent de disperser la fumée soulevée et s’approchèrent du groupe de Saint. Il se releva ainsi qu’ils étaient en réalité au nombre de trois. Chacun ayant l’envie de se divertir un tant soit peu avec ce qu’il considérait plus comme un amusement éphémère plutôt que comme des guerriers dignes de ce nom.

— Qui êtes-vous !? S’exclama à présent Yuna, d’une voix autoritaire.

— C’est que cette petite a du caractère en plus, s’exprima le troisième, d’une voix hautaine empreint d’arrogance.

— Trèves d’argumentation stérile, de toute façon, aucun d’entre eux ne quittera ce cercle en vie. Libitina de Funus va se charger de faucher vos vies mortelles.

— Kerta de Chaos brisera avant cela tous vos espoirs avant de briser vos corps chétifs et fébriles.

— Erebus de Ténébras se chargera de vous plonger dans d’indicibles ténèbres après cela.

Les guerriers venant de s’opposer au travers de la route des Saints venaient de déclarer leur identité, non sans une très grande fierté d’une arrogance sans commune mesure. Celui s’étant présenté comme étant Libitina était un homme aux yeux rouge vif, au teint blafard et à l’opulente chevelure blonde retombante dans son dos. Ce qui semblait être son armure représentait être une faucheuse, cette impression étant accentué par la présence de la faux tenue en main droite par ce dernier.

Concernant Kerta, il s’agissait également d’un homme aux yeux bleu azur à la chevelure argentée retombante sur ses épaules, mais pas plus bas cependant. Le teint de sa peau était aussi d’une lividité effrayante. À propos de son armure, cette dernière ne représentait rien de particulier en soi, mais plutôt un amalgame anarchique de chose.

Au sujet d’Erebus, il s’agissait lui aussi d’un homme aux yeux noirs comme les ténèbres à la chevelure de bronze coiffé en une courte queue de cheval à l’arrière du crâne et le teint de sa peau n’était guère plus rassurant que celui de ses compères. Vis-à-vis de son armure, sa représentation était tout aussi obscure et indéfinissable que celle de Kerta.

Ces trois opposants aux Saints se disposaient déjà de sorte à les encercler afin de leur couper toute opportunité de fuite. Toutefois, cette initiative sera déjouée lorsqu’un mur de flamme s’érigea tout juste à leur pied pour les contraindre à reculer

— Partez en avant ! Je m’occupe de les retenir ici ! S’exprima Soma d’une voix ferme et résolue.

— Très bien ! Prend juste garde à toi Soma. Lui demanda Koga

— Ces types sont étranges dans leur façon d’agir et de réagir. Cela doit cacher quelque chose de forcément pas net. Ajouta Yuna, plus que suspicieuse à l’égard des trois guerriers.

Le Saint du Lionnet maintenu son mur de flamme en activité jusqu’à ce que ses frères et sœurs d’armes aient disparu derrière l’horizon. Il s’était préparé à combattre seul face à ces trois opposants. Néanmoins, Soma eut l’agréable surprise de constater que Sonia était restée à ses côtés pour combattre et l’aidait par ailleurs à maintenir son mur de flamme en place. Quelque peu lassés par cette mise en scène puérile, les trois guerriers dispersèrent le mur de flammes aux quatre vents avec brutalité.

— Ainsi, les Saints sont assez imprudents que pour commettre l’erreur de défier les Animæs, s’énonça Libitina.

— Nous allons leur faire regretter en rependant leur sang sur le sol ! Ajouta Kerta.

— Et nous réduirons leur corps en charpie ! Surenchérit Erebus avec enthousiasme.

Les trois Animæs commencèrent en premier lieu par faire rugir leurs cosmos afin d’intimider les Saints, tentative qui se releva assez vaine au bout du compte. Ils usèrent par la suite de la puissance accumulée pour accroitre leur puissance physique et se jetèrent à l’attaque de leurs hôtes indésirables. Libitina ainsi que Kerta et Erebus faisaient preuve d’une grande démonstration de puissance physique couplée à leur cosmos, mais dans les faits, ça n’en restait pas moins que de la violence brute ni plus, ni moins.

Soma et Sonia se montraient bien plus agiles que ce déchainement de violence porté dans le vide. Ils se contentèrent dans un premier temps de les esquiver afin d’évaluer la situation au mieux et puis seulement passèrent à leurs tours à l’offensive. L’Animæ de Funus ainsi que l’Animæ de Chaos montrait tout autant de ressource pour attaquer que pour esquiver, mais ce n’était pas autant le cas concernant l’Animæ de Ténébras.

Le Saint du Lionnet prit le parti de risquer de s’attaquer à la fois à Libitina et à Kerta pour les occuper tandis que la Saint du Frelon fondit sur Erebus. Elle lui asséna un terrible coup de genou dans le ventre qui arracha ce dernier du sol et enchaina sans tarder par un coup de pied circulaire dans la figure en faisant converger ses forces cosmiques vers celui-ci pour amplifier la force d’impact. Quoi qu’il en soit, Erebus fut éjecté à des dizaines de dizaines de mètres par la violence du choc.

Les deux Saints se rejoignirent à présent et firent gronder leur cosmos à leur tour avant de s’attaquer aux Animæs en agissant de concert pour les submerger sous la force et la violence de leurs attaques communes.

— « Flamme Desperado » !

Le Saint du Lionnet embrassa son poing et bondit sur Kerta, Soma asséna un nombre incroyable de coups de poing en direction de l’Animæ de Chaos, mais ce dernier parvenait à les esquiver un a un en se payant le luxe de le narguer avec un sourire méprisant de surcroît.

— « Hornet Stinger » !

La Saint du Frelon tendit ses bras dans le prolongement de ses épaules et fit jaillir une série de dard de ses avant-bras. Sonia fit s’abattre sa nuée de projectiles mortels sur l’emplacement de Libitina, mais était parvenue à briser l’offensive à l’aide de sa faux et plongea à présent sur cette dernière à qui il asséna un redoutable coup à l’aide de son arme. La demi-déesse plongea sur le côté pour esquiver la lame qui pourfendit le sol sur une centaine de mètres dans les deux sens, sans compter la profondeur de l’entaille.

— Ils sont plus vifs à la réaction qu’ils ne laissaient paraitre jusque-là. S’exprima Sonia sans détourner le regard de son adversaire.

— Cela s’annonce plus difficile qu’estimé à première vue, mais nous sommes imbattables lorsque nous sommes ensembles n’est-il pas ? Lui répondit Soma avec enthousiasme, comme pour évoquer les épreuves du passé qu’ils avaient déjà traversées ensembles et que celle-ci n’en était qu’une de plus en fin de compte.

— Cessez de roucouler vous deux !!! Hurla Kerta haut et fort

L’Animæ de Chaos se déplaça à une vitesse surprenante et asséna un coup dans le ventre du Saint du Lionnet, spécifiquement, là où sa Cloth ne le recouvrait pas. Soma fut éjecté avec violence à une centaine de mètres de son précédent emplacement en un instant. Sonia n’aura guère le temps de réagir, elle recevra pour sa part un démentiel coup de poing dans le ventre et éjecté dans le sens inverse.

— Quelle violence effroyable déployée dans chacun de leurs coups…

— Serais-tu effrayé par cela le Saint ? Intervient Kerta en lui coupant la parole. Parce que ce n’était qu’un aperçu à moindre échelle !

— Ce n’est que de la puissance à l’état brut ! C’est détruire pour détruire…

— Effectivement ! Et maintenant, tremble !!! « Ulula Mortis » !

L’Animæ de Chaos inspira profondément et poussa par la suite un terrifiant hurlement strident. En dehors de casser les oreilles a son adversaire la véritable nature de cette offensive était de propagé des ondes soniques. Le Saint du Lionnet, parvient à s’en rendre compte à temps et parvient à éviter les ondes soniques qui frappèrent dès lors la Saint du Frelon qui ne s’y attendait pas. Sonia était à présent paralysée d’effroi sur place et désormais à la merci de Libitina.

— Mais… que m’arrive-t-il… je suis paralysé…

— « Dilacerant Ethereal » !

L’Animæ de Funus appela les âmes de l'endroit à lui et les fit changer d’apparences sous l’influence de son cosmos et les projeta par la suite sous la forme de rayon. Étant donné que ces dernières étaient de nature éthérée, ils traversèrent la Cloth et le corps de Sonia, mais lui provoquèrent bon nombre de lésions internes, lui arrachant un cri de douleur cuisante au passage.

Libitina l’éjecta en arrière d’une simple onde-choc cosmique, Soma, pour sa part, qui avait été troublé par le cri poussé par la Saint du Frelon, commit l’erreur de baisser sa garde, chose dont profita Kerta pour le balayer également. Leurs corps se télescopèrent avec une violence relative et retombèrent sur place l’un sur l’autre.

Soma se releva sans tarder et s’enquit de l’état de Sonia qui l’aida à se relever, mais cette dernière constata en se relevant la dernière entourloupe des deux cruel Animæs, mais il était déjà trop tard pour réagir.

— « Circulus Exitium » !

L’Animæ de Chaos termina d’engendrer son cercle cosmique au sol et il s’ensuivit par la suite d’une titanesque explosion. Il ne restait désormais qu’un vaste et large cratère à l’emplacement des Saints, cependant, Sonia se tenait au centre du cratère, d’un équilibre chancelant avec un bras tendu vers l’avant. Elle était parvenue à déployer son dôme de de protection in extremis, mais n’en était pas sortie indemne pour autant.

Plus que courroucé par ce que venait de réaliser la Saint du Frelon, l’Animæ de Chaos chargea comme une bête en direction de cette dernière se tenant au milieu de la fumée. L’Animæ de Funus restait pour sa part bien pensif vis-à-vis de tout ce qui venait de se produire.

— Où est passé l’autre !?

— « Lionnet Explosion » !

Le Saint du Lionnet surgit des cieux, bras en l’air, avec une gargantuesque boule de feux se trouvant au sommet de ces dernières. Soma fondit en direction du sol et rabattit ses mains au dernier moment, écrasant l’imposante boule de feu au dernier moment sur l’Animæ de Chaos qui fut englobé dans cette dernière. Une assourdissante explosion retentit, soulevant un nuage de fumée noirâtre qui se répandit sur le champ de bataille.

Libitina se chargea de dissiper cette dernière à l’aide de son cosmos, mais ce qu’il découvrit une fois le voile de fumée levé fut le corps fumant et inerte de Kerta allongé dans un second cratère, entouré des éclats de sa Iorica ayant volé en éclat lors de l’explosion.

— Remarquable, vous êtes parvenu non seulement à écarter ce couard d’Erebus, mais en plus, vous êtes parvenu à prendre Kerta au piège, ce qui lui fut fatal.

— Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer les Saints de la déesse Athéna sur seule base de leur caste. Répondit Soma pour la gouverne de Libitina, les méprisant même lors de compliment.

— Il suffit ! Vous ne gagnerez pas face à la mort quoi qu’il en soit !

— Nous avons encore de réserves insoupçonnées qui pourraient bien te surprendre ! Surencherit-il face à l’arrogance de l’Animæ.

\- Comme celle-ci !... « Twilight Marionet » !

La Saint du Frelon fit jaillir des fils cosmiques rougeoyants de ses doigts qui s’en allèrent se saisir du corps de l’Animæ de Funus. Il était désormais privé de sa liberté de mouvement et réduit à l’état de marionnette entre les mains de Sonia qui n’a qu’un geste à faire pour lui briser l’intégralité du squelette s’il lui sied.

\- Finissons-en ! « Lionnet Bomber » !

Le Saint du Lionnet se nimba de flamme et se projeta, tel un boulet de canon, sur l’Animæ de Funus. Cependant, il se passa quelque chose d’imprévu, lors de l’impact, Soma heurta toute autre chose que le corps de son adversaire. Les âmes des environs tournoyaient autour du corps de Libitina et agissaient comme une barrière protectrice impénétrable.

\- L’heure de la récolte est arrivée… et je vais commencer par faucher ta vie !

Il brisa les fils de cosmos de Sonia avec une facilité déconcertante et se saisit ensuite de sa faux qu’il abattit sur Soma qui n’avait pas eu le temps de s’écarter à temps. Libitina pourfendit aisément le plastron de la Cloth et asséna une entaille importante au Saint du Lionnet qui dégagea de son chemin d’un coup de pied. Il se préoccuperait de faucher son âme après s’être occupé du Saint restant.

\- À nous deux à présent demi-déesse !

\- Comment le sais-t…

Sonia n’aurait guère le loisir de terminer sa phrase qu’elle dû se déporter pour esquiver la lame de la faux qu’elle entendit siffler prêt de ses oreilles. Il s’en était fallu de peu pour qu’elle soit égorgée, voire même décapitée par l’horrible faux détenu par l’Animæ de Funus.

\- Je sais parfaitement que tu es une romaine et que de surcroit, tu sers une déesse grecque. Tu vas payer cette trahison de ta vie !

Sans autre forme de cérémonielle, l’Animæ de Funus bondit sur sa position en abattant le tranchant de sa faux. Il enchainait les assauts les uns après les autres, provoquant de sinistres sifflements à chaque fois qu’il fendait l’air à l’aide de sa faux. La dextérité avec laquelle il maniait cette dernière était pour le moins ahurissante, vu le poids et la taille encombrante de cette dernière.

Chaque assaut pouvait être le dernier et cela représentait une vigilance de tous les instants pour Sonia qui commençait à éprouver de la fatigue à force de devoir rester en mouvement perpétuel. Cette situation ayant que trop duré, elle prit appui contre le sol pour se propulser en arrière et contrattaqua lors de son désengagement. La Saint du Frelon projeta une nouvelle série de dard à l’encontre de Libitina, mais ceux-ci rebondir contre son bouclier et s’égaillèrent dans tous les sens. Elle n’en démordait pas pour autant et persévéra dans son initiative. Jusqu’à ce que… Libitina disparaisse sans laisser de trace, Sonia tenta bien entendu de le localiser grâce à son cosmos, mais quand ce fut le cas, il était déjà trop tard.

\- « Animarum Messorem » !

L’Animæ de Funus abattit la lame de sa faux dans le dos de la Saint du Frelon. Une large entaille s’ouvrit à l’arrière de son plastron et l’atteint directement dans sa chair. Sonia laissa s’échapper une complainte et s’écroula, genoux et mains posées à terre. Ses traits étaient défigurés par la douleur cuisante qu’elle ressentait, mais tentait tout de même de se redresse sur ses jambes.

\- Ce n’est pas la peine de te fatiguer… parce que je vais te décapiter !!!

L’Animæ de Funus abattit sa faux sur l’emplacement de la gorge de son adversaire, mais cette dernière se déporta latéralement en se laissant rouler contre le sol et profita de l’impulsion de son geste pour se redresser ses deux jambes. Le sang-mêlé d’ichor de Sonia perlait tout le long de son dos et tombait au compte-goutte par terre, mais sa détermination à combattre n’avait été nullement ébranlé.

\- L’odeur du sang mêlé à l’ichor est l’odeur la plus infecte qu’il puisse exister.

\- Tu m’en vois navré, répondit-elle avec un cynisme et une voix sarcastique à souhait. Mais pour quelqu’un se prétend être la mort incarnée. Tu n’es toujours pas parvenu à me faucher, ce qui m’amène à penser que tu caches un apparent état de faiblesses derrière ta vantardise.

\- Silence traitresse !

L’Animæ de Funus chargea en direction de la Saint du Frelon, emporté par sa colère à l’égard de l’effronterie de cette dernière. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu’en cet instant il jouait dans le jeu de Sonia sans s’en rendre compte. Persuadé de l’invulnérabilité de sa barrière d’âme, Libitina rentra de plein front dans la nuée de dards qui s’abattit sur lui.

\- Tu vas regretter d’avoir provoqué la mort ! À présent elle va te faucher !! « Animarum Messorem » !!!

L’Animæ de Funus insuffla l’intégralité de son cosmos dans sa faux qu’il abattit de toutes ses forces sur la Saint du Frelon afin de la pourfendre en deux parts égales à la verticale. Cependant, cette dernière se déporta au dernier instant et répliqua aussitôt en faisant gronder son cosmos de toutes ses forces.

\- « Turn Back This Darkness » !

La Saint du Frélon fit converger l’intégralité de son cosmos vers son bras droit et s’élança de plein front contre la barrière protectrice de l’Animæ de Funus. Un vacarme assourdissant retentit lors de l’impact et l’instant qui suivit laissa ensuite la place au calme. Les deux adversaires se tenaient désormais dos à dos à plusieurs mettre l’un de l’autre.

L’épaulette droite de la Cloth du Frelon vola en éclat tandis que Sonia chuta sur un genou et se porta une main à l’épaule en serrant les dents. Son sang mêlé d’ichor s’écoulait de la conséquente entaille qui avait partiellement atteint le muscle, plusieurs fibres musculaires avaient été sectionnées.

De l’autre côté, Libitina se tenait toujours fièrement sur ses jambes en silence sans émettre la moindre réaction. Après un certain temps, il s’écroula lourdement au sol, le corps traversé d’un trou. L’impact répété des dards avait affecté considérablement l’intégrité de sa barrière sur le long terme. Lors de l’impact avec la vrille, cette dernière se brisa et il fut transpercé par cette dernière. L’Animæ de Chaos comme l’Animæ de Funus avaient péché par orgueil et en payait désormais le prix, cependant l’Animæ de Ténébras n’était toujours pas réapparu. Qui sait ce qu’il pouvait bien manigancer en ce moment.


	19. Opposition de conviction

Les Saints avaient poursuivi leurs périples sans se retourner alors que le son de leur pas était couvert par les échos des combats résonnant dans le lointain. À force de courir, Koga et les autres finirent par arriver à l’orée dans bois dans lequel ils s’enfoncèrent sans tarder pour disparaitre du champ de vue d’éventuel poursuivant. Après avoir suffisamment progressé dans la forêt, le Saint de Pégase finit enfin par s’arrêter et se retourna.

— Quelque chose ne va pas Koga ? lui demanda Yuna en voyant l’expression particulièrement perplexe qu’affichait le Saint de Pégase. Il n’y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

— Regarde derrière toi Yuna ! Les autres ont disparu !

— Ce n’est pas possible, répondit-elle en se retournant, mais ne put que constater que cet état de fait. Où sont-ils passés ?

— Nous n’avons tout de même pas pu courir au point de semer Ryuho, Haruto et Eden sans nous en rendre compte.

Le Saint de Pégase et la Saint de l’Aigle restèrent un moment sur place, essayant de trouver une explication rationnelle à ce qui se produisait actuellement. Après un instant de réflexions, ils se remirent en route, étant donné qu’ils ne peuvent rien changer à leur situation actuelle. Ce que Koga et Yuna ignoraient était que cette forêt n’était pas un lieu banal comme à la surface de la Terre.

Les Animæs en charge de la protection des lieux avaient le pouvoir d’interagir avec la forêt grâce à leur affinité avec la terre. Il fut aisé de demander à la forêt d’intervenir en leur faveur afin que le groupe de Saint soit éparpillé de tous les côtés afin de mieux pouvoir les appréhender.

Koga et Yuna finirent par arriver dans ce qui avait tout l’air d’être une clairière où la lumière pouvait pénétrer plus aisément que dans la forêt où le feuillage dense des arbres se perdant à perte de vue dans le ciel empêchait presque intégralement cette dernière d’éclairer les lieux. Les herbes sauvages atteignaient le bas des chevilles des Saints qui avançaient à tâtons dans l'endroit. Alors qu’ils se trouvaient à présent au centre de la clairière, le vent commença à se lever, emportant des feuilles dans son sillage.

— Je n’aime pas ça, s’énonça Yuna d’une sinistre voix

— Qu’il y a-t-il ? S’enquit Koga.

— J’ai un mauvais pressentiment depuis que nous avons pénétré dans cette clairière, répondit-elle d’une voix faisant ressentir son anxiété.

Ses craintes se révélèrent fondées lorsque les feuilles stoppèrent leur valse dans le souffle du vent pour fondre sur leur emplacement actuel en tranchant l'air sur leur passage, produisant ainsi un funeste sifflement. Le Saint de Pégase et la Saint de l’Aigle parvenaient à les esquiver sans mal, mais au fil des secondes, la vitesse et les trajectoires des feuilles devenaient de plus en plus imprévisibles et aléatoires.

Yuna réagit une fraction de seconde trop tard, mais c’est ce qu’il fallut à la feuille pour l’atteindre, déchirant l’alliage de sa Cloth et l’entaillant conséquemment sur le flan de l’épaule droite. Elle se porta une main sans tarder à l’endroit de sa plaie d’où s’écoula un filet de sang d’un rouge profond. La Saint de l’Aigle serra les dents, plus d’agacement que de douleur et fit exploser son cosmos, souffle cosmique ainsi produit balaya d’une seule fois toutes les feuilles qui retombèrent inanimé au sol.

— Est-ce que ça va Yuna ?

— Quelqu’un se joue de nous depuis que nous sommes entrés dans cette forêt !

Des clapotements retentirent alors, brisant le silence du lieu. En y prêtant bien attention, il s’agissait d’applaudissement comme pour féliciter la réflexion de la Saint de l’Aigle. Quand ils portèrent leur attention sur l’endroit d’où provenait le bruit, une silhouette descendit prestement de l’arbre et atterrit dans la clairière. Il s’agissait d’une femme portant une paire de lunettes.

— Tu as l’aire plus intelligente qu’il n’y parait à première vue.

— Tu peux te garder ce genre de remarque ! Lui rétorqua Yuna.

— Si tu nous disais plutôt qui tu es ? demanda Koga

— Je me nomme Cybèle de Fertilitate, je suis la gardienne de ces lieux.

Cybèle était une jeune femme de la même tranche d’âge que Koga et Yuna. Son opulente chevelure brune ondulée comme les vagues de l’océan descendait jusqu’à ses cuisses tandis que ses yeux étaient d’un vert émeraude envoutant. L’Animæ de Fertilitate ôta sa paire de lunettes de son visage qu’elle rangea sous le plastron Iorica afin d’éviter de les briser lors de l’affrontement.

— Voyons voir si tes aptitudes martiales sont aussi développées que tes aptitudes intellectuelles. Répondit Cybèle à l’égard de Yuna, snobant la présence de Koga par la même occasion.

— Tu vas regretter ton attitude hautaine et condescendante ! S’exclama Koga, irrité par la façon de se conduire de l’Animæ.

Les deux Saints s’élancèrent sans tarder en direction de l’Animæ de Fertilitate qui observait avec attention le moindre de leur geste. Agir de manière impulsive comme ce fut le cas en l’occurrence allait leur jouer un bien mauvais tour dont elle avait le secret.

— « Lamnia Herba » !

L’Animæ de Fertilitate leva son bras et dressa son index vers les cieux. Sous l’influence de Cybèle, les herbes sauvages s’animèrent tout autant qu’elles étaient. Mais l’aspect de plus dangereux de cette technique peu commune était que les herbes jaillissaient du sol pour atteindre plusieurs mètres de haut en faisant preuve d’un redoutable tranchant comme les feuilles auparavant. C’était comme courir dans un champ d’épée pouvant jaillir du sol à tout moment sous vos pieds pour vous empaler à tout instant.

Le Saint de Pégase et la Saint de l’Aigle se virent contraints à présent de courir en slalomant entre les redoutables brins d’herbe jaillissant aléatoirement sur leur trajectoire. Tous leurs sens étaient en éveil, ils savaient à quoi s’en tenir après sa précédente prestation réalisée avec les feuilles. Une simple fraction de seconde de trop pour réagir pouvait s’avérer fatale.

À distance raisonnable de leur opposante, Koga et Yuna prirent appuies sur le sol pour bondir sur Cybèle en abattant leur poing en avant de toute leur force. Toutefois, cette dernière intercepta leurs poings à l’aide de ses mains et n’en fut que légèrement trainée en arrière au final. À présent, une étrange lueur cosmique verdâtre phosphorescente étincelait dans les mains de l’Animæ de Fertilitate et se répandit aux protections recouvrant le bras des Saints.

Sous les yeux ébahit du Saint de Pégase et de la Saint de l’Aigle, l’étrange pouvoir émit s’imprégna jusqu’à plus profond de la matière composite des Cloths. Mais tout cela n’était qu’un avant-gout de ce qui allait réellement se produire.

— « Vellei Rejuvenation » !

L’Animæ de Fertilitate fit exploser le potentiel cosmique contenu dans ses mains, produisant un flash éblouissant. Les Saints furent repoussés en arrière et retombèrent avec une certaine violence à terre. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de découvrir dans quel état se trouvaient leurs Cloths.

— Nos Cloth ! s’exclama Koga. Que leur est-il arrivé, poursuivit-il avec consternation.

— Elles sont retournées à l’état de… Clothstone… ajouta Yuna d’une voix empreinte à la fois de surprise et de peur.

— Tel est le pouvoir du Vellei Rejuvenation qui n’est d’autre de rajeunir biologiquement toute chose constituant notre monde. Vos Cloth n’y font pas exception.

— Si elle peut ramener n’importe quelle chose à un état antérieur, nous pourrions être à nouveau…

— « Pegasus Senko Ken » !

— Koga ! Il ne faut plus avoir de contact physique avec elle !!!

Le Saint de Pégase leva son poing en l’air qui s’auréola d’une lumière éblouissante. Koga rabattit son poing en avant et se projeta à une vitesse luminique sur Cybèle. L’Animæ éprouva cette fois-ci un peu plus de difficulté à parer l’attaque, toutefois, elle referma sa poigne sur son poing et fit un rapide tour sur elle-même. Elle retourna la puissance du coup contre son expéditeur et éjecta le Saint de Pégase au loin par-dessus la cime des arbres. Cybèle et Yuna étaient désormais seules en face à face.

— Décidément, son QI ne volait pas haut à celui-là.

— Tu te vantes souvent de ton intelligence, mais j’en suis sûre qu’il n’en est rien !

— Oh… tu penses qu’il s’agit de vantardise de ma part ? Ce dont je suis sûr c’est que le tient est plus grand que tu ne veilles l’admettre devant tes frères d’armes.

— Certes… j’ai un quotient intellectuel de cent cinquante, mais ce n’est pas pour autant que je prends mes amis pour des attardés !

— Ainsi, tu es une surdouée comme je le pensais, dans ce cas… essaye d’arrêter cela ! « Lamnia Sheet » !

L’Animæ de Fertilitate leva un bras vers le ciel et insuffla son cosmos dans l’environnement. Cybèle rabattit son bras en avant et projeta de nombreuses feuilles qui déferlèrent sur la Saint de l’Aigle. Cette dernière ne resta pas en reste en voyant le déluge de feuille, qui plus est, Yuna savait comment elle allait s’y prendre pour contrecarrer cette offensive.

— « Blast Scythe » !

La Saint de l’Aigle posa ses mains au sol et tournoya sur elle-même, engendrant de nombreuses entailles de vents qui anéantirent le flot de feuilles meurtrières aussitôt. Néanmoins, ce n’était pas tout, elle induit une pression dans ses mains afin d’effectuer un saut la propulsant haut dans les cieux.

— « Aquilla Spinning Predation » !

La Saint de l’Aigle se nimba de son cosmos et descendit en piqué sur l’Animæ de Fertilitate. Yuna heurta Cybèle de plein fouet, cependant, elle était parvenue intercepter son pied avant l’impact. Malgré toute sa détermination, elle ne parvient pas à faire chanceler son adversaire qui retourna également la violence de son propre cosmos contre elle en effectuant une simple rotation du poignet. Yuna fut refoulé tandis que son corps partit en vrille avant de s’écraser lourdement contre le sol. Ce fut péniblement qu’elle tenta de se relever après ce douloureux retournement de situation.

— Tu as de la ressource et tu es imaginative…

— Je ne suis pas dupe Cybèle ! Tu disais que j’étais plus intelligente que je ne voulais bien l’admettre. Je suis persuadé qu’il en est de même dans ton cas. Tu voulais te retrouver seule avec moi pour cette raison !

— Je l’admets volontiers, j’ai pour ma part un quotient intellectuel de trois cents. Nous avons de nombreux points communs Yuna. Ce sont ces points communs qui font que nous ne sommes pas bien perçus par les autres à cause de notre intelligence exceptionnelle.

— Ne me compare pas à toi !

La Saint de l’Aigle bondit sur l’Animæ de Fertilitate et engagea une confrontation physique. Les coups de poing fusèrent de toute part, mais Cybèle se contentait d’éviter les coups les uns après les autres tandis que Yuna lui débitait un discours… ennuyeux.

\- Il y a pourtant bien une différence entre nous ! Je mets mon intelligence au service des autres alors que tu utilises la tienne dans le seul but de les ridiculiser !

Cybèle intercepta le dernier coup de Yuna dans la paume de sa main et posa son regard dans le sien.

\- Tu as décidément une vision bien manichéenne des choses pour une surdouée. Comme je suis ton ennemi en cette nuit, je suis forcement mauvaise et animée par le mal, c’est cela que tu penses n’est-ce pas ?

Yuna ne sut quoi répondre à la pertinente interrogation que venait de lui soumettre Cybèle. Elle se contenta de bondir en arrière pour se dégager de sa poigne et enchaina avec un coup de pied circulaire en direction de son visage. L’Animæ esquiva le coup en se penchant vers l’arrière et faucha la seconde jambe de la Saint qui chuta dès lors à la renverse. Prestement, elle lui écrasa ensuite son pied sur le thorax pour la clouer au sol comme un insecte.

\- Si tu faisais preuve de plus d’objectivité dans tes jugements, tu ne serais pas dans cette fâcheuse position.

\- Cybèle

\- Oui, très cher ?

\- Tu commences à m’agacer !!!

L’intensité du cosmos de la Saint de l’Aigle monta d’un cran. Elle souleva de force le pied de l’Animæ de Fertilitate et lui envoya ses pieds joints dans le ventre. Cybèle fut projetée en l’air, mais se rattrapa en effectuant une pirouette aérienne et se réceptionna gracieusement au sol.

\- J’ai mis le doigt là où ça fait mal apparemment ?

\- Il est temps de mettre un terme définitif à ce combat !

\- La plus humble de nous deux l’emportera dans ce cas

\- « Aquila Shining Blast » !

La Saint de l’Aigle effectua un rapide tour sur elle-même en effectuant un coup de pied circulaire. Yuna propulsa une immense tornade sur l’Animæ de Fertilitate qui emporta tout sur son passage. Cependant, Cybèle n’avait pas encore dit son dernier mot.

\- « Imperium Phaenomenon » !

L’Animae de Fertilitate insuffla son cosmos dans la tornade qui s’en imprégna. Par sa simple volonté, Cybèle inversa le sens de rotation de la tornade et sa course par la même occasion. L’imposante masse de vent dévastatrice se retourna contre son expéditrice qui fut envoyée avec fracas contre le tronc d’un arbre. Le corps de Yuna se nimba d’une lueur rosâtre et le corps de celle-ci retomba à terre, démuni de sa Cloth ayant repris l’apparence sa forme de Clothstone.

La Saint de l’Aigle eut énormément de mal à se relever après ça. Son corps était courbaturé et perclus par la douleur. Toutefois, cela n’était qu’un bien moindre mal par rapport au fait d’être dépourvue de protection. Malgré tous ses efforts, Yuna ne parvient pas à remettre sa main sur sa Clothstone.

\- C’est cela que tu cherches ? lui demanda Cybèle en lui montrant la pierre rosâtre se trouvant dans le creux de sa main.

\- Espèce de lâche !

\- C’est ton assurance un peu trop arrogante qui t’a fait défaut. Je ne peux pas être tenu responsable de tes propres erreurs de jugement. Voyons voir ce qui se passe si je rajeunis encore un peu plus cette Cloth.

L’Animæ mit ses paroles à exécution et commença à rajeunir encore un peu plus la pierre rosâtre. Cybèle arrêta soudainement son geste quand elle constata que la Clothstone se pétrifia. Elle resta bien perplexe face à cet évènement pour le moins inattendu.

\- Se pourrait-il que… C’était donc ça ! Voilà la raison pour laquelle tu ne voulais pas que Koga m’approche.

\- Effectivement, je fus changé en pierre pour avoir regardé la méduse dans les yeux autrefois. Ce n’est grâce qu’à la détermination d’un ami que je ne suis plus réduit à l’état de statue de pierre.

Cybèle n’ajouta point mot suite au récit de Yuna et se contenta de lui remettre sa Clothstone dans sa main sans la moindre intention hostile. Elle n’avait plus besoin de combattre à présent que son adversaire était désormais vêtue que de sa tenue civile et que sa Cloth était neutralisé.de surcroit.

\- Tu n’es plus en état de combattre et encore moins te servir de ta Cloth. Je te laisse la vie, alors quitte les enfers immédiatement !

L’Animæ de Fertilitate s’en alla pour aller s’occuper à présent des autres Saints, toutefois la Saint de l’Aigle l’interpella en haussant la voix. Elle n’escompta pas laisser Cybèle partir ainsi pour s’attaquer à ses amis. Yuna était déterminé à la retenir ici jusqu’au bout et mener son affrontement à terme avec ou sans Cloth.

\- Tu ne manques pas de courage, mais sans le renfort de ta Cloth, le moindre de mes coups pourrait se relever mortel.

\- Ainsi soit-il ! Si je dois mourir ! Ça sera avec honneur !

Yuna raccrocha sa Clothstone pétrifiée à son cou et ensuite se lança à l’assaut de Cybèle qui resta stoïque face à l’attitude, certes téméraire de la Saint, mais n’en restant pas moins suicidaire pour autant. La Saint de l’Aigle porta un déluge de coup de poing et de coup de pied à l’Animæ de Fertilitate qui se contentait de les esquiver.

À la première faille dans sa défense, Cybèle en profita pour la frapper sans ménagement dans le ventre afin de la ramener au sens des réalités. Yuna en eu le souffle coupé et retomba genoux en refermant ses bras à l’emplacement de l’impact. Cependant, la Saint de l’Aigle ignora sa souffrance et se releva sans tarder.

\- Poursuivre cet affrontement est dénué de sens. Je vais tacher de mettre un terme à ces souffrances inutiles en faisant en sorte que ton corps soit préservé à jamais.

La main de l’Animæ de Fertilitate s’illumina à nouveau de cette mystérieuse lueur verdâtre. Elle projeta un rayon en direction de la Saint de l’Aigle qui bondit sur le côté sans tarder pour l’esquiver. Toutefois, Yuna se sentit soudain affligé d’une très grande lourdeur au crâne.

\- Ma chevelure !

Elle avait certes esquivé l’offensive de Cybèle, mais une de ses mèches entra tout de même en contact avec la projection verdâtre. Les cheveux de Yuna étaient à présent pétrifiés jusqu’à la moindre de ses mèches, jusqu’à la moindre de ses racines. Infligeant une terrible pression sur son crâne et ses cervicales.

\- Tu as de la chance Yuna. Néanmoins, tu es à présent pourvu d’une chevelure de pierre qui va considérablement réduire ta vivacité. Tu ne peux plus te déplacer avec autant de hâte désormais

\- Je te l’ai déjà dit Cybèle ! Quitte à redevenir une statue de pierre, cela ne sera pas sans combattre jusqu’à mon dernier souffle ! « Divine Tornado » !

La Saint de l’Aigle concentra une bourrasque de vent autour de sa cheville et se propulsa sur Cybèle en tournoyant sur elle-même. Toutefois, sa vitesse était bien moindre à cause de la lourdeur de sa chevelure de marbre. L’Animæ de Fertilitate saisit la jambe de Yuna avec une facilité déconcertante et l’envoya à terre.  
La Saint de l’Aigle eut beaucoup de mal à se relever par la suite à cause de la lourdeur de la pierre l’affublant. Yuna eut la désagréable surprise de constater que Cybèle en avait profité pour pétrifier ses bottes comme elle l’avait fait avec sa chevelure il y a un instant.

\- J’ai constaté que tu es très habillé de tes jambes et use toujours de tes pieds pour attaquer. À présent que tes bottes sont changées en pierre, te déplacer sera à présent un calvaire éprouvant. Concernant l’attaque, es-tu encore seulement capable de lever tes jambes ? Fait preuve de discernement pour une fois Yuna, quitte cet endroit si tu veux vivre.

\- Cybèle, ce n’est pas la première fois que tu me proposes de quitter cet endroit. J’avoue m’être trompé sur la personne que tu es, mais ma réponse restera toujours la même. J’accomplirai mon devoir de Saint jusqu’au bout… tout comme tu accompliras ton devoir en tant qu’Animæ.

\- Tu fus une valeureuse adversaire Yuna, je vais à présent te renvoyer à l’état de statue de pierre afin que tu sois immortalisé à jamais. « Vellei Rejuvenation » !

L’Animæ de Fertilitate fit converger son cosmos vers le creux de sa main qui s’illumina d’une lueur cosmique verdâtre. Cybèle projeta la décharge cosmique rajeunissante qui lorsqu’elle atteindra le corps la Saint de l’Aigle, celle-ci sera rajeunie jusqu’au moment où elle fut pétrifier. Yuna sera dès lors cette fois-ci changé en statue de pierre pour l’éternité.

\- J’implore les vents en cet instant de me porter ! Prend ton envol O mon cosmos !!! « Aquila Claws » !

En cet instant précis, le cosmos de la Saint de l’Aigle explosa, submergeant le lieu de bourrasque de vents qui se déchainèrent de toutes parts en fouettant les corps de l’une comme de l’autre avec violence. Yuna entortilla les bourrasques autour de ses deux bras qu’elle rabattit en avant par la suite. Une redoutable et terrible vrille de vents fut propulsée, elle dissipa la décharge cosmique de Cybèle avant de traverser le corps de cette dernière ainsi que plusieurs arbres se trouvant derrière elle.

L’Animæ de Fertilitate s’écroula lourdement suite à cette offensive implacable et impitoyable assaut mené par la Saint de l’Aigle. Néanmoins, ses bottes et sa chevelure demeurèrent changées en pierre malgré que Cybèle soit terrassée. Elle pensait que le rajeunissement se dissiperait avec le décès de son adversaire, mais celui-ci se releva malheureusement définitif.


	20. Un cosmos pur

Le Saint de Pégase fut éjecté plus loin qu’il ne le pensait, mais le plus dur fut la chute. Il heurta une surface aquatique à une vitesse telle que cela revenait à percuter une surface de béton. L’ampleur du choc ne manqua pas d’assommer ce dernier, mais retrouva bien assez vite ses esprits. En quelques brasses, Koga regagna la surface et rejoignit le rivage et put constater qu’il avait été propulsé de l’autre côté d’un fleuve visiblement.

Le Saint de Pégase était déterminé à poursuivre son chemin seul, mais il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de nourrir des appréhensions au sujet de la Saint de l’Aigle. Il mit un terme à ses réflexions et s’enfonça dans la forêt. Koga put constater dès son entrée que celle-ci était différente de la précédente où il se trouvait il y a encore un instant.

Les arbres étaient rangés en colonne et une ligne exacte et parfaite, et qui plus est, ceux-ci semblait être entretenue par la main de l’homme. Au sol s’étendait un sentier pavé s’accordant harmonieusement avec la nature ambiante des lieux. Le plus troublant n’en restait pas moins l’ambiance particulièrement sereine de l’endroit contrastant avec le fait qu’il se trouvait pourtant en enfers.

La foulée du Saint de Pégase commença à se faire de moins en moins vite, il ressentait à présent un malaise l’assaillir tandis que sa vision se troublait temps à autre avant de revenir à la normale. Il ignora ces symptômes qui sont les prémices d’un mal beaucoup plus grand.

Il arriva dans un lieu singulier de par son apparence. Il était toujours en pleine forêt, mais ce lieu semblait être habité au vu de l’architecture des bâtiments antique sur lesquels grouillait et grimpait le lierre. Des fleurs se répandaient le long des sentiers qui parcouraient le domaine dans son intégralité. De nombreux buissons arborant une coupe aussi raffinée que distinguée décoraient cet endroit.

Koga poursuivit son expédition dans ce lieu envoutant en continuant d’ignorer des symptômes ne cessant de s’aggraver au fil des secondes. Alors qu’il progressait dans cet endroit, le Saint de Pégase fit la découverte d’une Animæ en train de s’occuper de la nature des lieux visiblement. Celle-ci chantonnait pendant son travail et ne semblait pas avoir conscience de la présence du Saint, mais quand il songea à s’esquiver discrètement, elle posa son regard sur lui et lui adressa la parole.

— Salutation, Saint de la déesse Athéna, que puis-je pour toi ? lui demanda-t-elle amicalement.

— Qui es-tu Animæ !?

— Je me nomme Cérès d’Agricultura et toi ?

Cérès était une jeune femme à l’opulente chevelure vert clair très épurée qui retombait sur la partie droite de son visage qui était dissimulé dès lors par cette dernière et descendait jusqu’à hauteur de ses reins. Sa chevelure à l’arrière du crâne descendait dans son dos jusqu’à atteindre ses rotules. Ses yeux étaient pour leur part d’un vert émeraude étincelant comme ceux de Cybèle.

Une chose surprenante fut de découvrir qu’elle était pied et mains nues. Sa Iorica ne recouvrait pas ces parties du corps, pas plus que son ventre également dépourvu de protection. La seconde étrangeté était la ceinture attachée à sa taille à laquelle pendaient de nombreuses racines formant une jupe

— Je suis Koga de Pégase et je suis venu pour abattre Pluton ! Prépare-toi à combattre !

— Combattre ? Pour quelle raison ? En plus, tu es blessé, laisse-moi inspecter ça de plus près.

— En Garde !!! « Pegasus Senko Ken » !!!

Le Saint de Pégase brandit son poing en l’air qui s’auréola d’une lumière aveuglante. Koga abattit son poing en avant et se projeta à toute vitesse sur l’Animæ d’Agricultura. Cependant, la lumière auréolant son poing se dissipa tandis que c’est avec une faiblesse affligeante qu’il atteignit son opposante. L’Animæ poussa un hurlement, mais ce fut plus de terreur que de douleur alors que le Saint fut refoulé en arrière et envoyé à terre avec une fureur extrême par une vague de cosmos.

Le Saint de Pégase éprouva plus de mal qu’il en aurait dû pour se relever après avoir subi une offensive basique. Le vicieux poison continuait de poursuivre son œuvre dans son corps. Ses sens commençaient à décliner dangereusement à présent, son équilibre lui-même était plus que précaire.

— Tu n’es plus en état de combattre Saint de la déesse Athéna !

— Tant que je vivrais… je me relèverais… pour combattre… au nom de Saori !!!

— Je t’en supplie ! Arrête ! Tu ne fais qu’aggraver ton état !

l’Animæ d’Agricultura était effrayé par la détermination du Saint de Pégase. Pourquoi tenait-il absolument à combattre en dépit de son état physique ? Pourquoi se relevait-il à chaque fois ? Pourquoi toutes ces questions assaillaient-elles Cérès ?

— « Pegasus Ryusei Ken » !!!

Le Saint de Pégase fit exploser son cosmos qui jaillit autour de lui, formant une colonne s’élevant vers les cieux. Il dessina rapidement sa constellation puis plaça son poing droit en retrait. Koga rabattit son poing en avant déchaina une pléiade de météores sur l’Animæ d’Agricultura. Cependant, les projectiles se volatilisèrent avant d’atteindre leur cible. Le poison avait terminé son œuvre. Les cinq sens ainsi que le cosmos du Saint l’abandonnèrent tandis qu’il s’écroula à terre, terrassé par l’impitoyable toxine.

*

Dans le même temps, Yuna poursuivait péniblement son chemin au travers de la forêt, sa chevelure de marbre lui infligeait une douleur musculaire et osseuse comme jamais auparavant. Ses lourdes bottes de pierre dont elle était désormais chaussée lui demandaient un effort considérable pour effectuer chaque pas. Mais ce n’était pas tout, un fragment de l’offensive de Cybèle l’avait tout de même atteint, pétrifiant ainsi sa tenue qui comprimait son corps désormais. Elle ne pouvait même plus bouger ses bras sous peine de briser les manches de sa tenue.

La Saint de l’Aigle s’estimait tout de même heureuse, si cela avait atteint sa peau, c’est son corps qui se serait changé en pierre. Il n’y avait pour ainsi dire plus que celui-ci qui était encore organique. Yuna se demandait tout de même qu’espérait-elle pouvoir accomplir dans cet état si elle devait être confrontée à un autre Animæ. Au fur et à mesure de son éprouvant avancé, elle finit par arriver en bordure d’un fleuve et l’autre rivage se distinguait à peine en bordure de l’horizon.

— C’est bien ma veine !

Yuna intensifia son cosmos et fit se lever le vent par la même occasion qui tournoya dès lors autour de son corps. Plus son cosmos entrait en osmoses avec l’élément précité, plus la puissance de son souffle augmentait. Après une minute de concentration pour entrer en résonance avec le vent, la Saint de l’Aigle usa de son cosmos pour se projeter en avant tout en se faisant porter par le vent. Toutefois, son corps était trop lourd et termina son envol en plein centre du fleuve. Le poids de ses bottes et de sa tunique de marbre ainsi que celle de sa chevelure de pierre attirèrent inéluctablement Yuna vers le fond du fleuve en dépit de tous ses efforts pour tenter de regagner la surface. Le manque d’oxygène ne tarda pas à se faire ressentir et la Saint de l’Aigle perdit connaissance tandis que son corps sombrait dans les abysses du fleuve.

*

Une heure plus tard, le Saint de Pégase émergea de son sommeil et la première fois qu’il remarqua fut d’être allongée sur un lit de fortune. Il se redressa en position assise et se frotta le crâne d’une main, c’est ainsi qu’il constata qu’il avait un bracelet végétal attaché autour du poignet. Surtout, Koga put constater que le mal qui le rongeait depuis qu’il avait terrassé Le Saint de la Flèche avait cessé de faire effet.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce bracelet à mon poignet ?

L’Animæ d’Agricultura pénétra à cet instant dans la salle et se rendit au chevet du Saint de Pégase sans moindre intention hostile à son égard et s’enquit sans tarder de son état de santé.

— Tu es enfin réveillé, comment te sens-tu ?

— Que s’est-il produit ?

— Tu as perdu conscience lorsque tu as fait exploser ton cosmos malgré mes avertissements sur ton état. Je t’ai ramené ici et c’est en t’examinant que j’ai constaté que tu avais une plaie nécrosée sur le flanc gauche. Un dangereux poison parcourait ton organisme.

— C’est à cause de ça que j’ai perdu mes sens pourtant…

— Effectivement, tu avais perdu tes cinq sens, mais j’ai utilisé le "Vellei Rejuvenation" afin de te guérir du poison et restaurer tes cinq sens.

— Peux-tu me dire d’où sort ce bracelet ?

— Il te plait ? C’est moi-même qui l’ai confectionné pendant que tu dormais. J’en ai déjà offert un à ma sœur jumelle Cybèle et un second à ma sœur jumelle Proserpine. Ainsi qu’un a Dame Juventas.

L’Animæ convia le Saint à se relever et à la suivre en dehors du temple. Elle le guida à travers du domaine en lui montrant toutes les merveilles dont regorge ce lieu en lui expliquant l’historique et l’utilité de chacune de ces choses. Après cela, ils arrivèrent dans un endroit visiblement prévu pour ce que Cérès avait l’intention de faire.

— Où sommes-nous ?

— Nous sommes dans le cinquième cercle infernal. Je vais t’expliquer, après, tu comprendras tout.

Cérès dessina un cercle au sol, puis en réalisa un second qui entoura le premier, puis un troisième entourant les deux premiers et ainsi de suite jusqu’à arriver à un total de neuf cercles.

— Les enfers du Seigneur Pluton sont disposés en neuf cercles disposés l’un dans l’autre. Du plus grand au plus petit.  
• Le premier cercle fut celui des montagnes noires que vous avez traversé en arrivant en enfers.  
• Le second cercle est la vallée sinistre.  
• Le troisième cercle est la forêt dense  
• Le quatrième cercle est celui du fleuve  
• Le cinquième cercle est celui où nous trouvons actuellement.  
• Le sixième cercle est celui des plaines élyséennes  
• Le septième cercle est celui de Florentia, une antique ville romaine  
• Le huitième cercle est des ponts suspendus. Il y en a en tous quatre, un à chaque point cardinal. Ils relient le septième et le neuvième cercle ensemble  
• Le neuvième cercle est du Purgatoire, une gigantesque montagne s’élevant par-delà les cieux. On ne peut pas le voir d’ici à cause des arbres nous entourant.

— Cérès, je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu m’as soigné et pourquoi tu fais preuve d’autant de gentillesse à mon égard alors que je t’ai agressé violemment un peu plutôt. Pourquoi n’as-tu pas profité de la situation pour m’achever ?

— Tu es différent Koga, tu n’es pas comme les autres adversaires de Sa Majesté Pluton. Ton cosmos est empreint de bienveillance et de vaillance. Mais ce n’est pas tout, il y a autre chose dont j’ai honte parce que cela jette le discrédit sur le dieu que je sers.

— Quelle est donc cette chose ? Sans vouloir être indiscret.

— La violence me répugne au plus haut point. Malgré tous mes efforts, je ne suis jamais parvenu à me résoudre à combattre, même si mon adversaire en face est animé de mauvaise intention. Le simple fait de concevoir que l’attaquer induit le facteur de me rendre responsable de sa souffrance provoque un blocage.

— Je comprends la souffrance que tu évoques. Tu es comme Shun d’Andromède. Il déteste la violence et préfère toujours préférée la voie de la diplomatie autant que faire se peut. Mais il a été contraint plus d’une fois à faire preuve de violence afin de réaliser ce qui est juste.

— Je n’ai jamais tué qui que ce soit, ce sont toujours mes sœurs jumelles Cybèle et Proserpine qui ont dû le faire à ma place pour me sauver. Je suis une guerrière indigne de porter une Iorica.

— J’aimerais savoir comment tu en es arrivé à devenir une Animæ au service de Pluton ?

— Mes sœurs et moi avons perdu nos parents alors que nous étions encore très jeunes. Nous fument dès lors livré à nous même dans la grande ville de Rome d’où nous sommes natives. C’est Dame Juventas qui nous a recueillis et qui s’est occupé de nous comme si nous étions ses propres filles. Mes sœurs devinrent rapidement des Animæs pour leur progrès et leurs faits d’armes, je ne suis devenu Animæ que bien plus tard pour la raison que je t’ai déjà indiqué.

— Pour ma part, je n’ai jamais connu mes parents et je fus élevé par la déesse Athéna. Je dois à présent partir pour aller accomplir mon devoir de Saint en terrassant Pluton. Mais je promets de revenir te chercher ensuite pour te ramener au Sanctuaire.

— Et concernant Cybèle et Proserpine, ainsi que Dame Juventas ? Ils sont ma famille.

— Je ne peux pas te promettre qu’elles survivront.

Le Saint de Pégase n’avait pas constaté que durant toute leur discussion, l’Animæ d’Agricultura avait fait glisser sa main discrètement jusqu’à la poser finalement sur la sienne. Ce geste ne fut pas d’ailleurs anodin de la part de cette dernière, et même plutôt calculé. Cependant, cela prit fin lorsque Koga se décida enfin à se relever pour s’en aller accomplir son devoir de Saint. Toutefois, Cérès ne comptait pas le laisser agir à sa guise. Des racines surgirent du sol et saisirent le corps de Koga pour l’immobiliser sur place.

— Cérès ! Que fais-tu !?

— Pourquoi veux-tu empêcher le Seigneur Pluton d’instaurer l’utopie sur terre ? En quoi la vision d’Athéna serait-elle meilleure que celle de mon maitre ?

— Pluton veut conquérir la surface uniquement pour assouvir ses ambitions personnelles. Il ne vaut pas mieux qu’Hadès ! L’un comme l’autre sont des monstres assoiffés de pouvoir n’ayant que faire du mal qu’ils provoquent.

— C’est faux ! Le seigneur Pluton est miséricordieux ! Il sauvé mes sœurs et moi-même d’une bien piètre existence en nous acceptant dans son domaine ! Grâce à notre aide, il va instaurer l’utopie sur terre qui sera ainsi purgée des guerres et des conflits provoqués par Athéna !

La pression induite par l’emprise des racines se faisait de plus en plus importante au fil des secondes. Le Saint de Pégase se libéra de ses entraves en éjectant le cosmos présent dans son corps, disloquant les racines par la même occasion.

— Cérès, tu vas me laisser passer. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal.

— Hors de question ! Je ne veux pas que mes sœurs soient blessées ! Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé, est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça !?

— Tu me demandes de choisir entre Athéna et toi ? Sache que mon devoir en tant que Saint restera toujours ma priorité. Comme tu refuses d’ailleurs que j’accomplisse ce dernier, je vais devoir utiliser la manière forte !

— En fait, tu t’en fiches de mes sentiments !

— Cérès… je suis désolé… mais tu me ne laisse pas le choix. « Pegasus Suisei Ken » !

Le Saint de Pégase plaça son poing en retrait et y concentra l’intégralité de son potentielle cosmique. Koga rabattit son poing en avant et projeta une comète à une vitesse photonique. Cérès resta figée sur place de peur face à cela. Au dernier moment, la Saint de l’Aigle surgit de nulle part et se jeta sur l’Animæ d’Agricultura. Cependant, Yuna avait mal estimé la vitesse de la comète qui la frappa de plein fouet dans le dos.

L’une comme l’autre furent arrachée du sol par la violence de l’attaque et trainée au sol sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Koga se rendit compte du geste imprévu de Yuna seulement après qu’elle ait été frappée. De son côté, la Saint de l’Aigle se releva comme elle put en ne prêtant guère attention à la douleur.

— Koga ! Qu’est-ce qui te prend !? Cérès est avec nous !

— Mais…

— Il n’y pas de mais ! le coupa-t-elle sèchement. Cérès m’a sauvé de la noyade, je lui dois la vie !

L’Animæ d’Agricultura avait non seulement sauvé la Saint de l’Aigle d’une mort certaine. Elle avait également ramené à son état normal tout ce qui avait été pétrifié chez Yuna. Sa chevelure comme sa tenue civile ainsi que sa Cloth, bien que cette dernière était restée néanmoins au stade de Clothstone.

— Cérès nous a sauvé la vie alors qu’elle aurait pu nous laisser périr, nous avons une dette envers elle à partir d’aujourd’hui ! De surcroit, Cybèle avait raison, les Animæs ne sont pas foncièrement mauvais : Cérès en est la preuve.

— Yuna, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

— Ce fut particulièrement douloureux, mais je ne le regrette pas parce que tu es une amie Cérès, les amis sont faits pour ça. Par contre, je dois à présent partir avec Koga pour accomplir notre devoir de Saint. Mais on reviendra te recherche une fois ce conflit terminé. Peux-tu juste nous indiquer par où devons-nous nous diriger ?

L’Animæ d’Agricultura était quelque en conflit d’intérêts dans son esprit. C’était la première fois de son existence qu’elle avait de véritables personnes pouvant être considérées comme des amis. Mais sous un autre angle de réflexion, en leur indiquant le chemin vers le sixième cercle sans leur opposer de résistance, elle trahissait sciemment son devoir en tant qu’Animæ et son allégeance envers Pluton.

Cérès réfléchit durant de longs instants en pesant le pour et le contre de chaque action et les conséquences qu’elles impliquaient. Elle savait également quel traitement avait été infligé à sa sœur Cybèle et voulait qu’elle soit vengée. En son âme et conscience, L’Animæ d’Agricultura conduit les Saints jusqu’au sentier menant vers le sixième cercle. Sa décision était prise à présent et elle en assumera les conséquences.

Le Saint de Pégase et la Saint de l’Aigle se mirent en route sans tarder pour rattraper leur retard. L’un comme l’autre avait la tête pleine de réflexion. Yuna se demandait si leur devoir de Saint, tout aussi noble soit-il ne leur autorisait pas à ôter la vie à des adversaires combattant eux-mêmes pour une cause qu'ils croient être justes. Koga était également soumis aux mêmes tiraillements entre son cœur et sa raison. Il en vient au point à adresser la parole à sa sœur d’arme pour faire taire son esprit.

— Tu as un bracelet au poignet comme le mien.

— Quand j’ai repris connaissance, Cérès se tenait à mes côtés, elle veillait sur moi et le confectionnait en même temps. Je présume qu’elle faisait ça pour faire passer le temps jusqu’à mon réveil. C’est à cet instant qu’elle me l'a offert en m’expliquant comment elle m’a sauvé.

Soudain un hurlement effroyable et déchirant retentit dans l’immensité de la forêt. Le Saint de Pégase et la Saint de l’Aigle stoppèrent d’ailleurs prestement leur foulée et se retournèrent. Ils appréhendaient le pire que cela pouvait augurer.

— Ce hurlement c’était la voix…

— Cérès ! Il lui est arrivé quelque chose !!!

Sans tarder, Koga oublia son principal objectif et rebroussa chemin prestement. Il avait fait une promesse à Cérès et comptait bien l’honorer comme il se le devait. Yuna emboita le pas quelque instant après. À vrai dire, elle ne s’attendait pas à une réaction aussi spontanée de sa part. Le Saint de Pégase courait à présent à toute allure en direction du lieu où résidait l’Animæ d’Agricultura tandis qu’une angoisse commençait à dévorer de plus en plus son être.

Lorsque Koga arriva de nouveau dans le domaine de Cérès, il ne sut décrire l’indicible vision qu’il avait sous les yeux. Tout avait été détruit, toute la végétation était morte et comme décomposée. Il hurla le nom de l’Animæ à s’en faire péter les cordes vocales pendant de longs instants avant de retrouver cette dernière étendue dans un jardin. Son corps avait été abominablement mutilé et portait de nombreuses marques de fracture.

— Cérès !!! Réponds-moi !!!

— Koga… tu es revenu… pour moi ?

— Tient bon Cérès ! Je suis là ! Nous allons te soigner comme tu l’as fait pour nous

— Yuna… toi aussi… tu es revenu…

— Cérès ! Je t’ai fait une promesse ! Je t’ai promis de te ramener au Sanctuaire ! Il faut que tu t’accroches !

Cérès était au seuil de la mort, elle n’avait plus rien à attendre, plus rien à espérer dans son état. L’Animæ d’Agricultura sentait sa vie s’éteindre peu à peu et pourtant… elle restait sereine face à cette fatale échéance. Elle avait décidé de se montrer forte pour eux, allant jusqu’à les réconforter afin d'atténuer leurs tristesses.

— J’ai froid… si froid tout à coup…

— Ne t’inquiète pas Cérès, nous allons te soigner, nous allons te soigner. Répétait Yuna en boucle alors qu’elle savait qu’elle mentait en ce moment comme elle respirait. Elle se disait que si elle y croyait assez fort, ses mensonges se transcenderaient en vérités.

Yuna se sentait impuissante, comme la fois où ils avaient perdu Alia. De nouveau, tout ce qu’elle pouvait faire, c’était de la soutenir en lui serrant les mains en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps

— Pegasus… Cloth…

L’Animæ d’Agricultura désirait avoir Clothstone de Pégase, Koga ôta dès lors prestement sa Cloth et plaça la pierre prismatique dans la main de Cérès qui la referma de toutes ses forces, du moins avec celle qui lui restait encore. Il présumait que cela l’aidait à s’accrocher à la vie autant que faire se peut.  
À ce moment très précis, le cosmos de Cérès s’illumina de toute sa splendeur et baigna les lieux d’une puissante lumière d’un blanc immaculé. Koga et Yuna purent en cet instant ressentir un cosmos d’une très grande pureté n’ayant d’égal que sa phénoménale puissance émaner du corps de l’Animae. Un cosmos d’une pureté équivalente en tout point à celui de Saori ou d’Alia.

— Koga… j’ai des sentiments pour toi… je serais toujours… auprès de toi…

Soudainement… la main de Cérès qui serrait avec tant de force la Clothstone de Pégase tomba inanimée au sol tandis que la Saint de l’Aigle sentit un frisson parcourir son échine alors que la main de l’Animæ d’Agricultura glissa de ses mains. Elle venait de refermer les yeux pour la dernière fois avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait eu la satisfaction de ressentir ce que c’était d’aimer quelqu’un.

— CÉRÈÈÈS !!!

— Nous l’avons perdu… s’exprima Yuna d’une voix brisée par l’émotion. Nous lui avons fait une promesse et nous l’avons perdu…comme Alia…

Les Saints auraient voulu accorder le repos comme il se devait à l’Animæ, mais… son corps devint de plus en plus éthéré et s’évanouit dans l’environnement sans laisser de trace physique, seule restait à présent la Clothstone de Pégase trainant par terre.

— De la poussière, tu retourneras à la poussière. S’exprima Yuna en tenant son casque dans sa main droite, en signe de respect envers la défunte.

— Pluton !!! Je te jure de te faire payer pour ta cruauté !!!

— Elle a dû être abattue pour trahison. En nous guidant vers le sixième cercle de son plein gré, elle savait à quoi elle s’exposait. L’un de nous aurait dû rester avec Cérès pour la protéger.

— Au lieu de ça, nous n’avons pensé qu’à notre devoir et avons négligé ce détail. Nous sommes responsables de la mort de Cérès. Nous avons toujours une dette envers elle et nous nous en acquitterons en lui rendant justice !


	21. Sagesse, Justice et Vengeance

Le Saint du Dragon toujours accompagné du Saint du Loup ainsi que du Saint d’Orion poursuivait son chemin. Ils étaient parvenus à traverser les différents cercles infernaux avec plus ou moins d’embuches suivant les cas de figure se présentant. Seule ombre au tableau pour l’instant : ils ont dû laisser le Saint du Lionnet et la Saint du Frelon en arrière, ils ont également égaré le Saint de Pégase et la Saint de l’Aigle en traversant la forêt.

Le groupe de Saints traversait à présent à vive allure les champs élyséens du sixième cercle infernal. Ces vertes prairies fleuries étaient agrémentées d’arbres harmonieux disposés au hasard par ci et par là. Une douce brise caressait les lieux de son souffle. Cette ambiance contrastait avec l’image que l’on pouvait se faire des enfers dans les écrits. Au loin commençaient à se dessiner les reliefs des bâtiments de l’antique cité de Florentia. Derrière cette dernière s’élevait le mont purgatoire à perte de vue par-delà les nuages.

— Ce lieu n’a visiblement aucune ressemblance avec l’Hadès où a combattu mon père les Saints Légendaire autrefois. Dit Ryuho, quelque peu perplexe par autant de différence entre les dires de leurs ainées et la situation actuelle.

— Cela peut très bien être un leurre pour nous déstabiliser. Lui répondit Haruto, persuadé que cette vision paradisiaque n’était qu’un piège destiné à troubler leurs perceptions et dissimuler des visions infernales.

— Cela vous surprend-t-il à ce point ? S’enquit une voix douce et féminine.

Les Saints furent surpris d’être interpellés par cette voix. Ils n’avaient pourtant ressenti aucune présence lorsqu’ils s’étaient arrêtés pour discuter entre eux à moins que… cette personne soit là depuis le début et dissimule les émanations de son cosmos de façon quelconque. Ne voyant personne dans leur champ de vision, ils se tournèrent en direction de l’arbre sous lequel ils étaient et découvrirent une femme assise avec grâce sur une des hautes et imposantes branches de ce dernier.

— Ce n’est pas possible ! Nous sommes victimes d’une illusion !

— Saori… déesse Athéna ! Que faites-vous ici ?

— Vous n’êtes pas victime d’une illusion et pour votre gouverne sachez que je me nomme Minerve de Sapientia.

Minerve était une jeune femme disposant d’une ravissante chevelure mauve descendant jusqu’au bas de ses reins. Son visage angélique était accentué par deux magnifiques yeux bleus. Elle était pour ainsi dire le sosie parfait de Saori en tout point, si on excepte sa voix et son cosmos. La Iorica dont elle était pourvue évoquait une cuirasse portée jadis par l’armée romaine.

— Il semblerait que nos invités soient arrivés. S’énonça une seconde voix qui s’approchait des Saints par l’arrière.

— On s’est fait avoir ! S’exclama Haruto, qui se retourna prestement.

— J’ai hâte de découvrir leur valeur sur un champ de bataille en condition réelle. S’exprima à présent une troisième voix, qui refermait le piège autour des Saints.

— Nous sommes encerclés à présent ! S’écria Ryuho, effaré de s’être fait avoir aussi facilement.

— Pouvons-nous savoir à qui nous faisons face ? Demanda dès lors Eden, en conservant son calme.

— Je suis la garante de la justice : Justitia de Iustitia.

Justitia était une femme à la peau noire et à la chevelure noirâtre mi-long. Ses yeux étaient masqués par un bandeau de la même couleur, cela ayant pour but de dissimuler son regard aveugle. La Iorica la recouvrant évoquait la justice dans sa représentation allégorique. De ce fait, ses avant-bras étaient chacun pourvus d’un bouclier représentant les plateaux de la balance et un imposant glaive à l’apparence spartiate était attaché dans son dos. Une jupe descendait également de sous ses cuissardes pour atteindre ses rotules.

— Je suis celle qu’il exerce la sentence : Invidia de Vindicta.

Invidia était également une femme à la chevelure violet foncé retombant sur ses épaules et descendant jusqu’à sa poitrine tandis que celle sur son crâne formait une crête allant jusqu’à la base de ce dernier. Ses yeux étaient de la même couleur dans une teinte beaucoup plus claire. La Iorica la recouvrant avait un aspect plutôt agressif accentué par le fait que sa jupe est constituée de lame d’épée disposé l’une à côté de l’autre qui atteignait également ses rotules.

— Je ne crains que le combat soit inévitable cette fois-ci. dit Ryuho.

— Tu crains de combattre mon beau Saint ? répondit Minerve à son encontre. Dans ce cas, tu seras mon adversaire !

L’Animæ de Sapientia posa ses mains sur la branche et se laissa tomber en arrière. Ce qui suivit, le Saint du Dragon ne s’y attendait pas cependant. Minerve se balança grâce à la branche et frappa à pied joint Ryuho dans les pectoraux. Ce dernier fut arraché du sol et trainé sur plusieurs mètres. Haruto aurait voulu porter assistance à son frère d’armes, mais il ressentit soudain une puissante douleur lui vriller les viscères. Invidia venait de lui enfoncer son genou dans l’abdomen avec une violence bestiale. Le Saint du Loup fut ainsi éjecté par l’Animæ de Vindicta dans la direction inverse de celle de son frère d’arme.

Il ne restait désormais plus que le Saint d’Orion et l’Animæ de Iustitia au pied de l’arbre. Cependant, il ressentait comme une certaine forme de malaise. Eden savait que Justitia était, certes, la plus handicapée des trois Animæs à cause de sa vue. Néanmoins, il ressentait qu’elle cachait quelque chose qui ne transparaissait pas à première vue. Elle renvoyait sciemment une image trompeuse de sa condition pour mieux prendre ses adversaires à revers au moment adéquat.

— Es-tu prêt à combattre Saint ? lui demanda Minerve sur le ton de l’avertissement. J’espère que ma ressemblance physique avec Athéna ne te troublera pas de trop. Ajouta-t-elle à la suite, sachant que ce détail pourrait bien peser sur le Saint.

— N’espère pas ce que ce genre de détail puisse d’être utile lors de notre confrontation ! Lui répondit Ryuho en la chargeant de front.

L’Animæ de Sapientia laissa le Saint du Dragon venir à elle sans rien attenter contre ce dernier. Une fois la confrontation physique engagée, elle le laissa se défouler en esquivant dans un premier temps ses offensives. Cela ne manqua pas d’agacer Ryuho qui déploya encore plus de force dans ses assauts. Voyant la détermination de son opposant, Minerve changea d’approcher et détournait à présent la direction des coups de ce dernier tout en ripostant avec tout autant de vaillance.

— Le voyeurisme est un très vilain défaut ! Pour cela tu seras châtié ! S’énonça haut et fort Invidia qui savait tous les travers commis par le Saint.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ! Lui rétorqua Haruto outré par ces paroles diffamatoires à son encontre. Essaye plutôt d’arrêter ceci ! « Jūmonji Ganseki Kuzushi » !

Le Saint du Loup projeta de multiples débris rocheux taillés en étoile cruciforme par son cosmos sur l’Animæ de Vindicta. Haruto pensait la contraindre à se défendre ainsi, à moins qu’elle ne soit assez folle que pour se faire tailler en pièce. Cependant, Invidia réalisa un quelque chose que personne avant elle n’avait réalisée. Un à un, elle intercepta le moindre shuriken dans ses mains. Qu’à cela ne tienne, sa diversion avait tout de même fonctionné. Il se trouvait à présent dans son dos, kunai à la main et n’avait plus qu’à lui trancher la gorge.

Haruto eut néanmoins la déconvenue de se faire prendre la main dans le sac comme un enfant qui tentait de subtiliser des sucreries. Invidia l’avait saisi au poignet au moment où il porta son coup et l’envoya balader en le projetant par-dessus son épaule. Le Saint du Loup s’écrasa avec fracas contre le sol.

— Tu ne pensais tout de même pas me berner avec une diversion aussi futile tout de même ? Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et poursuivit sans tarder. Reprend ce qui t’appartient !

L’Animæ de Vindicta renvoya les shurikens à son expéditeur en sublimant leurs vitesses de rotation. Le Saint du Loup allait apprendre à ses dépens que tel était pris qui croyait prendre. Son erreur fut de concevoir un seul instant qu’une ruse de bas étage pourrait surprendre une guerrière aguerrie au combat.

— Malgré que tu sois aveugle, je ne te ferai aucun cadeau !

— Je n’en attendais pas moins de toi fils de Mars

— « Tonitrui Saltare » !

Le Saint d’Orion fit converger son cosmos vers le creux de ses mains où il engendra des sphères de foudre. Une à une, Eden les projeta à une intense vitesse sur l’Animæ de Iustitia… Cependant, celle-ci esquivait ces dernières avec grâce et candeur tout en se rapprochant peu à peu de son adversaire. Avant même que le demi-dieu ait fini de projeter toutes ses sphères, il ressentit un frisson lui glacer l’échine, elle était là, dans son dos. Le puissant coup de genou qui lui fut assené dans le dos confirma ses craintes.

Il fut arraché du sol sur le coup et retomba à genoux par la suite. Eden eut tout juste le temps de se retourner en se laissant tomber à terre sur le dos afin de parer entre ses mains la lame du glaive de Justitia. L’Animæ avait décidément bien caché son véritable potentielle depuis le début. Sa cécité en était d’ailleurs véritablement une ?

— Tu es de très bon réflexe à ce que je vois, fit Minerve d’un ton enjoué.

— Je te retourne le compliment, lui répondit Ryuho, quelque peu à court de souffle suite au précédent échange de coup qui fut plus intense.

— Voyons voir ce que tu es capable de faire face à cela !

L’Animæ fit apparaitre son arme respective qui se trouvait être une lance ornée à son extrémité d’une longue et redoutable lame de glaive. La suite des évènements s’annonçait plutôt difficile pour le Saint.

— « Sacer Lancea » !

L’Animæ de Sapientia se positionna dans un premier temps dans une position adéquate pour tirer en plaçant en retrait son bras. Minerve rabattit son bras en avant de toutes ses forces et projeta sa lance à une vitesse ahurissante sur le Saint du Dragon. La lance sacrée fendait le vent en perpétuant un sifflement strident dans son sillage. Ryuho eut tout juste assez de temps pour interposer son bouclier dans la trajectoire de la lance sur lequel il vient s’écraser avec violence avant de retourner dans les mains de sa propriétaire.

— C’est un bouclier résistant que tu as là, mais combien de temps résistera-t-il avant d’être brisé par ma lance ?

— Le bouclier du dragon a la réputation d’être le plus solide parmi toutes les Cloths. Tu ne pourras pas le briser.

— C’est ce que nous allons voir. « Sacer Lancea » !

L’Animæ de Sapientia pris appuie contre le sol comme un athlète et chargea le Saint du Dragon, sa lance sacrée fermement tenue à deux mains. Dans le même temps, le Saint du Loup n’en menait pas large avec l’Animæ de Vindicta qui ne cessait de le harceler de coup. Elle était mue par une vaillance vindicative à son égard. Sans prévenir, celle-ci mit un terme à son déchainement et effectua un salto en arrière pour reprendre ses distances.

— Observer le corps d’une déesse même si elle ne l’est qu’à moitié sans son consentement est un crime !

En même temps qu’Invidia poursuivait ses dires, elle s’équipa dans une main d’une chose qui semblait être un manche en argent orné de diverse gravure sur toute sa surface. La chose la plus remarquable n’en restait pas moins l’absence totale de lame sur le manche. L’explication ne tarda pas à se faire savoir lorsque l’Animæ insuffla son cosmos dans le manche, faisant ainsi jaillir du manche une lame de glaive constitué de cosmos.

— Tu t’es rincé l’œil sur les formes de Sonia alors qu’elle était dans le coma. Comme Actéon, l’heure de payer pour ton crime est arrivée !

— Comment le sais-tu déjà ?

— Tu viens de te trahir, en me demandant comment je le savais mon cher. Je n’aurais donc aucune pitié quant à la sentence que je vais t’infliger.

L’Animæ fondit sur le Saint et lui asséna plusieurs coups de glaive avec une redoutable dextérité couplée à une rapidité mortelle. Haruto manqua de très peu à plusieurs reprises de se faire entailler par le glaive de cosmos. Et ce n’était pas tout, il lui arrivait, aussi des fois Invidia lui envoyait, ses pieds à la figure ou dans le sternum. Sachant qu’à terme, elle finirait par l’avoir à l’usure, il se laissa sciemment tomber à terre et ensuite envoya ses pieds joints dans le ventre de l’Animæ en sublimant l’impact du coup avec son cosmos pour l’expédier au loin.

— « Doton Sōga Oorō Jin » !

Le Saint du Loup réalisa plusieurs rapides gesticulations avec ses mains et puis les frappa contre le sol où son cosmos s’y insuffla. Haruto fit ainsi jaillir une titanesque tête de loup qui se jeta aussi tôt sur Invidia. Toutefois, celle-ci n’avait pas encore dit son dernier mot.

— Le couperet de la vengeance va s’abattre sur toi ! « Ultio Culter » !

L’Animæ de Vindicta brandit à deux mains le manche de son glaive en l’air et attendit le moment propice. Lorsqu'Invidia rabattit son glaive vers le sol, une lame cosmique d’une taille invraisemblable pourfendit le loup en deux parts égales ainsi que le sol sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. Aussi bien en longueur qu’en profondeur. Une fois de plus, cela s’est joué à très peu de choses pour Haruto.

Eden était de son côté toujours aux prises avec Justitia, une seule seconde d’inattention serait suffisante pour lui être fatale. Il devait se tirer de cette fâcheuse situation sans tarder, parce qu’il ressentait toute la force cosmique que mettait son adversaire pour le transpercer de son glaive.

— Tu as une bonne résistance, mais combien de temps pourras-tu encore supporter cette situation ?

— Tout juste assez pour ça ! « Folgore Renaissance » !

Le Saint d’Orion éjecta son cosmos en dehors de son corps, déversant des rivières de foudre tout autour de lui. Eden étant en contact physique le glaive, le métal le constituant conduisit la foudre jusqu’à l’Animæ de Iustitua qui fut foudroyé. Afin de parer à des dégâts trop sévères, Justitia bondit en arrière dès qu’elle ressentit les premières décharges.

— Bien vu, je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu te serves de mon glaive comme conducteur pour m’atteindre.

— Tu es également une adversaire mystérieuse et intrigante. Je suis prêt à parier que tu es bien plus puissante que tes deux sœurs d’armes réunies.

— C’est toi qui le dis

— Modeste ou alors c’est une façon de dissimuler ton potentiel en général.

— Je te laisse choisir la réponse. Voyons voir ce que tu peux faire face à ça ! « Iustitia Immanens » !

L’Animæ de Iustitia insuffla son cosmos dans son glaive qui s’illumina de mille feux. Elle se déplaça ensuite à une vitesse surprenante, tel que les yeux du Saint d’Orion ne la virent pas se mouvoir. Justitia réalisa une estocade qu’Eden parvient à éviter in extremis grâce à un réflexe salvateur. Néanmoins, elle n’en resta pas là et réitéra son offensive sous un nouvel angle. Le Saint était à nouveau dans une posture délicate avec un adversaire se déplaçant plus vite que ses yeux en portant des coups avec une précision mortelle.

Dans le même temps, Ryuho se tenait genoux et mains à terre. La lance avait pulvérisé son bouclier et traversé son avant-bras avant de traverser son corps et termina sa course dans un arbre. Le Saint du Dragon éprouvait énormément de peine à se relever à cause de l’intense douleur qui le vrillait.

— Il ne faut jamais se reposer sur ses acquis comme tu le vois. Si tu avais fait preuve de clairvoyance, tu ne serais pas en train de te tordre aussi pitoyablement.

— Ça… ne se passe pas… ainsi ! Vociféra Ryuho en se relevant d’une fois, ce qui n’était pas conseillé, vu la gravité de sa blessure. « Rozan Sho Ryu Ha » !

Le Saint du Dragon mit son poing en retrait et y concentra son cosmos. Ryuho rabattit son poing en avant et déchaina la fureur de son cosmos sur l’Animæ de Sapientia. Cependant…, son poing heurta un obstacle inattendu. Une égide colossale sur laquelle s’écrasa lourdement et douloureusement son poing. Il ne s’était pas brisé, mais les os n’ont pas manqué de se fissurer jusqu’à la moelle osseuse. L’Animæ renvoya le Saint à sa place d’un puissant coup d’égide dans le visage.

— Une fois de plus tu aurais pu éviter d’être blessé si tu avais fait preuve de clairvoyance au lieu de te laisser emporter par ta colère.

— Tu possèdes une lance et une égide redoutable.

— Effectivement, ma lance sanctifiée est capable de détruire n’importe quel bouclier. Mon égide sacralisée est pour sa part indestructible, elle peut encaisser la moindre attaque sans recevoir la moindre éraflure.

— Je suis sûr que je peux détruire les deux à la fois, fit Ryuho avec arrogance.

— C’est ce que nous verrons. « Scutum Ictus » !

L’Animæ de Sapientia réalisa un rapide tour sur elle-même et projeta l’importante égide sur le Saint du Dragon comme s’il s’agissait d’un discobole. Celle-ci fonça à une allure surprenante en dépit de son poids, sans compter sa vitesse de rotation la rendant plus dangereuse qu’une scie circulaire. Ryuho put s’estimer heureux d’avoir pu anticiper sa trajectoire, autrement ses os auraient été pulvérisés par l’impact.

— On fatigue ? S’enquit Invidia, voyant le Saint à bout de souffle.

— J’ai encore des réserves, ne te fie surtout pas à ma condition physique, cela pourrait te jouer de mauvaise surprise.

— Excellent ! Dans ce cas l’heure est au jugement ! « Gladius Supplicium » !

L’Animæ de Vindicta rengaina son glaive et se saisi dans chaque d’une chose ressemblant à un bâtonnet. En y insufflant son cosmos, elle fit jaillir un glaive de cosmos de chaque côté. Invidia croisa ses bras et projeta les glaives sur le Saint du Loup. Il les esquiva une première fois, mais ceux-ci revirent à la charge et traquèrent Haruto jusqu’à l’acculer et entaillèrent son corps de toute part.

En parallèle, Ryuho poursuivit sa joute verbale avec Minerve pour qu’elle ne prenne pas attention à ce qu’il préparait bien que cela était suicidaire en soi. Conformément à son souhait, elle lui envoya sa lance de toutes ses forces alors que l’égide revenait à présent à la charge. Le Saint n’avait pas le droit à l’erreur, sous peine d’y perdre la vie. Il attendit le dernier instant avant de plonger à terre. Il ressentit néanmoins la pointe de la lance effleurée sa chevelure, mais le résultat fut à la hauteur de son de geste fou. Les armes sacrées se télescopèrent et se détruisirent mutuellement comme dans le conte de son père.

Son répit fut de courte durée, Minerve engagea la confrontation physique en faisant éloge de toute sa maitrise martial dans le moindre de ses enchainements. Le Saint fut molesté sans avoir la moindre fenêtre d’action pour contrattaquer ou se défendre.

Le Saint d’Orion et l’Animæ de Iustitia étaient une fois de plus aux prises l’un avec l’autre. Leurs mains étaient chacune fermement accrochées au manche du glaive et tentaient de faire balancer la lame dans la direction de son opposant. Cette situation sembla s’éterniser, mais Justitia y mit, un terme brutal en envoyant son pied dans la rotule d’Eden et profita de la déstabilisation passagère de son opposant pour se désengager.

— Tu es un adversaire qu’on ne rencontre pas souvent. Tu es vaillant et déterminé fils de Mars.

— Concernant mon agaçante détermination, c’est quelque chose que je dois tenir de ma sœur.

— Je ressens dans tes paroles une profonde estime et un amour inconditionnel pour ton ainée. De ce fait : prouve-moi la force de détermination de ta sœur !

— Si tu y tiens… « Orion Devastation » !

Le Saint d’Orion fit converger son cosmos vers son poing ou il s’accumula, zébrant son bras de nombreux arcs électriques. Poing placé en retrait, Il passa à l’offensive en chargeant en direction de l’Animæ de Iustitia. À bout portant, Eden abattit son poing sur son opposante, néanmoins, Justitia avait encore des surprises en réserve.

— « Thémis Libra » !

L’Animæ de Iustitia plaça son bras en opposition, de ce fait, le Saint d’Orion percuta l’un des boucliers de son opposante. Un imposant champ de force cosmique surgit du bouclier et se déploya entre les deux opposants. Justitia ne fut en aucun moment inquiété par la puissance déchainée d’Eden qui lui fut renvoyé lors de l’impact. Foudroyé par sa propre puissance, il fut renvoyé en arrière sans ménagement.

L’heure était grave à présent, les deux autres Saints avaient été vaincus par la terrifiante combativité des Animæs accompagnant Justitia. Il ne restait plus qu’Eden en lisse, mais comment pouvait-il espérer inverser la tendance face à des adversaires d’une aussi terrible ardeur. Sa précédente offensive fut à nouveau un coup dans l’eau, néanmoins, cela lui avait permis de confirmer ses soupçons.

Étant donné que Justitia était aveugle, son sens de l’ouïe et son sens de l’odorat étaient surdéveloppés, mais ce n’était pas tout. Elle voyait distinctement le Saint d’Orion, non pas avec ses yeux, mais avec grâce à un sens extrasensorielle lui permettant de distinguer précisément le corps d’autrui grâce à son cosmos.

— Tu es à présent en grave position de faiblesse fils de Mars. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses tenir tête simultanément à trois Animæs.

— C’est dans ce genre de situation que les Saints se surpassent sais-tu.

— Justement, c’est maintenant ou jamais qu’il faut que tu réalises ce que vous autres appeler : un miracle.

— Gronde O mon cosmos ! « Orion Extermination » !

Le Saint d’Orion tendit ses bras dans le prolongement de ses épaules avant de les joindre devant lui, faisant converger l’intégralité de son cosmos entre ses mains. Eden projeta par la suite un rayon foudroyant qui heurta de plein front Justitia. Mais l’Animæ usa du « Thémis Libra » pour se protéger, exactement comme il l’avait prévu. Le demi-dieu avait attaqué son opposante sous un angle particulier afin que sa décharge se divise en deux, mais le meilleur était encore à venir.

Le Libra Thémis avait la particularité de sublimer les offensives adverses avant de les retourner à l’expéditeur. Sauf que dans le cas présent, il fut défléchi de chaque côté de l’Animæ de Iustitia et frappa de plein fouet ses deux sœurs d’armes en retrait. Minerve et Invidia affaiblie par leur précédent affrontement furent terrassées sur l’instant.

— Par l’enfer !!! Tu m’as pris au piège !

— Je présume que tu ne t’attendais pas à ça ? À présent que nos frères et sœurs d’armes respectives sont hors d’état de combattre, il ne reste plus que nos deux. Reste à savoir qui l’emportera.

— Tu fus remarquablement brillant. Réaliser ce que tu viens de faire n’est pas donner à tout un chacun. Mais, tu as négligé un détail, tu es à présent considérablement affaiblie et te porter le coup de grâce me serait d’une très grande facilité. Je n’aurais aucune satisfaction à remporter la victoire dans ces conditions. Je vais donc me retirer avec Minerve et Invidia, mais si tu souhaites poursuivre cet affrontement, reviens me voir quand tu seras à nouveau en pleine disposition de tes moyens.

Sur ces derniers mots, l’Animæ de Iustitiua se saisit des corps de ses sœurs d’armes en dessous de chaque bras et se retira aussi vite qu’elle ne portait ses offensives. Décidément, les Animæs étaient des adversaires très singuliers dans leur façon de penser et d’agir.


	22. Le plus puissant des Animæ

Pendant que les Saints progressaient dans les cercles infernaux composant les enfers romains, le Sanctuaire était de son côté toujours en proie à un violent siège mené par les forces du dieu romain. Les soldats de base se déversaient par millier dans le domaine sacré en brandissant leurs armes en vociférant leur bravoure. Les simples gardes du Sanctuaire se retrouvèrent très vite en sous nombres et la plupart périrent sous les assauts des simples Animæs sans distinction particulière.

Mais une fois qu’ils se retrouvèrent face aux Saints, cela fut une autre histoire. Ils furent certes en état de tenir tête aux Bronze Saints ainsi qu’aux Silver Saints dans une certaine mesure pour les plus puissants d’entre eux. Cependant, quand les Gold Saints décidèrent à entrer dans la bataille, peu importait leur nombre, ils furent impitoyablement balayés par l’immense puissance de la garde d’élite d’Athéna.

— Quitter ce domaine si vous tenez à la vie ! Déclama Kiki. « Stardust Révolution » !

Le Gold Saint du Bélier leva au bras au ciel en faisant converger son cosmos vers le creux de sa main. Kiki rabattit sa main en avant et propulsa une pluie d’étoiles filantes dans la mêlée, faisant d’innombrables victimes dans la masse.

— Que le souffle du destin vous emporte ! S’exclama Integra avec la même ferveur que son frère d’armes. « Fortunate Storm » !

La Gold Saint des Gémeaux tendit ses bras dans le prolongement de ses épaules en faisant converger son cosmos vers le creux de ses mains où se formèrent des sphères de vent. Integra rabattit ses bras ses bras en avant, mains jointe l’une à l’autre, et déchaina une terrible bourrasque qui fit voltiger dans les airs nombres d’adversaires qui par la suite au sol avec fracas.

— Découvrez ce qu’est réellement l’enfer…, s’exprima calmement Fudo. « Noumaku Sanmanda » !!!

Le Gold Saint de la Vierge mit ses mains dans une posture particulière et intensifia son cosmos. Soudain, Fudo rouvrit ses yeux avec un air dément clairement affiché sur son visage pouvant jusqu’à effrayer les démons eux-mêmes. Il leva un bras vers le ciel et fit surgir de la lave du sol qui se déversa sur les troupes qui furent incinérées par le magma en fusion.

Les trois Gold Saints arrivaient sans le moindre mal à tenir à distance les forces de Pluton en dehors des marches menant vers le premier temple zodiacal. Quelque peu plus bas, au cœur même de la mêlée, acculer de tous les côtés, deux autres Gold Saints provoquaient un charnier parmi les Animæs, mais quelque chose les troublait cependant.

— Ce ne sont que des simples soldats, pourtant ils ne craignent pas de s’attaquer à des Golds Saints et se relèvent malgré la violence de nos assauts. S’énonça Pavlin, à la fois perplexe et quelque peu admiratif de la volonté de leur opposant.

— C’est ce que j’ai constaté aussi, répondit Paradox. De deux choses l’une : soit ils sont fanatique, soit ils ont une foi aveugle en la noblesse de leur cause.

— Quoi qu’il en soit, nous ne pouvons permettre de les laisser s’enfoncer plus loin dans le Sanctuaire. Quelle que soit la « noblesse » de leur cause. « Peacock Feather » !

La Gold Saint du Verseau leva ses bras en l’air et puis les redescendit près de ses hanches dans un mouvement circulaire, ouvrant ainsi sa magnifique et majestueuse roue. Pavlin projeta d’une seule fois toutes les plumes ainsi engendrées à trois cent soixante degrés, de sorte à atteindre le maximum d’adversaire. Ceux se trouvant en tête furent traversés de part en part par les projectiles.

— Cessez donc de vous acharner en vain ! « Rozan Sho Ryu Ha » !

La Gold Saint des Gémeaux plaça son poing en retrait et y concentra son cosmos. Paradox brandit son poing vers les cieux et déchaina la violence de son cosmos sous la forme d’un dragon aux écailles dorées. La charge cosmique ascendante pulvérisa le sol et propulsa l’intégralité de forces ennemies en présence dans le ciel à une hauteur vertigineuse. La chute qui s'ensuivit n’en fut que plus rude et douloureuse.

Il était à présent une heure très avancée de la nuit, mais toutes les forces envoyées par Pluton avaient été renvoyées là d’où elle venait. Les Gold Saint se réunirent dès lors dans le temple du Bélier afin de discuter. Il ne manquait que Seiya et Shiryu ainsi que leur Grand Pope Harbinger qui avait préféré rester auprès de Saori toujours victime d’une suspension de temporelle.

Ce que chacun d’entre eux ignorait toutefois, c’était qu’il restait encore un Animæ dans les murs du Sanctuaire. Il avait observé en silence depuis l’ombre les différents faits d’armes des Saints, maintenant que l’armée de son maitre était défaite, c’était désormais à son tour d’entrer en scène.

Sans prévenir, il surgit de l’ombre et atterrit au milieu du groupe de Saint. Atterrissant sur ses mains, il effectua un rapide tour sur lui-même, atteignant chaque Gold Saint dans le visage avec ses pieds. Sans tarder, il faucha ensuite les jambes des jumelles qui chutèrent à la renverse et enchaina en envoyant ses pieds joints dans le ventre de Fudo, amplifiant l’impact du coup avec son cosmos.

Le Gold Saint de la Vierge fut le premier à être brutalement éjecté du temple. Il se releva à présent d’un bond et profita de l’impulsion de son geste pour assener un second coup de pied circulaire dans le visage de Kiki qui fut éjecté du temple avec la même force que son frère d’armes. Pavlin réagit à cette fulgurante agression en faisant usage du « Diamond Dust », mais l’Animæ l’empêcha de déchainer son souffle glacial en refermant sa poigne sur le poing de la Gold Saint du Verseau qui fut par la suite arrachée du sol et éjectée du temple à son tour.

Il ne restait désormais plus que Paradox et Integra de présente dans le premier temple zodiacal, mais la raison pour laquelle elles n’ont pas été éjectées restait encore un mystère dont seul l’Animæ connaissait la réponse.

— « Terra Nova » !

L’Animæ posa la paume de sa main contre le sol et insuffla son cosmos dans ce dernier. La végétation commença dès lors à surgir d’entre les dalles et se répandit dans les moindres recoins du temple, et ce, jusqu’au plafond. À l’extérieur du temple, les Gold Saints purent admirer un incroyable et indicible entrelacs de racines et autre végétation engloutirent le temple afin de le sceller. Les Gold Saint exclus à l’intérieur tentèrent de forcer le passage pour rejoindre leurs sœurs d’armes, mais en vain, qui plus est, ils s’exposèrent au courroux de la nature qui leur rendu la pareille.

Dans le même temps, les jumelles nées sous la constellation des Gémeaux se relevaient seulement de leur chute et constatèrent dans quel guêpier elles se trouvaient désormais. En seulement quelques secondes, cette Animæ était parvenue à mettre en déroute cinq Gold Saints réunis aux mêmes endroits.

— Vous êtes à présent mes prisonnières.

— C’est ce que nous verrons bien !

— C’est déjà tout vu.

De nombreuses racines jaillir du sol et se jetèrent sur Paradox et Integra qui se retrouvèrent enlacée par d’innombrables liens végétaux indestructibles. L'Animæ avait bien pris soin de séparer les sœurs l’une de l’autre afin qu’elle ne puisse pas se venir en aide mutuellement. Bien que protégée par leur Gold Cloth, la pression induite sur leurs corps commençait à les faire lentement suffoquer. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à observer la scène de façon impassible jusqu’à ce que les cibles de sa mission ait trépassé. Toutefois, un évènement imprévu se produisit. Plusieurs salves de rayons aussi aiguisés que le fil d’une épée sectionnèrent les liens des jumelles.

— C’est impossible ! Personne ne peut détruire la flore que j’invoque !

— C’est fort regrettable étant donné qu’Excalibur à la réputation de pouvoir tout tranché.

Celui qui venait de compromettre les efforts accomplis jusqu’alors par l’Animæ n’était d’autre que le Gold Saint de la Balance. Paradox et Integra étaient d’estimées sœurs d’armes à ses yeux, mais également des amies précieuses aux yeux de son fils. Cela lui donnait deux raisons d’intervenir de la sorte pour leur venir en aide malgré qu’elles soient Gold Saints.

— Paradox, Integra, quitter ce temple, je me charge de notre invité.

— Hors de question !

— Vous êtes sa cible, alors quittez ce temple pendant que je me charge de son cas… Exécution !

Bien qu’ils soient hiérarchiquement égaux, Paradox et Integra obéirent à l’ordre de leur ainé et quittèrent le temple par la brèche réalisée par Shiryu qui était déjà en train de se résorber. Le Gold Saint et l’Animæ étaient désormais seuls face à face dans ce temple imperméable à toute intrusion externe.

— Puis-je savoir le motif de ta présence en ce lieu jeune femme ?

— je me nomme Proserpine de Ver et je suis ici sur ordre du Seigneur Janus

Proserpine était une jeune demoiselle à la ravissante chevelure argentée tirée vers l’arrière de son crâne qui formait une élégante queue de cheval dont l’extrémité atteignait ses chevilles. Ses yeux étaient pour leur part d’un chatoyant vert émeraude. Concernant la Iorica qui recouvrait son corps, ses bras ainsi que ses épaules et son sternum étaient à découvert. Le reste semblait évoquer une fleur à première vue. Le détail important était la pierre en forme de losange se trouvant sur son sternum à laquelle était fixée la cape ondulant dans son dos. De tous les Animæs, elle était la seule à en posséder une, témoignant de son statut particulier au sein de l’armée de Pluton.

— Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Proserpine, il n’est pas dans mes habitudes d’intervenir dans un affrontement de la sorte. Mais ces deux jumelles sont plus que des sœurs d’armes

— Je comprends, moi-même n’hésiterais pas à interrompre un affrontement singulier si mes deux sœurs jumelles étaient en danger.

— Tu sembles être une guerrière animée de noble intention. J’aimerais savoir pour quelle cause te bats-tu ?

— Bien que nous sommes des sœurs triplées, je n’en reste pas moins l’ainée. Lorsque nos parents sont morts, je me suis retrouvée investie du devoir de toujours subvenir aux besoins de mes deux autres sœurs. Nous aurions pu rester à la rue indéfiniment si Pluton n’avait pas placé sur notre route cette Grande et vertueuse Dame qu’est Juventas.

— Vous êtes donc aussi orphelines comme la plupart des Saints d’ailleurs. Ton abnégation pour tes sœurs est admirable, mais ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi tu te bats.

— Le Seigneur Pluton est miséricordieux. Il veut instaurer l’utopie sur terre afin que plus personne n’ait à souffrir des guerres que provoque la déesse grecque Athéna. Je crois en la cause que je sers et sache que je suis prêt à me battre jusqu’à mon dernier souffle pour celle-ci !

— Tu seras une adversaire de valeur dans ce cas Proserpine.

Le silence fit place ensuite au vacarme. Le Saint et l’Animæ engagèrent une confrontation physique ou nombre de coups physiques furent échangés. D’entrée de jeu, l’affrontement s’annonçait bien plus intense qu’il n’y laissait paraitre. Shiryu parait le moindres des coups portés par Proserpine qui elle-même esquivait avec une hallucinante finesse le moindre de ses coups. Ils étaient dans une réelle situation d’impasse, et de ce fait, reprirent leurs distances l’un avec autre. Ce qui mit particulièrement le Saint en mauvaise posture était la façon de combattre de l'Animæ, elle alternait entre plusieurs styles d'arts martiaux pendant ses enchainements physiques, la rendant ainsi imprévisible.

— La colère de Dragon va t’emporter ! « Rozan Sho Ryu Ha » !

Le Gold Saint de la Balance concentra son cosmos dans son poing placé en retrait. Shiryu abattit ensuite son poing de sorte à décocher un uppercut à l’Animæ de Ver. Cependant… Proserpine réussit à éviter l’offensive en courbant l’échine vers l’arrière, mais décela également la faille dans la technique de Rozan et répliqua. Le Saint chuta sur un genou après avoir été frappé au cœur.

— Comment as-tu fait pour savoir où se trouvait la faille dans ma technique ?

— Lors de ta préparation, tu as concentré ton potentiel cosmique dans ton poing pour essayer de me terrasser d’un puissant uppercut. Mais lors de l’assaut, tu as inconsciemment baissé ta garde. J’ai donc profité de cette opportunité pour te frapper là où ça fait mal.

Shiryu était halluciné par le fait de constater qu’une si jeune femme possédait déjà pareille capacité d'analyse en dépit de son âge. La façon d’analyser de Proserpine était empirique, son regard s’était habitué à analyser les moindres faits et gestes de ses opposants afin de déceler la moindre faille. Cela était devenu un réflexe naturel de ses yeux comme la respiration.

— Au vu de tes capacités martiales, tu ne m’en voudras pas d’augmenter la cadence.

— J’ai hâte de voir cela, mais en es-tu capable ?

— Nous allons le savoir immédiatement… « Excalibur » !

Le Gold Saint de la Balance brandit son bras en l’air puis le rabattit en direction de l’Animæ. Une lame de cosmos pourfendit tout sur son chemin, grâce à ses réflexes, Proserpine réussit à esquiver l’assaut, mais bien d’autres assauts l’attendaient encore. Shiryu multiplia les offensives, les unes après les autres, mais force fut de reconnaitre l’agilité remarquable de son opposante qui se rapprochait de lui un peu plus à chaque fois qu’il tentait de l’atteindre avec l’épée sacrée.

Proserpine fini nez à nez avec Shiryu qui abattit le tranchant de sa main dans sa direction pour l’atteindre bout portant avec l’arme sacrée. Toutefois, elle bloqua la main du Saint entre les siennes et commençait à détourner la direction de la lame, suscitant l’admiration de ce dernier une fois de plus.

— Remarquable ! Tu es parvenu à esquiver la lame d’Excalibur, mais en plus tu la détournes.

— Je n’ai pas encore fini !

L'Animæ asséna un terrible coup de genou dans le coude du Saint, assez puissant pour pulvériser un membre sans protection qui fut confirmée par la grimace de douleur qu’esquissa le Saint. Mais la véritable offensive allait seulement commencer. Proserpine se saisit de la tête de Shiryu à deux mains et lui asséna un tonitruant coup de tête dont la force d’impact fut amplifiée par le cosmos qu’elle insuffla dans son coup. Le Gold Saint fut considérablement sonné par cette offensive, l’Animæ en profita de son côté pour reprendre ses distances pour préparer pour la suite des réjouissances

— Terre ! Aide-moi à pourfendre mes ennemis ! « Gladius Terra » !

L'Animæ de Ver apposa la paume de sa main contre le sol et y insuffla son cosmos. Proserpine referma sa poigne sur quelque chose et l’ôta du sol avec vigueur. Cette chose qu’elle tenait à présent en main était un glaive intégralement constitué de terre, mais ne vous fiez pas à son apparence. Il est infiniment plus solide que n’importe quel alliage conventionnel.

À présent, elle bondit sur son opposant et exécuta une estocade pour tenter de l’embrocher, mais en vain. Loin de se laisser décourager par ce premier coup d’épée dans l’eau, Proserpine multiplia le nombre de ses tentatives, acculant Shiryu sous une cascade d’estocade plus meurtrière les unes que les autres. Afin de pouvoir reprendre ses distances, il opposa l’un de ses boucliers au glaive de terre et bondit sans tarder en arrière.

— « Rozan Ryu Hi Sho » !

Le Gold Saint de la Balance se nimba de son propre cosmos et s’élança, poing en avant. L’Animæ vu un imposant dragon lui foncer dessus, mais son œil avisé détecta où se trouvait la faille. Elle mit dès lors la lame de son glaive en opposition pour se protéger, mais n’avait pas prévu que la force du Saint soit telle que son glaive se désagrégea dans ses mains. Proserpine fut heurtée de plein front par la force de son adversaire et envoyé avec fracas contre le sol et maintenu contre ce dernier par Shiryu.

— Tu es désormais en position de faiblesse, acceptes ta défaite et quittes ce lieu.

— Tu penses réellement m’avoir mis en position de faiblesse ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton un peu trop énigmatique que pour être innocent. Que la nature me vienne en aide ! « Terra Percute » !

L’Animæ de Ver réalisa un geste avec sa main qu’elle brandit en direction du Gold Saint. Une titanesque réplique de son mouvement jaillit du sol et frappa Shiryu de plein fouet. Elle se releva ensuite à la hâte et poursuivit ses enchainements. Multipliant ainsi le nombre de ses offensives terrestres surgissant sous tous les angles, menant la vie dure au Saint qui fit appel à Excalibur pour se tirer au plus vite de ce mauvais pas. Plusieurs flashs lumineux déchirent le voile de ténèbres, taillant en pièce les offensives végétales de son opposante.

— Ça ne se passera pas ainsi ! Alraune ! Abreuvez-vous de son sang ! « Sanguinarius Flos »

L’Animæ de Ver passa sa main dans sa queue de cheval et en retira une poignée de graine qu’elle jeta sur le Gold Saint en leur insufflant son cosmos. Les graines germèrent sur l’instant donnant naissance à une myriade de fleurs d’alraune dont les feuilles étaient aussi effilées qu’un couperet.

— « Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha » !

Le Gold Saint de la Balance plaça ses bras en retrait et intensifia son cosmos. Shiryu rabattit ses bras en avant en faisant jaillir son en-dehors de son corps qui se matérialisa sous la forme d’une centaine de dragons qui se ruèrent sur l’Animæ de Ver. La meute de dragons se déchaina sur le corps de Proserpine en lacérant sa chair de leurs griffes et en plantant leurs crocs dans son corps. Quand le calme revient dans le premier temple zodiacal, le Saint put constater qu’il avait déchainé la fureur de son cosmos sur la cape portée Proserpine qui était désormais en lambeaux tandis que sa propriétaire allait à présent porter le coup de grâce au Saint.

Un hurlement retentit dans l’antique demeure, il fut précédé très peu par un flash éblouissant. Le plastron de la Iorica venait de tomber en deux parts égales sur le sol tandis que Proserpine se trouvait désormais torse nu face à Shiryu la tenant en joug avec le tranchant de main le long de la gorge.

— Tu as gagné… alors, fais-le ! Mais que cela soit rapide.

— Tu fus une formidable adversaire Proserpine. Tu possèdes un terrible potentiel en art martial, combien en maitrises-tu d’ailleurs ?

— J’ai un don pour l’étude et la maitrise des arts martiaux, comme tu as pu t’en rendre compte, je les manie tous. Concernant mes sœurs jumelles, Cybèle est un prodige en matière intellectuelle grâce à son quotient de trois cents. Quant à ma sœur Cérès, bien qu’elle n’ait aucune aptitude guerrière, son cosmos est le plus puissant de l’ordre. Animæs comme Saints, elle pourrait tous nous écraser sous la puissance de son cosmos si elle le désirait.

— Je vois…

— Maintenant que j’ai satisfait ta curiosité, achève-moi avec honneur !

— Tu as foi en ta cause et tes idéaux sont nobles. Pour cette raison, je ne te tuerais pas Proserpine, parce que tu es comme nous. Quitte le Sanctuaire et va retrouver tes sœurs, il est inutile de poursuivre ce combat et de faire couler le sang.

Sur ces mots, le Gold Saint de la Balance se retira du lieu d’affrontement tandis que l’Animæ de Ver resta prostré durant un instant sur place. N’importe qui aurait profité de cet instant pour lui ôter la vie, mais Shiryu n’était pas les autres et il l’avait épargné en trouvant les mots justes pour mettre un terme définitif à leur affrontement.

Proserpine retourna en Enfers pour faire son rapport, mais durant tout le chemin du retour les paroles du Saint résonnèrent dans sa tête. Elle commençait à présent à douter non pas de sa cause, mais de la pertinence de ce conflit face aux Saints de la déesse Athéna. Ils avaient foi en un objectif commun, alors pourquoi ce soir ils se retrouvaient à devoir s’affronter mutuellement ? L’Animæ tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit, mais n’y parvient pas, ce questionnement existentiel revenait encore et encore au galop dans sa tête à chaque fois qu’elle tentait de l’éluder.

Parmi les hautes instances de l’armée de Pluton, la conception de l’échec n’était pas la même pour chacun. L’un le pardonnait, l’autre le comprenait, mais le dernier ne le tolérait pas et le punissait de mort ! Pas plus qu’il ne pardonnait l’hésitation et le doute qu’il percevait comme une marque de faiblesse et de trahison. La notion de l’honneur lui étant inconnue, il n’eut aucune pitié lorsqu'il abattit sa masse ornée de pointe sur le dos découvert de Proserpine pour la punir de son échec. Il fit preuve d’autant de cruauté pour la mise à mort de Proserpine qu’il en avait fait preuve pour Cybèle et Cérès un peu plutôt.


	23. La puissance des Temporallys

La forêt sous la protection des sœurs triplées Animæs abattues l’une après l’autre faisait désormais clairement comprendre sa colère suite à la perte de ses protectrices. Sans la présence de ces dernières, personne ne pouvait plus empêcher cette nature versatile de s’attaquer à quiconque pénètre dans la forêt. C’est ainsi que les Saints restés en arrière se virent séparés des uns des autres par la force des évènements. Toutefois… en cours de route pour le sixième cercle infernal, la Saint de l’Aigle et la Saint du Frelon se retrouvèrent fortuitement au sein de la forêt courroucée. À force d’obstination et de persévérance, les deux amies parvinrent enfin à se frayer un chemin en dehors de ce lieu maudit. Cependant, l’acharnement hostile de la végétation leur avait fait perdre tout sens de l’orientation, fort heureusement, leur destination se trouvait au centre de ces enfers disposé en cercle.

Après être parvenu a traversé l’immense ville de Florentia qui constitue le septième cercle où les Saints eurent la désagréable surprise de s’égarer à plusieurs dans cette antique ville figée à l'ère de la Rome Antique. Après avoir perdu un certain laps de temps, Yuna et Sonia parvinrent enfin à accéder au pont suspendu du huitième cercle.

— Je ne sais pas quelle est la hauteur de ce gouffre, mais il semble bien profond. S’énonça Yuna en y jetant un rapide coup d’œil.

— Cela serait un piège mortel en cas d’affrontement, dépêchons-nous de vite traverser ce cercle. Répondit Sonia, peu enthousiaste à l’idée de combattre sur un terrain de cette nature.

Les deux Saints poursuivirent leur route à vive allure, quand soudain, une lame de cosmos balafra le sol sous leurs pieds, obligeant chacune d’entre elles de bondirent d’un côté du pont pour esquiver cette offensive soudaine. Si cet endroit était de nature très désavantageuse et mortelle en bien des points. Il était un lieu confrontation idéale pour le responsable de la précédente agression ayant un faible pour les zones de combat restreintes.

La silhouette d’un homme se précisa petit à petit, celui-ci avait les cheveux bruns rasés court à la romaine pourvus d’une queue de cheval de taille moyenne. Les traits de son visage étaient cependant très androgynes, le tout accentué par des yeux bleus azur. Concernant sa Iorica, elle évoquait sans le moindre doute ce que portaient les généraux de l’armée de Rome. Ce dernier tenait dans une main et une longue et imposante claymore certainement capable d’infliger de lourds dégâts lors d’impact physique.

— Je vois que deux d’entre vous sont réussis à se frayer un chemin jusqu’au huitième cercle. Cela mérite de félicitations mesdames. Cependant… votre route va s’achever ici !

— Tu ferais mieux de ne pas nous sous-estimer ! lui rétorqua Yuna, plus que jamais résolu à combattre pour rendre justice à Cérès.

— Face à qui avons-nous d’ailleurs l’insigne honneur de nous tenir ? demanda Sonia d’une voix faussement humble.

— Sachez que vous vous tenez face à Bellone de Bellum, Temporallys du Présent.

— Un Temporallys ? demanda Yuna, intrigué par ce qui semble être un nom de caste.

— Effectivement, nous sommes au nombre de trois et commandons aux Animæs. Nous sommes par ailleurs les exécutants directs du Seigneur-régent, son éminence Janus.

— Tout cela est bien beau, mais ce ne sont que des paroles. Trancha Sonia pour mettre un terme à ces palabres. Voyons plutôt voir ce que tu veux en combat !

— Je suis du même avis ! « Blast Scythe » !

La Saint de l’Aigle posa ses mains à terre et tournoya à plusieurs reprises sur elle-même, engendrant dans son geste une série d’entailles qui s’en allèrent frapper l’emplacement de son adversaire. Toutefois, d’un simple et unique coup de claymore, Bellone brisa toutes les entailles et envoya Yuna à terre grâce au souffle déployé par le mouvement de la lame.

— J’espère que tu as mieux en réserve. S’énonça Bellone avant de constater un détail ayant son importance. Où l’autre Saint ?

— « Hornet Stringer » !

La Saint du Frelon bondit en l’air et fit jaillir de ses bras une rafale de six dards sur le Temporallys à bout presque portant. Néanmoins, Bellone effectua une rotation sur lui-même, brisant sur le passage tous les dards le ciblant à l’aide de son épée et atteints la Saint du Frelon au ventre avec l’extrémité de sa claymore. La force de l’offensive couplée au souffle causé par le déplacement de la lame eut tôt fait de précipiter Sonia en dehors du pont sans moyens de pouvoir se rattraper au bord à cause de la distance.  
Yuna se jeta à plat ventre au bord du pont pour tenter de rattraper Sonia, mais ne put que constater impuissant le corps de la demi-déesse sombrer dans les ténèbres du néant se trouvant sous le pont. La Saint de l’Aigle était à présent en état de choc après avoir perdu une amie de façon si brutale et inattendue.

— Sonia… non…ce n’est pas possible… s’exprima-t-elle d’une voix brisée par l’émotion. Certes des conflits avait jalonné leur parcours respectif, les opposants l’une à l’autre. Mais en fin de compte, leur devoir de Saint avait fini par les rapprocher et avait fait d’elle une amie sincère. Yuna ne pouvait dès lors pas concevoir de perdre un proche dans pareille circonstance.

— Ne t’en fais pas… je vais t’envoyer la rejoindre !

Bellone abattit son imposante claymore sur la position de Yuna, mais au dernier instant, il se ravisa et plaça le plat de la lame en opposition à une pluie de météore s’abattant subitement sur cette parcelle du pont. Koga ainsi que les autres arrivaient à point nommé pour sauver Yuna, mais allait vite déchanter en apprenant ce qui venait de se produire tout juste un instant plutôt.

— Est-ce que tu te portes bien Yuna ? s’enquit Koga, se trouvant en première ligne face aux Temporallys en cas d’attaque.

-Je vais bien, mais Sonia… Sonia… répétait Yuna en boucle, n’arrivant pas à terminer sa phrase à cause de l’émotion que cela suscitait chez elle.

— Que lui est-il arrivé !? intervient alors Soma, inquiet de ce qui pouvait lui être arrivé au point de mettre une amie dans cet état.

— Je l’ai expédié par-dessus le pont. S’énonça Bellone pour couper court à toutes minauderies de la part des Saints, observant ce qu’allaient être leurs réactions à présent.

— QUOI !? S’emporta alors Eden, mu par une juste colère suite à ce que le Temporallys avait osé infliger à sa sœur. Comment as-tu osé !

— Eden ! Soma ! intervient Koga en haussant le ton strictement. Calmez-vous ! Vous ne voyez pas que c’est ce qu’il cherche ? Il veut vous mettre en colère pour que vous agissiez impulsivement.

— C’est toi le chef du groupe, je présume ? Quoi qu’il en soit, au nom de Sa Majesté Pluton, j’ai pour mission de tous vous terrasser.

— C’est ce que nous verrons ! « Pegasus Senko Ken » !

Le Saint de Pégase brandit son poing en l’air qui se nimba aussitôt d’une lueur aveuglante. Koga se projeta par la suite à grande vitesse sur le Temporallys. Cependant… Bellone plaça sa claymore en opposition au poing du Saint et répliqua aussi vite en lui assénant un terrible coup de tête dans le visage qui renvoya Koga à sa place en le trainant sur plusieurs mètres à terre. Il fut considérablement sonné et ne se releva pas pour l’instant.

— Je prends la relève ! S’exclama Yuna d’une voix franche et déterminée à vaincre son adversaire

— On te suit ! Firent Soma et Eden à l’unisson.

Les trois Saints adoptèrent leur vitesse de course aérodynamique pour prendre de la vitesse et surpasser celle de leur adversaire. La Saint de l’Aigle donna un puissant coup de talons contre le sol et se projeta sur Bellone en portant un coup de pied circulaire, mais ce dernier l’esquiva en penchant la tête et contrattaqua en lui écrasant son genou dans le ventre.  
Le Saint du Petit Lion profita de cette fenêtre d’action pour agir à son tour en attaquant dans l’angle mort de son opposant. Mais, le Temporallys ressentit les fluctuations agressives du cosmos de celui-ci et esquiva son coup de poing en se lui assénant un coup de coude dans le plexus solaire.  
Le Saint d’Orion escomptait user de l’effet de surprise pour atteindre leur adversaire commun dans le dos, mais il eut la déconvenue d’admirer celui-ci parer son coup de genou avec son arme et puis usa de cette dernière pour le remettre à sa place.

À la fin de l’assaut, Yuna, Soma et Eden furent renvoyés avec fracas au sol comme Koga précédemment. Les trois Saints gisaient pour leur part dans le dos du Temporallys qui se rapprochait de ses deux adversaires encore en lice afin d’en finir.

— On s’y prend comme d’habitude ! S’exprima Ryuho au moyen d’une phrase codée indiquant à Haruto l’offensive qu’ils allaient réaliser à deux.

— Quand tu veux ! répondit-il avec ferveur.

Le Saint du Dragon chargea en premier en direction du Temporallys en se protégeant de toute forme d’assaut à l’aide de son bouclier. À bout portant, celui-ci fit croitre une sphère de cosmos dans le creux de sa main sauf que… d’un puissant revers de l’avant-bras, Bellone écarta le bras du Saint pourvu d’un bouclier de sa trajectoire et lui asséna un coup de tête encore plus redoutable que celui infligé au Saint de Pégase.  
Le Saint du Loup n’était pas resté en reste et fonçait sans un bruit sur le Temporallys afin de l’abattre d’une façon nette et précise. Toutefois… il releva sa tête prestement qu’il envoya vers l’arrière, heurtant ainsi également Haruto au visage avec tout autant de violence qu’il y a un instant. Les deux Saints s’écroulèrent à leur tour par terre. Ce fut avec une redoutable efficacité, précise dans les moindres détails, couplée à une analyse surhumaine de la situation que Bellone réussit le tort de force incroyable de terrasser par moins de six Saints aguerris au combat.

— Ça parle beaucoup, mais ce n’est pas à la hauteur de ses vantardises à ce que je peux voir. Dis Bellone, quelque peu déçu par tant de prétention mal placée de la part de ses adversaires. Il semblerait que j’ai parlé trop vite. Se ravisa-t-il en les voyant se relever au compte-gouttes.

— « Pegasus Ryusei Ken » !

— « Divine Tornado » !

— « Lionnet Burning Fire » !

— « Rozan Sho Ryu Ha » !

— « Jūmonji Ganseki Kuzushi » !

— « Tonitrui Saltare » !

Un déchainement de cosmos s’éleva dans les cieux et se déversa de tout coté sur le Temporallys afin de l’acculer et lui occasionner des dommages à terme. Ce dernier n’était pas un adversaire banal comme ils ont eu le loisir d’affronter lors de leurs précédents conflits. Bellone se fit plaisir de leur démontrer que le nombre importait peu face à la maitrise.

— « Gladius Percussus » !

Le Temporallys insuffla son cosmos dans sa claymore qui s’illumina de mille un feux. Avec une dextérité et une maitrise surhumaine au vu de la longueur et du poids de l’arme, il concilia l’attaque avec la défense. Un par un, les Saints furent mis en échec par leur adversaire qui les atteint jusque-là chair. Imprégné du cosmos de son porteur, la claymore gagnait en allonge autant qu’il le désirait tandis que le fil de l’épée devenait capable de pourfendre tout ce qui croise son chemin.

— Pensez-vous vraiment qu’un déchainement anarchique de cosmos suffirait à me vaincre ?

— Nous avons échoué certes, mais qui ne tente rien n’a rien ! Tant que je serais en état de me relever, je le ferais ! ! répondit Yuna avec ardeur et vaillance tant dans la voix que dans son regard.

— Voyons voir si ta détermination est toujours en un seul morceau après ça. Fit savoir Bellone avec une idée malicieuse se reflétant dans son regard.

Un bras tendu vers l’avant et celle tenant l’épée en parallèle et quelque peu en retrait qui s’illumina de nouveau, le Temporallys parcourut la distance le séparant de la Saint de l’Aigle en un instant. Avant même de pouvoir réagir, Yuna se retrouva avec l’extrémité de l’arme dans le ventre et encaissait de plein fouet la puissance du cosmos de Bellone.

— « Bis Repetita » !

Le Temporallys ôta l’extrémité de la claymore du ventre de la Saint de l’Aigle qui poussait des hurlements. Dans les faits, Yuna poussait une puissante complainte de douleurs puis se taisait, après un court laps de temps elle repoussait une seconde complainte exacte en tout point à la précédente, et ce sans jamais discontinuer.

— Yuna ! s’exclama Koga à la vue du supplice lui étant infligé perpétuellement. Que lui as-tu fait !? demanda-t-il autoritairement en perçant le Temporallys d’un regard noir.

— Cela est l’effet du « Bis Repetita ». Votre amie Yuna a été ancré dans ce moment présent et est condamné désormais à le revivre encore et encore.

— Ordure ! s’écria Koga en chargeant en direction de ce dernier, suivi de très peu par les autres.

Le Temporallys renvoya le Saint de Pégase à sa place une fois de plus en lui envoyant son pied dans la mâchoire et puis nimba son arme de cosmos une fois de plus. Il se chargea du cas des autres en leur infligeant le même traitement que celui de la Saint de l’Aigle. Désormais qu’ils étaient tous paralysés comme Yuna et réduit en subir sempiternellement la violence de sa dernière offensive. Bellone allait pouvoir s’occuper de Koga en tête à tête sans élément perturbateur extérieur.

— Maintenant il n’y a plus que nous Pégase !

— Qu’à cela ne tienne alors !

— Voyons voir lequel d’entre nous est le plus vaillant ! « Gladius Percussus » !

Le Temporallys nimba à nouveau son arme de cosmos et commença à délivrer un véritable déluge de coup. À chaque mouvement, il projetait une imposante lame cosmique sur le Saint de Pégase qui parvenait néanmoins à les esquiver en se déportant au dernier instant. Toutefois, chaque déplacement effectuait par la lame déplaçait d’énorme quantité d’air se déchainant en bourrasque à l’encontre de Koga.

— Tu tiens plutôt bien la cadence, mais en seras-tu capable sur le long terme ?

Malgré les lames cosmiques aussi tranchantes qu’Excalibur ou les bourrasques freinant sa course, le Saint se rapprochait lentement, mais surement du Temporallys. Une fois à distance raisonnable de ce dernier, il attendit que celui-ci porte son assaut avant de bondir en l’air pour passer à son tour à l’attaque.

— « Pegasus Senko Ken » !

Le Saint de Pégase plaça son poing en retrait et le nimba d’une lueur étincelante, mais le Temporallys ne se sentait pas menacé parce qu’il restait néanmoins plus puissant en terme de potentiel cosmique. Cependant… l’espace d’une seconde, un flash aveuglant tel un coup de tonnerre se produisit et il tressaillit sous le joug d’une peur irrationnelle insatiable.  
À ce moment très précis, Koga heurta Bellone en pleine cage thoracique, envoyant celui-ci à des dizaines et des dizaines de mètres par la puissance déployée par son offensive pourtant basique comparée à ses autres arcanes bien plus dévastateurs. Le souffle à moitié coupé, celui-ci tenta de se relever avec peine en tentant de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se produire.

Le cosmos du Saint de Pégase s’était accumulé dans son poing, mais restait inférieur au sien, puis se produisit ce flash où à ce moment précis, la lumière de son poing changea de nature alors que le cosmos de ce dernier devint omnipotent. Il se retrouva lui-même à terre à une centaine de mètres de son adversaire sans même s’en rendre compte alors que sa Iorica ainsi que sa claymore furent pulvérisées.  
Le plus effrayant pour le Temporallys était qu’en aucun moment il n’avait vu Koga se mouvoir, comme si durant cette infime et insignifiante fraction de seconde, le temps s’était suspendu.

— D’où te vient cette incroyable puissance !?

— De quoi parles-tu ?

— Cette puissance incommensurable que tu viens de déployer à l’instant, d’où provient-elle ?

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, est-ce une énième entourloupe pour me piéger ?

Le Temporallys se releva en tachant de reprendre son sang-froid puisqu’apparemment, Koga ne semblait pas savoir lui-même qu’il disposait de cette indicible puissance ce qui arrangeait Bellone en fin de compte. Prudence étant mère de sureté, il devait néanmoins abréger ce combat au plus vite.

— Étant donné que tu as brisé ma Iorica ainsi que ma claymore, nous allons poursuivre cet affrontement à la force de nos poings ! S’exprima Bellone avec ardeur.

— Bellone… qu’es-tu réellement ? demanda Koga interpellé par le physique de son adversaire.

— Tu es surpris n’est-ce pas ? répondit-il avec désinvolture. Le Passé est incarné par une femme et le futur est incarné par un homme tandis que moi je suis la jonction entre les deux ! Comme tu le constates à présent, je suis hermaphrodite !

Koga avait à présent la réponse à l’aspect androgyne très marqué chez son adversaire. Bellone avait le physique d’une femme en témoigne sa poitrine n’ayant rien à envier à celle d’autrui. Mais sous cette apparente silhouette féminine se dissimulait une musculature masculine rivalisant avec la force physique d’un homme. Le Temporallys du présent était en ces termes un hermaphrodite parfait, à la fois mi-homme et mi-femme.

— Quoi qu’il en soit ! Vient Bellone ! Je t’attends !

— Avec plaisir !

— « Pegasus Senko Ken » !

Le Saint de Pégase brandit à nouveau son poing en l’air qu’il nimba d’une sphère lumineuse étincelante. Koga se projeta ensuite sur le Temporallys qui ne resta pas en reste.

— « Bellator Pugnus » !

Le Temporallys insuffla son potentiel cosmique dans la musculature de ses bras et se projeta également sur le Saint de Pégase. Lors de la rencontre physique, leurs poings se télescopèrent mutuellement en provoquant un assourdissant vacarme suite la rencontre brutale de leur cosmos. Malgré toute la vaillance de l’un comme de l’autre, ils restèrent en statuquo.

— Je dois admettre que tu es plus puissant que tous les Animæs que nous avons rencontrés jusqu’ici en faisant exception de Cérès.

— Les Animæs sont l’égal de vos Gold Saints, alors que nous autres les Temporallys représentons les trois aspects du Seigneur Janus. De ce fait, la puissance du passé, du présent et du futur se situe bien au-delà de l’élite d’Athéna !

Après ce court échange, chacun essaya de prendre l’autre de vitesse et abattit son second poing sur l’autre, mais une fois de plus, leurs poings se télescopèrent en provoquant une assourdissante explosion. Empêtré dans cette situation où l’équilibre est roi, le Saint reprit la discussion là où elle en était

— C’est ce que j’avais constaté au début de notre combat en observant ta vitesse de réaction non sans mal je dois l’avouer.

— Je dois aussi reconnaitre que pour un Bronze Saint, tu as plus de ressource qu’un Gold Saint. La réputation de ta constellation n’est pas usurpée pour mon plus grand plaisir.  
L’impasse dans laquelle se trouvaient le Saint et le Temporallys provoquait à présent des éclats retentissant en échos avec une redoutable violence à intervalle régulier. L’incommensurable puissance maintenue en équilibre entre leurs mains finit par s’effondrer sous son propre poids et provoqua une titanesque explosion qui repoussa les deux adversaires chacun d’un côté.

Toutefois Bellone profita de cet instant avant qu’il ne soit trop tard pour décocher un « Bellator Pugnus » dans le ventre de Koga, mais s’était sans compter sur la réaction au tac o tac de ce dernier qui réalisa plusieurs gestes rapides avec ses mains puis abattit son poing droit en avant, déclenchant ainsi le « Pegasus Ryusei Ken » à une vitesse sublimé qui s’abattit sur le Temporallys prit au dépourvu.  
Après cet échange aussi rapide que violent, les deux adversaires étaient essoufflés et exténués, mais l’un comme l’autre était toujours fermement résolu à combattre jusqu’à son dernier souffle.

— Je suis désolé pour toi Koga… mais il est hors de question que je perde… ma cause est juste… je dois l’emporter afin de réaliser l’idéal de Pluton !

— Tu m’en vois navré… j’ai promis à Saori… Athéna… de vaincre tous ceux qui se dresseront sur ma route… pour protéger la paix et l’humanité !

— Une fois de plus, c’est l’impasse on dirait.

Le Saint comme le Temporallys était à bout de souffle et savait aussi bien l’un que l’autre qu’il n’aurait assez de force que pour une ultime offensive à condition de se ménager le temps de ressembler ces dernières.

— Bellone, quelle est cette cause en laquelle tu crois ?

— Je suis dévoué corps et âme au service de la cause de Pluton. Une fois nos derniers ennemis réduits au silence, il pourra instaurer l’utopie sur terre et mettre un terme aux nombreuses guerres provoqué par Athéna qui ne cesse de plonger ce monde dans le chaos et l’effroi. Le sang des faibles et des opprimés ne coulera plus au nom des puissants !

— Tu te trompes ! Athéna est miséricordieuse ! Elle se dévoue corps et âmes à la défense de la terre et de l’humanité des convoitises diètes animées de funestes ambitions.

— Sais-tu quel traitement il m’a été infligé à la surface pour ce que je suis ? Où était-elle quand j’ai eu besoin d’aide !? Quoi qu’il en soit, je ne peux pas perdre ! Ma cause est juste !

— Tu es prêt à laisser ta vie au nom de ton dieu et de ta cause. Pour cela tu as droit à tout mon respect et de ce fait je vais tout donner dans mon offensive ultime !

— Il en va de même pour moi, que celui défend la cause la plus noble remporte cet affrontement !

L’assaut final était à présent en préparation, cependant le Saint avait un avantage non négligeable étant donné qu’il était toujours en possession de sa Cloth. Koga prit donc la décision de la révoquer cette dernière qui reprit sa forme de Clothstone à son cou. À présent, il était sur un pied d’égalité et le plus vertueux l’emporterait.

— Pourquoi as-tu ôté ton armure ?

— À vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire. Tu dépourvus de protection, de ce fait il n’est pas loyal de ma part de tirer parti de cette situation d’une quelconque façon.

— Tu auras été un adversaire remarquable et respectable jusqu’à la fin.

— « Pegasus Senko Ken » !

— « Bellator Pugnus » !

Les deux adversaires firent exploser leur cosmos à l’unisson et déclenchèrent leur offensive simultanément. Au moment où le Saint et le Temporallys se rencontrèrent, un flash aveuglant issu de la rencontre de leur cosmos irradiant à leur summum se produisit. Quand la luminosité revint à la normale, Koga et Bellone se tenaient debout face à l’autre en silence.

— Félicitation Koga… tu as gagné cet affrontement… puisse Athéna protéger la terre comme tu l’as dit.

Après ces dernières paroles, le Temporallys rendit son dernier souffle et s’écroula à terre. Il avait combattu fièrement en défendant avec détermination ses convictions. Il tombait aujourd’hui au champ d’honneur avec toute la bravoure qui lui revenait pour son allégeance envers son dieu.

Les effets temporels dont étaient victimes les autres Saints s’estompèrent au trépas de Bellone. Sans tarder, ils rejoignirent leur frère d’arme tenant à peine sur ses jambes, mais qu’à cela ne tienne. Le chemin vers le mont purgatoire était à présent ouvert. Cependant… la victoire avait un gout bien amer puisqu’il avait perdu Sonia durant cet affrontement, mais il se devait de continuer tout de même.


	24. Être... ou paraitre

Au fond d’un gouffre supposé être sans fond où la Saint du Frelon avait été précipité lors de son affrontement contre le Temporallys du Présent. Cette dernière reprenait peu à peu ses esprits sans avoir souvenir d’avoir perdu conscience cependant. Sonia se releva et prit connaissance du lieu où elle se trouvait. Un lieu privé plongé dans la pénombre où la luminosité est un interdit à ne pas transgresser.

Seule et esseulé dans les ténèbres, il n‘en fallut pas plus pour que la demi-déesse soit prise sur l’instant d’une intense crise de nyctophobie. Elle adopta d’ailleurs un comportement irrationnel, tournant sur elle-même encore et encore en se sentant acculée et agressée par cette obscurité. Elle voulut se prémunir des ténèbres en faisant exploser son cosmos afin de chasser ces dernières, mais il ne se produisit rien, son cosmos n'existait plus. Ainsi privée de toute défense face à cet agresseur éthéré, la seule méthode de défense qu’il restait à Sonia fut de se laisser tomber à genoux en hurlant à gorge déployée de toute la force de ses poumons. Dans l’obscurité, la phobie profondément ancrée chez la Saint donnait corps et forme à toutes ses angoisses.

Une main vint soudain se reposer sur l’épaule de Sonia, qui, mue par un instinct de survie exacerbée par sa peur, se releva et s’attaqua à celui ou celle l’ayant touchée telle une bête sauvage blessée. Celui étant venu au chevet de la demi-déesse n’était pas n’importe qui et parvient de ce fait à la maitriser non sans mal.

— Sonia ! Ce n’est que moi ! Calme-toi ! Lui demanda une voix lui familière

— Mileena ! C’est toi ? répondit-elle en retrouvant soudainement toute sa raison.

— Oui, c’est bien moi. S’énonça la Générale avec douceur en relâchant son emprise. Puis-je savoir ce qui te prend de hurler de la sorte ?

— Ce n’est rien, rassure-toi. Dis Sonia en cherchant à éluder la question.

— Non ! Ce n’est pas rien ! Quand on est équilibré dans sa tête, on ne gueule à s’en faire péter les cordes vocales parce qu’on est plongé dans l’obscurité. Rétorqua Mileena à l’adresse de son amie sans prendre de gants. Tu ferais mieux de me le dire maintenant, parce que je finirais bien par le découvrir. Surenchérit-elle à la suite.

— Très peu de personnes sont au courant de ce que je vais te dire parce que c’est un secret dont j’ai honte.

— Tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi, quand nous étions encore jeunes, souviens-toi que j’étais ta confidente.

— Je suis nyctophobe, autrement dit, je souffre d’une peur irrationnelle de l’obscurité.

— Depuis quand es-tu sujet à la phobie de l’obscurité ? Quand nous étions à l’école, je n’ai pourtant jamais décelé le moindre changement chez toi.

— C’est arrivé le jour où j’ai perdu ma mère et cela a empiré à un point que tu ne peux imaginer cette nuit où Médée m’a contraint a tuer Kazuma, le père de Soma. Cette obscurité... tout ce sang qui me macula m’ont traumatisé à vie. Les années qui suivirent furent dès lors un calvaire insoutenable, mais pour Eden. Je me suis fait la promesse de toujours me comporter en femme forte afin qu’il puisse toujours compter sur sa grande sœur qu’importe ce qu’elle pouvait elle-même ressentir.

— Je reconnais bien là ton abnégation, mais tu m’as dit que d’autres sont au courant, qui sont-ils ?

— Il y a Paradox des Gémeaux qui m’aide à surmonter cela, mais… il y a également Alexandra qui se sert de cela comme prétexte pour me faire chanter afin que je ne m’approche pas Soma et qu’il ne m’approche pas non plus. Au cas contraire, elle lui dévoilerait ce secret honteux.

— Je vais lui casser la gueule à la blondasse ! Ça lui apprendra à faire du chantage en douce.

La Générale du Kraken s’imaginait déjà de quelle façon elle allait torturer sa sœur d’arme une fois qu’elle lui aura mis la main dessus. Néanmoins, chaque chose en son temps et convia son amie d’enfance à la suivre dans ce sinistre lieu aussi singulier qu’effrayant.

— Mileena, puis-je savoir tu es arrivé ici ?

— Après la chute de l’empire sous-marin, j’avais besoin d’être seul et de voyager en solitaire pour faire le point. Fit-elle savoir avant de poursuivre après une courte pause. Quand je suis arrivé à Florence, j’ai tout de suite senti qu’il y avait chose de louche qui se tramait en ville chaque nuit.

— Il se passait également des choses étranges à Florence ainsi.

— À force d’investigation, j’ai découvert un escalier serpentant à perte de vue vers les entrailles de la Terre. Mon intrusion en enfers ne fut pas aussi discrète que je le pensais. Alors que j’étais sur le pont, je reçus un coup en traitre de la part d’une montagne de muscle qui m’envoya ici.

— Sur ce point, on peut dire que nous avons encore fait les choses de la même façon. Répondit Sonia avec désinvolture pour détendre un peu l’atmosphère. Un peu plutôt j’ai essayé de faire exploser mon cosmos, mais n’y suis pas parvenu.

— Il en va de même pour moi, cet endroit semble réprimer toute force de pouvoir et si tu forces, ces lignes au sol parfois frappé d’un cercle s’illuminent de plus belle alors que tu t’épuises en vain.

Les choses auxquels Mileena faisait allusion étaient des lignes parcourant le sol de façon visiblement coordonnée. Certaines partaient en ligne jusqu’aux murs surs lesquels elles grimpaient. D’autre tandis semblait être circulaire au vu de la courbe qui décrivait leur chemin. Un cercle prenait place aux croisements des axes afin de réaliser la jonction entre les lignes horizontales et les lignes verticales. Une rune était inscrite à l’intérieur dans ces cercles qui étaient entourés à l’extérieur par divers glyphes tout aussi étranges que les runes. Ce n’était pas tout, une mystérieuse forme de lumière semblait émaner de ces traçages au sol. Pour ainsi dire, cela était la seule de luminosité en cet endroit. Qu’est-ce que cet endroit pouvait-il bien receler pour justifier autant de sceaux aussi antiques, qu’archaïque en ce lieu ?

Une fois arrivée au pied du mûr qui ne semblait disposer d’aucun moyen d’escalade, la Saint du Frélon suggéra de suivre une des lignes transversales qui partait du sol pour grimper sur le mur afin de rejoindre le centre de la pièce avec l’espoir d’y trouver un moyen de quitter cet endroit. Les deux amies firent ainsi, une fois arrivés au centre quelque instants plus tard, elles eurent droit à une découverte pour le moins surprenante. Au centre de l’endroit se trouvait un cercle luminescent d’où partaient tous les embranchements. Cela était étrange, mais pas surprenant, ce qui l’était beaucoup plus par contre était cet être se tenant à l’intérieur dont le corps était enchaîné avec un alliage éthéré l’interdisant de tout mouvement.

— C’est quoi ce délire !? S’exprima Mileena haut et fort de stupéfaction.

— Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée… mais ça fait froid dans le dos. Répondit Sonia à la fois surprise et effrayée par cette découverte.

Au son des voix des deux amies, cet être immémorial sortit de sa torpeur mythologique et ouvrit les yeux en esquissant un large sourire incompréhensible. L’être ouvrit les yeux et prit ainsi la parole.

— Bonjour ravissantes demoiselles, que me vaut l’honneur de votre présence en ce lieu ? Demanda-t-elle d’une voix douce et raffinée en prenant soin de toujours garder l’un ou l’autre particularité physique dans l’ombre pour ne pas effrayer ces hôtes.

— Nous avons été éjectés du pont pendant un affrontement et nous cherchons un moyen d’y remonter.

— C’est fâcheux, parce qu’il n’y en a pas à moins que…

— Pas si vite ! trancha Mileena avec autorité. Si vous nous disiez qui vous êtes pour commencer et comment vous vous êtes retrouvé dans cette situation.

— Qui suis-je… ? Une personne cherchant à établir la paix sur terre comme vous. S’énonça-t-elle avec franchise. À votre avis, pourquoi Pluton aurait-il massacré tous mes compagnons et m’aurait-il enchainé ici sinon ? Prétexta-t-elle alors que Pluton lui-même ignorait jusqu’à l’existence de cet endroit. C’est le même sort qui vous attend par ailleurs. Il est d’une cruauté sans vergogne et massacrera tous ceux qui partageaient votre cause et votre vie avant de vous enchainer comme des bêtes dans cet endroit.

— Est-ce que ça peut nous foutre ? rétorqua Mileena sans la moindre once d’empathie.

— Mileena ! intervient Sonia, scandalisée par les propos de son amie. Veuillez excuser les propos de mon amie, je vous prie, demanda-t-elle avec miséricorde. Vous savez de quelle façon quitter cet endroit n’est-il pas ?

— Effectivement, mais qu’aurais-je en échange de ce service ?

— En échange, je m’engage à terrasser Pluton afin de vous rendre votre liberté.

— Tu le peux dès à présent très cher.

— Attends Sonia ! Cette personne ne m’inspire aucune confiance. Elle cherche à nous cacher quelque chose.

— Je suis scandalisé par un tel mépris misanthropique à mon égard. Enfin… c’est à vous de voir, soit vous me tenez compagnie pour le reste de votre existence qui se voit fortement réduite dans cet endroit où vous me libérez et en contrepartie je m’engage à vous faire quitte ce lieu funeste.

La Générale n’éprouvait que du mépris et de la méfiance envers cet être, mais dut reconnaitre qu’elle avait marqué un point. Mais ce n’est pas pour autant qu’elle lui accordait la moindre once de confiance. C’est ainsi que Mileena cru bon d’aviser cet être d’un fait établi.

— L’endroit est pété de glyphe, de rune et de sceaux qui sont aussi vieux que le monde lui-même. Rajouté à l’équation que nous ne pouvons pas utiliser notre cosmos, ce qui nous réduit ainsi à l’état de simples êtres humains sans particularité. Je pense dès lors que vous pouvez revoir vos attentes à la baisse.

— Quel manque de foi affligeant, comment peux-tu être une guerrière au service d’un dieu avec une pareille mentalité. Sans compter ton manque total de retenue faisant de toi une personne violente et sadique.

— Il suffit ! tonna Sonia en élevant le ton pour couper court à cet échange de politesse désobligeant. J’accepte votre marché et je me porte garante quant à votre libération.

— Ainsi soit-il. Répondit l’être de sa plus belle voix teinté de mystère.

Le marché fut donc entendu. Toutefois, Mileena n’appréciait guères les sollicitations enthousiastes et insistantes de cet être invitant Sonia à poser sa main sur une énorme sphère par laquelle transitait toutes les chaines immatérielles.

Lorsque la demi-déesse apposa sa main sur le globe en question, une étrange réaction se produisit puisque des ténèbres surgirent de celle-ci et brisa l'antique sphère. Dès lors les chaines éthérées emprisonnant le corps de l’être disparurent, lui rendant ainsi sa liberté. Dans le même temps, les différentes inscriptions : runes, glyphes et sceaux se brisèrent alors que la phosphorescence des lieux s'estompa peu à peu, plongeant l’endroit cette fois-ci bel et bien dans les ténèbres absolues. Cependant… Sonia comme Mileena ressentirent à nouveau leur cosmos parcourir jusqu’aux moindres atomes de leur corps, la restriction avait également cessé.

D’un claquement de doigts, l’être engendra une zone de téléportation sous ses pieds et convia ses bienfaitrices à y pénétrer, honorant ainsi la contrepartie de leur engagement. Mais avant cela, elle les avisa d’un dernier conseil qui pourrait avoir son importance une fois qu’elles seraient face à face avec le dieu romain.

— Comme vous pouvez le voir, j’honore ma partie du contrat. Laissez-moi toutefois vous donner un dernier conseil. Lorsque vous serrez face à Pluton gardé ceci en tête « Lorsque la lumière et l’ombre s’unissent, un pouvoir sans limites en surgit ».

— Encore un beau charabia ne voulant rien dire

— Votre aide en ce lieu nous aura été bénéfique et j’espère que nous pourrons nous revoir dans de meilleures conditions à l’avenir.

— Bien entendu très chers, nous nous reverrons dans un avenir plus proche que tu ne le penses.

Sur ces derniers mots bien énigmatiques, l’être disparut dans la lueur du halo de téléportation. Alors que les deux amies s’apprêtèrent à y entrer, celui-ci explosa, envoyant ces dernières à terre sans ménagement. Une silhouette surgit dès lors d’en haut et atterrit au sol, accompagné d’une liane tombant mollement au sol.

La dernière arrivante snoba la présence de la Saint et de la Générale pour poser son regard sur le centre de la pièce. Quand elle découvrit que toutes les mesures de scellement étaient brisées et que l’être avait fui de sa geôle. Une indicible peur s’empara d’elle tandis qu’une unique sueur froide s'écoula le long de son échine. Reportant prestement son attention sur Sonia et Mileena, elle se mit à hurler à gorge déployée d’une voix troublée.

— Qu’avez-vous fait !!! vociférât-elle.

— Nous avons libéré cette personne injustement retenue prisonnière par Pluton ! Interjecta Sonia. Je me suis d’ailleurs portée garante de sa libération.

— Sombre idiote ! Pluton n’a même pas connaissance de ce lieu ! Nous ne sommes même pas en enfers ici !

— Pourtant, c’est chutant du pont traversant le huitième cercle que nous sommes arrivés ici. Rétorqua Mileena. Alors si nous ne sommes pas en Enfers, où sommes-nous ?

— Dans une geôle ancestrale conçue pour enfermer l’incarnation du mal absolue ! Vous avez libéré le diable en personne !

— Ça fait longtemps que je n’ai plus peur du diable après tout ce que j’ai enduré aux côtés de mes amis,

— Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de la gravité du geste que vous avez commis et des conséquences sans précédentes qu’elles impliquent ! Pour ce crime indéfinissable, moi, Juventas d’Iuvénis, Temporallys du Passé va vous le faire payer de votre vie !

Juventas était une jeune femme d’une vingtaine à la chevelure blonde comme le blé où sont enchevêtrés diverses feuilles de natures différentes avec une majorité de feuilles de vigne toutefois. Ses yeux étaient d’un violet perçant et ses allures étaient effilées et athlétiques et force était de constater qu’aucune poitrine ne transparaissait, certainement dissimulée sous le plastron de son armure. À sa taille était attaché une paire d’épées-fouet constituée intégralement d’éléments naturels.

La Temporallys prit appui sur le sol et s’élança en direction de la Saint et de la Générale afin d’engager une confrontation physique où furent délivrés un grand nombre de coups. Elle réussissait l’exploit jusqu’à présent d’esquiver les assauts cumulés et coordonnés des deux amies tout en leur assénant de terribles coups. Cette situation ne pouvant pas s’éterniser éternellement pour chaque partie. Chacun se désengagea au même moment.

Leur disposition actuelle formait à présent un triangle parfait, chacune étant séparée de l’autre par une distance équidistante. Si Mileena et Juventas étaient encore vaillantes et pleines de ressource. Sonia éprouvait du mal à combattre à cause de sa mutilation à l’épaule droite. La moindre sollicitation du muscle à moitié sectionné lui induit sur l’instant une indicible douleur qu’elle cache au mieux.

— Apprêtez-vous à recevoir votre châtiment ! « Fractum Seismica » !

La Temporallys abattit la paume de sa main contre le sol qui s’étoila de mille et une fractures sur une centaine de mètres la ronde. Cela constituait cependant que la première phase de l’offensive parce qu’à présent elle insufflait son cosmos dans les failles sismiques afin d’en faire jaillir nombre de pitons d’une dizaine de mètres pour empaler ses opposantes. Les deux amies furent quelque peu prises au dépourvu face à l’ampleur de cette offensive de nature peu banale. Elles exécutèrent plusieurs mouvements de recul à une vitesse folle pour éviter de finir embrocher, mais cette situation eu tôt fait d’agacer Mileena.

— La meilleure défense c’est l’attaque ! « Aurora Sparkle » !

— Et que la lumière soit ! « Antares Burning Fire » !

La Saint du Frelon et la Générale du Kraken préparèrent leur technique respective alors que les terrifiants pitons se rapprochaient d’eux à une vitesse inimaginable. Au dernier instant, chacune bondit sur le côté et abattant leur poing en avant. Elles déclenchèrent ainsi une vague de froid et une vague de flamme qui pulvérisa tout sur son chemin. Les pitons rocheux volèrent en éclats à cause du choc thermique induit par les deux offensives diamétralement opposées. Mais la Temporallys en avait vu d’autre avant elles, d’une main, elle bloqua le souffle de glace et de la seconde le souffle de flamme.

— Vous avez de bons réflexes à ce que je vois… mais voyons voir comment vous encaisser vos propres attaques ! « Vade Retro » !

La Temporallys fit converger son potentiel cosmique le creux de ses mains et influa sur le cours de l’existence même des deux offensives. Sous le regard ahuri des deux amies, elle inversa le sens de rotation de leur attaque qui leur fut renvoyé à une vitesse sublimée. Sonia fut frappée par le souffle de glace tandis que Mileena encaissa de plein front le souffle de flamme. Les deux guerrières se retrouvaient à présent étendues de tout leur long au sol après la violente contrattaque menée par Juventas.

— Son cosmos est aussi redoutable que celui de Bellone.

— Rien à foutre que son cosmos soit plus puissant que celui des Gold Saints ou des Généraux ! Cela ne nous empêchera pas de lui refaire le portrait à la blondasse !!!

— Je n’en serais pas si sûr à votre place ! La nature elle-même va vous saigner à blanc ! « Natura Caedis » !

La Temporallys se saisit de l’une de ses épées dont la lame commença à s’agrandir prodigieusement autant qu’elle devient soudainement souple. La Saint du Frelon tenta de la prendre de vitesse, mais regretta bien vite son empressement par la suite. À une vitesse photonique, Juventas lui délivra un nombre incroyable de coups sur l’intervalle d’une simple fraction de seconde. Le supplice qu’il fut infligé à Sonia fut indescriptible de par sa brutalité. L’épée fouet claquait à chaque impact et sa lame étant édentée, elle n’entaillait pas la chair… elle l’arrachait ! En moins de cinq secondes, Sonia fut défaite par l’imposante puissance de la Temporallys du Passé.

Mileena accourut au chevet de son amie qu’elle sollicita plusieurs fois par son prénom, mais ce fut sans réaction. La demi-déesse plissait les yeux de douleur en émettant de faibles complaintes alors que son corps était dans un piètre état suite à ce qu’elle venait d’encaisser. La Cloth du Frelon elle-même avait beaucoup souffert, de nombreuses fêlures la parcouraient çà et là.

— Tu vas payer pour sa sale garce !

— Silence criminel !

La Temporallys effectua un mouvement de revers avec la lame de son épée-fouet qui s’enroula autour de l’une des chevilles de la Générale du Kraken. Du coup sec, Juventas fit chuter Mileena au sol et l’arracha ensuite de ce dernier. Elle la frappa par la suite à de nombreuses reprises contre le sol avec une violence inégalée. Les deux amies se retrouvèrent une fois de plus en position de faiblesses face à leur adversaire leur ayant cette fois-ci infligé des blessures importantes. Faisant fi de la douleur étreignant leur corps et vrillant leurs entrailles, elles se relevèrent une fois encore pour combattre.

— Vous ne savez pas reconnaitre votre défaite apparemment. Dans ce cas… je vais utiliser la manière forte !

Juventas joignit ses épées par leur manche et les unifia pour n’en former qu’une seule et fonça en direction des deux amies. Jouant le tout pour le tout, Mileena appela « l’Ice Sword » à elle tandis que Sonia usa du « Hornet Stinger » pour faire jaillir des dards de ses avant-bras qu’elle conserva attachés à ces derniers. À leurs tours, elles chargèrent également en direction de leur opposante.

Ainsi les trois guerrières plongèrent au cœur d’une véritable mêlée où les coups fusaient de toute part à une vitesse sans précédent. Chacune put dès lors démontrer la grande maitrise et dextérité dans le maniement de son arme qui fut accompagnée par l’écho interrompu de ces dernières se heurtant perpétuellement avec fureur. Juventas n’en restait pas moins acculé de toute part.  
Chaque coup porté par Mileena était d’une précision chirurgicale et meurtrière tandis que Sonia avec ses trois paires de dards à chaque avant-bras enchainait les rafales de coups avec une agilité à la hauteur de sa vivacité.

La moindre erreur de jugement de Juventas serait irrémédiablement punie par des blessures non négligeables. Les deux amies augmentèrent la cadence pour prendre la Temporallys en sandwich, mais celle-ci réagit au quart de tour en faisant gronder son cosmos. Elle accueillit Sonia en lui encastrant son genou dans le ventre en même temps qu’elle frappa Mileena avec fureur dans la cage thoracique. Elle amplifia l’impact de ses coups en faisant jaillir son cosmos à cet instant précis, éjectant ainsi les deux amies dans des directions opposées avec une brutalité sans pareil.  
Cette fois-ci, tant Sonia que Mileena restèrent à terre, le corps courbaturé et perclus par la douleur sans compter la fatigue qui les accablait après leurs intenses efforts. La Générale du Kraken montra néanmoins plus de résilience que prévu au grand damne de la Temporallys tandis que Sonia souffrait de plus en plus de son épaule droite et parvient de moins en moins faire taire sa douleur. Les larmes perlant aux bords de ses yeux en témoignaient.

— La vermine a la vie dure visiblement.

— Je t’ai dit que je t’éclaterai la tronche et je tiens toujours mes promesses !

— Tant de vulgarité et de brutalité dans ce langage, mais qu’importe ! Je vais user de manière plus expéditive puisque la douleur ne suffit pas à te faire plier !

— Viens ! Je t’attends !

— « Vellei Rejuvenatio » !

La Temporallys fit converger son cosmos vers le creux de ses mains et projeta une salve cosmique verdoyante sur la Générale du Kraken, cependant… La Saint du Frelon s’interposa et reçut de plein fouet, mais profita de sa proximité avec son adversaire pour l’atteindre avec le « Turn Back This Darknes » qui atteignit Juventas pour la première fois du combat qui fut trainé en arrière sur une dizaine de mètres.  
Néanmoins, Sonia n’était pas sortie indemne de sa rencontre avec la technique de rajeunissement. Sa Cloth rajeunit comme celle de ses frères et sœurs d’armes jusqu’à retrouver son état antérieur de Clothstone. La Temporallys de son côté tarda à se relever, mais fulmina une fois chose faite alors que son visage était barré par des filets de sang.

— Je n’en reviens pas… elle s’est jeté aveuglément dans la trajectoire de ma technique de rajeunissement tout ça juste pour m’atteindre…

— Ce n’est pas une simple amitié qui nous lie. Répondit Sonia, bras dessus, bras dessous sur une épaule de Mileena.

— Nous avons été séparés durant notre enfance et ligués l’une contre l’autre. Cependant, Sonia n’a jamais perdu foi en notre amitié d’antan. J’ai été là pour elle quand elle fut dans le besoin et elle fut là pour moi quand j’en ai eu besoin. Le lien qui nous unit est plus que de l’amitié ! C’est de la fraternité !

La Temporallys commençait à sentir que le contrôle des évènements lui échappait. Malgré toute la fureur dont elle a pu faire preuve à leur encontre depuis le début de l’affrontement. Ces dernières se soutenaient mutuellement et leur solidarité inébranlable leur permettait de se relever quoiqu’il advienne. Juventas était en admiration devant cet état de fait, mais se devait d’accomplir son devoir coute que coute.

— Vous ne me laissez pas le choix ! Apprêtez-vous à subir ma plus puissante offensive ! Vous allez payer pour le crime impardonnable dont vous vous êtes rendu coupable en lui rendant sa liberté !

La Temporallys leva ses bras joints au ciel en formant un bol avec ses mains qui donnait l’impression de former une jarre. La jeunesse des deux amies commença dès lors à être siphonnée afin de former une sphère en lévitation dans les mains de Juventas. Sonia et Mileena rajeunissaient à vue d'œil au fur et à mesure que leur jeunesse leur était arrachée au point d’en être inquiétante pour leur existence.

— « Iuvénis Amphora » !

La Temporallys rabattit ses mains en avant et projeta la sphère sur la Saint du Frelon et la Générale du Kraken. Une titanesque explosion retentit lors de l’impact soulevant un imposant nuage de poussière. Quand celui-ci se dispersa, il ne restait plus que deux corps chétifs s’aidant mutuellement pour se relever. Ceux-ci éprouvèrent tout le mal du monde à se faire, mais persévèrent tout de même

— Ce n’est pas possible ! s’exclama-t-elle devant l’incompréhension de la scène sous ses yeux.

— Nous voilà plus jeunes de quinze années. S’énonça Mileena avec humour pour cacher un apparent état de faiblesse.

— Mais le combat n’est pas encore fini toutefois, répondit Sonia dont la Cloth s’était adaptée à son corps de jeune fille de cinq ans.

— Cette fois-ci je ne crains pourtant que nous devions nous rendre à l’évidence. Comment voudrais-tu que nous poursuivions dans cet état.

— Si nous perdons espoir, ce conflit est perdu d’avance. Dit-elle avec résolution. Ce qui fait de nous des guerrières protectrices de l’humanité, ce n’est ni notre âge, ni notre armure, mais la ferveur de notre cosmos lorsque nous combattons en son nom pour la défendre.

— C’est impossible ! Elles sont grièvement blessées et exténuées. S’exclama Juventas dans ses pensées. Même leur jeunesse leur a été dérobée par mon Amphore, ce ne sont plus que des gamines sans défense… et pourtant… Poursuivit-elle mentalement, n’en restant pas moins estomaquée par ce qu’elle voyait. Une telle détermination ne pouvait qu’inspirer respect et frayeur.

— Mileena, je n’y arriverais pas seule, j’ai besoin de toi plus que jamais en cet instant. Fit Sonia en présentant sa main à son amie d’enfance.

— Tu as raison sur toute la ligne, montrons à Juventas de quoi sont capables deux guerrières sacrées entièrement dévolues à leur devoir. Répondit Mileena en croisant ses doigts dans ceux de son amie de toujours.

La Saint et la Générale commencèrent dès lors à intensifier leur cosmos à l’unisson en croisant leurs doigts dans la main de l’autre tandis qu’elle positionnait leur second bras en retrait. La Temporallys commença à effectuer plusieurs pas de recul, mu par une certaine forme de peur issue de la conviction provenant des deux amies.

— Juventas ! Subis la fureur des éléments ! « Blazzing Blizzard » !

La Saint et la Générale rabattirent leur poing en avant en même temps et déchainèrent toute la puissance de leur cosmos au travers d’un impitoyable blizzard incandescent. La Temporallys se retrouva dès lors submergée par cette attaque combinée et éprouva bien du mal à résister à sa violence.

— Merde ! Injuria-te-elle haut et fort. Dites-moi que ce n’est pas vrai !

La Temporallys déploya toute les forces lui restant pour contrer l’offensive pour ensuite mieux la retourner contre ses deux opposantes. Mais il y eut un évènement imprévu toutefois, l’espace d’un instant, une inconcevable puissance jaillit du corps de Sonia sous forme de ténèbres qui se fondit dans son attaque.

— C’est quoi ça !?!?! vociféra-t-elle sous le coup de la peur induite par cette innommable puissance.

Cela se produisit sur l’intervalle d’un instant où le temps ne sembla plus s’écouler, mais cela fut suffisant pour faire perdre pied à Juventas qui fut emporté par le blizzard de flamme sans même s’en rendre compte sur l’instant même. Sa Iorica fut par ailleurs intégralement pulvérisée lors de la manifestation de cette puissance que rien ne saurait décrire.  
La Temporallys chuta plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin lourdement. L’amphore de jeunesse représentée par sa Iorica ayant été anéantie, la jeuneuse subtilisée Sonia et Mileena leur furent restitué. En un instant elles retrouvèrent dès lors leur vingtaine d’années.

— Juventas est descendu en rappel dans cet endroit grâce à cette liane.

— Dépêchons-nous de l’escalader pour regagner le pont.


	25. L'ascension du Purgatoire

Après la défaite de Bellone, les Saints s’empressèrent de poursuivre leur chemin au travers du huitième, chaque foulée les rapprochait un peu plus du neuvième cercle, autrement dit, centre de l’enfer. Après plusieurs minutes de course ininterrompue à vive allure, ils arrivèrent enfin au pied du Purgatoire. Cette montagne était déjà colossale et imposante qui pouvait déjà être aperçu depuis le premier cercle, mais cette dernière est de loin encore plus titanesque lorsque l’on se trouve à son pied. Il ne fallait pas avoir peur de se provoquer un torticolis en levant la tête vers les cieux pour tenter d’en apercevoir le sommet, chose en soi impossible. La cime du Purgatoire se trouvait bien en delà des nuages à des hauteurs vertigineuses sans pareil.

— Nous y sommes enfin, voici le mont du Purgatoire. S’énonça Koga

— C’est le dernier obstacle sur notre route avant d’atteindre la demeure de Pluton. Intervient Ryuho.

— Au vu de la hauteur que nous allons prendre tout au long de notre ascension, nous allons devoir nous montrer prudents. Avisa Yuna, quelque peu soucieuse des épreuves pouvant encore les attendre. La moindre chute nous sera fatale, sans compter le précipice du huitième cercle derrière nous.

Après ce court échange entre les Saints, ces derniers se lancèrent à l’assaut du Purgatoire quand une silhouette familière se dressa sur leur route. Il s’agissait bien entendu de cette méprisable divinité qu’était Janus avec ses airs hautains et condescendants en toute circonstance.

— Surprenant… vous êtes donc parvenu à vaincre tous les Animæs se dressant sur votre route. Votre détermination vous a même permis de réaliser un tour de force en terrassant un Temporallys dont la puissance est pourtant supérieure à celle des Gold Saints.

— Tu es le prochain sur la liste d’ailleurs ! lui rétorqua Koga avec animosité.

Le Saint de Pégase, et la Saint de l’Aigle chargèrent en direction du dieu, mais se figèrent en plein mouvement à mi-chemin. Cela était une façon de rappeler aux trois Saints restés en retrait qu’ils sont tous assujettis quoiqu’il arrive face à lui.

— À présent que ces deux idiots sont figés, je vais pouvoir procéder à une petite mise à jour pour un souci d’équité. Avisa le dieu en claquant des doigts, ramenant ainsi les Cloth des trois Saints à leur état précédant. Janus disparut ensuite comme il était venu en ponctuant celle-ci de son insupportable rire sarcastique.

À l’instant même où sa présence s’évanouit, Koga et Yuna furent libérés de l’entrave temporelle dont ils étaient victimes et ne firent que brasser de l’air inutilement avec leur poing ou leur pied. Le dieu romain s’évertuait à le pourrir la vie en usant de toutes les manières les plus lâches et perfide pouvant exister.

— Le lâche ! fulmina Yuna. Il a encore suspendu notre temps pour nous empêcher de l’atteindre.

— Il ne perd rien que pour attendre ! répondit Koga avec la même fureur dans la voix. Ce couard ne pourra pas fuir indéfiniment.

Sur ces dernières paroles, les Saints se lancèrent de l’ascension du Purgatoire dont la cime s’élève à des hauteurs inconcevables. Au bout d’interminables minutes d’ascension aussi éreintante que vertigineuse, ils arrivèrent enfin sur la première corniche jalonnant leur chemin pour atteindre le sommet. De nombreuses âmes se massaient d’ailleurs à cet endroit qui était régi comme les enfers par un Animæ aux allures bien singulières. Celui-ci était pourvu d’aile dans le dos et arborait un aspect angélique. Koga et ses amis tentèrent de passer en se fondant parmi la masse de défunts, mais la chose se releva être risiblement futile lorsque l’Animæ en question les interpella en leur coupant le chemin.

— Voilà donc ceux qui sèment le trouble et le chaos dans les enfers depuis un moment.

— Tu ferais mieux de t’écarter de notre chemin ! Sinon nous passerons par la force !

— C’est inutile en ce lieu.

— C’est ce que nous allons voir ! « Pegasus Ryusei Ken » !

Le Saint de Pégase abattit son poing en avant pour assener à l'Animæ des centaines de coups de poing à la seconde. Toutefois… il eut la déconvenue de voir ces derniers lui être retournés avec l’exacte même fureur et termina lamentablement étalé au sol.

— J’avais prévenu que ce genre de méthode n’a pas cours en ce lieu. Je ne vous laisserai poursuivre votre chemin qu’à la condition sinéquanone que l’un d’entre vous se dévoue pour se soumettre à mon jugement.

— C’est hors de question !

— Nous n’avons pas d’autre choix que de nous soumettre aux lois régissant cet endroit. Nous devons tout mettre en œuvre afin de protéger Athéna. Dit Ryuho en s’avançant en direction de l’Animæ. Je serais celui qui subira ton jugement.

— Dans ce cas les autres peuvent poursuivre leur route.

Les Saints poursuivirent leur route bien que ce « sacrifice » de la part de Ryuho leur restait en travers de la gorge. À peine en avait-il terminé avec les Animæs en enfers que de nouveaux adversaires se dressaient sur la route gravissant le purgatoire. À chaque corniche qu’ils atteignaient, l’un d’entre eux se dévouait pour rester afin que Koga puisse poursuivre sa route. Ce dernier avait beaucoup de mal à accepter d’abandonner ses amis un par un en arrière, surtout après avoir déjà perdu une amie un peu plutôt contre le Temporallys du Présent. Tout portait à croire que Janus se payait une fois de plus leur tête au travers de ce procédé ce qui contribuait à l’agacement de Koga.

Le Saint de Pégase put atteindre la sixième corniche grâce aux sacrifices de ses amis, mais il ne restait plus personne à présent pour se soumettre au jugement de l’Animæ de la Tempérance. De nombreuses choses avaient contribué à mettre les nerfs à vifs du Saint avec au sommet de sa liste, la mort injuste de Cérès. Toute cette excitation et cette colère refoulée en lui ne manquèrent pas à jouer contre lui indubitablement, mais au prix de sa détermination inébranlable. Il parvient à se défaire de ses vices et terrassa l’Animæ en charge de la sixième corniche.  
Le Saint poursuivit son ascension du Purgatoire non sans avoir présumé plus que de mesure ses forces face à l’Animæ de la tempérance alors qu’il devrait encore se défaire de celui gardant la septième et dernière corniche du purgatoire avant le sommet. Il eut la surprise à son arrivée de constater que cette dernière corniche était complètement vide de toute présence. Chose dont il profita pour traverser l’endroit sans tarder, mais alors qu’il arrivait vers le centre de la corniche. L’ombre d’une imposante masse atterrit sur la corniche en cherchant à l’écraser sous son poids.

En dépit de sa fatigue, Koga disposait toutefois d’encore assez de ressource pour s’écarter de son passage. Une énorme explosion s’en suivit très peu de temps, expédiant de nombreux débris par-dessus le rebord de la montagne qui allèrent s’écraser sur les sentiers et les corniches en contrebas. Il fut impressionné par cet adversaire de dernière seconde lorsque son apparence se précisa. Il s’agissait d’une véritable montagne de muscles atteignant les quatre mètres et demi de hauteur. Son corps était intégralement recouvert par sa Iorica qui ne laissait même pas paraitre son visage, mais le plus effrayant n’en restait pas moins cette horrible masse ornée de pointes intégralement constituées d’ossement.

— Qui es-tu !? Lui somma Koga en se plaçant d’ores et déjà en position de défense.

— Je suis Orcus de Mortem, Temporallys du Futur ! Je vais me faire une joie d’être ton bourreau. Proféra-t-il de sa voix dégueulasse.

Sans la moindre somation, le Temporallys chargea en direction du Saint en portant un redoutable coup de masse circulaire qui manqua de très peu de faucher ce dernier. Koga se réceptionna sur les mains et effectua un second saut en arrière pour se réceptionner correctement sur ses jambes et contrattaqua sans tarder.

— « Pegasus Ryusei Ken » !

Le Saint de Pégase projeta des météores par centaines qui s’abattirent dès lors sur Orcus. Cela n’importuna pas le moins du monde ce dernier. Son imposante stature était tel que cela n’avait pas le moindre effet sur lui. Koga s’était focalisé sur la réalisation de son attaque et n’avait pas constaté à première vue que son adversaire l’avait chargé à nouveau. Il ne put de ce fait esquiver le revers de la masse qui le faucha pour l’envoyer dans le flanc de la colline avec une brutalité sans pareil. Sans le renfort de sa Cloth, son squelette aurait été pulvérisé par l’impact.  
Le Temporallys n’en resta pas là et saisit aussitôt son adversaire à la gorge et le souleva du sol. La force qu’il mettait dans son geste menaçait à présent le Saint d’avoir les cervicales briser à tout instant. Mais ses funestes ambitions se virent contrecarrer par l’intervention opportune d’un nouvel arrivant.

— « Divine Tornado » !

La Saint de l’Aigle se projeta sur le Temporallys en tourbillonnant sur elle-même à vive allure, mais sa jambe ne heurta que son bras qu’il plaça en opposition. Il réalisa un rapide tour sur lui-même et asséna un terrible coup de masse à Yuna qui fut envoyé à terre avec fracas et lui écrasa par la suite son pied sur la cage thoracique ce qui lui coupa la respiration. Mais cela n’était qu’un moindre mal, la pression induite par Orcus menaçait de briser toutes les cotes de la Saint avec les conséquences non négligeables que cela impliquait.

— Bande d’insectes ! Vous pensez réellement que vous avez une chance contre moi !? s’exclama-t-il de sa grosse voix nauséabonde. Je vais vous tuer comme Cérès et Cybèle ainsi que Proserpine !

Les quatre derniers Saints portant encore les traces de leurs derniers affrontements faisaient à présent leur apparition. Le Temporallys ne se sentait nullement en danger même si en l’occurrence l’affrontement tournait à du six contre un. Il poussa le vice jusqu’à refermer sa poigne sur le corps de Koga dans une main et sur celui de Yuna dans l’autre, ceux-ci se débattirent de toutes leurs forces, mais l’initiative se releva bien assez vite vaine. Orcus poussa la cruauté jusqu’à amplifier la pression de sa poigne au point de leur arracher un hurlement.

— Merde ! Koga ! Yuna ! Il faut réagir ! S’énonça Soma avec horreur

— Il va les tuer à terme ! répondit Ryuho avec la même frayeur dans la voix. Leur ossature peut se briser d’un instant à l’autre !

Les quatre Saints foncèrent en front commun sur le Temporallys, mais le Saint d’Orion se sentit soudain affubler par une étrange faiblesse qui le fit chuter sur un genou. Les trois autres Saints étaient pour leur part à présent à portée d’attaque et firent gronder leur cosmos sans tarder.

— « Kyōka Suigetsu » !

— « Lionnet Burning Fire » !

— « Dead Howling » !

Un déluge composé : d’eau, de flamme et d’onde sonique se déversa sur le Temporallys prenant malin plaisir à torturer ses otages. En aucun instant, il ne chercha à se protéger pour la simple et bonne raison que la fureur de l’amalgame cosmique le ciblant fut absorbée par une sphère de protection formée par son cosmos.

— C’est tout ce que vous savez faire !? Demanda-t-il haut et fort !? Regarder ce qu’est la vraie puissance ! « Senescentis Accéléravi » !

Le Temporallys fit exploser sa sphère de protection, libérant ainsi la fureur de son cosmos qui se déversa sur l’intégralité de la corniche. Il se débarrassa par la suite du corps du Saint de Pégase et de la Saint de l’Aigle en les jetant sur leur frère d’armes qui furent toutes envoyées au sol par la force de l’impact.

— Quelle brute ! Dis Koga encore secouer par ce qu’il venait de vivre. Contrairement à Bellone, il n’a pas le moindre sens de l’honneur.

— Nous ferions mieux de… commença Yuna afin de s’interrompre en pleine phrase, constatant que ses mouvements étaient à présent rigides et saccadés. La Cloth de l’Aigle se mets à rouiller !

La Saint de l’Aigle n’était pas la seule dans ce cas toutes les Cloth portées par ses frères d’armes subissaient le même sort. En dépit de la constitution fort singulière des alliages composant les Cloth sous la forme de Clothstone, des taches de rouille s’étaient formées çà et là et s’étaient répandues à l’intégralité de leur armure respective qui mourut au terme du processus. Les Cloths provoquaient à présent des grincements insupportables aux oreilles aux moindres gestes sans compter que la liberté de mouvement de leur détenteur s’en retrouvait atténuée.

— Il possède des pouvoirs terrifiants, s’exprima Haruto en conservant son sang-froid

— Tel est mon pouvoir effectivement. Je commande au futur et de ce fait à la mort elle-même ! Ma précédente offensive n’avait pour but que de provoquer un vieillissement prématuré de vos Cloth afin de les mener au trépas !

— Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Tu vas découvrir à tes dépens qu’il ne faut sous-estimer les Saints de la déesse Athéna ! lui rétorqua Yuna avec vigueur.

— Pathétique ! Que pensez-vous pouvoir réaliser désormais que vos Cloths sont mortes. Elles ne vous sont plus d’aucune utilité et ne vous protègeront pas plus de mes attaques ! Dans un instant vous serez dans le même état que ces dernières !

— Écoutez-moi. S’énonça Koga à voix basse pour interpeller l’attention de ses amis. C’est un véritable colosse imperméable à toutes nos offensives, mais il n’a pas l’air d’avoir un quotient intellectuel élevé.

Le Saint de Pégase expliqua l’idée qu’il avait derrière la tête en allant à l’essentielle tandis que le Temporallys les chargea une fois de plus en faisant tournoyer son imposante masse d’os entre ses mains. Ce dernier essaya de les faucher au dernier instant avec son arme pour les précipiter dans le vide, mais il eut la déconvenue de tous les voir s’écarter in extremis de sa trajectoire. Le Saint du Petit Liont et le Saint du Dragon s’attaquèrent à une jambe tandis que le Saint d’Orion et le Saint du Loup s’attaquèrent à la seconde.

— « Pegasus Senko Ken » !

— « Aquila Spinning Prédation » !

Le Saint de Pégase et le Saint de l’Aigle firent converger leur cosmos vers le pied et descendirent en piqué pour heurter le Temporallys de chaque côté du thorax. Ils firent leur cosmos à l’unisson lors de l’impact pour amplifier la puissance de ce dernier. Les efforts des Saints portèrent leurs fruits, leur imposant adversaire chuta à la renverse dans le vide.  
Koga et ses amis purent dès lors poursuivre leur chemin vers le sommet du Purgatoire tandis qu’Orcus continuait sa longue et lourde chute. Il s’écrasa dans un grand vacarme sur le plateau de la cinquième corniche, manquant de peu d’écraser la Saint du Frelon et la Générale du Kraken qui tentait de regagner tant bien que mal leur retard sur les autres.

— C’était quoi ça ? s’enquit Sonia, surprise par ce qui avait failli leur tomber dessus.

— Je n’en sais rien, mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Répondit Mileena en appréhendant le fait de devoir se donner corps et âmes d’un nouvel affrontement sans merci.

Le Temporallys mit un certain temps à se relever, mais une fois que chose fut faite, il balaya la fumée soulevée par son atterrissage fracassant d’une simple bourrasque cosmique qui faillit emporter les deux amies dans le précipice si elles n’avaient pas été sur leur garde. Orcus reconnut du premier coup d’œil celle qu’il avait envoyé valser dans le gouffre du huitième cercle ainsi que la Saint ayant subi le même sort de la part de Bellone. Il avait certes échoué à massacrer les Saints, mais n’escomptait pas quitter ce lieu avant d’avoir réduit en bouillie ces deux nouvelles opposantes.

— J’ignore de quelles façons vous êtes parvenu à survivre, mais je vais personnellement m’occuper de vous ôter la vie ! aboya-t-il à l’adresse des deux amies.

— Voyons voir d’abord de quoi es-tu capable en affrontement loyal pauvre merde ! Invectiva Mileena avec une farouche et belliqueuse envie de combattre.

Orcus réagit au quart de tour aux provocations de son adversaire et abattit prestement sa masse d’os sur cette dernière qui la bloqua à l’aide de sa seule main pour ensuite y insuffler son cosmos jusqu’à ce que l’arme se brise sous l’effet du gel. Sonia réagit prestement en concert pour provoquer un choc thermique.

— « Antares Burning Fire » !

La Saint du Frelon abattit son poing en avant pour projeter un torrent incandescent qui se déversa sur le Temporallys qui était encerclé par le nuage de brume produit par le gel intense de la Générale du Kraken. Une assourdissante explosion thermique se produisit dans un immense vacarme qui laissait peu de chance d’en sortir indemne à quiconque. Du moins c’est ce que pensaient les deux amies.

Surgissant de la vapeur soulevée par la rencontre des éléments opposés, Orcus saisit fermement Sonia aux hanches et commença à accentuer la pression de son étreinte pour lui briser l’échine. La force induite était telle qu’elle lui comprimait les poumons, rendant sa respiration plus difficile et pénible.

— Tu as du mal à respirer n’est-ce pas ? Ce n’est rien comparé à ce qui t’attend ! « Organica Putrefactione » !

Le Temporallys commença à amplifier l’influence néfaste de son cosmos qui s’insinua dès lors dans le corps de Sonia. Sachant d’une manière ou d’une autre qu’elle a été sérieusement blessée à l’épaule droite, il cibla alors les effets pernicieux de son attaque vers cet emplacement. Il ne fallut pas attendre bien longtemps pour que la demi-déesse se mette à hurler à gorge déployée à cause d’une puissante douleur lancinante la transperçant.

La véritable nature de cette offensive était de provoquer une dégénérescence rapide de toute matière organique, de ce fait, la blessure infligée par Libitina commença à se nécroser. La chair et les muscles pourrissaient.

— Tu vas la lâcher sale enfoiré ! « Ice Sword » !

La Générale du Kraken forma une épée de glace autour de son avant-bras et fonça de front sur le Temporallys pour lui assener un terrible coup d’épée afin de l’éviscérer. Lors du choc ce fut néanmoins la stupéfaction, la glace se brisa net sur la surface de sa Iorica. Il refoula cette dernière en arrière en lui jetant le corps de son amie dessus.

— Sonia ! Comment te sens-tu !?

— Si… au moins… je pouvais ressentir autre chose… que la douleur. Parvenait-elle à articuler péniblement en se portant une main à l’épaule désormais rongée par une gangrène purulente.

— Je vais me débarrasser de vous une fois pour toutes ! « Senescentis Accéléravi » !

Le Temporallys fit à nouveau gronder son cosmos qui se déchaina tout autour de lui sous la forme d’une violente bourrasque. Mais son offensive ne se déroula pas aussi bien que face aux Saints. Sonia trouva la force de se relever en dépit de la douleur qui lui bouffait l’épaule droite et déploya un écran de protection cosmique, mais celui-ci se brisa facilement toutefois à cause de son état et de la fatigue allant de pair avec.  
La Saint du Frelon n’en sortit pas indemne quoi qu’il en soit. Elle reçut de plein front le reste de l’offensive ennemi qui s’imprégna dès lors de sa Cloth. Comme ses frères d’armes auparavant, la Cloth du Frelon était morte comme en témoignaient les couleurs ternes et grisâtres qu’elle arborait désormais.

Cette situation ne pouvait pas s’éterniser éternellement à risque de tourner au désavantage des deux amies. Conscient de tout ce qu’impliquait cette situation, la Générale du Kraken fonça de pleins fronts sur le Temporallys, non pas pour l’attaquer, mais au contraire, pour le déranger autant que faire se peut pour couvrir la fuite de la Saint du Frelon.

— Va rejoindre les autres Sonia ! Je m’occupe de lui ! hurla Mileena en exprimant sa rage guerrière habituelle.

— Je ne peux pas te laisser…

— Tu es une Saint d’Athéna ! lui répondit-elle en lui coupant la parole pour lui remettre ses priorités dans l’ordre. Va accomplir ton devoir avec les autres ! Exécution !

La Générale du Kraken avait raison et la Saint du Frelon le savait pertinemment, même si elle était son unique amie d’enfance, son devoir en tant que Saint devait passer avant leur amitié. Sonia tourna dès lors talons et s’éclipsa aussi vite que possible de la cinquième corniche pendant que Mileena continuait de délivrer des rafales de coups aussi redoutables les uns que les autres.  
Commençant à être agacés plus que raison par tous ces insectes se prétendant des guerriers qui avaient l’audace de s’attaquer à son auguste personne. Orcus prit à revers son adversaire lors de son dernier assaut et lui asséna un fulgurant coup de poing qui projeta la Générale par-dessus le rebord de la montagne. Elle eut la chance de se rattraper au bord de la corniche de justesse toutefois ce qui ne plut guère au Temporallys qui se rapprocha pour lui écraser les mains sous le poids de son pied.

— Sale enfoiré d’ordure ! fulmina Mileena tandis qu’elle ressentait la force et la pression de son adversaire cherchant à lui broyer les doigts.

— Je déteste les personnes qui persévèrent envers et contre tout face à l’adversité. Les insignifiants comme vous ne devraient même pas avoir le droit de vivre ! Avec sa libération, ce petit point de détail sera très vite réglé cependant.

— Comment ça !? répondit-elle, intriguée par les étranges propos soutenus par Orcus. Tu sais des choses l’autre qui était retenu prisonnière sous les enfers ?

— Bien entendu ! J’ai même eu l’insigne honneur de rencontré sa représentante qui me promit mon et merveille si je parvenais à la faire libérer. Ce pour quoi je vous suis fort reconnaissant.

— Tu es vraiment une… Mileena ne put finir sa phrase à cause du supplice lui étant infligé, Orcus prit plaisir à le décupler pour la faire taire.

— Ma trahison ne s’arrête pas là si tu veux tout savoir. J’ai pris soin de mettre à mort pour commencer ces trois sœurs jumelles exaspérantes et après que j’aurais réglé ton cas, j’irais m’occuper du sort de Justitia, Minerve et Invidia. Maintenant que tu sais tout, tu vas mourir !

Le Temporallys abattit l’un de ses poings en direction du sol pour pulvériser le rebord de la falaise pour précipiter ainsi la Générale dans le vide, cependant… un fouet s’enroula subitement autour de son poignet et l’entrava dans son geste.

— À présent, je sais tout ! S’énonça Juventas se tenant en retrait avec l’une de ses épées fouet fermement tenu à deux mains.

— Tu n’étais pas morte toi !?

— Mileena ! C’est maintenant ou jamais pour remonter ! Je ne pourrais pas le retenir longtemps !

La Générale du Kraken ne se fera pas prier et remonta sans tarder pour prendre ensuite place au côté de la Temporallys du Passé. Cette dernière relâcha son emprise sur le Temporallys du Futur une fois chose faite.

— À charge de revanche, répondit Mileena en se montrant reconnaissante envers celle qui était encore une ennemie il y a pas si longtemps. Puis-je néanmoins savoir ce qui a motivé cette réaction à mon égard ?

— Le silence de cette prison m’aura permis de réfléchir après votre départ. Au vu de ce que vous m’avez démontré lors de mon affrontement, j’avais du mal à croire que vous pouviez être animé de mauvaise intention. Il y avait quelque chose de louche dans à un niveau ou à un autre dans cette histoire que vient d’éclaircir à l’instant ce cher Orcus.

— Tu as toujours été du genre perspicace Juventas, mais tu vas apprendre à tes dépens ce qu’il en coute de foutre son nez dans mes affaires !

— Je compte bien te faire payer pour ce que tu as infligé à Cérès, Cybèle et Proserpine, leur meurtre barbare ne restera pas impuni !

— Je vais t’envoyer rejoindre tes disciples sur le moment même ! « Senescentis Accéléravi »

— Pas ainsi ! « Vellei Rejuvenation » !

Les Temporallys firent exploser leur cosmos respectif et déchainèrent toute leur rancœur l’‘égard de l’autre au travers de leur offensive. L’arcane de rajeunissement se heurta à l’arcane de vieillissement dans un grand vacarme assourdissant. Étant de puissance équivalente, le heurt de leur cosmos maintenu en équilibre entre eux se répercuta partout dans les alentours jusqu’à ce que les deux offensives s’annihilent mutuellement dans un concert d’explosion cosmique.

— Je vais corrompre cet endroit et vous faire pourrir jusqu’à la moelle ! « Vita Corruptio »

Le Temporallys encastra son pied dans le sol et y insuffla son cosmos qui s’y déversa tel un poison sur des dizaines de mètres à la ronde, provoquant la corruption et la décomposition lente et progressive de chaque chose qu’elle atteint.

— Tu sembles oublier que j’ai la parade à chacune de tes attaques ! « Terra Nova » !

La Temporallys plaça à son tour ses mains au sol et y insuffla son cosmos également afin de revigorer la nature et lui donner une vigueur et une vivacité renouvelée. Un cycle absurde de mort et de renouveau s’instaura désormais la plateforme de la cinquième corniche qui rendit la faune du lieu complètement folle et instable.  
Cet affrontement aussi paradoxal qu’absurde se poursuivit durant de très longs instants. Juventas n’était plus au meilleur de sa forme contrairement à Orcus, mais son but était de forcer ce dernier à entrer dans ses derniers retranchements quoique cela lui en coute.

Une fois de plus l’impasse s’instaura entre les deux Temporallys qui engendraient la vie pour l’un et la détruisait pour l’autre à un rythme égal. Autant cela produisait un grand sourire de satisfaction à Juventas autant Orcus s’emportait, ne supportant pas que l’on puisse rivaliser avec lui, surtout s’il s’agit d’une femme. Celui-ci s’emporta dès lors en dépensant son cosmos à tout va afin de prendre l’ascendance sur son adversaire sans se rendre compte qu’il jouait ainsi dans son jeu.  
La Temporallys du Passé réalisa un puissant salto en arrière lorsqu’elle mit un terme à son incantation afin de sortir du rayon d’action de celle de son adversaire à présent à bout de souffle après cette dernière et non moins longue opposition des cosmos. L’un comme l’autre était à présent à force égale, le moment de l’assaut final était arrivé.

— Tu vas payer pour tous tes méfaits sales traitres !

— Ton précédent combat ta mise dans un sale état ! Qu’espères-tu pouvoir réaliser dans cet état seul !?

— Je ne suis pas seule ! rétorqua telle sur un ton mystérieux. Le cosmos de Cérès, de Cybèle et de Proserpine sont avec moi ! « Iuvénis Amphora »

La Temporallys du Passé joignit ses bras qu’elle dressa en l’air où se forma une sphère dans le creux de ses mains qu’elle alimenta avec sa propre énergie vitale dans des proportions tellement déraisonnable qu’elle en mit sa propre vie en danger. Juventas rabattit prestement ses mains en avant et projeta l’imposante sphère de vie à une vitesse photonique. À cette dernière vint se fondre le cosmos de ses trois disciples qui décuplèrent des proportions incommensurables le potentiel de l’offensive qui pulvérisa le corps d’Orcus lors de l’impact.

Lui qui vouait une haine et un mépris sans vergogne envers toute forme de vie ne lui étant pas supérieure venait pourtant d’être défait par celle-ci. Après cet assaut d’envergure, Juventas se sentit vidé de toute substance, physique comme spirituelle. Elle avait donné le summum de ces dernières forces afin d’abattre le traitre à leur cause.

— Tu l’as carrément explosé ! Tu ne plaisantes pas que tu es en colère à ce que je vois.

— C’est… le seul tribut… que méritais ce traitre… répondit Juventas, peinant à faire sortir des sons de sa bouche.

La Générale se dirigeait vers la Temporallys pour l’aider à se tenir debout et constata par la même occasion que quelque chose gigotait dans son ombre reflétée au sol. Le temps que Mileena ne comprenne ce que cela signifie, il fut trop tard. Un Animæ surgit de l’ombre de la Temporallys et la prise en otage en lui plaçant une dague constituée d’ombre sous la gorge en menaçant de l’égorger si on attentait quoi que ce soit contre lui.

— Elle ne va pas être contente par tout ce foutoir que vous avez semé. S’énonça Erebus d’un ton très hautain.

— Toi aussi tu es avec elle ! lui demanda sèchement Juventas.

— Libitina et Kerta l’étaient également. Où est le mal après tout de se ranger du côté des puissants ? demanda-t-il avec un sérieux déconcertant. Quoi qu’il en soit, je vais finir de nettoyer ce bordel semé par les Saints et ensuite j’irai chercher ma rétribution pour sa libération… « Umbra Clonatio » !

L’Animæ de Ténébras imprégna son ombre au sol de son cosmos d’où jaillirent de nombreuses répliques de sa forme en quantité excessive pour imposer un obstacle de taille entre lui et la Générale. Loin de se laisser impressionner par ce petit tour de passe-passe puéril et affligeant, Mileena fonça en ligne droite dans la ligne de front en hurlant haut et fort avec conviction.

— « Ice Sword » !

La Générale du Kraken pourvut son avant-bras d’une longue et redoutable lame de glace et commença à semer une véritable hécatombe parmi les répliques d’ombre. À la grande surprise de leur invocateur, leurs nombres diminuèrent plus vite que prévu, beaucoup trop vite à son gout même. En l’espace d’une dizaine de secondes, le trois quarts de ses clones avaient été anéantis, ne lui laissant qu’une très mince marge d’action pour la suite.

— Juventas ! Baisse la tête ! lui hurla la Générale à gorge déployée en surgissant comme une furie de la mêlée de clone.

Tout se passa ensuite très vite, la Temporallys asséna un coup de pied sur les orteils de l’Animæ traitre à sa cause qui relâcha sa dague d’ombre, permettant ainsi à cette dernière de baisser sa tête sans la menace d’être égorgé. L’instant suivant, un sifflement effleura ses oreilles et puis plus rien, le corps d’Erebus s’effondra à terre… sans tête.

— Impressionnant… vraiment… très impressionnant, s’exprima une voix sans la moindre humanité dans sa façon de parler. Une voix que reconnut Mileena sur l’instant.

— C’est elle ! Que veux-tu encore espèce de garce !?

— Mileena ! Prends garde ! Elle vous a menti sur ses intentions et son identité !

D’un simplement geste de la main de la part de cette personne, elle ressentit son immense pouvoir dont la véritable nature se situait au-delà même de la compréhension du cosmos. Cette puissance singulière strangula pourtant bel et bien la Temporallys du Passé jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’évanouisse.

— Juventas ! Que lui as-tu fait !?

— Ne t’inquiète donc pas pour elle, elle est encore en vie… pour l‘instant.

— Qui es-tu et que veux-tu espèce de pouffiasse !?

— Désolé très chers, mais je tiens à conserver mon anonymat, mais tu le découvriras bien assez vite néanmoins.

— Je vais te renvoyer dans ta cellule miteuse espèce de salope !!!

La Générale fonça sur cet être mystérieux et intriguant, beaucoup trop que pour être innocent à ce titre. Toutefois… avant qu’elle ne puisse lui porter le moindre coup d’épée, le même phénomène saisit Mileena à la gorge et l’étrangla jusqu’à ce que perte de conscience s’en suive. L’être se rapprocha des deux guerrières si facilement vaincues et s’exprima à nouveau d’une voix beaucoup plus démentielle.

— Sache que personne ne se mettra plus jamais sur mon chemin ! Le Yin et le Yang seront à moi quoiqu’il advienne !!! Après cet excès de démence, l’être poursuivit sur un ton beaucoup plus posé. Sibylline… viens auprès de moi.

Des vagues de ténèbres commencèrent à remuer avant de converger vers un même point où elles s’assemblèrent à quelques pas de l’être. Quand ces dernières se dissipèrent, la déesse mésopotamienne représentant l’être fit son apparition dans une posture respectueuse vis-à-vis de cette dernière.

— Grande et vénérée Maitresse, je suis heureuse de vous savoir enfin libre conformément comme je l’avais prévu.

— Toutes ces années de captivité, sans liberté de mouvement, sans liberté d’exprimer ma puissance, m’ont grandement affecté.

— J’en conviens, mais en fin de compte, les responsables de votre détention ont échoué puisque vous voici à nouveau libre.

— Quoiqu’il soit ! Cette prison m’a empêché de me ressourcer pendant toutes ces années… ces siècles… ces millénaires ! Et… à présent je me s’en lasse et fatigué, mais j’ai l’hôte parfait pour me ressourcer. S’énonça-t-elle d’un ton lugubre en posant un regard insistant sur Mileena. Un hôte qui se trouve être très intimement lié à l’incarnation du Yin.

— Avant que vous vous en alliez prendre un repos bien mérité dans votre hôte, désirez-vous que je réalise quelque chose en particulier ?

— Emporte-les dans mon royaume, elles en savent beaucoup trop à notre sujet et il serait très inopportun que ces dieux apprennent notre existence et surtout… mes projets.

— Il en sera fait ainsi Vénéré Maitresse.


	26. Affrontement en Elysium

Les affrontements en enfers faisaient rage depuis la tombée de la nuit et n’ont cessé de se démultiplier au fur et à mesure que la situation avança. Allant de révélation en trahison et autres manipulations sordide de l’ombre. Persuadé que les Saints n’arriveront jamais là à Elysium.

Des vastes champs de fleur calme et paisible s’étendant à perte de vue. Si on se rapprochait des bordures d’Elysium qui surplombait le sommet de mont Purgatoire, on pourrait voir les nuages en contre bas ainsi que les enfers. Depuis cette hauteur vertigineuse, leur disposition en cercle n’était que plus flagrante.

Le Seigneur-Régent de Pluton sous son apparence masculine prit le parti de se rendre en personne au Sanctuaire et plus précisément à l’autel d’Athéna. Celui-ci éprouvait toujours autant de plaisir à observer la déesse susnommée désormais figée dans le temps alors qu’elle tentait de percer à jour l’identité du responsable des exactions occulte de Rome. Estimant que cette vaste plaisanterie avait assez duré, Janus libéra Saori de ses entraves temporelles.

— Que… s’énonça Saori retrouvant subitement le sens des réalités.

— Comment te sens-tu Athéna ? Pas trop déstabilisé par cette suspension temporelle ? s’enquit Janus avec ses grands airs hautains.

— Comment a-t-il fait celui-là pour se téléporter ici ! S’exprima Seiya surpris par l’apparition soudaine du dieu.

— En sachant que le kekkai d’Athéna interdit toute téléportation en a l’intérieur du Sanctuaire qui plus est ! réagit Shiryu tout aussi surpris par cette irruption soudaine.

— Je n’ai aucun souvenir de ce qui s’est déroulé ces dernières heures, mais à votre façon de parler j’en déduis que vous en êtes responsable, lui rétorqua l’Olympienne d’une voix ferme et dure. À présent que nous sommes face à face, dites-moi qui vous êtes.

— Je suis le Seigneur-Régent de son auguste personne, sa Majesté Pluton. Je me prénomme Janus, le dieu aux « deux visages ».

— S’est donc lui qui est parvenu à suspendre le temps d’Athéna, dit Integra à voix presque aussi audible qu’un murmure.

— Cela implique qu’il peut manipuler le flux du temps, ajouta Paradox à la suite de sa sœur.

— Janus ! Tu as commis l’erreur de venir seule en ce lieu pour venir narguer Athéna, maintenant tu vas en payer le prix ! S’écria Seiya en se lançant le premier à l’assaut.

Les autres Gold Saints emboitèrent le pas de leur frère d’armes tandis qu’Harbinger assuma son rôle de Pope en restant au côté de Saori pendant l’attaque. Pas moins de neuf Gold Saints se ruèrent sur le dieu en déchainant la puissance de leur cosmos à l’encontre de ce dernier qui n’en fut pas ébranlé le moins du monde cependant. N’en démordant pas pour si peu, Seiya le chargea à présent de front et enchaina avec une seconde offensive à bout portant.

— « Pegasus Ryusei Ken » !

Le Gold Saint du Sagittaire abattit son poing en avant et projeta pas moins de cent millions de coups à la seconde qui foudroyèrent l’emplacement où se tenait le dieu, toutefois… il ne fit que le traverser comme s’il s’agissait d’un fantôme. Il n’en fallut pas plus aux jumelles placées sous le signe des Gémeaux pour débusquer la mascarade.

— Cela ne sert à rien Seiya ! Il n’est pas présent physiquement ! L'en avertit Integra en criant pour se faire attendre.

— Pfff… pathétique, dit Janus avec dédains. Observez ce qu’est la véritable puissance d’un dieu.

D’un simple geste de la main, les Gold Saints furent tous transpercés de part en part et s’écroulèrent comme des mouches sur le sol. Certains plus que d’autres qui s’occasionnèrent des blessures supplémentaires à la tête. Janus arbora en cet instant un long et large sourire jubilatoire, exprimant tout son plaisir à la vue de ce spectacle. Saori voulut se rendre sans tarder au chevet de ses Saints, mais Harbinger l'en empêcha, dans ce contexte, sa protection passait avant l'état de ses Saints

— Tu vois Athéna comme je me débarrasse de tes guerriers ? Comme si neuf mortels pouvaient réaliser quoi que ce soit face à moi… même toi tu n’en as pas été capable !

— Pourquoi toute cette mise en scène Janus !?

— Les sales petits merdeux en qui tu places toute ta confiance ont pénétré Elysium il y a très peu de temps. Tu vas être la témoin privilégiée de leur écrasante défaite au travers de nombreuse souffrance odieuse que je compte leur infliger.

Le dieu tourna le dos à son interlocutrice afin de faire face aux Saints qui se profilaient à l’horizon. Leur état ne suscitait chez lui que le mépris et le dédain, comment pouvaient-ils espérer l’espace d’un instant, obtenir la victoire dans leur état ? Ils étaient exténués et leur Cloth en plus d’avoir été rétrogradé à leur état inférieur était mort de surcroit. Janus allait à présent mettre un terme définitif à leur invasion afin de parachever le dernier objectif de son maitre.

— Cette fois-ci, tu ne pourras plus te défiler Janus ! S'énonça Koga en l'apostrophant avec familiarité.

— Laissez-moi vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans les vastes champs fleuris d’Elysium… où vous allez perdre la vie ! S’exprima le dieu haut et fort en déportant son regard en direction de Saori que les Saints ne peuvent voir.

Janus a toujours eu des prédispositions très théâtrales lorsqu’il s’agit de mettre un terme à un conflit. Cet ainsi que ceux se trouvant à l’Autel d’Athéna pouvaient apercevoir ceux se trouvant à Elysium par la seule volonté du dieu, l’inverse n’était cependant pas faisable comme à la manière d’un miroir santin. Les Saints ignoraient ainsi que tout ce qui allait se produire ici même le serait sous le regard impuissant de l’Olympienne.

— Je n’éprouverai aucune pitié à ton égard Janus ! S’exprima Koga avec animosité

— Je n’en attendais pas moins du mioche par adoption d’Athéna. Lui rétorqua-t-il en guise de provocation.

— « Pegasus Ryusei Ken » !

Le Saint de Pégase abattit son poing en avant, décochant ainsi des centaines de coups à la seconde qui foudroyèrent Janus à une vitesse surprenante. Toutefois, en dehors de provoquer un vacarme assourdissant, le dieu en sorti indemne sans même chercher à se protéger comme si l’attaque n’avait fait que le traverser. Il poussait la provocation jusqu’à fixer Koga du regard en arborant ce méprisable sourire satisfait mettant les nerfs de chacun à vif.

— « Divine Tornado » !

— « Lionnet Bomber » !

— « Rozan Ryu Hi Sho » !

— « Rōgaken Rasetsu Senpūjin » !

— « Orion Devastation » !

Les Saints intensifièrent leur cosmos en s’élançant les uns après les autres à l’attaque à l’encontre de leur adversaire commun. Cependant… à chaque fois qu’une technique allait heurter Janus, celle-ci semblait glisser sur son corps comme l’eau glisse sur la peau. Il n’y avait qu’Eden qui était resté sur place, à la fatigue s’ajoutait à présent d’horribles brulures dans sa chair à chaque fois qu’il usait de son cosmos. Son supplice était tel que le demi-dieu chuta à genou.

— J’ai compris ! s’exclama Yuna revenant au côté des Saints afin de leur expliquer sa réflexion. Lorsque j’ai porté mon coup, j’ai ressenti une certaine pression gravitationnelle s’exercer sur mon corps qui dévia la trajectoire de ma jambe de force. La seule explication que j’ai trouvée est qu’il est entouré par une distorsion temporelle qui dévie toute offensive le ciblant.

— Je vois que j’ai affaire à une intellectuelle, mais cela ne vous saura d’aucun renfort face à moi ! fit-il savoir avec tout son mépris. Vous ne pourrez jamais m’atteindre quand bien même vous m’attaquiez tous ensemble… ou presque, conclut-il de façon trop mystérieuse que pour être honnête.

Les Saints détournèrent leur regard et constatèrent qu’Eden se trouvait à terre, les traits du visage déformé par la douleur. Cela ne manqua pas d’attiser l’inquiétude de chacun qui ne savait que faire pour apaiser la souffrance qui semblait le transpercer jusqu’au plus profond de son être. Néanmoins il ne faisait aucun doute que Janus était à l’origine de ce mal.

— Cela commence enfin à faire effet… il se pourrait toutefois que ce demi-dieu ne survive pas au processus.

— Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire !? s’exclama Soma avec une grande hostilité dans sa voix.

— Tu aimerais bien le savoir n’est-ce pas ? Je ne suis toutefois pas disposé à le dire à des formes de vie inférieure de votre genre… d’ailleurs Eden attendu autre part et cela seraient faire preuve de manque de politesse à l’égard de cette auguste personne.

Pour ne pas changer de ses habitudes, le dieu manipula les flux temporels pour disparaitre corps et bien le Saint d’Orion au travers de l’espace et du temps afin de l’expédier directement là où il était attendu. Cependant… ce geste ne manqua pas de susciter la colère chez les Saints qui passèrent prestement à l’offensive.

— « Pegasus Suisei Ken » !

— « Aquilla Shinning Blaster » !

— « Lionnet Explosion » !

— « Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha » !

— « Hakurōken Tōga Shissō » !

Les Saints firent gronder leur cosmos à l’unisson, provoquant un vacarme assourdissant comparable à un coup de tonnerre s’écrasant sur le sol. Ces derniers se disposèrent en cercles autour du dieu pour lui couper toute chance de retrait et passèrent à l’attaque. Des techniques aussi puissantes les unes une que les autres s’abattirent sur l’emplacement de Janus en même temps. La végétation fut pulvérisée sur l’instant tandis que le sol volait en éclats et dispersait ses débris aux quatre vents.

— Impressionnant… mais vous avez omis un détail. C’est que vous ne pouvez pas m’atteindre !!! « Temporalis Suspensio »

Le dieu effectua un geste de la main qui mit en suspension le cours du temps autour de lui ce qui pour effet de figer les Saints sur place. Tous étaient à présent immobilisés en plein geste avec une expression de stupéfaction figée sur leur visage. Cela n’était que la mise en scène d’une offensive de bien plus grande ampleur.

— Athéna, regarde bien à présent comment je vais écraser tes derniers serviteurs envoyés à mes trousses… « Temporalis Fractura » !

Janus souleva sa main vers le ciel avec les doigts de la main bien écarté les uns des autres d’où partirent cinq traits lumineux imperceptibles pour un œil humain. En dehors de Saori dont l’horreur se retranscrit sur son visage, aucun Gold Saint ne vit ce qui se produisit à ce moment même.

— À présent, admirer mon œuvre !

Il remit en route le cours de l’espace et du temps, les Saints furent dès lors arrachés du sol tandis que leurs Cloth à l’état de Clothstone volèrent toutes en d’innombrables éclats qui se répandirent partout autour de Janus. Qu’il s’agisse de Koga, de Yuna ou des autres, tous poussèrent d’horrible hurlement supplicié en retombant lourdement au sol, n’étant désormais vêtu plus que de leur tenue civile. L’indicible douleur pouvait par contre s’en ressentir à la vue de leur visage déformé par cette souffrance.

— « Temporalis Retrocedo » !

Le dieu usa encore d’un maniement du flux temporel afin de renvoyer ce qu’il restait des Cloth à leur stade mythologique premier. En plus d’être mortes et réduite en morceaux, elles étaient à présent revenues à l’état précédant les aux premiers instants de leur création. Janus connaissait bien la réputation de ces dernières et cette agaçante façon de revenir d’entre les morts sous une forme supérieure tel le phœnix. En agissant de la sorte, il s’assurait qu’elles ne puissent plus se transcender en « Omega Cloth » ou en « God Cloth » étant donné que dans leur état premier, elles n’avaient bénéficié d’aucun avantage divin.

— Cette fois-ci, vous avez véritablement tout perdu, vos Cloth ne pourront plus renaitre sous quelque forme transcendante qu’il soit. S’énonça Janus avec une pointe de jubilation dans le timbre de sa voix macabre.

— Tu commences à nous casser les oreilles avec tes questions rhétoriques ! lui rétorqua Yuna avec virulence, coupant ainsi la parole à Janus en se relevant avec toute la peine du monde.

— Nous sommes des Saints ! S’énonça alors Soma d’une voix ferme.

— Quoiqu’il advienne, nous nous relèverons toujours pour poursuivre le combat ! poursuivit Haruto avec ferveur.

— Notre Détermination est inébranlable ! surenchérit Ryuho avec résolution.

— Athéna a foi en nous et nous avons foi en Athéna ! C’est pour cela que tu ne pourras jamais nous vaincre Janus ! s’exclama Koga à gorge déployée, mu par sa seule volonté d’accomplir son devoir afin de protéger Saori.

— Vous commencer à me casser les oreilles avec vos discours moralisateurs à deux euros.

Les Saints se réunirent avant de charger comme un seul homme en direction du dieu, ce qui ne manqua pas d’exaspérer ce dernier. Une pareille détermination à combattre face à un adversaire les surclassant sur tous les points était la chose qui avait le don de mettre Janus hors de lui.

— Il suffit à présent ! Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et la vôtre est ici et maintenant ! « Temporalis Effusio » !

Le dieu tendit son bras en direction des Saints et commença à absorber leur temps en dehors de leur corps. Au fur et à mesure du processus, ils commencèrent à se mouvoir de moins en moins vite avec de plus en plus de difficulté jusqu’à ce qu’ils se figent tous sur place pour l’éternité.

— Admire à présent le résultat de l’obstination de tes Saints Athéna. Ils sont tous désormais dépossédés de leurs temps et réduits à l’état de statue !

— Koga ! Yuna ! Soma ! Ryuho ! Haruto !

— Tu encore en vie toi ? S’énonça Janus avec mépris en détournant son regard en direction de la Saint. Après tout tu es une demi-déesse et de ce fait, plus coriace que ces stupides mortels.

— Que leur as-tu fait !? Pourquoi se sont-ils changés en pierre !?

— Dépossédée de leur temps, la victime se change en pierre, je crois que vous avez déjà connu ce phénomène avec les Pallasites, il me semble ? Suis-je bête, j’oubliais que tu avais déserté à ce moment de l’histoire. Abandonnant lâchement ton frère et l’homme que tu aimais sur le champ de bataille.

Janus prenait un malin plaisir à retourner pour mieux enfoncer le couteau dans une plaie encore fraiche et récente. Il savait savourer le fait d’infliger des souffrances à ses adversaires, mais appréciait encore plus la chose lorsqu’il s’agissait de souffrance psychologique. Il n’allait certainement pas s’en priver face à une personne comme Sonia, qui en dépit de son statut de demi-déesse, a un énorme passif douloureux refoulé en elle.

— Espèce d’enfoiré ! Je vais te le faire payer !

— Tu oses menacer un semblable de ton panthéon ? Quoi qu’il en soit, si tu veux récupérer le temps que j’ai dérobé à tes amis, viens le chercher ! l’avisa-t-elle en cherchant à la pousser à la colère pure et simple en appuyant là où ça ferait mal. Si tu veux mon avis, je ne t’en crois pas capable, tu n’en restes pas moins la fille de ce faible de Mars.

— La ferme ! De quel droit oses-tu salir le nom de mon père ! vociféra Sonia, la voix emplie de haine à l’égard de Janus.

La Saint du Frelon pris appuie contre le sol pour bondir sur le dieu sur qui elle déchaina toute ses forces sans se douter de l’entourloupe entourant ce dernier. Janus observa Sonia se fatiguer en vain durant de très longs instants jusqu’à ce qu’il finisse par s’en lasser. Il mit fin à ce pathétique échange de coup porter dans le vide en lui assénant un coup de poing dans le ventre qui repoussa la demi-déesse en arrière. Elle ne se laissa pas faire de la sorte pour autant.

— « Hornet de Stinger » !

La Saint du Frelon tendit ses bras dans le prolongement de ses épaules et projeta une rafale de dards sur Janus qui se servit de cette opportunité pour la retourner contre cette dernière. Avant de comprendre ce qui se passait, Sonia se retrouva transpercée par ses propres dards qui pulvérisèrent sa Cloth également renvoyée à l’état de Clothstone. N’étant déjà plus au meilleur de sa forme et souffrant horriblement de la gangrène de sa blessure à l’épaule droite, cela ébranla conséquemment son équilibre.

— Ma Cloth… il a pulvérisé ma Cloth… avec ma propre attaque. S’exprima-t-elle d’une voix trahissant une certaine angoisse, n’étant désormais plus vêtue que de sa robe.

— Et tu n’as encore rien vue Sonia, s’énonça-t-il sur d’une funeste voix. Ton supplice ne fait que commencer ! conclut-il d’une voix teintée de sadisme doublé de satisfaction. « Temporalis Laceratio » !

Le dieu pointa la demi-déesse de son index dont surgit un trait lumineux qui déchira le cours de l’espace et du temps. En un instant, Sonia eut les coudes transpercés, mais cette dernière serra les dents pour ne pas hurler sous le coup de l’horrible douleur. Janus ne s’arrêta pas à cette seule attaque et récidiva avec une seconde offensive qui perfora cette fois-ci les rotules de la Saint qui s’écroula genoux et main à terre. N’appréciant guère cette résilience à ne pas chuter, il fit en sorte cette fois-ci de lui mutiler la jointure des chevilles et des poignets, provoquant ainsi la chute de son adversaire.

— J’espère que ce spectacle est à gout Athéna ! hurla-t-il au fort en arborant un large rictus au coin de ses lèvres trahissant le plaisir qu’il éprouve à infliger pareil châtiment.

— Janus ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! intervient Saori, ne supportant plus la vue des supplices infligés à l’un de ses Saints ayant déjà tellement souffert pour son jeune âge.

— Pour quel prétexte te prie-je Athéna ? Trouve en un valable, parce que le prochain coup, ça sera dans la tête !

— Laisse la déesse Athéna en dehors de ça !!! S’époumona Sonia en tentant de se relever tant bien que mal après le calvaire lui ayant été infligé.

— Tu n’es pas en mesure de m’ordonner quoi que ce soit saleté d’hybride ! Dis Janus en terminant sa phrase par mot user de façon clairement péjorative à l’encontre des origines de la demi-déesse. « Temporalis Laceratio » !

Cette fois-ci ce fut la jointure de chaque bras à l’épaule et de chaque jambe au bassin qui fut transpercé, une fois de plus Sonia prit sur elle pour ne laisser aucun bruit sortir de sa gorge en réalisant quelques pas titubant et précaire vers l’arrière. Une fois de plus sa détermination fut la plus forte et elle ne chuta pas comme escompté par le dieu. La Saint faisait peine à voir, elle tremblait de tous ses membres tandis que son sang mêlé d’ichor s’écoulait de chacune de ses plaies. Une simple brise suffirait à la renverser et pourtant elle se tenait néanmoins sur ses deux jambes contre vent et marrées.

— Je ne faillirai pas ! Pas tant que je n’aurais pas récupéré le temps que tu as dérobé à mes amis !

— C’est toi qui l’auras voulu ! « Temporalis Fractura » !

Le dieu tendit son bras en avant, doigt bien écarté et provoqua une fracture de l’espace-temps dans laquelle la demi-déesse se retrouva prise au piège. En un instant Sonia fut transpercée sous tous les angles possibles et imaginables, allant jusqu’à faire gicler son sang mêlé d’ichor sur plusieurs mètres à la ronde autour d’elle. Après avoir poussé un profond hurlement de douleur qui vrilla les tympans de l’Olympienne, la Saint s’écroula sans résistance au sol.

— Sonia !!! S’écria Saori, horrifié du traitement lui ayant été infligé

— Elle n’a eu que ce qu’elle méritait ! Ha Ha Ha !

Alors que le dieu aux « deux visages » était à présent persuadé de sa victoire, ce dernier se laissa aller à un rire jubilatoire des plus malsain qu’il soit. Mais tout n’était pas encore terminé contrairement à ce que pensait Janus et cela était mal connaitre la terrible force de caractère de la demi-déesse. Mu par sa seule volonté afin sauver son frère et ses amis, Sonia commença le fait de se relever. Malgré que son corps était perclus de douleurs et sa musculature courbaturée par la douleur. En dépit de toutes les souffrances et autre torture lui ayant été infligé, elle était plus qu’ardemment décidée à se relever pour poursuivre le combat tant qu’elle n’aurait pas eu satisfaction.

— Putain ! jura-t-il. Ce n’est pas vrai !

Lentement mais surement, Sonia se relevait bien qu’elle chuta à plusieurs reprises, mais elle réussissait toujours à se stabiliser de justesse. Au terme d’un effort aussi éreintant qu’exténuant accompagné de toutes les souffrances allant de pair avec sa condition actuelle, la Saint se tenait à nouveau sur ses deux jambes aussi effarant que cela puisse paraitre.

— Janus… tu dois savoir… que je n’ai… qu’une seule parole, parvenait-elle à dire entre deux respirations saccadées.

— Je n’aurais jamais imaginé que la fille ainée de Mars ait une telle force de volonté, pensa-t-il

— Depuis les évènements dans le temple du Scorpion, je m’étais juré de ne plus jamais avoir recours à cette technique au vu de ce qu’elle implique, mais… je n’ai plus d’autre choix désormais si je veux venir en aide à mes amis.

— Qu’est-ce que cela signifie !? Je suis sûr que ce n’est que du bluff au vu de ton état !

— Janus ! Tu vas regretter de m’avoir poussé dans mes derniers retranchements ! Sache d’ailleurs que même si nos corps sont brisés… le cosmos est immortel !!!

Sonia commença à effectuer les gestes d’une bien curieuse chorégraphie aux yeux de Janus qui augurait le calme avant la tempête. À présent que ses mains étaient placées l’une devant l’autre, son cosmos commença à s’intensifier de façon exponentielle, décuplant de plus en plus sa puissance au fil des secondes au point d’en être inquiétant même pour Janus. Mais il n’y avait pas que ça d’anormal en l’occurrence, tous les morceaux de Cloth qui jonchaient le sol venaient de se mettre à scintiller à l’unisson avec le cosmos de la demi-déesse.

— Koga, Yuna, Soma, Ryuho, Haruto, je formule en cet instant le vœu solennel sur ma propre existence de vous rendre le temps vous ayant été dérobé par Janus. S’énonça-t-elle avec calme et sérénité.

— Comment cela se peut-il ? Son cosmos qui était à l’agonie en arrivant à Elysium atteint maintenant un potentiel invraisemblable pour quelqu’un dans son état !? Pensa Janus à voix haute, ne comprenant plus rien à la situation actuelle

Cependant, il n’y avait pas que son cosmos qui s’amplifiait dangereusement. Cet arcane sollicite énormément le cœur de son utilisateur, le rythme cardiaque de Sonia en ce moment n’était pas concevable étant donné qu’il était de sept cents battements à la minute. Autrement dit, il s’agissait d’un état de tachycardie intense qui tuerait même un Saint.  
La vitesse effrénée du cœur de la demi-déesse l’avait par ailleurs rendue momentanément sourde entre ses battements retentissant dans ses oreilles qui s’étaient changés en un sifflement interrompu et le sang pulsant dans ses oreilles à une indicible vitesse qu’il en étouffait tout bruit extérieur.

— Je sais qu’auparavant bien des choses nous ont opposés sans compter les traitements que je vous ai infligés que je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner, mais vous m’avez prouvé que vous me considériez comme une amie quand je fus dans le besoin. Aujourd’hui c’est vous qui avez besoin de moi et je ne vous décevrai pas.

— Cela commença à devenir trop inquiétant, il faut que je me débarrasse d’elle au plus vite !

— « Antares Maelstrom » !!!

La Saint du Frelon rabattit ses bras joints en avant et déchainant toute la fureur de son cosmos sous la forme d’un maelstrom incandescent qui consuma tout sur son chemin. Janus fut pris au dépourvu par cette offensive d’ampleur sans précédent et se retrouva piégé en son centre. Même la méthode de protection dont il avait fait usage jusqu’à présent était inefficace face au cosmos de Sonia qui était désormais rentré en combustion spontanée et dévorait tout ce qui était à sa portée.

— Inconcevable ! Comment se fait-il que cette demi-romaine possède un potentiel d’une telle puissance enfouie en elle !?

Janus était submergée par la puissance du souffle incandescent qui finit par l’emporter avec lui. Lorsque le souffle se dispersa, le plus dur fut la chute qui ne manqua pas de porter un coup décisif à l’égo du dieu qui n’était pas sorti indemne de l’offensive de dernier recours de la Saint qui lui avait infligé des brûlures bien haut-delà du troisième degré. Cependant, cela avait un coût non négligeable.

Le rythme cardiaque de Sonia était désormais de sept battements par minute passant ainsi de la tachycardie à la bradycardie en un instant. Sans compter qu’elle n’avait pas usé de son cosmos comme pour une offensive ordinaire, mais au contraire, elle l’avait consumé et il lui faut désormais un certain laps de temps avant de pouvoir généré à nouveau du cosmos. La demi-déesse était à présent aussi faible et sans défense qu’un être humain ordinaire,

Le dieu aux « deux visages » se releva et put constater l’ampleur des dommages infligés à Elysium en cet endroit, un champ de cendres, voilà tout ce qu’il restait du champ de bataille. Ce lieu sacré venait d’être conséquemment défiguré, par une romaine de surcroit. Pluton allait être en colère en découvrant ceci et il ne serait pas le seul et au vu du potentiel secret exprimé par la fille de Mars, il devenait urgent de s’en débarrasser maintenant qu’elle était sans défense.

— Tu m’auras donné bien du fil à retordre et… Janus stoppa sa phrase en plein cours en constatant que même si Sonia se tenait toujours fièrement debout. Cette dernière avait perdu connaissance. Elle a visiblement surestimé sa condition en usant d’une arcane de cette ampleur… quoi qu’il en soit c’est terminé à présent. « Temporalis Effusio » !

Comme pour ses amis avant elle, Sonia vue son temps lui être arraché de force et se changea en statue de pierre comme les autres Saints. Cette fois-ci tout était bel et bien terminé avec la défaite de la Saint du Frelon.

— Sonia qui représentait ton dernier espoir est désormais dépossédée de son temps comme Koga, comme Yuna, etc., etc. Quand je t’aurai ôté la vie incessamment sous peu… la victoire de Pluton sera totale !

— Ce n’est pas encore terminer Janus !

— Athéna ait au moins la décence de reconnaitre ta défaite, ta mort n’en sera que plus douce et… savoureuse.

Alors que le dieu poursuivait ses jubilations, persuadées cette fois-ci de la victoire totale et écrasante de son maitre. L’Olympienne pour sa part mit toutes les forces de son cosmos pour passer outre les mesures imposées en enfers afin de rentrer en contact avec ses Saints. Janus se trompait quand il disait qu’il ne restait de Koga et de ses amis plus que des statues de pierre à leur effigie et la victoire n’était pas si totale qu’il ne l’imaginait.

— Koga est-ce que tu m’entends ? demanda-t-elle, incertaine de savoir si elle pouvait l’atteindre.

— Saori… parvient-il seulement à répondre. Je ne ressens même plus la présence des autres, pas plus que la mienne.

— Janus pense vous avoir neutralisé en changeant vos corps en pierre en vous dépossédant de votre temps.

— Pardonne-moi Saori, mais cette fois-ci nous ne pouvons vaincre, il est trop puissant pour nous en dépit de tous nos efforts acharnés.

— Que dis-tu Koga ? Le renoncement est une notion que vous n’avez jamais prise en compte.

— Saori… cette fois-ci… il a pulvérisé nos Cloth… et nos corps ont subi des blessures trop importantes… nous avons tout perdu.

— Vous n’avez pas encore tout perdu. Même si vos Cloth ont été réduits à néant et que votre souffrance est insurmontable. Vous avez déjà démontré que vous pouvez déployer une puissance prodigieuse dans les situations les plus désespérées afin de surclasser les dieux.

— Comment puis-je faire Saori, je suis prisonnier de mon propre corps.

— Intensifie ton cosmos en brulant ta vie et ton âme de leur plus bel éclat afin de réaliser… un miracle !

Après cette dernière parole, le contact spirituel entre Koga et Saori s’interrompit brusquement. La concentration que cela lui avait demandée couplé au cosmos nécessaire pour franchir toutes les barrières du royaume sous-terrain l’avait grandement épuisé. Le Saint de Pégase ne savait pas ce qu’il en était de ses frères ou sœurs d’armes, mais il était fermement résolu à changer le cours des choses actuelles.

— J’en ai plus qu’assez de palabrer avec toi Athéna ! Le moment de t’occire est venu !

Janus commença à pointer Saori de son index, prêt à l’abattre d’une seconde à l’autre au travers du temps et de l’espace les séparant. Cependant… un élément externe perturba sa concentration. Ce dernier se retourna prestement et put constater avec consternation qu’un puissant cosmos nimbait à présent le corps statufié de Koga alors qu’il était pourtant dépossédé de son temps.

— Comment cela se peut-il !? Un puissant cosmos irradie du corps du Koga alors qu’il a été privé de son temps ! C’est à n’y rien comprendre !

La puissance qui se dégageait du Saint de Pégase était prodigieuse, son cosmos ne cessait de se décupler afin d’atteindre son paroxysme et était comparable en tout point a un brasier constamment alimenter par les débris de sa Cloth venant s’y ajouter. Ce qui avait pour conséquence d’accroitre sans cesse l’incandescence de cet embrasement cosmique. Janus ne pouvait pas courir le risque de s’approcher de lui sous peine d’essuyer de grave brulure. Soudain un puissant flash éblouissant se produisit et quand ce dernier se dissipa le corps de Koga n’était désormais plus le même, celui-ci arborait à présent une silhouette gracieuse et angélique.

— Quelle est cette armure ? Se demanda Koga bien perplexe face à la nouvelle apparence de sa Cloth.

— Une God Cloth ! C’est impossible ! s’écria Janus, la voix éraillée par la surprise et la peur.

— L’heure de la revanche est arrivée Janus « Pegasus Ryusei Ken » !

Le Saint de Pégase abattit son poing en avant et porta un nombre incommensurable à la seconde à une vitesse photonique. La seule chose que put apercevoir le dieu fut des faisceaux de lumière irradiants s’entrecroisant. Janus se retrouva pris au piège de ce quadrillé avant de pouvoir réagir et fut frapper impitoyablement sous tous les angles en une fraction de seconde. Il s’écrasa par la suite avec fracas contre le sol.

— Cela n’aurait pas dû se produire ! J’avais pourtant pris toutes les précautions pour éviter ça en renvoyant leurs Cloths à leur état mythologique. Il était théoriquement impossible que leurs Cloths, mortes de surcroit, parviennent à renaitre sous cette forme transcendante à moins que…

Le Saint de Pégase profita de cet instant pour quitter le champ de bataille afin de rejoindre le centre d’Elysium où la source d’un grand pouvoir vient à l’instant de se manifester. Janus se releva prestement pour tenter de s’interposer dans sa trajectoire, mais il ressentit deux puissants cosmos se manifester. En se retournant il put constater que le corps pétrifié des deux guerrières du groupe était nimbé lui aussi d’un brasier cosmique rosâtre. Avant qu’il ne puisse attenter quoi que ce soit à leur encontre, elles se libérèrent de l’étreinte temporelle leur ayant été infligé. Yuna et Sonia étaient également désormais vêtus de majestueuse God Cloth.

— Lorsque Sonia a poussé son cosmos summum toute à l‘heure, elle est parvenue à atteindre sa parenté divine inconsciemment l’espace d’un instant. De ce fait, l’ichor présent dans son sang-mêlé… C’est imprégné dans les éclats de Cloth ! Enfers et Damnation !!!

— Je t’avais bien dit de ne pas me pousser dans mes retranchements ! Le plus ironique dans l’histoire est que c’est ton sadisme exacerbé à mon encontre qui a provoqué cette situation. Lui répondit Sonia, non sans une pointe de sarcasme pour souligner le comble de cette situation.

— L’orgueil précède la chute ! L’heure de ta déchéance est arrivée ! S’énonça Yuna avec beaucoup plus de véhémence dans ses paroles.

Suite à ces dernières paroles, les deux Saints s’élancèrent en direction du dieu aux « deux visages » à une vitesse inconcevable que leur procuraient les God Cloth. Il avait peut-être compromis lui-même ses propres machinations, mais n’escomptait pas se laisser de la sorte pour autant.

— Silence insolente ! « Temporalis Fractura » !

Le dieu tendit son bras en avant et provoqua une fracture de l’espace-temps afin de briser tous les membres et sectionner tous les muscles de ses adversaires. Toutefois… grâce à la puissance que leur confèrent les God Cloth, les deux Saints purent déjouer le fonctionnement de l’attaque de Janus qui consistait en de nombreuses ruptures de l’espace-temps s’entrecroisant pour former un quadrillage. Elle pouvait désormais discerner chaque rupture et les esquiver une à une jusqu’à se retrouver face à face avec Janus.

— Attaque combinée !!! s’écrièrent-elles d’une seule voix en entrecroisant leurs doigts dans la main de l’autre. « Darkness Claws » !

Le cosmos de Yuna et de Sonia convergea vers le creux formé par leurs mains où ils s’entremêlèrent pour n’en former qu’un seul et unique cosmos. Elles écrasèrent la sphère ainsi formée dans le ventre de Janus avec une rare violence qui fut emportée son tour par une vrille de vent ténébreuse. Il n’aura même pas le temps d’essayer de se réceptionner qu’il sera la cible de nouvelle attaque.

Les deux Saints avaient déployé les ailes de leur God Cloth et la vitesse qu’elle conférait était non négligeable. Elles fondaient à la vitesse de la lumière sur leur adversaire qui était désormais pris de vitesse à chaque intervention qu’il tentait. Les rafales de coups n’en finissaient pas et contraignirent Janus à devoir agir sur le flux temporel afin de se déplacer lui-même dans l’espace et le temps pour se mettre hors de portée des offensives combinées de Yuna et Sonia.

— Sale petite merdeuse de demi-déesse impie ! Je vais te régler ton compte ainsi qu’à la sale petite peste intellectuelle !

Elles réagirent aux quarts de tour et s’élancèrent sur le dieu qui avait une manigance derrière sa tête comme à son habitude. Il les laissa s’approcher de lui sciemment sans chercher à se défendre afin qu’elle soit prise dans le rayon de sa petite surprise.

— « Temporalis Explosio » !

Le dieu concentra tout son cosmos dans le creux de ses mains pour provoquer une explosion dans l’espace-temps dans lequel furent pris à parti ses deux adversaires comme estimés. Le souffle de la déflagration les envoya avec fracas au sol, mais se relevèrent sans tarder alors que Janus se tenait déjà prêt réagir dans leur dos. C’est en se retournant qu’elles comprirent leur véritable but de la précédente attaque de ce dernier. L’explosion temporelle avait troublé le leur, Yuna et Sonia se mouvaient à présent avec une extrême lenteur dans le moindre de mouvements.

— « Temporalis Capere » !

Le dieu passa sa main au travers des longues et opulentes chevelures de ses adversaires et apposa ses mains contre leur crâne. Au terme de son étrange processus, Yuna et Sonia s’écroulèrent inerte au sol sans plus aucune réaction de leur part. Pendant ce temps-là, les trois derniers Saints trouvèrent la force de briser leur étreinte afin de retrouver le temps leur ayant dérobé. Parés de leur étincelante God Cloth, ils contraignirent Janus à battre en retraite afin de venir en aide à leurs deux sœurs d’armes en position de faiblesse.

— Sonia ! Réponds-moi ! Que t’arrive-t-il ? Repérait Soma en boucle en remuant le corps de Sonia en espérant avoir une réaction de sa part

— Yuna ! Réveil toi ! Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? Demandait Ryuho en agissant de la même façon que Soma.

Malgré toute leur sollicitation, Yuna et Sonia restèrent inertes, elles étaient comme profondément endormies. Même leur cosmos jusqu’ici vaillant et combatif semblait être en dormance désormais.

— J’ignore ce qu’il leur est arrivé, mais elles semblent être tombées dans un état comateux, s’exprima Haruto qui ne voyait que cette réflexion en réponse à leur état.

— Peut-être qu’elles sentiraient mieux avec cela ? S’énonça Janus avec une pointe de sarcasme horripilant pour les nerfs en présentant une étrange sphère éthérée dans chaque main.

— Vous pensez à la même chose que main, demanda Ryuho à ses compères, mal à l’aise de ce que cela pouvait impliquer.

— Effectivement, c’est bien l’âme de Yuna que je tiens dans cette main et l’âme de Sonia que je tiens dans l’autre. Si vous les voulez… venez les donc les chercher !!!

— « Lionnet Bomber » !

Le Saint du Petit Lion nimba son corps de flamme et déploya ses ailes pour se projeter sur le dieu qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte qui ne pouvait plus se payer le luxe de prendre ses adversaires de haut avec mépris. Janus fut heurté avec une violence inouïe dans le ventre par Soma qui l’envoya en arrière à une vitesse sans pareille. Ryuho réagit à son tour sans tarder pour poursuivre leur offensive commune.

— « Rozan Sho Ryu Ha » !

Le Saint du Dragon plaça son poing en retrait et y concentra son cosmos afin d’assener titanesque uppercut dans la mâchoire du dieu qui fut arraché du sol projeter dans les cieux comme un fétu de paille. La troisième et dernière offensive se profilait déjà comme étant la plus sauvage et bestiale de toute.

— « Hakuroken Toga Shisso » !

Le Saint du Loup concentra son cosmos entre ses mains et projeta un tir cosmique qui prit la forme d’un immense loup blanc qui frappa le dieu de plein fouet et l’envoya s’encastrer contre la surface du sol avec une violence sans commune mesure. Le sol carbonisé et recouvert de cendre s’en retrouva fracturé en étoile sur des dizaines de mètres à la ronde suite à l’ampleur du choc.

Pour la première fois du combat Janus sentait qu’il perdait le contrôle de la situation et que cela tournerait à sa défaveur si combat tendait à présent à s’éterniser. Afin de sauver l’honneur, il provoqua une fois de plus les Saints en les prenant de haut en ajoutant un odieux chantage vis-à-vis des âmes qu’il tenait en otages. Tout cela n’avait qu’un seul but, forcé les Saints à agir impulsivement pour les prendre à revers comme ce fut le cas Yuna et Sonia. C’est d’ailleurs ce qui se produisit pour son plus grand plaisir.

— Vous êtes fini !!! « Temporalis Explosio » !!!

Le dieu concentra son cosmos en grande quantité entre ses mains afin d’engendrer une fulgurante déflagration temporelle ralentirait tous les faits et gestes des Saints à leur summum. Janus s’empressa de poursuivre sa manœuvre afin de leur ôter leur âme également, mais il eut la déconvenue de constater que les Saints ne se trouvaient pas là où il le pensait.

— Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que ce genre de fourberie marcherait deux fois de suite ! tonna Soma avec vigueur. « Lionnet Explosion » !

— Sache qu’une attaque ne fonctionne jamais deux fois d’affilé sur un Saint ! « Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha » !

— Tu es fini Janus ! « Hakurōken Tenshin Musō»

Les Saints firent gronder leur cosmos dans un concert de détonation sonore assourdissante et projetèrent conjointement leurs techniques qui s’unifièrent ensemble. Janus fut pris à son propre jeu et se retrouva pris au piège d’une meute de dragon et de loup incandescent qui lacèrent son corps de leurs griffes flamboyantes et plantèrent leurs crocs ardent dans sa chair. Cette fois-ci ce fut l’offensive de trop, la Iorica de Janus vola en éclat et ce dernier s’écroula à terre grièvement blessé de toute part.

— Vaincu par des… pathétiques mortels… inconcevables ! Néanmoins… il est trop tard à présent ! Il est de retour Ha Ha Ha !

Suite à la défaite de Janus, les âmes captives de Yuna et de Sonia regagnèrent leur corps de chair et de sang et émergèrent de leur profonde torpeur peu à peu tandis que leurs frères d’armes se chargeaient de les transporter.


	27. Le Seigneur du monde souterrain

Le Saint de Pégase était arrivé au centre d’Elysium où se trouvait de nombreuses successions de temples qui formait ce que l’on pourrait qualifier de vaste villa antique qui s’échelonnait sur plusieurs sur plusieurs étages, une fois de plus disposé en cercle ou plutôt en carré en l’occurrence. Ce lieu n’était pas seulement peuplé de nymphe et autre trépassé ayant gagné le privilège de vivre paisiblement en Elysium. Nombre de sentinelles vêtues de façon angélique veillaient à la quiétude des lieux ce qui compliqua la tâche du Saint.

Après plusieurs détours et autres roublardises pour ne pas se faire repérer par les gardiens du lieu, Koga parvient enfin à accéder au sommet de l’endroit qui se constituait en une cour intérieure à ciel ouvert servant à diverse festivité où tous les excès sont permis. En cette nuit toute particulière, elle servait toutefois à quelque chose de bien plus occulte et ésotérique même pour des divinités.

La première chose que constata d’ailleurs le Saint fut par ailleurs la présence d’Eden attaché par les poignets comme une bête sauf que… ces entraves n’avaient rien de physique ou de cosmique. Il ne saurait définir leur nature, mais elle ne lui inspirait que la crainte et la peur. Koga ne serait dire pourquoi, mais leur seule vision suffisait à lui évoquer des faits du passé qui furent particulièrement douloureux pour lui comme pour ses amis à une période de grand trouble et de manipulation.

— J’ai enfin l’insigne honneur de rencontre en personne celui que l’on nomme « Pégase le déicide ». S’énonça une voix d’un grand calme et d’un certain respect dans sa façon de s’exprimer.

À ces mots, Koga se retourna prestement pour faire face à son interlocuteur tout en se plaçant en position défensive pour parer à toute agression. Il put dès lors apercevoir un jeune homme bien bâti à l’opulente chevelure bleuté comme les feux-follet et aux yeux d’un noir aussi profond que les méandres du Tartare. Celui-ci était vêtu d’une tenue antique similaire à toute celle portée par les résidents vivant en ce lieu. Au vu de la puissance qui se dégageait de son corps, il n’y avait aucun doute sur son identité. C’était le dieu des enfers en personne qui se tenait face à lui.

— Enfin tu daignes te montrer Pluton !

— Je te saurai gré de conserver ton calme en ce lieu de quiétude, fait en conservant cette attitude calme et posée. Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples qu’elle semble le laisser paraitre. L’heure n’est plus à la guerre, mais…

— C’est toi qui oses me dire ! rétorqua Koga en coupant vulgairement la parole à Pluton. Il se sentait hors de lui après ce qu’il avait vécu cette nuit. Le fait que le dieu ose parler de paix et de ralliement était l’une des gouttes qui menaçaient de faire déborder le vase de sa colère étouffé jusqu’à présent.

— Je peux comprendre ta colère…

— Je n’ose imaginer les supplices infligés à Eden au vu de son corps ! Cérès a été grièvement mutilée avant d’être laissée pour morte afin qu’elle agonise lentement ! Sans compter que c’est l’un des votres qui a assassiné ses sœurs jumelles !

— Athéna veille au bien-être de ses Saints, il en va de même pour moi envers mes Animæs, mais nous sommes tous impliqués dans une situation qui nous dépasse. Cérès et ses sœurs comme ton ami ne représentent qu’un insignifiant point de détail sans importance dans ce contexte inextricable.

— Cérès... Cybèle... Proserpine… un simple détail sans importance…

— Effectivement.

Cette dernière affirmation de la part du dieu avec un détachement sans égard pour les trois sœurs jumelles qui ont combattu jusqu’à leur dernier souffle pour un dieu miséricordieux en qui elles croyaient. Cela fut "LA" goutte de trop qui provoqua la colère que le Saint de Pégase avait refoulée jusqu’à présent. Celui-ci déploya ses ailes et s’élança sur le dieu en faisant exploser son cosmos teinté du profond dégout qu’il ressentait pour le dieu en cet instant prévis.

— « Pegasus Ryusei Ken » !

Le Saint de Pégase abattit son poing en avant et projeta un nombre incommensurable de coups sous forme de faisceaux qui s’entrecroisèrent pour former un quadrillage. Pluton fut pris de vitesse sur ce coup, il ne s’attendait pas un pareil déchainement de fureur de la part de Koga. Il fut envoyé avec brutalité dans l’une des colonnes en bordure de la cour après avoir été mitraillé sous tout les angles en une fraction de seconde. La tenue du dieu avait été anéantie lors de l’offensive, mais sous cette dernière se trouvait sa divine Iorica justement en prévision de ce genre de cas de figure.

— Ne te compare plus jamais à Saori ! Cette comparaison était une insulte à son égard parce qu’elle n’est pas une ordure comme toi !

— Ainsi tu oses m’attaquer… très bien ! s’exclama Pluton en surgissant des décombres. Si tu n’es pas avec nous… c’est que tu es contre nous ! Surenchérit-il en fondant à présent sur le Saint comme un rapace sur sa proie.

En une fraction de seconde, le dieu invoqua son spectre qu’il abattit tel le fleuret d’une épée sur l’emplacement du Saint. Celui-ci vola en éclat sous l’impulsion du cosmos induit par ce dernier. Néanmoins, Koga se désengagea avec aisance grâce aux ailes de sa God Cloth et contrattaqua sans attendre.

— Ça ! C’est pour Cérès et ses sœurs ! « Pegasus Suisei Ken »

Le Saint de Pégase abattit son poing en avant en focalisant toutes ses frappes sur un point précis. Une comète surgit de son poing et fonça à une vitesse photonique sur le dieu qui la scinda en deux avec son sceptre. Profitant du chaos provoqué par l’explosion de la comète lorsqu’elle fut pourfendue, Pluton s’attaqua à Koga par son angle mort. Le Saint parvient à esquiver l’assaut de justesse à cause ou plutôt grâce à l’imposant cosmos émanant du dieu.

Bien que le dieu dispose d’un sceptre comme Saori, la différence se posait dans leur utilisation. Celui du dieu était pareil à une épée, capable de tout trancher ce qui se dresse sur sa route et pouvant occasionner de terrible blessure. Koga et Pluton poursuivaient leur joute aussi bien physique que verbale donnant lieu à une véritable lutte de conviction.

— Il est enfin de retour ! Il m’a raconté toute la vérité ! Toute la vérité qui nous avait été cachée jusque-là ! Il est le seul à pouvoir s’opposer à elle ! Le seul à pouvoir protéger la terre !

— J’ignore de qui tu parles, mais la seule personne capable de protéger la terre c’est Saori ! Tu as compris !? Seule Athéna est capable de protéger l’humanité parce qu’elle croit en elle !

— Sache que je la tuerai de mes mains si la situation l’impose ! Je suis disposé à réaliser tous les sacrifices nécessaires pour protéger ce qui doit l’être ! C’est à ce seul prix que nous serons tous sauvé !

Le dieu semblait à présent pris d’une rage fanatique envers une cause qui était un non-sens. Les rafales successives d’attaque de sa part ne laissèrent par ailleurs que très peu d’opportunité au Saint de contrattaquer. Il fit néanmoins par déceler une faille dans l’empressement de Pluton et l’exploita pour le remettre à sa place.

— « Pegasus Senko Ken » !

Le Saint de Pégase nimba son poing d’une lueur étincelante et se projeta à une vitesse photonique sur le dieu qui bloqua l’offensive en plaçant son sceptre en opposition. La pression exercée par les deux cosmos entre le sceptre et son poing fut intense, mais Pluton profita de cette occasion pour prendre son adversaire à revers. Le cosmos du dieu surgit d’une traite de son corps et emporta Koga dans son sillage qui fut précipité avec fureur dans une colonne à l’autre bout de la cour dans laquelle son corps s’encastra.  
Ce dernier n’eut même pas le temps de se relever que la divinité se retrouva face à lui afin de lui ôter la vie, c’est alors qu’une onde-choc cosmique composée de six cosmos surgit de derrière le Saint et heurta le dieu de plein fouet qui fut dès lors balayé en arrière sans ménagement. Koga était à présent entouré de ses six frères ou sœurs d’armes parés de leur God Cloth comme leur leadeur.

— On peut pas te laisser dix minutes tout seul sans qu’il t’arrive des problèmes comme d’habitude. S’exprima Soma en raillant son ami au vu de la situation actuelle.

— Je te retourne le compliment, lui répondit Koga sur le même ton enjoué avant de poursuivre sur un ton beaucoup plus sérieux. Face à nous se tient Pluton, tant que nous ne l’aurons pas vaincu, nous ne pourrons pas libérer…

— Eden ! s’écria Sonia en voyant l’état de son frère cadet. Qu’est-ce qu’il… lui a été infligé… pensa-t-elle à voix haute, écœurée et effrayé à la vue de ce qui a été infligé a Eden.

Alors que la Saint du Frelon voulut se rendre immédiatement auprès de son frère, elle sentit quelque chose l’agripper au poignet pour l’empêcher de commettre une imprudence.

— Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir Sonia, surtout qu’il s’agit en plus de ton frère que tu t’es juré de protéger en tant que sœur ainée, mais nous devons d’abord nous débarrasser de Pluton avant cela. S’exprima Yuna en la fixant dans les yeux et il ne la relâcha qu’une fois qu’il sentit qu’elle avait compris son message.

— Comme pour votre ami, je vais vous laisser le choix !

— Entre quoi et quoi sans paraitre indiscret !? intervient Ryuho de manière quelque peu cinglante.

— Entre « Lui » et « Elle » ! rétorqua Pluton sans plus de précision.

— Notre choix sera simple… s’énonça Haruto d’une voix teinté de mystère pour faire durer le suspense. Cela sera « Elle » !

— C’est donc ça que vous voulez ! Répandre la destruction et la mort sur cette planète comme dans l’univers ! Je ne vous laisserais pas agir à votre guise !

Ne laissant pas l’opportunité au dieu de réagirent, les Saints déployèrent les ailes de leur Gold Cloth et foncèrent à l’assaut de ce dernier. En l’espace d’un instant, le calme laissa place au vacarme se répercutant en échos au moindre impact. Les échanges de coups étaient désormais portés à une vitesse photonique et fusaient de toute part pour acculé Pluton qui parvenait à se prémunir des assauts tant portés avec les poings qu’avec les pieds ou le genou… pour l’instant.

— Vaincre Janus leur a demandé un énorme surpassement de leur condition, et malgré cela il déborde encore de ressource, pensa-t-il avant de se ressaisir. Je suis sûr que cela n’est qu’une façade ! « Anima Percussus » !

Le dieu insuffla son cosmos dans son sceptre et adopta un étrange style de combat qui alliait la défense à l’attaque. Il bloquait dans un premier temps l’offensive le ciblant à l’aide de son sceptre et puis brisait la garde de son adversaire. Pour terminer, Pluton assénait un coup de sceptre comme s’il maniait une épée en laissant volontairement croire à son opposant qu’il l’avait sciemment manqué. Enchainant les parades et controffensives, il parvient de la sorte à défaire des Saints qui allaient seulement comprendre leur martyr.

Alors qu’ils se rassemblaient à présent pour préparer leur prochaine attaque synchronisée, chacun se mit à pousser d’horrible hurlement. Cette offensive n’avait pas blessé leur corps physique, mais directement leur âme qui avait été sérieusement atteinte par le fleuret de l’épée de cosmos entourant le sceptre du dieu. Ils étaient peut-être tous entrainés à soutenir une souffrance physique allant au-delà du concevable pour un être humain ordinaire, mais pour les souffrances d’ordre spirituelle étaient tout simplement indescriptible de par les supplices qu’elles provoquaient et ne pouvant être atténué.

— Voilà le seul châtiment que je réserve aux mécréants osant se ranger de son côté !

— Jamais nous ne nous rangerons de ton côté ! Jusqu’au bout nous la soutiendrons !

— Votre puissance est désormais épuisée et celle que vous reflétez est purement illusoire ! Accepter votre trépas !

— Et ça, c’est illusoire ! « Twilight Marionet » !

La Saint du Frelon fit surgir un fil de cosmos rougeoyant de chaque doigt qui se saisirent prestement dur corps du dieu. En un instant Pluton se retrouva interdit de mouvement par les nombreux fils de cosmos engendrés par Sonia.

— Il est immobilisé ! C’est le moment ou jamais !

— « Pegasus Suisei Ken » !

— « Aquila Flight Tornado » !

— « Lionet Burst Flame Bomber » !

— « Rozan Sen Ryu Ha » !

— « Wolf's Rock Dead Howling » !

Les cosmos des Saints explosèrent à l’unisson et projetèrent leur arcane respectif simultanément sur l’emplacement du dieu maintenu sur place par la demi-déesse. Un concert assourdissant retentit successivement après avoir atteint leur objectif. Néanmoins, très peu de temps après un puissant souffle se leva sur l’air d’affrontement et emportait tout, tel un trou noir, vers l’emplacement de Pluton.

— « Anima Tempestas » !

Le souffle produit par le dieu s’inversa brusquement et renvoya chaque offensive portée par les Saints à une vitesse et une puissance sublimée. Ces derniers furent emportés par le souffle et essuyèrent de plein fouet la puissance amalgamée de leur propre attaque. Un par un, ils retombèrent ensuite avec fracas contre le sol et éprouvèrent un grand mal à se redresser sur leurs jambes.

— Quelle faiblesse affligeante… c’est exactement ce que je pensais. Vous avez surpassé vos limites afin de terrasser Janus et à présent votre corps et votre cosmos vous ramène au sens des réalités.

Janus n’avait pas prévu de perdre initialement, mais il fut néanmoins assez calculateur et stratège pour se placer assez loin de la ville. Ainsi le cosmos surpuissant des Saints retomberait à son seuil ordinaire le temps qu’ils arrivent face à Pluton. Même vaincu, le dieu aux « deux visages » avait encore trouvé un moyen de se payer leur tête en les plaçant en position de faiblesse.

— Rien ne sera jamais fini entre nous tant que la vie habitera encore mon corps ! répondit Koga d’une voix vindicatif en se relevant péniblement. Tant qu’il restera ne serait-ce qu’une étincelle de vie dans mon corps, je me relèverai pour te faire face !

Un par un, les Saints trouvèrent en eux la force de se relever même si la fatigue commençait à prendre l’ascendant dans leur corps. Jusqu’au dernier moment, ils tiendront tête à Pluton et feront barrage à ses funestes ambitions.

— Il est regrettable qu’avec une pareille détermination à se battre pour une cause, vous vous soyez rangé de son côté… mais cela ne me donne raison de plus de me montre impitoyable avec vous !

— Tu te revendiques d’être miséricordieux, mais il n’en est rien ! lui rétorqua Yuna d’une voix empreinte de colère. Tu as trahi la confiance que Cérès, Cybèle et Proserpine ! Tu vas payer pour ça !

— Silence ! Il en temps d’en finir avec vous ! « Anima Ululatus »

Le dieu fit jaillir son cosmos en dehors de son corps qui se déploya par la suite sous forme d’onde sonique qui se répercuta partout aux alentours d’un vaste champ d’action. Cette offensive, en dehors de pousser un hurlement horrifiant semblant être celle de l’âme avait une nature cachée que les Saints ne tardèrent pas à découvrir. Non seulement ils ne pouvaient plus se mouvoir à présent, mais qui plus est, leur cosmos avait été réduit au silence.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il m’arrive ! Je ne peux plus me mouvoir ! Protesta Soma ne parvenant plus à se mouvoir

— Je ne ressens même plus mon propre cosmos ! s’exclama Sonia d’une voix teinte de stupéfaction.

— Le cri de l’âme n’est pas une sonorité naturelle, ce n’est même pas un son en tant que tel. D’ailleurs, en temps normal, un être humain ou un guerrier ordinaire y auraient par ailleurs succombé. Vos God Cloth vous protégé de ce sombre trépas, mais à quel prix cependant.

— Et merde ! Ça ne peut pas finir ainsi ! pesta Soma d’une voix exprimant sa contrariété face à cette situation.

— Pluton continuera à tuer à la chaine tous ceux qu’ils considèrent comme une menace au nom de son étrange cause tant qu’il ne sera pas neutraliser. S’exprima Ryuho avec inquiétude.

— Invidia et Justitia ainsi que Minerve sont en danger ! s’exclama dès lors Haruto en repesant a elles.

— Si elles représentent tôt ou tard une menace pour ce qu’il a prévu ! Effectivement, je n’hésiterais pas à les sacrifier ! Quoi qu’il en soit ! À présent que vos corps sont immobilisés vais me débarrasser de vous de façon irrémédiable en consumant vos âmes ! « Anima Ardeo « !

Le dieu déploya son cosmos qu’il insuffla dans l’intégralité du sol de la cour où il se tenait qui devient ardent par ailleurs. Par simple contact avec le cosmos de ce dernier, les Saints furent immolés par un brasier de nature éthéré qui ne s’attaqua pas à leur corps, mais directement à leur âme. Pluton resta pour sa part placide en se contentant de se repaitre de ce concert de cri supplicié et agonisant. Une fois que l’assaut fut terminé, tous s’écroulèrent au sol et y restèrent inanimés.

— Voilà une bonne chose de faite, à présent il ne me reste plus qu’à me débarrasser du celui encore enchainé.

Pluton tourna talons en direction d’Eden et se rapprocha de ce dernier afin de lui ôté la vie, bien qu’il ignore s’il avait survécu ou non au processus. Il ne voulait prendre aucun risque et préférait porter un coup mortel à un cadavre plutôt que s’en aller en lui laissant une infime chance de survie. Le dieu abattit son sceptre en direction de la cage thoracique du demi-dieu pour le transpercer, mais… la trajectoire de son geste se vit être déviée au dernier instant par la demi-déesse qui n’avait même plus la force de tenir sur ses jambes au vu de sa posture pour se maintenir debout.

— Comment est-ce possible !

— Ne t’approche pas de mon frère ! lui hurla-t-elle en lui arrachant le sceptre des mains avec une puissance incommensurable. Ne semblant ne plus pouvoir être en état de jauger sa force, Sonia projeta le sceptre dans le lointain sans se douter que ce dernier fut expédié par-delà les limites d’Elysium.

— Quelle puissance insensée… puisque c’est ainsi ! S’exprima Pluton d’une voix dénuée d’émotion en saisissant Sonia à la gorge. Tu vas à nouveau sentir ton âme s’embrasser « Anima Ardeo » !

La fatigue dont était infligée Sonia était tel qu’elle n’avait même plus la force d’exprimer sa souffrance et se contenta de chuter à genoux lorsque Pluton relâcha son emprise. Ce dernier allait lui infliger la même chose qu’a son frère pour s’assurer de son trépas en bonne et due forme, mais une étrange puissance émanait de son corps et empêcha le dieu d’attenter quoi que ce soit à son encontre.

— Comment oses-tu ! s’exclama Koga haut et fort en s’interposant, assénant au passage un coup de poing d’une rare violence dans le visage du dieu.

— Lui aussi !? Vos âmes aussi durent être consumées pourtant !

— Sonia et Eden sont les enfants de Mars, de ce fait ils appartiennent à ton panthéon ! À ta propre famille de surcroit ! Comment as-tu pu oser infliger à ta propre nièce et à ton neveu !?

— Vous ne comprenez rien à rien ! Je ne reculerai devant aucun sacrifice pour réaliser ce qui est juste pour le bien commun de tous ! Même si pour cela je dois sacrifier ma propre famille ou exterminer des panthéons entiers !

Sans détourner le regard de l’objet de sa rage et de sa colère qui suffisent à elles à le maintenir encore debout après ce qu’il avait subi. Le Saint de Pégase tendit sa main à la Saint du Frelon pour l’aider à se relever. Cette dernière était tout aussi révoltée que lui après ce qu’il avait infligé à son frère et qu’il justifiait par de tels propos fanatiques.

— Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi dans votre état !!!

Les Saints prirent une posture de combat offensif non sans mal et passèrent à l’attaque pour ce qui serait leu ultime et dernière charge à l’encontre de Pluton. Le dieu se préparait pour sa part en en finir de façon définitive avec eux, mais constata une chose invraisemblable de par sa nature.  
Une indicible puissance incommensurable émanait des corps deux de Saints pourtant au bord de l’épuisement, et qui plus est, il ne s’agissait pas de cosmos. Cette source de puissance écrasait de par sa seule présence tout ce qu’il lui avait autour d’elle. Toutefois, il ne semblait pas conscient de cette force provenant d’eux même.  
Une puissante lumière irradiante jaillissait du corps de Koga tandis que d’insondables ténèbres émanaient du corps de Sonia. Dans un espoir utopique de terrasser le dieu, ils se lancèrent à corps perdu dans une attaque combinée de la dernière chance. Le simple contact physique de leur main suffit à provoquer un écho harmonieux tandis que la lumière et les ténèbres se fondirent l’une dans l’autre pour ne former plus qu’un.

— Cela serait la puissance dont il parlé !?

Cette innommable forme de pouvoir déferla sur le dieu qui ne put l’esquiver même en cherchant se mouvoir photonique qui semblait ridiculement lente face à la vitesse de déplacement de l’offensive le ciblant. Pluton encaissa de plein fouet tandis que sa divine Iorica vola en éclat comme une simple vitre. Le Dieu romain des Enfers était à présent irrémédiablement vaincu, mais Koga et Sonia s’écroulèrent de fatigue suite à cet assaut d’envergure sans précédent.

Dans le même temps au Sanctuaire, Janus fit à nouveau une incursion en faisant l’éloge de tout son mépris pour l'Olympienne en dépit de sa pitoyable apparence. Il s’était présenté sous son apparence féminine, mais son corps n’en restait pas moins brulé çà et là à des degrés bien au-delà du troisième degré sans compter les nombreuses entailles résultant des lacérations effectuées par les dragons ou les loups de cosmos.

— Qu’espères-tu encore accomplir dans ce risible état Janus ? Accepte ta défaite face à mes Saints et disparais à jamais !

— Effectivement une divinité va disparaitre à l’aube de cette journée nouvelle… mais ça ne sera pas celle que tu crois !

Le dieu aux « deux visages » fit exploser son cosmos qui déploya tout autour du Sanctuaire par-delà le temps et l’espace. Tout ce qui se trouvait à présent dans ce lieu fut vidé de son flux temporel et redirigé à présent vers Janus qui allait en faire usage sans tarder. Néanmoins, les jumelles de la constellation Gémeaux s’étaient téléportées en réalisant du surplace, mais durant la courte fraction de temps où elles effectuèrent ce déplacement, elles parvinrent ainsi à déjouer la manigance de Janus.

— Je dois bien reconnaitre que vous êtes de redoutable guerrière en dépit de votre statut de simple mortelle. Ce don de clairvoyance est votre plus précieux atout.

— Tu peux te garer tes flagorneries pour toi-même ! Lui rétorqua Paradox

— Si tu regardais plutôt autour de toi à présent

— La déesse Athéna a été changée en statue de pierre ! S’exclama Integra avec stupéfaction

— Que s’est-il passé ? Pourquoi ont-ils tous été changés en pierre !?

— J’ai déployé mon cosmos autour du Sanctuaire de sorte à absorber tout le flux temporel de cette région à présent vidé de son temps. Regardé plutôt l’expression faciale d’Athéna qui est désormais froide comme le marbre Ha Ha Ha !

Paradox et Integra détournèrent discrètement leur regard et constatèrent cette expression d’incompréhension figée sur le regard de Saori. La simple vision de l’Olympienne ainsi que de leurs frères d’armes réduits à l’état de statue de pierre était insoutenable pour les Gold Saints des Gémeaux qui sentaient la colère poindre en elles. En ramenant le centre de leur attention sur Janus¸ elles découvrirent avec effroi que son corps était en train de se guérir de ses blessures au fil des secondes s’écoulant.

— Comment se peut-il !?

— Mon corps assimile le temps dérobé à chaque résidant du Sanctuaire et me soigne en conséquence. Une fois que le processus sera terminé, Athéna et tout son Sanctuaire ne retrouveront plus jamais leur temps ! Après je viendrais en personne pour faucher le tien !

— Espèce de sale enfoiré !

Les Gold Saints des Gémeaux s’élancèrent à toute vitesse en direction du dieu aux « deux visages » n’étant présent que par transposition, donc toute attaque directe était vouée à l’échec. Janus prit le parti de détourner une partie du flux temporelle dérobée afin de s’en servir pour l’attaque. Malgré toutes ses tentatives, face à quelqu’un de clairvoyant, celles-ci se révélèrent vaines.

— Cette fois-ci, tu es finit ! s’exclama Paradox chargeant Janus de front à bout portant. « Rozan Sho Ryu Ha » !

— C’est toi qui es fini ! « Temporalis Laceratio »

Le dieu pointa son index en avant et porta une attaque à travers le temps et l’espace qui perfora le plastron de la Gold Saint et lui traversa la cage thoracique. Paradox serra les dents pour nier la douleur et asséna un titanesque uppercut dans la mâchoire de Janus en faisant jaillir toute la puissance de son cosmos. Ce dernier ravala son rire sadique jubilatoire et fut projeté dans les cieux avant de réaliser une chute tout aussi fracassante que son envol.

— Imp… Impossible ! Comment avez-vous réussi !?

— Rien de plus simple en fait, pour porter tes attaques d'un lieu à un autre comme dernièrement, tu es obligé de créer une faille dans l’espace-temps, même si elle ne dure qu’un battement de cil. S’énonça Integra avec assurance

— Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que.

— C’est pour cette seule et unique raison que j’ai consenti à me faire perforer la cage thoracique, afin de pouvoir me projeter dans cette faille et pour t’atteindre physiquement à Elysium. Répondit Paradox en ne laissant pas transparaitre sa douleur.

Agissant de concert dans la moindre de leurs actions, Paradox et Integra acculèrent Janus sous un implacable déluge qui mit à très mal ce dernier qui n’avait pas encore récupéré toutes ses forces. Les assauts redoublèrent de violence de façon crescendo vis-à-vis des actions menées en front commun par les sœurs jumelles. Une fois que le dieu « deux visages » fut mis assez considérablement à mal, elles mirent un point d’honneur à leur assaut synchronisé pour neutraliser irrémédiablement leur adversaire. Pour se faire, elles se placèrent chacune d’un côté pour le prendre en tenaille.

— « Final Destination » ! S’exclamèrent-elles à l’unisson avec vaillance.

Les Gold Saints des Gémeaux engendrèrent un quadrillage autour du dieu qui fut immobilisé au sein d’une zone en dehors du temps et de l’espace. Janus était à présent prisonnier au sein de ce filet constitué par le cosmos combiné des jumelles qui enchainèrent sans tarder avec une autre de leur arcane.

— « Another Dimension » !

Paaradox et Integra joignirent leur cosmos pour déchirer l’espace et le temps autour de leur emplacement pour emporter de force Janus avec elles a l’Autel d’Athéna. Les jumelles n’étant pas dupes prirent le soin de sceller le chemin après leur passage pour empêcher toute fuite de la part du dieu.

— Tu es terminé à présent Janus, s’exprima Paradox.

— Reconnait ta défaite cette fois-ci et restaure le flux temporel à cet endroit, poursuivit Integra.

— Pour qui me prenez-vous !? Je vais toutes les deux vous massacrer !!!

Dans un sursaut de fureur vindicative, Janus parvient à se libérer de ses entraves instaurées par les jumelles. Il usa des forces lui restant pour mutiler l’ainée aux rotules, provoquant ainsi sa chute. Il ressentit dès lors la cadette lui foncer dessus, mais l’envoya valser a terre d’un revers de la main dans le visage avec une violence inégalé.

— Tu n’aurais pas dû ! dit Paradox avec une voix empreinte de rage, se tenant à nouveau sur ses deux jambes

— Tu sais ce qui m’écœure chez vous !? C’est votre arrogante obstination ! « Temporalis Laceratio »

Le dieu déchira pour la dernière fois le court de l’espace et du temps pour en finir avec son adversaire. Cependant… au dernier instant, Integra s’interposa en bousculant sa sœur et reçut à sa place le coup en pleine tête. La cadette des Gémeaux s’écroula lourdement au sol et y resta inerte malgré toutes les sollicitations de son ainée qui put constater qu’un important filet de sang s’écoulait du front de sa jumelle.

— Quelle idiote ! Une moins à abattre après tout.

— Espèce de…. Je vais t’éclater ta sale gueule rat pour ce que tu as fait à Integra ! « Galaxian Explosion » !

La Gold Saint des Gémeaux fit exploser son cosmos avec fureur et déchaina toute la violence de celui-ci dégagé par une juste colère à l’encontre du dieu aux « deux visages ». Janus reçut l’explosion galactique de plein front sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour tenter de fuir au vu de son état. Ce dernier fut envoyé avec fracas contre la statue représentant la déesse Athéna. À en juger par le hurlement que poussa Janus à cet instant précis, l’impact dut être d’une violence sans précédent. Le corps retomba lourdement par la suite contre le sol et ne se releva plus tandis que le temps qu’il avait dérobé fut rendu au Sanctuaire où chacun retrouva son aspect initial en étant baigné par la lumière de l’aube s’étant levé par-delà les collines.


	28. La Renaissance des God Robes

Le soleil se levait à l’horizon dans les froides contrées du royaume d’Asgard où les températures atteignaient péniblement des seuils acceptables pour la région. Chacun s’affairait à ses propres occupations afin de contribuer au bienêtre du pays qui fut secoué par deux fois par des conflits sanglants à cause de la convoitise des divinités aux sombres ambitions.  
Malgré tout le sang versé et les morts vaines qui en découlèrent, les habitants de ces contrées inhospitalières continuèrent d’apporter leur soutien inconditionnel à celle représentant la volonté divine d’Odin sur terres.

La Prêtresse Hilda de Polaris avait pris des mesures radicales après la mise en déroute de Loki par les Saints afin que plus jamais les terres du seigneur d’Asgard ne soient souillées par le sang d’innocent guerrier pensant combattre pour le bien de leur peuple. À cet effet, Lyfia se chargeait personnellement des nouvelles générations en leur inculquant les valeurs primordiales prônées par leur prêtresse.  
Il fallait impérativement que ceux qui seraient appelés par Odin soient prêts et sachent à quoi s’attendre le jour où les God Robes referont leurs apparitions, ceux qui augureraient cependant l’aube du nouveau conflit.

Comme chaque jour, une fois levé, Freya avait nombre de devoirs à honorer envers son peuple dont la plupart étaient pour soulager le fardeau porté par son ainée. Elle mettait d’ailleurs un point d’honneur à réaliser ses différentes responsabilités avec humilité et abnégation pour le bien commun du royaume.

— Freya, es-tu occupé en ce moment ?

— Non, que puis-je pour toi Hilda ?

— Je suis sur la lecture d’ancien grimoire et j’aurais besoin de l’une de nos archives pour appréhender certains passages, peux-tu aller le chercher pour moi ?

— Il n’y a pas de problème, je suis de retour avec dans cinq minutes.

À ces mots, Freya quitta la salle et se dirigea vers les escaliers descendant vers les fondations du palais. L’endroit était en permanence plongé dans les ténèbres, seules quelques torches placées aux murs éclairaient le chemin et la température n’y était guère agréable. Après avoir traversé plusieurs alcôves formant les caves du bâtiment, la jeune sœur d’Hilda arriva devant une porte close qu’elle déverrouilla avec la clé prévue à cet effet. Derrière cette porte se trouvait une immense pièce remplie d’armoire aussi vieille que la construction du palais contenant tout le savoir d’Asgard depuis sa création il y a jadis.

Toutefois, Freya n’était pas seule en ce lieu comme l’ambiance laissait présager, tapis dans l’obscurité, une présence la suivait comme son ombre en observant le moindre de ses faits et gestes avec discrétion. La jeune femme arpentait les longues rangées de couloirs formés par les armoires jusqu’à arriver à celle indiquée par Hilda. Ne se doutant de rien, elle s’enquit à présent de retrouver l’ouvrage en question dont sa sœur avait besoin pour comprendre les textes du grimoire qu’elle lisait.

— Ce n’est pas celui-ci… celui-là non plus… Ah ! Le voici, l‘ouvrage contenant la transcription de l’ancien langage usité en Asgard quelques siècles après sa création.

Avec précaution, la jeune femme retira l’ancien grimoire de l’armoire sans remarquer la présence d’une tierce personne en train de l’observer dans sa tâche minutieuse. Lorsque Freyja se retourna pour se diriger vers la sortie, elle constata enfin la présence de cette personne pour le moins effrayante. Plus précisément, il s’agissait d’un être à l’apparence atypique arborant une silhouette hermaphrodite au teint aussi noirâtre que l’obscurité de la pièce contrastant avec sa chevelure d’une blancheur immaculée. Le plus effrayant restait son regard rouge vif vous perçant jusqu’au plus profond de votre âme de son simple regard.

Freya ne s’attendait pas à avoir quelqu’un attendant dans son dos, surtout une personne de ce genre-là. Cela ne manqua pas de l’effrayer par ailleurs. Sous le coup de la peur, elle lâcha le grimoire en hurlant de frayeur et fit plusieurs pas de recul.

— Qui êtes-vous !?

— Notre panthéon est-il tombé à ce point dans l’oublie que même les érudits ne nous reconnaissent pas ?

À ces mots si particuliers de la part de cet être possédant une voix froide et dénué d’humanité, Freya compris que celui se tenant devant-elle était un dieu comme elle le pensait, mais pas n’importe quelle divinité toutefois.

— Vous n’êtes tout de même pas…

— Une divinité mésopotamienne… Je me nomme Abzu !

— Que… me voulez ? Pourquoi êtes-vous venu sur les terres sacrées d’Asgard ?

— Dans l’optique d’un plan plus global, je vais avoir besoin des God Robes.

— Il en est hors de question ! Trancha Freya en essayant de ne pas laisser paraitre la peur lui nouer les entrailles. Le retour des God Robes mettrait un terme à la paix que nous avons instaurée.

— La paix… est un mensonge !!! s’exclama Abzu en faisant résonner sa voix dans toutes les alcôves de l’endroit. Votre passivité ne vous sauvera pas cette fois et joue même en sa faveur ce que je ne compte pas laisser faire !

— Je ne comprends pas, en quoi notre passivité pourrait profiter à un tiers ?

— Je vais te raconter la vérité sur cette chimère que vous appelez la paix, mais après cela ta vision du monde sera irrémédiablement changée à jamais.

La divinité mésopotamienne profita de la quiétude du lieu pour expliquer de façon concise le tenant et les aboutissants du complot qui se trament dans les ténèbres à l’insu de chacun et même des panthéons se pensant tout puissants alors qu’ils ne sont rien comparés à elle. L’éloquence d‘Abzu à propos de cette menace fantôme planant autour d’eux persuada Freya de tout mettre en œuvre pour empêcher cette épée de Damoclès de s’abattre, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences que cela impliquerait.

— Je ne trouve aucun mot pour qualifier la gravité de cette situation que vous m’avez décrite.

— Parce qu’il n’y en a aucun ! À présent que tu sais à quoi t’en tenir, fais tout ce que tu dois afin de protéger ce qui doit l’être. Qu’importe les sacrifices ou les moyens que ça implique sans, te soucier de leurs moralités.

— Vous pouvez compter sur moi et sachez que j’assumerai les conséquences du moindre de mes actes en silence si cela peut nous éviter cette fin atroce.

Les paroles soutenues par la jeune sœur d’Hilda étaient sincères et il n’en fallut pas plus à Abzu qui se retira dès lors dans les méandres de l’obscurité. Il savait qu’elle accomplirait ce qu’il attend d’elle même si cela lui en coute. Freya ramassa à présent l’antique grimoire et s’en alla rejoindre Hilda en réfléchissant déjà à comment elle pourrait procéder pour arriver à ses fins.

— Te revoilà enfin Freya ? Tu en as mis du temps, pendant un instant j’ai songé à te rejoindre en pensant qu’il t’était arrivé quelque chose.

— Ce n’est rien, je m’étais juste perdu dans le fils de mes pensées en cherchant le grimoire que voici.

— Je comprends mieux ton petit retard, à quoi pensais-tu ?

— Ce n’était rien de pertinent en soi

Freya remit le grimoire à sa sœur et puis s’en alla vaquer à ses autres devoirs l’entendant. Elle s’occupa des diverses taches envers comme il se doit, toutefois… toute son attention restait braqué sur la façon dont elle pourrait bien arriver à ses fins. La journée s’écoula à son rythme et lorsque le soleil se coucha à l’horizon, Freya retourna au château pour souper avec sa sœur. Celui-ci fut animé comme chaque jour entre les deux sœurs dialoguant entre elles d’un côté de chose et d’autres par rapport à ce qui est envisageable pour leur peuple. Lyfia contait comment se déroulait l’instruction de ceux étant éligible au titre de God Warrior et Améthyste prenait malin plaisir à l’interrompre de façon toujours aussi rustre quand elle ne la faisait pas tourner en bourrique.

— Améthyste ! Cesse de te comporter de la sorte ! Ce n’est pas digne d’une personne de ton rang social ! S’énonça Hilda en haussant le ton pour réprimander les agissements enfantins et puérils de sa fille adoptive.

— Mais… c’est elle qu’a commencé moman ! protesta-t-elle comme un enfant pris la main dans le sac.

— Ne prend pas garde aux agissements d’Améthyste, elle fait ça juste pour attirer ton attention. Avisa Freya calmement pour apaiser la situation en servant un verre d’hydromel à sa sœur.

À la nuit tombée tout le monde se retira pour rejoindre ses appartements privés pour profiter d’un sommeil réparateur à l’exception d’Hilda qui avait pour habitude de profiter du calme de la nuit pour lire. Cependant… ce soir, quelque chose n’allait pas. Sa tête lui semblait lourde et sa concentration était dissipée tandis que sa vision lui semblait trouble par moment.

« Que m’arrive-t-il !? » Se demanda-t-elle à elle-même en cherchant une réponse à son état.

Un instant plus tard, Hilda s’effondra dans son lit, vaincu par une fatigue survenant de nulle part. Celui se cachant dans l’ombre depuis le début put ainsi terminer son œuvre afin d’aider sa jeune sœur dans la tâche qu’il lui avait été confié par ses soins. Le lendemain matin, la disparition d’Hilda aussi soudaine que mystérieuse mit tout le royaume en état d’alerte. Toutes les forces armées du royaume furent mises à l’œuvre pour retrouver la représentante d’Odin, mais à la tombée de la nuit, leurs efforts se relevèrent vain puisqu’elle ne se trouvait plus dans ce plan d’existence.

Quelque part dans un domaine aquatique où les ténèbres règnent en maitres, Hilda reprenait peu à peu connaissance avec l’impression que sa tête était toujours aussi lourde qu’avant sa perte de connaissance. En rassemblant le peu de souvenirs lui restant, elle se souvint que durant le repas, sa sœur fut quelque peu insistante sur le nombre de verres qu’elle lui servit. La prêtresse ne parvenait pas à envisager l’hypothèse que Freya aurait cherché à la droguer intentionnellement. Pourtant tous ses étranges faits et gestes durant le souper d’hier soir la menaient à cette hypothèse.

— Où suis-je à présent ?

Hilda inspecta cet endroit où elle se trouvait désormais qui ressemblait plus à une prison qu’autre chose a une différence prête toutefois. C’est qu’il n’y avait aucun mur délimitant la zone de celle-ci. L’eau à ses pieds s’étendait jusqu’à perte de vue où elle rejoignait ce que l’on pourrait qualifier de ciel. Alors que la prêtresse s’apprêtait à se retourner, elle ressentit une frayeur inqualifiable s’emparer de son corps sans raison. Il était présent et se tenait juste dans son dos. Bravant cette peur archaïque parcourant son corps, Hilda se retourna prestement pour lui faire face.

— Hilda de Polaris, représentante terrestre d’Odin. Soyez la bienvenue dans l’Apsu.

— C’est vous qui avez manipulé ma sœur afin qu’elle me drogue n’est-ce pas !?

— Allons, chère enfant, qu'allez-vous insinuer ?

Hilda avait haussé le ton avec autorité envers Abzu, mais lorsqu’elle ressentit son regard vif et rougeoyant se poser dans le sien. Elle se sentit transpercée jusqu’au plus profond de son âme et mise à nu par ce dieu issu d’un panthéon archaïque qui a sombré dans l’oubli depuis fort longtemps. Le simple fait de soutenir ce regard provoquait une peur atavique qui glaçait jusqu’à l’échine de la prêtresse qui s’en ressentait paralyser par cet effroi indescriptible.

— Je ne suis pas dupe, ni simple d’esprit alors cessez vos petites manigances verbales.

— Voyez-vous… je connais parfaitement votre passé : de votre envoutement par l’anneau des Nibelungen passé au doigt de force par Poseidon jusqu’à la passivité d’Odin lors du conflit avec Loki. Vous n’auriez pas été en état de réaliser ce que je vous aurais demandé.

— Cessez cette comédie Abzu ! Je sais parfaitement qui vous êtes !

— Vous pensez le savoir, mais il n’en est rien ! Freya accomplit ce que vous n’êtes pas apte à faire en assumant leurs conséquences afin de protéger ce qui doit l’être. Vous devriez plutôt être fière de votre jeune sœur.

Le dieu se tut un instant pour se contenter d’observer en silence la prêtresse d’Odin qui avait plus d’une raison de se sentir mal à l’aise. En effet, la puissance qui se dégageait de son corps était singulière. Elle ne transmettait aucune émotion, aucun sentiment, juste un flou indiscernable à l’image de ses véritables motivations l’ayant conduit en Asgard.


	29. Qui veux la paix prépare la guerre

Deux mois et demi se sont écoulés depuis l’offensive de Pluton à l’encontre du Sanctuaire, très peu de victimes furent à déplorer, cependant, chaque garde, chaque Saint tombé cette nuit était une perte irremplaçable aux yeux de l’Olympienne considérant chaque résidant de son Sanctuaire comme unique et irremplaçable. Toutefois… elle n’avait que d’autre choix que d’aller de l’avant avec les aléas que lui impose le destin sans savoir ce que l’avenir pouvait bien encore lui réserver comme surprise.

Cela n’empêchait pas Saori de rester bien pensive lorsqu’elle repensait aux derniers mois s’étant écoulés. D’abord Poseidon puis Pluton la prennent pour cible pour des raisons leur étant propres, néanmoins détail troublant l’interpellait plus que de raison. Par deux fois le nom d’une certaine « Matriarche » fut évoqué dans ces conflits n’ayant aucun point commun entre eux.

L’Olympienne savait que rien n’était jamais dû au hasard, mais en dehors de ce nom faisant plus office de titre. Elle n’avait pas la moindre piste ou le moindre soupçon pour étayer ses inquiétudes. En fin de compte, Saori finit par se convaincre qu’elle s’inquiétait pour rien. Si une divinité quelconque s'était manifestée pour l’une ou l’autre raison, elle l’aurait ressenti. La déesse n’aura pas le loisir de plus s’épancher sur ses réflexions qui tournent court avec l’arrivée soudaine de la cadette des Gémeaux.

— Déesse Athéna, puis-je solliciter une entrevue auprès de vous ?

— Je suis à ton écoute Integra.

— Depuis quelque temps à présent, je suis sujet à une étrange prémonition récurrente. Mon don de clairvoyance me montre en détail avec insistance toujours la même chose, mais je ne parviens pas interpréter ce qu’il signifie.

— Crains-tu d'être désigné comme responsable s’il devait se produire quelque chose à cause du fait que tu ne parviens pas décrypter cette prémonition ?

— Effective… Integra s’arrêta de parler au plein milieu de sa phrase et se porta une main à la tête.

Le coup que Janus lui avait porté à la tête avait laissé des séquelles au niveau de son cerveau. Elle était à présent sujette à de puissantes migraines chroniques se déclenchant aléatoirement. La Gold Saint se reprit et fit preuve d’humilité face à cette souffrance chronique qu’elle s‘efforçait à présent de gérer lorsqu’elle se manifestait.

— Est-ce que tu te sens bien Integra ? S’enquit-elle

— Ne vous inquiétez pas déesse Athéna, ce n’est qu’un pic de migraine, il va s’en aller d’un instant à l’autre.

— Tu es peut-être une guerrière faisant partie de l’élite de la chevalerie, mais tu n’en restes pas moins humaine pour autant. Imagine les conséquences que cela pourrait impliquées si cela se produisait pendant un affrontement.

— Comme vous venez de le souligner, je fais partie de l’élite, donc je serais en aptitude de gérer cette souffrance si elle devait se produire durant un combat. Autrement je ne mériterais pas de faire partie des Gold Saints.

— Tu as raison, mais je ne peux m’empêcher de penser tout de même aux répercussions que cela peut impliquer sur tes réflexes au combat. Au juste… qu’elle est cette chaine que je vois autour de ton cou ?

Voyant que la déesse à qui elle a voué allégeance et fidélité est visiblement intriguée parce qu’elle porte. La Gold Saint des Gémeaux saisit la chaine près de sa gorge et la souleva pour ôter ce qui se trouve à son extrémité de sous son plastron et le posa dans le creux de sa main. L’Olympienne put dès lors apercevoir qu’il s’agissait d’un bijou.

— C’est un magnifique pendentif que tu as là Integra, je présume qu’il provient de votre famille.

— Je vous remercie pour ce compliment, effectivement, autrefois, il appartenait à ma mère qui la elle-même obtenu de ma grand-mère. C’est un vieil héritage de famille auquel je suis très attaché.

Le pendentif sur lequel Saori avait à présent les yeux rivés était un petit bijou d’orfèvrerie. La chaine était composée d’or pur qui étincelait à la lumière du jour. Au bout de cette dernière était attaché, pour ne pas dire enchâssé, une imposante pierre noirâtre ne reflétant aucune lumière, contrastant ainsi avec la chaine à laquelle il est attaché. Au vu de la grande précision avec laquelle il a été réalisé, ce bijou devait bien valoir son pesant d’or, étant donné les origines bourgeoises de la famille d’Integra, il n’était pas étonnant qu’elle soit en possession de pareil bijou.

* * * * *

Dans le même temps, les Saints se retrouvaient réunis dans le temple du Bélier pour quelques explications par rapport à la nouvelle apparence de leur Cloth après que ces dernières aient régressé du stade temporaire de God Cloth. Cependant, certaines relations n’avaient toujours pas évolué au sein du groupe depuis lors.

Sonia se tenait toujours à l’écart de Soma, craignant que son secret honteux lui soit révélé, mais depuis ce qui s’était produit en Enfers. La demi-déesse appréhendait également de plus en plus le risque de le perdre. L’évolution de cette situation absurde la dévorait peu à peu chaque jour. Plus que jamais à présent, la fille de Mars se raccroche à la Clothstone de la Croix du Sud qui est la seule chose qui lui permet d’espérer un avenir meilleur avec le fils de Kazuma qu’elle aime sincèrement.

— Vos Cloth ont été détruites lors de votre affrontement face à Janus, mais lorsque ce dernier a contraint Sonia à repousser les limites de son cosmos, la part d’ichor présent dans son sang a permis à vos Cloth de renaitre sous une forme supérieure à la précédente.

— Pourquoi ne sont-elles pas restées au stade de God Cloth ? S’interrogea Yuna.

— Le stade de « God Cloth » est similaire au stade « d’Omega Cloth ». C’est une période d’éveil ultime qui ne dure que le temps que vos cosmos soient aux paroxysmes de leur puissance. Quand vos cosmos retournent à leur état de repos comme en l’instant présent, vos Cloth en font de même en retrouvant leur état initial.

— Je comprends où tu veux en venir, cependant, peux-tu m’expliquer…

— Pourquoi le prisme qui était présent sur le plastron de ta Cloth lorsqu’elle était à son état de Clothstone est-il toujours présent ? poursuivit Kiki en terminant la phrase de Koga. C’est une bonne question à laquelle je n’ai toujours pas trouvé de réponse. Surtout qu’il n’y a que la Cloth de Pégase qui est atteinte par cet unique élément rémanent provenant d’un stade d’évolution inférieur.

— Parmi nous tous, il faut que ça tombe impérativement sur moi. Grommela-t-il à l’idée que ce n’est arrivé qu’a lui.

— Ne sois pas si négatif Koga, ce n’est qu’un détail purement esthétique au fond.

Alors que le réparateur émérite poursuivait ses explications vis-à-vis de ces nouvelles Cloth, celui-ci s’arrêtera dans ses explications à la vue de la Saint de la Grue et de la Saint du Lièvre transportant une personne n’étant pas au meilleur de sa forme à en juger pour son état physique portant des marques de sévères blessures partout sur le corps.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que cette personne secourue par Arne et Komachi n’était pas native de cette région de par sa tenue vestimentaire prévue pour résister à des températures polaires. Ce sera un autre détail qui permit pourtant aux Saints de l’identifier étant donné qu’ils ont déjà eu affaire à cette personne par le passé.

— Améthyste ! Que lui est-il arrivé ? S’enquit Ryuho à la vue de l’état de cette dernière

— Nous avons trouvé cette personne inconsciente en bordure du Sanctuaire. Répondit Arne avec autant de précision que possible.

— Après une première observation effectuée sur les lieux, nous avons remarqué ces nombreuses blessures peu conventionnelles. Ajouta Komachi à la suite de sa condisciple pour compléter ses informations.

— Vous la connaissez ? Intervient Kiki perplexe par la tournure que prenaient les choses.

— Effectivement, c’est à elle que nous devons le fait d’avoir pu atteindre le royaume sous-marin de Poseidon. S’énonça Koga qui ne laissa pas transparaitre ses émotions.

— Arne ! Komachi ! Emmenez-la en lieux sûrs et prodiguez-lui tous les soins nécessaires à son rétablissement. Nous nous renseignerons sur les motifs de sa présence en ce lieu à son réveil.

La jeune Asgardienne fut donc ainsi conduite dans un endroit du Sanctuaire où il lui fut prodigué tous les soins nécessaires à son bon rétablissement. Cependant… cette dernière ne reprit pas connaissance pour autant, mais elle avait la chance d’être hors de danger au moins. Toutefois, une question restait encore en suspens. Qui ou quoi avait bien put lui infliger de pareilles blessures, sans être grave, elle n’en était pas pour autant superficielle pour autant. Quoi qu’il en soit, si Améthyste avait pris le risque de quitter Asgard afin de rejoindre le Sanctuaire dans cet état, ce n’était pas pour une simple visite de courtoisie.

— Comment se porte-t-elle aujourd’hui ? Il y a-t-il des avancé ?

À l’entende de la voix de leur déesse, les deux Saints se prosternèrent en signe de respect envers celle-ci. L’Olympienne venait deux fois par jour au chevet de l’Asgardienne afin de se tenir informée de son état de santé depuis son arrivée au Sanctuaire. Depuis les derniers évènements l’ayant conduit à Asgard, Saori se sent en partie coupable de ce qu’endure ce peuple et fait preuve d’une solidarité sans borne envers ces derniers.

— Cela fait une semaine que nous surveillons son état jours et nuit, mais il n’y a toujours aucune évolution à l’heure actuelle. Répondit la Saint du Lièvre.

— En dépit de tous nos efforts, son état reste mystérieusement stationnèrent. Conclus la Saint de la Grue.

Une idée traversa alors l’esprit de Saori qui se rapprocha dès lors du corps d’’Améthyste, mais avant qu’elle ne puisse l’atteindre, le corps de la jeune femme se cabra brusquement, comme animé par des spasmes musculaires fulgurants.

— Le Ragnarok ! Il arrive ! Le monde sera plongé dans une guerre effroyable ! La bataille des dieux n'épargnera personne ! La soif du pouvoir absolu dressera les hommes contre les hommes ! Les dieux contre les dieux ! Ce monde agonisera et toute la planète sera en proie à la folie !

Ces paroles proférées par Améthyste en train déliré dans son sommeil glacèrent Saori d’effroi. Il revient alors en sa mémoire sa discussion un peu plutôt dans la journée avec Integra lui faisant part d’une prémonition récurrente qu’elle n’arrive pas à interpréter. Il n’y avait plus aucun doute pour l’Olympienne, ces deux évènements étaient forcément liés et augurait un funeste qui allait se produire en terres d’Asgard.

Alors que Saori s’apprêtait à quitter la salle. Après une semaine dans le coma, l’Asgardienne émergea enfin des méandres du sommeil et prit conscience qu’elle se trouvait probablement au Sanctuaire, sous la surveillance des deux Saints l’ayant soignée et surveillé jusqu’à présent.

— Ah… ma tête ! gémit-elle en se redressant. Où suis-je d’ailleurs ? Pourquoi vous me regardez ainsi d’ailleurs naméoh !

— Vous vous trouvez dans l’enceinte du Sanctuaire de la déesse Athéna. Répondit Arne à sa question.

— Nous avons trouvé évanouie et blessé près d’ici. Par ailleurs pouvons-nous savoir quel est le motif de votre venue en ce lieu ? demanda Komachi.

— Ce pas tes affaires Miss Couette ! Je ne parlerai qu’à Athéna !

— Justement, je suis ici. S’exprima Saori en se rapprochant d’elle.

— Déesse Athéna ! Le royaume d’Asgard est en danger !

— Je viens de l’apprendre et je vais prendre toutes les mesures pour te venir en aide. Profite de ton séjour au Sanctuaire pour te reposer.

— C’est hors de question ! protesta l’Asgardienne en se relevant de son lit alors qu’elle vient à peine de sortir du coma. Mon royaume a besoin de moi, alors il est inconcevable que je reste ici à me la couler douce pendant que mes compatriotes souffrent.

— Très bien, dans ce cas accompagne-moi.

La jeune femme accompagna la déesse jusque dans sa salle du trône où elle somma à son Pope de réunir ardemment ses cinq Saints Légendaires dans les plus brefs délais. Il était rare de voir Saori dans cet état-là, au ton de sa voix, Harbinger devina qu’il avait dû se passer quelque chose de grave. Celui s’empressa alors d’exécuter les ordres intimés par l’Olympienne. Dans le quart d’heure qui suivit, les cinq Saints de légende furent réunis.

— Seiya, Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga, Ikki, si je vous ai réunis d’urgence en ce jour, c’est parce que l’heure est grave.

— Saori, que se passe-t-il ? Je n’aime guère te voir dans un pareil état d’inquiétude. S’enquit Seiya, n’appréciant guère le ton adopté par la déesse qui était porteur de mauvais présage.

— Cette jeune femme à mes coter se nomme Améthyste et vient du royaume d’Asgard. Elle sort tout juste d’un coma de sept jours en ayant tenté de rejoindre le Sanctuaire coute que coute à la marche.

— J’en déduis qu’il a dû s’y produire quelque chose de grave. En déduisit Shiryu.

— Une fois encore le royaume pacifique d’Asgard est menacé et toutes les informations en ma possession m’indiquent une catastrophe sans précédente.

— Cette contrée pacifique a déjà été bouleversée à deux reprises par de violents conflits. Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour éradiquer cette menace avant qu’un troisième se déclenche. S’énonça Shun voulant éviter à ce peuple de revivre cet état de guerre.

— Améthyste ici présente vous accompagnera, elle n’est peut-être pas une guerrière, mais son dévouement envers sa patrie est inébranlable. Sa connaissance des terres d’Asgard vous sera d’une précieuse aide.

— Dirigeons-nous vers Asgard sans tarder. S’exprima Hyoga en étant tout aussi enthousiaste que feu son maitre.

Les Saints Légendaires quittèrent le Sanctuaire en direction d’Asgard accompagné par la jeune Asgardienne qui mettra ses connaissances aux services de ces bienfaiteurs. Cependant… Saori restait bien perplexe face à tout cela, elle ressentait comme une forme d’anxiété indescriptible la ronger de l’intérieur.

« Pourquoi ai-je la sensation à présent que les choses ne peuvent qu’empirer ? Je dois cesser de m’inquiéter de la sorte ! Seiya et les autres sont l’élite de ma chevalerie, ils parviendront sans mal à mettre terme à cette situation, je dois arrêter d’y penser ».

* * * * *

Une semaine s’est écoulée depuis le départ d’Améthyste, mais depuis lors elle avait perdu tout contact avec ses Saints. Saori sait pertinemment qu’un conflit ne peut pas toujours être réglé en vingt-quatre heures, mais cette absence de communication était anormale. À plusieurs reprises, elle avait tenté de rentrer en résonance avec le cosmos de Seiya et de ses compagnons, mais sa méditation se soldait à chaque fois par un échec. L’Olympienne ne saurait décrire la raison de ces échecs à répétition, mais il semblerait qu’un phénomène trouble ses perceptions lorsqu’elle tente de se projeter à Asgard par la pensée alors qu’il n’y ressent pas la moindre présence hostile ou inconnue.

En désespoir de cause, Saori tenta de rentrer en communication par le cosmos avec Améthyste, mais cette dernière ne répondit à aucune des sollicitations de la déesse. C’était comme si quelque chose empêchait l’Asgardienne de lui répondre. Cela ne fit que confirmer les craintes de l’Olympienne qu’elle essayait d’étouffer depuis le début. Cela était la goutte d’eau de trop qui fit déborder le vase de sa patience sans compter que ce qui se trame à Asgard a eu le loisir de se développer durant tout le temps de son inaction.

Le temps n’était plus à l’incertitude et l’indécision, mais aux actes. Dans l’heure qui suivit, Saori fit convoquer dans la salle d’audience du pope plusieurs Saints qui se présentèrent devant elle en Cloth. Parmi eux on pouvait compter : Koga, Soma, Ryuho, Haruto et Eden ainsi que Yuna, Sonia, Arne et Komachi. Tandis que les jumelles Paradox et Integra se tenaient de chaque côté de son trône, elles aussi ayant été convoqué, mais chacun ignorait la raison de ce rassemblement.

— Si je vous ai en ce jour tous convoqués auprès de moi, c’est pour une raison particulière.

— Quelle est-elle ? demanda Koga, quelque peu intrigué par l’étrange comportement adopté par Saori.

— Il y a de cela une semaine, j’ai envoyé Seiya et ses pairs à Asgard afin qu’ils viennent en aide à Améthyste venue implorer mon aide.

— Il s’est produit quelque chose d’imprévu ? Se renseigna alors Yuna pour appréhender aux mieux la situation.

— J’ai perdu tout contact avec Seiya et les autres et je ne parviens même pas à localiser leurs cosmos. C’est comme s’il avait disparu de la surface du globe. Il y a également une force de nature inconnue qui semble brouiller mes perceptions lorsque j’essaye de me projeter par la pensée à Asgard.

— Nous allons nous rendre à Asgard pour éclaircir cette affaire et nous vous tiendrons au courant de ce que nous découvrirons une fois sur place. S’énonça Ryuho

— Non ! trancha alors Saori d’une voix autoritaire. Je ne commettrais pas deux fois d’affilées la même erreur. Je compte me rendre en personne à Asgard et vous allez m’accompagner.

* * * * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Saori accompagné par les Saints qu’elle avait désigné pour la suivre dans ce périple arriva aux frontières du royaume d’Asgard qu’ils n’eurent aucun mal à franchir. Tout en cet endroit ne manqua pas de réveiller d’ancienne réminiscence chez l’Olympienne, en particulier, celui où elle descendit les marches de l’escalier amenant à l’autel surplombant la mer.

Cela remontait à plusieurs décennies, pourtant, elle se souvenait encore de la morsure du froid dans chair alors qu’elle bravait vaillamment les éléments afin maintenir l’intégrité des pôles. La déesse fut sortie de ses pensées brusquement lorsqu’une voix l’apostropha en faisant peu fi des convenances protocolaires afin de la stopper à la frontière du royaume sous la protection d’Odin.

— Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions plus vues Athéna,

Saori porta son regard sur l’horizon et constata qu’a une centaine de mètres à peine se tenait un cheval aussi blanc que la neige des environs qui était chevauché par une jeune femme à une l’opulente chevelure blonde arborant une tenue qui rappelait que trop bien certains souvenirs à Saori et pas les meilleurs en l’occurrence.

— Freya ! Que fais-tu dans cette tenue ?

— Je te retourne la question Athéna… Ainsi cette fois-ci tu viens sur les terres sacrées du Seigneur Odin en étant paré de ta Cloth, dois-je prendre cela pour une déclaration de guerre ?

Effectivement, l’Olympienne avait décidé cette fois-ci de prendre part au conflit personnellement afin de découvrir ce qui a bien pu arriver aux Saints avec qui elle avait partagé les premières années de sa vie. À cet effet, elle s’était vêtue de sa Cloth afin d’être parée à toute éventualité en cas d’affrontement. La nouvelle prêtresse d’Odin avait choisi pour sa part de se vêtir des habits que portait son ainée lors du premier conflit avec la déesse grecque.

— Ce n’est pas ce que tu…

— Silence ! Tu n’es pas en territoire conquis ici ! Il est venu me voir et m’a raconté toute la vérité sur ce qui se trame dans l’ombre.

« Qu’est-ce que toute cette mise en scène signifie ? » se demanda Saori complètement dépassé par le côté invraisemblable de la scène actuelle.

— Sache que je suis disposé à réaliser tout ce qu’il faut pour protéger ce qui doit l’être ! Même si cela implique de t’affronter ou même te tuer !

« Serait-elle envoutée ? Pourtant je ne ressens aucune corruption dans son cosmos, Freya ne peut pas penser intentionnellement tout ce qu’elle dit à l’instant. » Poursuivait la déesse dans ses pensées en peinant à croire les propos de celle qui fut un soutien moral lors de cette épreuve.

— Saori ! Fais attention ! Elle tient les mêmes propos fanatiques que Pluton.

— Freya qu’est-ce que tout cela veut dire ? Je peux vous venir en aide si tu m’expliques ce qui se passe à Asgard.

— N’as-tu vraiment rien remarqué Athéna ? Plus personne n’a prié Odin depuis trois mois pour qu’il conserve l’intégrité des pôles. Toutefois, tu remarqueras cependant que la région est toujours intacte et tu n’as eu aucune montée des eaux à accusé.

— Freya ! Explique-toi ici et maintenant sur ce qui se trame à Asgard !

— Avec grand plaisir… si tu parviens à m’attraper toutefois !

La nouvelle représentante d’Odin fit claquer les rênes de son destrier qui se cabra en poussant un hennissement et fit ensuite demi-tour pour partir aux triples galops afin de s’enfoncer à l’intérieur des terres d’Asgard. Sans tarder, l’Olympienne ainsi que les Saints se lancèrent à sa poursuite. Il n’y avait plus qu’une très mince distance séparant Saori de Freya, mais au moment où elle s’apprêtait à immobiliser le palefroi. Une silhouette surgit par-derrière et s’abattit sur le groupe à l’aide de deux imposantes haches.

L’Olympienne parvient à arrêter sa foulée de justesse pour se jeter à corps perdu vers l’arrière du groupe afin de protéger ses Saints de cette attaque-surprise. Un vacarme effroyable retentit lorsque l’arme se heurta à la surface de l’imposante égide que Saori eut tout juste le temps d’invoquer pour bloquer l’offensive. Au travers de son bouclier, cette dernière fit jaillir son cosmos afin de refouler le God Warrior en arrière sans ménagement.

Freya avait tout prévu afin d’assurer sa fuite à l’aide de cette diversion pour le moins surprenante après sa mise en garde aux allures de menaces. Saori du reconnaitre qu’elle c’était fait prendre au piège sur ce coup-là. Cela était sans compter la présence de ce God Warrior qui confirmait sa plus grande crainte : un troisième conflit sur les terres d’Asgard.


	30. Un adversaire colossale

L’imposant God Warrior de par sa taille faisait barrage à l’Olympienne et à ses Saints à l’aide de ses deux immenses haches afin de couvrir la fuite de la prêtresse d’Odin comme le veut son devoir. Il est d'ailleurs prédisposé à accomplir jusqu’à son dernier souffle quoiqu’il advienne.

— Je ne vous laisserai pas faire couler le sang et les larmes une fois de plus sur les terres sacrées de mes ancêtres !

Le God Warrior joignit ses deux armes en l’air et les abattit ensemble sur la position de la déesse qui les esquiva aisément en battant en retrait, mais la puissance colossale du guerrier pourfendit le sol sur une longue distance. De ce fait, le risque pour Saori n’était pas d’être atteinte directement, mais plutôt indirectement par les dégâts collatéraux provoqués par ce genre d'offensive

— Aucun d’entre vous ne passera !

— Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Il faut pourtant que je retrouve Freya au plus vite pour la raisonner.

— Pas tant que je serais en vie !

Le God Warrior chargea en direction du groupe en faisant tournoyer ses armes dans ses mains, mais a l’instant fatidique. La Saint de l’Aigle projeta d’énormes masses d’air tourbillonnantes contre le sol afin de lever un mur de neige qui immobilisa temporairement le guerrier en dissimulant son champ de vue afin de permettre à l’Olympienne et ses autres Saints de poursuivre leur chemin. Cette diversion fut interrompue lorsque le fil d’une des haches effleura de peu le corps de Yuna en lui sectionnant plusieurs mèches de cheveux avant de finir sa course dans le sol, pourfendant au passage la masse d’air. Il eut tout de même la déconvenue de constater que cette diversion, tout aussi banale soit-elle a permis aux autres de s’enfoncer à l‘intérieur des terres d’Asgard.

— Comment ? Où sont-ils passés !?

— Ma précédente action était une diversion. À présent c’est face à moi que tu vas avoir à faire !

— Ainsi tu souhaites prouver ta valeur de guerrière dans un affrontement singulier.

— Athéna connaît ma valeur en tant que Saint. J’ai agi de la sorte surtout afin de couvrir leurs arrières en te retenant ici autant que possible.

— Qu’il en soit ainsi alors ! Au nom d’Odin ! Ymir de Gamma conjures de t’envoyer aux Helleim pour tout le sang qu’Athéna a fait couler sur nos terres !

Ymir était un guerrier d’une incroyable robustesse mesurant deux mètres et demi. Sa chevelure rougeoyante se détachait de son crâne sous la forme de deux longues tresses remuant au rythme de ses mouvements. Ajoutant l’acte à la parole, le God Warriors bondit prestement sur la Saint de l’Aigle pour lui assener un coup de hache qu’elle esquiva en réalisant un salto arrière et évita la seconde en se cabrant vers l’arrière au point d’en toucher le sol avec ses mains. Exerçant une pression dans ses jambes, Yuna redressa ses jambes en l’air en les positionnant chacune dans une direction opposée à l’autre.

— « Blast Scythe » !

La Saint de l’Aigle commença à tournoyer sur elle-même, sa vitesse de rotation était telle que ses jambes pourfendirent l’air projetant ainsi plusieurs rafales d’entailles à l’encontre d’Ymir. Yuna ayant déclenché sa technique à bout portant, le God Warriors n’eut d’autres que de battre ardemment en retraite sous peine de recevoir l’intégralité de l’offensive de plein fouet.

Celui-ci se désengagea sans tarder tandis que le mouvement rotatif induit par la Saint prenait de plus en plus d’ampleur au point d’en soulever à présent à la neige qui camouflait le trajet de ses empruntés par ses rafales.

— Alors ? Que dis-tu de ça ?

— Je vois que tu es vaillante telle une valkyrie, mais il faudra bien plus que ça pour me vaincre ! « Mjöllnir Hammer »

Le God Warrior tendit ses bras de chaque côté de son corps avec ses haches fermement tenues dans chaque main et se mit également à tourner sur lui-même à une vitesse excessive. Ymir s’élança ensuite à vive allure pour télescoper Yuna de plein fouet. Telles deux toupies se rencontrant, leur vitesse de rotation était élevée au point de soulever une tornade de neige autour d’eux alors que le heurt brutal de leur cosmos respectif provoqua un grand vacarme. La violence issue de leur rencontre provoqua une tension palpable et se déchainait de toute part autour d’eux en ravageant l’environnement proche. À présent la moindre erreur pour l’un comme pour l’autre pourrait lui couter cher

À terme ce fut la Saint de l’Aigle qui fut éjectée brutalement contre le flanc de paroi rocheuse dans laquelle elle s’encastra non sans violence. Par la suite Yuna retomba négligemment à plat ventre dans la neige tandis que la neige se teintait de rouge à hauteur de son bras droit et de sa jambe gauche. L’espace d’un instant, une faille apparut dans l’offensive de celle-ci et Ymir en profita pour assener de puissante entaille à son adversaire qui se retrouve à présent handicapé dans l’exécution de cette technique.

Péniblement, Yuna tâcha de se relever aussi vite que possible sous le regard impassible du God Warrior dont l’honneur l’empêche de tirer parti de la fâcheuse situation dans laquelle il avait mis son adversaire.

— Désormais que l’aigle est blessé à une pâte et une aile, il ne pourra plus voler aussi aisément.

-Tu ne m’as pas raté sur ce coup je dois l’avouer. Dis Yuna d’une voix essoufflée. Cependant… il me reste encore une jambe pour t’affronter ! s’exclama-t-elle vindicativement en portant un coup pied tourné.

— Au prochain coup, l’oiseau ne pourra plus voler !

Le God Warrior esquiva le coup de pied circulaire de la Saint de l’Aigle en se penchant légèrement vers l’arrière et répliqua aussitôt à l’aide d’un revers de hache qui émit un sifflement strident lorsqu’il pourfendit l’air sur son passage. Elle esquiva l’assaut comme elle put en se laissant glisser sur le sol gelé et repartit à la charge à l’aide de sa seule jambe encore valide. Yuna profita d’un maximum de l’imposante stature de son adversaire pour l’attaquer à des endroits stratégiques où il lui est difficile de parer ou de contrattaquer immédiatement.

Les coups portés par la Saint n’avaient rien de menaçant étant donné qu’il était purement physique et de ce fait, n’infligeait aucun dommage à la God Robe de Gamma. Néanmoins, cela permit à Yuna de confirmer ses soupçons à l’égard des armes de son adversaire. Étant donné leur taille et leur poids, Ymir était obligé de leurs insufflés son cosmos pour en user à sa guise ainsi que pour affuter leur tranchant, sans cela ne sont que des armes trop lourdes et encombrantes que pour être utilisé comme les armes plus conventionnelles. Autrement dit le God Warrior de Gamma est obligé d’y sacrifier une part de son cosmos pour exploité leur plein potentiel et la Saint de l’Aigle était à présent déterminé a tiré avantage de cette découverte.

— Apprête-toi à être précipité aux Helleim ! Parce que le prochain sera le dernier ! « Mjöllnir Hammer »

Le God Warrior de Gamma adopta sa posture d’attaque et pour tournoyer aux mieux sur lui-même telle une scie circulaire avant de s’élancer sur Yuna qui escomptait bien tailler en pièce une fois pour de bon. Mais cette dernière n’avait pas encore dit son dernier mot.

— Quelque chose me dit que tu vas être déçu ! « Divine Tornado » !

La Saint de l’Aigle bondit en avant dans un rapide mouvement circulaire grâce à l’une de ses jambes tendu en avant au préalable. En agissant de la sorte, Yuna parvient à s’entourer d’une puissante tornade autour d’elle qui heurta Ymir de plein front. Ce n’était pas tant le guerrier qu’elle visait de par son offensive, mais plutôt directement ses armes qui à force d’obstination ainsi que d’un brin de folie finir par voler en éclats.

Suite à cela les deux adversaires reprirent leur position initiale, cependant… la Saint n’en était pas sortie indemne pour autant. Sa blessure antérieure avait sérieusement réduit sa vitesse de rotation et pour pallier à ce handicap, elle avait pris la décision de puiser dans ses ressources cosmiques. Cela s’était avéré payant, mais le prix à payer n’en fut pas moindre puisque des éclats épars des armes lui entaillèrent sa seconde jambe, réduisant considérablement ses facultés principales à combattre.

— Comment as-tu réussi à détruire mes haches ?

— Ma précédente salve d’offensive purement physique n’avait pour but que de mettre à jour un défaut que je soupçonnais chez elle. Sans cosmos elles ne sont que d’encombrante arme au vu de leur poids et de leur taille.

— Je ne pensais pas qu’une étrangère parviendrait à déceler la faille de mes armes, mais ça ne me dit pas comment tu as fait pour les détruire.

— J’y viens à l’instant, lors de mon offensive, j’ai engendré un tourbillon autour de la jambe avec laquelle je t’ai attaqué tandis qu’un second tourbillon tournoyait autour de mon corps dans le sens inverse au premier. Leurs importantes vitesses de rotation ont généré entre elles une pression phénoménale qui a broyé tes haches à court terme.

— Tu disposes d’une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne d’après ce que je constate, mais tu as commis une erreur impardonnable en les détruisant ! « Titanic Herculis »

Le God Warrior de Gamma brandit son poing en l’air autour duquel vint serpenter son cosmos avant de le rabattre en avant. Le fulgurant coup de poing d’Ymir atteint Yuna au ventre de plein fouet qui lui fit cracher un filet de sang au passage. Celle-ci fut arrachée du sol et envoyé plusieurs centaines de mètres de là par une indescriptible puissance titanesque. Son corps s’immobilisa après avoir creusé une longue tranchée dans la neige.

La Saint de l’Aigle ne tarda pas à se relever, mais une fois en position debout, une puissante douleur lui vrilla les entrailles. Yuna retomba sur ses genoux et referma ses bras autour de son bras et vomit d’une seule fois une importante quantité de sang. Étant donné que son ventre n’est plus couvert par sa Cloth, elle a encaissé la violence de l’impact directement dans sa chair.

— Voilà le seul sort que méritent les serviteurs de cette déesse grecque se complaisant à faire couler le sang d’innocent sur nos terres.

— La déesse Athéna n’est pas plus coupable du premier conflit sur vos terres que du second.

— Pourtant ce sont à chaque fois ses guerriers qui s’y retrouvent impliqués. Par ailleurs tu n’aurais pas dû détruire ces haches qui étaient l’héritage de mon illustre prédécesseur : Thor de Phecda.

— Qui était-il ? Je sens dans ta vois une grande estime pour lui.

— Avant de devenir God Warrior il était un brave homme qui ne craignait pas d’aller braconner sur les terres privées de la prêtresse Hilda de Polaris avant afin d’offrir le gibier aux pauvres et aux démunis. Je n’étais qu’un enfant en bas âge à cette époque-là, mais c’est grâce à son dévouement que mes parents et moi-même avons pu survivre.

— Que s’est-il passé ensuite ?

— Un jour ou plutôt une nuit il fut l’un des sept élus choisis par Odin pour revêtir une God Robe afin de protéger notre mère patrie de la première agression perpétrée en ces terres par Athéna. C’était un homme de bien et un valeureux guerrier qui croyait en la noblesse de sa cause. C’est votre Saint de Pégase de l’époque qui la froidement assassiné afin de lui dérober son saphir !

— Je n’étais pas encore née à cette époque contrairement à toi, mais je suis sûr que cela ne s’est pas produit comme tu le penses.

— Les considérations d’une étrange, Saint de surcroit n’ont pas la moindre valeur à mes yeux. Sache que lorsque j’ai revêtu la God Robe de Gamma, j’ai formulé le vœu d’agir avec autant d’humilité que le faisait Thor.

— C’est que tu es bornée en plus !

— Pense ce que tu veux ! Maintenant que tu sais tout, je vais te tuer afin de rendre justice à son âme ! « Titanic Herculis »

Le God Warrior de Gamma brandit à nouveau son poing en l’air autour duquel vint tournoyer son cosmos avec encore plus de vigueur qu’auparavant avant d’abattre son poing en avant. Ymir déchaina une puissance deux fois plus puissante que la précédente afin de pulvériser le corps. Toute fois la Yuna ne chercha pas à esquiver l’offensive et parvient à le réceptionner de front à l’aide de ses mains, mais l’énorme puissance déployée pour son adversaire la traina en arrière.

Toutefois, la Saint de l’Aigle fit preuve d’ingéniosité suite à ses observations et usa de son cosmos comme force de poussée inverse afin de ralentir la charge de son adversaire à terme. Une fois chose faite, elle déploya toute la puissance utilisée pour freiner d’une seule traite contre le God Warrior qui fut renversé à la renverse par le souffle du cosmos de Yuna.

— Impossible ! Comment des bras aussi frêles ont-ils pu interrompre la charge de mon cosmos !?

— Tout n’était que d’observation, rien de ce que tu pourras attenté à mon encontre ne pourra me prendre au dépourvu désormais.

Bien que cela ne plaisait guère au God Warrior, force fut de constater que la Saint de l’Aigle disait vrai. Par deux reprises, après avoir encaissé ses attaques elle est parvenue à en trouver la faille pour les déjouer a la seconde utilisation a son grand damne. Quoi qu’il en soit, Ymir n’escomptait s’avouer pour si peu et se releva hâtivement.

— Je défends ma mère patrie contre l’envahisseur ! Ma cause est juste ! Je ne peux pas perdre !

— Pourtant comme tu viens de le voir, une attaque ne fonctionne jamais deux fois d’affilé contre un Saint ! C’est pour ça que je te demande d’abandonner sans résistance. Je ne tiens pas à tuer une personne aussi dévouée à son peuple.

— Je constate que cette réputation n’est pas usurpée… cependant mon attaque ultime te tuera du premier coup ! Il n’y aura pas de secondes fois avec elle !

— Qu’est-ce que !?

— « Ymir Gigantic Strike » !

Le God Warrior de Gamma frappa ses poings l’un contre l’autre en faisant gronder son cosmos au travers d’une gargantuesque explosion. Ymir rabattit ses deux poings en avant, déchaina ainsi une véritable avalanche de coups qui s’abattirent sur Yuna. La puissance déployée à chaque impact était titanesque au point de provoquer des fissures sur la Cloth de l’Aigle à chaque endroit heurté. Les dégâts que cela provoquait au corps de la Saint de l’Aigle lui-même étaient au-delà du considérable.

Au terme de cette offensive colossale à plus d’un titre qui se termina par un second coup en plein ventre au même endroit que le précédent. Yuna était désormais étendu à plat ventre contre le sol, le regard complètement exorbité et les yeux révulsés à cause de la douleur mêlée aux dégâts infligés à son corps. Le plus inquiétant était qu’elle ne réagissait plus au moindre facteur externe.

— J’espère qu’Hell t’infligera le pire des traitements possibles et inimaginables !

Le God Warrior se retourna en se désintéressant de celle qui fut son adversaire il y a un instant afin de se lancer à la poursuite des autres et avec un peu de chance avoir même l’opportunité de régler son compte à l’Olympienne. Alors qu’il s’éloignait du champ de bataille, il entendait la neige crisser dans son dos et constata en se retournant que la Saint de l’Aigle tentait péniblement de se redresser. Néanmoins Yuna n’y parvenait pas ou plutôt plus aussi bien qu’elle l’aurait voulu. Elle ne pouvait plus s’appuyer sur ses mains pour s’aider étant donné que ses poignets étaient brisés. Ymir aurait de l’admiration pour cette guerrière si elle n’était pas un envahisseur dans le contexte présent, mais tout ce qu’il restait en l’état c’était de l’exaspération envers elle.

— Comment ! Explique-moi comment as-tu pour survivre à ça !? Tes membres devraient être brisés et tes viscères explosé ! Sans compter les hémorragies internes !

— C’est un défaut que nous reprochent souvent nos adversaires. Tant que nous sommes en vie, nous nous relevons afin d’accomplir notre devoir de Saint envers la déesse Athéna.

Le God Warrior de Gamma sentit la colère poindre en lui à la réponse sarcastique que lui adressa la Saint de l’Aigle en dépit de son état physique. Elle était plus que jamais en position de faiblesse et il ne lui en faudrait que très peu pour l’achever, mais il n’avait plus de technique qu’elle n’est pas déjà subie et les réutiliser comportait le risque qu’elle retourne la situation à son avantage. Ymir toisant Yuna droit dans les yeux et plus il voyait son l’état de son corps, plus il se convainquait qu’elle ne pourrait plus rien faire quoi qu’il arrive.

— Qu’Hell t’emporte cette fois-ci ! « Ymir Gigantic Strike » !

Le God Warrior de Gamma frappa ses poings l’un contre l’autre en faisant littéralement exploser son cosmos sous le coup de la fureur. Ymir rabattit ses poings en avant en déchainement toute l’entendue de son cosmos a son zénith. Yuna sait pertinemment qu’elle n’aura droit qu’a une chance et en cas d’erreur elle c’est la mort qui l’attend.

Au moment fatidique, elle parvient à se désengager en déploiement des ailes de cosmos qui lui permirent de prendre son envol pour ce qui sera son dernier assaut au vu des forces lui restant.

— « Aquilla Spinning Prédation » !

La Saint de l‘Aigle déploya ses ailes cosmiques de toute leur envergure et plongea au cœur de l’offensive du God Warrior. C’est avec une vigilance de tous les instants ainsi qu’une extrême agilité qu’elle parvient à éviter chaque coup porté par Ymir pour ensuite le heurter en plein thorax avec son pied et profita de l’impulsion de son geste pour reprendre ensuite son envol.

Yuna n’est avait cependant pas encore fini avec lui et allait désormais porter le coup décisif qui allait mettre un terme à l’affrontement. Elle se nimba de son propre cosmos qui adopta la forme d’un gigantesque aigle et plongea par la suite tête la première en tournoyant sur elle-même. Sa vitesse d’exécution fut telle que le God Warrior ne put rien faire pour l’esquiver et lors de l’impact, elle traversa le corps d’Ymir au niveau du torse tandis que la God Robe de Gama volât en éclat. La Saint de l’Aigle atterrit quelque mètre plus loin et se retourna pour se diriger vers le God Warrior de Gamma qui gisait à présent au sol sévèrement blessé.

— Pourquoi ai-je perdu alors que je me battais pour la protection de mon peuple ?

— Comme je te l’avais dit, une attaque ne fonctionne jamais deux fois de suite sur un Saint, si toutefois celui-ci est attentif lorsqu’il observe et encaisse l’attaque de son adversaire. Cela était une invitation à te rendre parce que je regrette sincèrement d’avoir été contraint d’user de pareil recours alors que je t’avais pourtant convié à stopper cet affrontement avant d’en arriver là.

— Garde ta pitié pour ceux de ton espèce ! Après tout, un de plus qu’est-ce que ça change pour vous ?

— Autrefois j’aurais réagi comme toi, mais je force est de reconnaitre que Cybèle avait raison. Ma cause n’était pas plus noble que la tienne. Tu as combattu vaillamment pour ce qui te semblait être juste tout comme moi.

— Décidément… tu fus vraiment une adversaire… de valeur…

Sur ces derniers mots, Ymir rendit son dernier souffle suite aux gravités de la blessure lui ayant été infligée. Yuna détourna son regard en direction d’un leur interpellant son regard qui se trouvait être le saphir d’Odin que le God Warrior portait à la ceinture. La Saint de l’Aigle poigna dans la neige afin de le ramasser et poursuivit ensuite son chemin pour rejoindre ses frères d’armes malgré qu’elle n’était plus aux meilleurs de sa forme.


	31. Confrontation bestiale

L’Olympienne et ses Saints s’enfonçaient avec hâte à l’intérieur des terres sacrées d’Asgard, mais la neige pouvant atteindre par endroit plusieurs mètres de hauteur ralentissait par moment la vitesse de leur foulée. Les spécificités inhérentes à la Cloth de Saori étaient par ailleurs ce qui freinait le plus cette dernière. Les lamelles métalliques formant la jupe de son armure est ce qui adhérait le plus à la neige tandis que ses ailes agrippaient facilement ce qui se trouvait dans son entourage. En dépit de ces problèmes mineurs, la déesse poursuivit son chemin et ne s’arrêta qu’après une dizaine de kilomètres.

— Pourquoi t’es-tu arrêté Saori ? s’enquit Koga après de celle qui représente sa mère adoptive.

— Nous sommes à présent assez loin du God Warrior que Yuna a décidé de combattre seul, cependant… il n’est que le premier d’une longue liste d’adversaires qui tenteront par tous les moyens de nous arrêter.

— Cela ne sera pas un problème si nous restons groupés. Intervient Soma avec un peu trop de naïveté.

— Cela ne sera pas aussi simple que ça. Interjecta Saori, coupant ainsi l’élan d’optimisme de son Saint. Les God Warriors ont l’avantage du terrain étant donné que nous combattons sur leur terre natale et se serviront de ce dernier contre nous.

— Qu’entendez-vous par là ? Demanda Arne, perplexe par l’interrogation soulevée par la déesse

— Admettons que nous restions groupés et que ce dernier provoque une avalanche en jouant de leur avantage du terrain pour nous prendre au dépourvu. Vous et moi serons dès lors tous tués sur le coup et d’une seule fois. Par contre si nous nous dispersons en partant chacun d’un côté en solitaire cela les contraindra à faire de même. Dès lors ils ne pourront pas escompter tuer plusieurs d’entre nous d’une seule fois.

— Je comprends l’objectif de votre manœuvre, mais êtes-vous sûr que cela soit une nécessité ? demanda Integra réellement inquiète de ce qu’implique cette façon d’œuvrer. Laissez-moi vous escorter avec Paradox dans l’intérêt de votre propre sécurité.

— Je comprends ce que tu ressens Integra, ton devoir en tant que Gold Saint est de constitué ma garde rapproché d’autant plus lorsque je suis en dehors du Sanctuaire, mais c’est un ordre de ta déesse.

— Puisque vous êtes conscient des risques ! Pourquoi agissez-vous alors de la sorte !?

— Il suffit Integra ! S’exprima Paradox en haussant le ton pour couper la parole à sa jumelle commençant à se montrer importune auprès de leur déesse. Nous n’avons pas à contester les ordres de la déesse Athéna même si cela va à l’encontre de notre devoir.

— Je te remercie pour ta sollicitude Paradox, mais c’est justement pour de bonne raison et dans votre intérêt que je prends cette décision. À partir de maintenant nous allons tous nous séparer pour atteindre le palais de Walhalla où siège la prêtresse d’Odin.

Bien que les Saints appréhendaient le pire face à cette décision que leur imposait l’Olympienne, chacun partit néanmoins seul de son côté avec pour destination commune, l’immense et vaste château où réside la représentante d’Odin qui ne semble plus avoir toute sa tête pour agir de la sorte.

Le Saint du Loup poursuivit dès lors sa route seule et prit le parti d’arpenter les hauts plateaux d’Asgard afin de rejoindre sa destination dans les plus brefs délais. Cependant… à cette altitude les températures étaient encore plus rudes et impitoyables que dans la vallée tandis que le vent s’abat avec fureur ce qui a pour effet de maintenir un blizzard mortel sur ces vastes plaines. Cela n’était qu’une partie des phénomènes atmosphériques qui ralentissait le Saint, la visibilité en ce lieu était presque nulle et les cristaux de glace transportée par le vent semblaient être aussi effilés que le fil d’un rasoir.

Toutes ces conditions réunies sont de loin suffisantes pour tuer un être humain ordinaire, toutefois… ce n’est pas cela qui allait se charger de faire passer ce dernier de vie à trépas. Depuis qu’il s’est séparé de ses frères et sœurs d’armes, un être le suit comme son ombre et avait patiemment attendu de se retrouver en terrain favorable avant de dévoiler sa présence.

— C’est en ce lieu que ta route va s’arrêter Saint de la déesse Athéna.

— Qui va là !? tonna Haruto pour se faire entendre par-delà le bruit du vent en essayant de localiser l’emplacement de son interlocuteur au travers des cristaux de glace encombrant sa vision.

— Mon nom est Sigyn d’Alioth ! God Warrior d’Epsilon !

Une silhouette se dessina enfin dans le blizzard et se précisa au fur et à mesure dans des proportions féminines. Le God Warrior d’Epsilon était une femme à l’opulente chevelure argentée attachée à l’arrière du crâne en queue de cheval tandis que ses yeux étaient d’un brun assez clair. À première vue, Sigyn était beaucoup plus âgé de lui, elle la même tranche d’âge que les Saints Légendaires.

— Qu’est-ce qu’Athéna compte me prendre cette fois-ci ?

— Comment ça ? La déesse Athéna n’a jamais dépossédé autrui de ce qui leur appartenait.

— De toute façon elle m’a déjà tout pris !

— Je ne te laisserai pas diffamer impunément la déesse en laquelle je crois ! « Jūmonji Ganseki Kuzushi »

Le Saint du Loup fractura le sol et tailla les débris à l’aide de son cosmos afin de former de nombreux projectile cruciforme qu’il projeta par centaine sur Sigyn. Les étoiles de ninja constitué de glaces s’écrasèrent avec grand fracas sur l’emplacement de son adversaire sauf que… La God Warrior d’Epsilon ne s’y trouvait plus déjà avant même l’exécution de la technique de son adversaire. Celle-ci surgit de son angle mort tel un loup enragé et assoiffé de sang. Elle referma son poing afin de faire jaillir ses griffes rétractiles qu’elle abattit en avant afin d’occasionner de lourde blessure interne à Haruto. Il ne dû son salut qu’à ses réflexes de ninja qui lui permirent d’esquiver partiellement l’assaut qui lui l’entailla tout de même la surface de la peau.

« Quelle vitesse d’exécution ! Je ne l’avais pas sentie s’approcher ! » Pensa-t-il effrayé à l’idée de ce que cela pouvait encore lui réserver un pareil adversaire au cours du combat.

— Tu as de la chance parce que ce n’est pas passé loin.

— Tu es plus redoutable qu’il n’y parait au premier regard.

— Cette fois-ci, tu ne t’en sortiras pas avec une simple entaille ! « Wolf Cruelty Claw »

La God Warrior d’Epsilon nimba ses poings de cosmos qu’elle abattait en avant l’un après l’autre, projetant ainsi des faisceaux de cosmos à chaque mouvement effectué. Haruto se contenta dans un premier temps de les esquiver, mais ce qu’il allait apprendre à ses dépens était que ces projections de cosmos agissaient comme un prolongement des poings de Sigyn.

Dans instant à l’autre, la vitesse d’exécution de la God Warrior s’accentua prestement et pris au piège le Saint du Loup au cœur de cette avalanche de coup poing aux attentions meurtrières. Le Saint prit dès lors le pari risqué de fermer les yeux pour augmenter l’acuité de ses autres sens ce qui lui permit ainsi de percevoir précisément le coup suivant de la God Warrior. Haruto parvint ainsi à se saisir du poing de Sigyn qui fut interrompu en plein enchainement.

— Tu es parvenu parer mon dernier coup… c’est impressionnant.

— Ta vitesse d’exécution au-delà de la moyenne m’a quelque peu contraint à user de l’un des savoirs du ninjutsu qui fut quelque peu suicidaire dans le contexte présent.

— Tu penses vraiment pouvoir t’en tirer avec quelque gesticulation prestidigitatoire ?

— C’est toi qui vas à présent essuyer la violence de mes griffes dans ta chair ! « Rōgaken Rasetsu Senpūjin »

Le Saint du Loup fit jaillir les griffes rétractiles de sa seule main encore libre et les nimba de cosmos avant de porter un coup direct à Sigyn. Cependant… la God Warrior d’Epsilon dévia sa trajectoire d’un puissant revers de la main à l'aide de ses propres griffes et asséna ensuite un tonitruant coup de tête dont l’ampleur fit lâcher prise à Haruto.

La God Warrior saisit dès lors sa chance et envoya le Saint à terre avant de lui bondir dessus afin de lui porter le coup de grâce. Néanmoins, ce dernier parvient à se prémunir des attentions meurtrières de son adversaire en lui envoyant ses pieds dans le ventre et puis l’éjecta en arrière. Il profita d’ailleurs de l’impulsion de son geste pour se relever ardemment.

Les deux adversaires se toisaient à présent mutuellement droit dans les yeux de l’autre en réalisant des mouvements de pas latéral en adoptant la façon de marcher d’un loup. Ils poursuivirent cette ronde pendant un instant, puis d’un instant à l’autre, ils se jetèrent mutuellement dessus toutes griffes dehors. Le vacarme des griffes de métal se heurtant se répercuta dès lors par-dessus le sifflement du vent.

Des coups plus meurtriers les uns que les autres étaient à présent portés de toute part par les deux opposants, mais cette situation finit dans l’impasse. Chacun se désengagea dès lors en arrière, mais à peine ils atteignirent le sol qu’ils se servirent de l’impulsion de leur mouvement pour se projeter à nouveau sur l'autre.

Un unique échange de coup fut porté lors de la rencontre physique. Le Saint comme la God Warrior atterrit à l’emplacement de l’autre et constata la blessure que lui a infligée l’autre lors de leur dernier échange. Cela se résumait à deux ou trois entailles sur la joue.

— Tu es une redoutable adversaire Sigyn, je ne m’attendais pas à tomber sur une adversaire plus rapide que ma vitesse de réaction.

— Cesse donc te vanter de ta vitesse en flagornant la mienne.

— D'où te vient cette haine viscérale que je ressens dans ta voix jusque dans ton cosmos ?

— Ma haine me vient de ce que m’inspire Athéna ! Mais aussi de communauté ! Vous m’avez tout prix et vous allez payer pour ça !

— Si tu veux que je te comprenne, il faudrait que tu penses à développer tes propos.

— Me comprendre… comment oses-tu prétendre pouvoir me comprendre ! « Northern Gunrōken » !

La God Warrior d’Epsilon fit rugir son cosmos qui auréola à présent son corps, lui donnant ainsi l’aspect d’un loup. À présent, elle se déplaçait à une vitesse tellement accrue que plus aucun facteur extérieur n’avait d’adhérence sur son corps, mais le plus dangereux était qu’elle était désormais invincible pour les yeux d’Haruto. Pour sa part, Sigyn passa à l’assaut sans tarder en assénant un nombre incroyable de coups de poing acérés en une fraction de seconde.

La première salve fut d’une violence sans nom qui fit tournoyer le Saint sur lui-même telle une toupie, charcutant sévèrement son bras gauche au passage comme si une gueule s’était refermée dessus. Il s’en suivit de nombreuses autres répliques qui amoindrirent l’intégrité physique de la Cloth du Loup quand elles ne lacérèrent pas purement et simplement sa chair sur une longueur inqualifiable.

— Quand deux loups s’affrontent, il y a toujours un dominant et un dominé; en ce moment même, tu es le dominé ! Et par une femelle de surcroit !

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que Sigyn prenait malin plaisir à mutiler son adversaire avec un acharnement tous ce qui il y avait de plus bestiale et atavique. Elle agissait véritablement comme si elle était un loup dans sa façon de prédater et d’attaquer. Haruto était dans une situation de mort imminente s’il le faisait rien pour se sortir de ce faux pas. Étant donné qu’il ne pouvait plus la voir ou la sentir se mouvoir, le Saint décida de s’en remettre à son seul instinct et s’immobilisa dès lors. Lorsque la God Warrior fondit sur lui pour l’égorger à l’aide ses griffes, il sacrifia l’un de ses bras dans lequel s’enfoncèrent les griffes d’acier en dépit de sa Cloth.

— Tu as sacrifié un de mes bras afin de pouvoir m’immobiliser, mais surtout pour protéger ta gorge.

— Tu ne m’as pas vraiment laissé le choix à vrai dire.

— Tu as agi de manière rationnelle et stratégique, cependant… tu as négligé une chose essentielle ! S’écria-t-elle en assénant un coup de poing dans son ventre.

Sigyn enfonça ses griffes sur toute leur longueur dans le ventre d’Haruto avec une redoutable fureur. Ces dernières étant nimbées de cosmos, l’offensive de la God Warrior traversa le corps dont le dos fut traversé par un faisceau de cosmos. Néanmoins le Saint agrippa sa seconde main au poignet de son adversaire afin de ne pas être emporté en arrière, ce qui aurait aggravé ses lésions internes.

— Qu’espères-tu encore pouvoir accomplir en m’immobilisant les deux bras ? Tu es fini de toute façon !

— C’est toi qui est finis ! « Hakurōken Tenshin Mushoō » !

Le Saint du Loup fit gronder son cosmos et projeta une vague cosmique qui se fragmenta en une infinité de projectiles qui heurtèrent le corps de Sigyn de plein fouet. La God Warrior d’Epsilon fut brusquement arrachée de l’étreinte de son adversaire, mais ne manqua pas d’aggraver ses lésions internes alors qu’elle-même était désormais emportée par la pluie d’étoile filante qui la frappait sous tous les angles à la fois à chaque fraction de seconde qui s’écoule.

La God Warrior s’écrasa lourdement contre le sol gelé tandis que le Saint se tenait debout d’un équilibre précaire avec une main sur l’importante blessure infligée à son ventre qui avait atteint bien malgré lui ses entrailles. Péniblement, Haruto prit la peine de se diriger vers Sigyn qui s’écroula sur un genou après avoir tenté de se relever.

— À présent Sigyn, tu vas tout me dire ! J’ai cerné que ta haine viscérale découle directement d’une grande tristesse née suite à une injustice.

— Tu as vu juste et tout ça rien qu’en analysant mon cosmos, tu es le premier d’ailleurs à y parvenir cela mérite bien que je te fasse cette confidence.

La God Warrior prit une profonde aspiration et puis releva la tête vers le ciel comme pour se plonger au mieux dans ses réminiscences.

— Les Alioth comptent parmi les plus anciennes et nobles familles du royaume d’Asgard. Du fait de notre noblesse, nos parents étaient entourés de nombreux amis… du moins c’est qu’ils pensaient. Un jour, mes parents décidèrent de faire une promenade en famille avec leur sois disant amis jusqu’à ce qu’un grizzly enragé ne surgisse et tue ma mère sur le coup. Ces couards prirent la fuite en laissant mon père et mon petit frère seul.

— Sans vouloir être indiscret, où étais-tu à ce moment ?

— J’avais été envoyé au palais de la prêtresse Hilda de Polaris afin de lui transmettre un message de la part de mes parents. Et ce fut également là que j’appris pour la mort de ces derniers. Dès que j’appris la nouvelle, je partis en courant pour le domaine de ma famille alors que la nuit tombait peu à peu à l’extérieur.

— Mais encore ? Je suppose que ton histoire ne s’arrête pas là.

— Bien au contraire le meilleur arrive seulement. En très peu de temps, j’ai retrouvé tous ceux qui se prétendaient les amis de mes parents et… je les ai ensuite tués un par un ! Étant donné que j’étais désormais devenue une criminelle aux yeux de la loi régissant les terres d’Asgard. J’ai pris la fuite pour la Sibérie où je vécus en parfait anonymat durant plusieurs années…

La suite du récit de Sigyn s’interrompit quand celle-ci chuta en avant en posant ses deux mains à terre. Son corps était à présent animé de spasmes tandis qu’elle commençait à pousser des grognements comme un loup. Haruto ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se produisait, il pensa alors a regardé en direction du ciel et constata que dans cette région du monde la lune est visible de jour comme nuit surtout à cette hauteur, et que de surcroit, celle-ci était pleine.

La morphologie du corps de la God Warrior commença à présent à se métamorphoser pour adopter celle d’une créature à mi-chemin entre l’homme et la bête tandis que sa peau développa une hyper pilosité. Au terme du processus, Sigyn passa du statut d’être humain à celui de lycanthrope.

— Tu es une louve-garou !? Comment cela se peut-il ?

— Tu te souviens que j’ai dit que le jour où j’ai perdu mes parents, j’ai tenté de rentrer chez moi au plus vite alors que la nuit tombait. Le sort fit que cette même journée ou plutôt nuit en l’occurrence, je fus agressé par un loup qui me mordit avant de prendre la fuite aussitôt. C’est grâce à ce don que vous décrivez comme étant une malédiction que j’ai pu…

— Tu ne vas pas me dire que…

— Effectivement ! Grâce à mon odorat, j’ai pu retrouver tous ces lâches et leur offrir une mort mille fois plus atroce que celle qu’ils ont offerte à mes parents en les abandonnant. Mais je n’ai malheureusement pas pu retrouver la trace de Fenrir et dû me résoudre à prendre la fuite sans lui. Plusieurs années se sont écoulées par la suite et c’est de la façon la plus fortuite que j’ai appris pour la guerre en Asgard.

La simple évocation de ce souvenir, même s’il remonte à présent à trois décennies de cela est toujours aussi douloureuses pour Sigyn qui ne peut s’empêcher de verser des larmes en y repensant.

— Alors que j’officiais comme serveuse dans un bar d’une petite ville de Sibérie, j’appris de la bouche d’un client qui n’était d’autre que le Saint du Cygne que c’est vous qui avez assassiné mon précieux petit frère de sang-froid ! Pour ça j’égorgerais Athéna !

À une vitesse bestiale, Sigyn se meut et asséna un coup de genou dans le ventre d’Haruto pour décupler la gravité de sa blessure pour qu’il en crève ! Que cela soit sur le court où le long terme n’avait pas d’importance. Sa tristesse était ce qu’il lui restait d’humanité, sa haine était son vecteur de puissance et la vengeance ce qui la maintenait en vie.

Si la God Warrior faisait preuve déjà d’énormément de puissance et de bestialité sous sa forme humaine. Toutes ces souffrances qui habitaient son être s’en trouvaient amplifié sous cette forme lycanthropiene. Malgré toute la férocité de ses offensives à l’égard du Saint, elle conservait néanmoins un esprit parfaitement lucide ce qui ne la rendait que plus dangereuse.

— Parce que tu crois, que la haine et la vengeance sont la solution à tes problèmes de cœur ?

— Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Tu ne peux pas me comprendre !

— C’est là que tu te trompes Sigyn ! Je suis le mieux placé pour comprendre ce que tu ressens

— Comment ça !?

— Moi aussi j’avais une personne que je considérais comme mon propre frère, cependant il a abandonnée par les siens et lâchement assassinée. Durant des années j’ai nourri une indicible haine et éprouvé une intense envie de vengeance à l’égard de Tokisada, mais une fois le fait accompli, je n’ai absolument rien retiré de ce désir et il en sera de même pour toi ! Je te le garantis !

— Je n’ai pas à recevoir de leçons d’un adolescent ! « Fenrir Deadly Howling » !

La God Warrior d’Epsilon inspira profondément en faisant converger son cosmos vers ses cordes vocales afin de pousser un sinistre et effroyable hurlement. La puissance en décibel déployé fut incommensurable et les ondes sonores ainsi engendrées détruisirent tout ce qui se trouvait autour d’elle. Le sol en fut la première victime étant donné qu’il se fractura de partout en silence étant donné que le hurlement couvrait toute autre forme de son. Le Saint du Loup lui-même n’en sortit pas indemne et fut projeté à terre par la violence de l'onde de choc.

— Quelle puissance dans ce hurlement… Qu’est-ce que !? S’énonça Haruto en constatant l’ampleur des dommages causés par la dernière action de son adversaire

Le Saint du Loup était momentanément devenu sourd à cause du hurlement qui avait provoqué de sérieuses lésions à ses tympans. Déjà que la vitesse de déplacement de la God Warrior était supérieure à la vitesse de perception de sa vue. Il était désormais également privé du sens de l’ouïe qui lui permettait de localiser son adversaire. Sigyn retirait peu à peu les seuls moyens dont disposait Haruto pour la combattre. Tel un prédateur, elle veillait à supprimer le moindre de ses atouts avant de procéder à la mise à mort.

— Tes yeux ne peuvent me voir et tes oreilles ne peuvent plus m’entendre et dans un instant tu ne pourras plus me sentir !

Ce fut à présent avec une facilité des plus grande que la God Warrior s’approcha du Saint sans qu’il ne s’en aperçoive et lui mutila le nez de ses griffes de métal afin d’abolir son odorat. Cette fois-ci Haruto était au pied du mur puisqu’il ne pouvait ni voir, ni entendre, ni sentir la présence de son ennemi qui allait procéder à la mise à mort dès à présent.

— Cette fois-ci, tu es finit ! « Fenrir Deadly Howling » !

La God Warrior d’Epsilon inspira à nouveau à plein poumon tandis que ses cordes vocales se nimbèrent de cosmos afin de pousser un nouveau hurlement infernal. Toutefois… la nature de celui-ci fut différente de la fois précédente. Les ondes sonores s’abattirent cette fois-ci tel un couperet sur Haruto qui fut frappé de plein fouet par cette lame sonique. Celui-ci retomba avec fracas sur un sol de plus en plus fragilisé alors que lui-même éprouvait de plus en plus de mal à poursuivre ce combat à cause de la gravité de ses blessures.

— Cette technique ne me permet pas de pousser un simplement hurlement, il me permet également de moduler la forme de mes ondes sonores afin de varier la nature de mon offensive. Par ma seule voix, je peux provoquer l’explosion de tout ce qui m’entoure ou le pourfendre. Expliqua Sigyn au travers de son cosmos.

La God Warrior se rapprochait du Saint en étant plus menaçante que jamais et ce qu’elle projetait de faire s’il restait passif se laissait imaginer. Faisant fi de sa propre douleur le tiraillant jusque dans ses tripes, Haruto se releva prestement en faisant preuve d’un énorme effort de détermination qui ne durera pas très longtemps et il le savait. S’il voulait vaincre Sigyn s’était le moment ou jamais de tout donné dans ce qui serait son ultime offensive.

— Je vais à présent pousser un hurlement qui va rentrer en résonnance avec ton corps afin de le faire voler en éclat ! « Fenrir Deadly Howling » !

La God Warrior d’Epsilon fit gronder son cosmos de son plus bel éclat en se préparant à pousser un véritablement hurlement de la mort. Quand celle-ci poussa son effroyable cri, tout ce qui l’entoura fut pulvérisé par les ondes sonores.

— « Hakurōken Tōga Shissō » !

Le Saint du Loup fit jaillir son cosmos qu’il poussa jusqu’à son paroxysme entre ses deux mains. Il abattit ensuite l’une d’elles en avant et projeta une énorme sphère cosmique qui prit l’apparence d’un gigantesque loup blanc qui poussa un hurlement à la hauteur de celui du God Warrior d’Epsilon. Les deux arcanes se heurtèrent mutuellement de plein front dans un indicible et vacarme qui décuplèrent l’ampleur du potentiel de destruction des ondes sonores. Cette puissance déchaînée qui venait de naitre provoqua une onde de choc qui projeta sans ménagement Haruto et Sigyn à terre et les empêcha de se relever dans l’immédiat. Mais cela n’était pas la pire chose qui pouvait leur arriver, les ondes de choc consécutives et répétées avaient ébranlé la structure sur laquelle ils se trouvaient. Celle-ci s’effondrait désormais peu à peu en commençant par emporter Sigyn qui fut prise au piège.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais !?

— Il est hors de question que je te laisse mourir ! Tu n’es pas une mauvaise personne Sigyn, tu as juste connu la tristesse, la haine et la vengeance comme moi.

Tout menaçait de s’effondrer d’une seconde à l’autre et de précipiter les deux guerriers dans le vide et la moindre pression trop importance sur le sol accélérais les choses. D’un puissant coup de bras avec ce qu’il lui restait de force, Haruto remonta Sigyn qu’il plaça sur son dos et s’empressa de se désengager de l’endroit qui s’effrita sous ses pieds à la seconde près. Mais ce dernier trop blessé amoindri par son combat et ses blessures s’écroula quelques mètres plus loin.

Quand le Saint du Loup retrouva ses esprits, il constata qu’il se trouvait à nouveau dans l’une des vallées d’Asgard et que ses blessures s’étaient résorbées. Ce n’est que par après qu’il constata que la God Warrior d’Epsilon attendait son réveil à ses côtés et avait par ailleurs retrouvé son aspect humain.

— Sigyn, c’est toi qui m’as emmené ici ?

— Qui d’autres aurais-tu voulus que ce soit ?

— Tu aurais pu choisir de me laisser mourir et prendre la fuite. J’aimerais savoir pourquoi tu ne l’as pas fait.

— Parce que tu avais raison à mon égard, tu as vécu la même chose que moi et tu as su trouver les bons mots pour me convaincre et puis…

— et puis quoi donc ?

— Tu me rappelles en quelque sorte mon jeune frère disparu.


	32. Une venimeuse rencontre

La Saint du Lièvre poursuivit sa route seule comme l’a exigée l’Olympienne. Elle s’engagea sur un chemin peu praticable pour se promener ou combattre. En choisissant sciemment un endroit aussi défavorable à la liberté de mouvement, Arne espérait mettre un éventuel God Warrior sur ses traces en difficulté si elle devait se retrouver ainsi à combattre. Cependant, il y avait un autre facteur que celle-ci semblait oublier.

Arne était peut-être une Saint, mais elle n’a encore jamais eu à combattre un adversaire ou sa vie peut-être engagée sans compter les blessures graves qui pourraient en résulter. Ce n’était pas les piètres affrontements contre les basses classes Martiennes comme Pallasites qu’elle a pu s’aguerrir au combat à l’instar de Yuna qui fut confronté très tôt à la réalité du terrain.

Quoi qu’il en soit, la Saint du Lièvre arpentait à présent les tréfonds d’une gorge où la neige avait tendance à s’accumuler abondamment. Arne devait à présent progresser tant bien que mal alors que la couche de neige atteignait désormais son bassin. Si un combat devait avoir lieu ici, elle serait fortement handicapée par la présence de la neige, mais son adversaire le serait également du coup.

C'est dans la presque pénombre de l’endroit très peu éclairé par les rayons du soleil, quelque chose vint heurter violemment la Saint du Lièvre entre les omoplates forte heureusement protégée par son plastron. Néanmoins… Arne fut envoyé de tout son long dans la neige sous laquelle elle disparut vu l’épaisseur de cette dernière. Prestement elle se releva et constata qu’à quelque pied d’elle se tenait un God Warrior à l’allure particulièrement singulière.

— Tu ne pensais tout de même pas échapper à notre vigilance en passant par un endroit aussi impraticable et accidenté ?

— L’idée était plutôt de te mettre en position désavantageuse. Avec toute cette neige, je ne peux pas me déplacer aussi vite que d’ordinaire, mais du coup il en va de même pour toi !

— C’est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

Le God Warrior intensifia dès lors brusquement son cosmos qu’il fit jaillir en dehors de son corps sous la forme d’un souffle dont la puissance balaya toute forme de neige autour de lui. L’impact simultané de la neige contre tous les murs de la cavité ébranla sa stabilité, ce qui engendra plusieurs vagues d’éboulement autour d’eux dont l’une ensevelit la Saint du Lièvre. Toutefois, Arne parvient à se dépêtrer de l’emprise glaciale comme elle put, mais ne fut pas sans mal néanmoins.

— Hum… vu ta dernière réflexion pas très inspirée, je pensais pouvoir te tuer ainsi. Au moins cela témoigne que tu es une guerrière de valeur qui ne se laisse pas surprendre pour si peu.

— Lors d’un affrontement, on se présente avant d’attaquer l’adversaire ! lui rétorqua Arne en guise de réponse.

— Puisque tu y tiens, sache que je suis le God Warrior d’Omicron ! J’ai pour nom Midgard d’Iormungand… et toi ? Qui es-tu donc ?

— Sache que tu fais face à Arne de la Constellation du Lièvre !

Midgard avait une chevelure noire pour le moins étrange par le fait qu’elle était coiffée de sorte à former des pics avec la moindre de ses mèches de cheveux. La God Robe recouvrant son corps avait également une apparence des plus agressives qui évoquait le fameux serpent monde.

Désormais qu’il était cloitré dans un espace fermé hermétique par les éboulements, plus rien n’empêcherait le combat d’avoir lieu. Mais quoi qu’il en soit, Arne était prête à se donner à fond de ce combat pour remporter la victoire.

— Midgard, tu as commis une erreur en dispersant la neige autour de nous puisqu’à présent je peux faire à nouveau usage de mes jambes à pleine puissance.

— Des mots toujours des mots, mais si tu ajoutais un peu l’acte a la parole pour changer ?

— Subis la puissance du Lièvre ! « Lepus Dash » !

La Saint du Lièvre se mit à courir et atteint en un instant la vitesse du son et bondit d’un instant à l’autre afin de s’élancer dans les airs. Arne redescendit par la suite en piqué et heurta Midgard de son pied en plein thorax à une vitesse sonique. Elle usa ensuite de la puissance déployée par l’impulsion de son coup lors de l’impact pour effectuer un salto en arrière et reprendre ses distances. La violence de l’offensive envoya God Warrior en arrière sans ménagement, cependant… cela ne fit que le trainer en arrière dans les faits.

— Que dis-tu de ça ?

— Arne, sais-tu que tu cours aussi vite que ta chevelure qui ondule dans le vent, mais… tu manques cruellement de puissance !

— Malédiction ! Cela ne lui a fait aucun dommage !

— La conviction et la détermination sont une chose, mais pour les soutenir il faut avoir d’abord et avant tout de la puissance ! « Toxic Claws » !

Le God Warrior d’Omicron fit s’agrandir ses ongles qui se durcirent et adoptèrent une teinte noirâtre. Celui-ci fonça à présent sur Arne à qui il délivra un grand nombre de coups de griffes à la seconde. Celle-ci parvenait jusqu’à présent à esquiver chaque offensive à l’aide de la Cloth recouvrant ses avant-bras sur lesquels s’écrasaient les ongles non sans violence, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Midgard décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure et prit la Saint du Lièvre à revers qui fut dès lors conséquemment entaillé au bras gauche.

Le God Warrior reprit dès lors ses distances tandis que la Saint du Lièvre réalisa quelque pas titubant vers l’arrière en se portant la main droite sur sa blessure qui n’avait rien d’anodin, mais Arne ne tarderait pas à le découvrir à ses dépens.

— Tu te défends plutôt bien, mais il semblerait qu’il y a du laissez allez sur le long terme.

— Cesse tes analyses et poursuivons le combat !

La Saint du Lièvre relâcha la pression qu’elle effectuait sur son bras et remonta là à charge sans tarder. Arne commença son assaut par un coup de pied circulaire dont la vitesse fut telle qu’il trancha l’air dans un sifflement strident, toutefois Midgard évita le coup en se déportant sur le coté, mais se fit prendre au piège de la Saint qui enchaîna avec second coup tout aussi fulgurant dans sens opposés. Il décida à son tour de s’y mettre sérieusement en abattant son poing en avant qui vint se heurter à celui de son adversaire, ce qui provoqua une onde de choc qui balaya ce qui se trouvait autour d’eux.

À présent, les volées de coups pleuvaient dans tous les sens à une vitesse sonique, Arne utilisait exclusivement ses jambes pour attaquer tandis que Midgard donnait tout ce qu’il avait dans ses poings. Chaque impact entre les deux adversaires se soldait par un bruit fracassant résonant en échos qui faisait vibrer les parois de la gorge. Le God Warrior finit par éjecter la Saint du Lièvre d’un puissant coup de poing dans le ventre, mais encaissa son pied dans la figure en contrepartie. Cette dernière n’avait pas encore dit son dernier mot, elle effectua une cabriole en arrière afin de se réceptionner correctement au sol et usa de l’impulsion de sa chute pour accentuer sa vitesse de course.

— « Lepus Double Dash » !

La Saint du Lièvre parvient à atteindre cette fois-ci deux fois la vitesse du son avant de bondir encore plus haut dans les cieux. Arne fondit à nouveau en piqué sur Midgard, mais cette fois-ci elle le heurta à pied joint en plein ventre à la vitesse de Mach II. Sauf que… le God Warrior avait sciemment encaissé l’attaque de plein front afin de pouvoir se saisir des chevilles de son adversaire. Ce dernier poussa la provocation jusqu’à retourner la force de l’attaque contre son expéditrice.

Midgard releva prestement ses bras en l’air et envoya Arne valsé en vrille vers l'arrière. La Saint du Lièvre retomba lourdement ventre à terre, mais elle se releva ardemment sans prêter attention à ses propres blessures afin de ne pas essuyer un assaut supplémentaire de la part de son opposant. Ainsi elle parvient à esquiver le dernier coup que celui-ci tenta de lui porter, mais alors qu’elle tenta de répliquer, son corps se figea sur place.

« Qu’est-ce qui m’arrive !? Je ne peux plus me mouvoir ! » S’exclama de stupeur Arne mentalement à elle-même.

— Ma ravissante Arne, te voilà désormais figé telle une statue par ma paralysie. Tel est le pouvoir en tant qu’empoisonneur.

— Ne crois pas avoir gagné d’avance uniquement parce que mon corps est figé.

— Tu restes optimiste malgré la situation, mais sache que mon poisson provoque une raideur instantanée des muscles. Il est d’ailleurs surprenant que tu puisses encore parler, mais si je ne m’abuse le cœur lui est aussi un muscle, tu sais donc ce qui t’attend lorsqu’il l’attendra.

— S’il y a une chose dont je suis sûr c’est que ne perdrais pas !

— Tu es une adversaire redoutable Arne, mais j’ai constaté que ton manque de puissance lors de tes assauts vient d’un manque flagrant d’expérience. Du coup tu as du mal à doser ta propre puissance et à donner le meilleur de toi-même lors de ces moments. J’en déduis que cela vient du fait que tu n’as jamais affronté avant moi.

— Tu as raison, les seuls combats que j’ai menés étaient soit dans un cadre strict contre un autre Saint ou… Arne ne put finir sa phrase que le poison paralysait désormais ses cordes vocales.

C’était effectivement bien la première fois que la Saint du Lièvre revêtait sa Cloth pour mener un véritable combat. Tous les précédents combats qu’elle avait menés le furent en étant simplement vêtus de son uniforme de la Palestre.

« Il faut que je l’occupe encore seulement un tout petit instant » se répétait-elle en implorant les cieux de lui octroyer cet instant.

Le God Warrior se rapprochait d’elle à présent sans se presser et lorsqu’il fut enfin à porter, la Saint du Lièvre lui envoya son pied à la figure en même temps qu’elle retrouva sa liberté de mouvement. Midgard fut surpris par un tel revirement de situation, mais ne se laissa pas surprendre cette fois-ci et bloqua la jambe de son adversaire en plaçant un bras en opposition.

— Comment se peut-il que tu sois parvenu à échapper aux effets de mon poison !?

— Je suis pleine de surprise !

— Et moi dont… « Poisonous Fang » !

Le God Warrior fit s’allonger ses canines à présent dans lesquels virent s’insuffler son cosmos et mordit Arne à la cuisse tel un fauve. En dépit du fait que la Saint du Lièvre porte un masque, celle-ci poussa un hurlement suraigu à cause de la douleur qu’il s’insinuait en elle. Afin de se libérer de l’étreinte de son adversaire, elle commença à le molester de coup de poing, mais cela fut sans le moindre effet. Lorsque Midgard relâcha enfin sa prise pour reprendre ses distances, Arne du faire en sorte de ne pas chuter à genou et se porta prestement une main sur la plaie de cette nouvelle blessure qui suintait de cosmos et de poisson.

— Tu ne sais pas te battre sans faire recours à des poisons pour affaiblir tes adversaires !?

— Tu n’as vraiment aucune expérience du combat ! Il existe autant d’attaques de nature différente qu’il y a d’étoile dans le ciel. Cependant, parmi tous les God Warrior, tu es tombé sur celui qui maitrise les poisons !

— Qu’à cela ne tienne ! Je ferais mes preuves au combat en venant à bout de toi !

— Si toutefois tu survis au dernier poison que je t’ai inoculé

Les effets ne se firent pas attendre et infligèrent le pire des supplices à Arne qui se mit à hurler à gorge déployée en se tordant de douleurs au sol. Le poison qui parcourait actuellement ses veines agissait comme un puissant acide corrosif qui brulait la Saint du Lièvre de l’intérieur dans un concert de gémissement et de complainte. L’odiosité de cette technique est en terme général suffisant pour abattre les adversaires du God Warrior, mais son adversaire de ce jour montrait plus de résilience de prévue, surtout pour une guerrière n’ayant jamais mené de véritable combat jusqu’à aujourd’hui.

Après une longue et éprouvante minute de souffrance indicible, le corps de la Saint du Lièvre cessa de remuer, mais ce n’était pas pour la raison que pensait le God Warrior. Sous les yeux ébahis de ce dernier, Arne se releva bien péniblement en tremblant de tous ses membres.

— Comment as-tu pu survivre à ça !?

— Je croyais d’avoir déjà dit que j’étais pleine de surprise. Cesse donc avec tes pathétiques poisons et vient de battre sérieusement !

— Tu ne me laisses guère le choix dans ce cas ! » Venomous Breath » !

Le God Warrior d’Omicron inspira profondément afin de projeter un puissant souffle opaque dont la particularité est d’être empoissonnée comme le reste de ses techniques. La différence était que celui-ci pénétrait dans le corps par les pores de la peau à défaut d’être inoculé dans le système sanguin et provoque une mort immédiate à celui qui l’inhale. Le souffle empoisonné se répandit partout dans la cavité afin de ne laisser aucune chance de survie à Arne.

Le souffle fétide commença à se dissiper peu à peu en s’élevant vers les hauteurs de la gorge, Midgard se mit alors à la recherche du corps de son adversaire, mais fit une bien étrange découverte. La lumière et l’ombre semblaient se distordre de façon bien étrange à un endroit, il découvrit alors que le corps de la Saint du Lièvre était entouré d’une sphère aquatique qui avait empêché son souffle pestilentiel de l’atteindre.

— « Aquatic Waltz » !

La Saint du Lièvre provoqua l’explosion de sa sphère aquatique protectrice en une myriade de projections hydraulique qui s’abattit avec violence sur Midgard telle une pluie d’étoiles filantes. Ce dernier fut pris au dépourvu et ne put rien faire face à ce déferlement de puissance qui le mitrailla de toute part avant de l’envoyer valser. Le God Warrior se releva, mais il était désormais trempé de la tête aux pieds

— Tu es peut-être une guerrière néophyte, mais tu caches plutôt bien ton jeu. Puisque mes poissons ne sont d’aucune utilité nous allons finir sa au corps à corps.

— En es-tu certains Midgard ?

— Sur et certains d’ailleurs je… Comment cela se peut-il !? S’exclama-t-il de stupeur en se rendant compte qu’il était paralysé.

— Tu es à présent pris à ton propre jeu

— Arne ! Quand m’as-tu empoissonné alors que tu ne disposes d’aucune technique de ce genre.

— Si tes poisons n’avaient aucune utilité contre moi c’est parce que je fais partie d’une caste de Saint très spécial spécialisé en technique médicinale. Mon cosmos me permet de synthétiser n’importe quel empoissonnement afin de le neutraliser chez moi comme chez mes alliés, mais il peut également empoissonner mes ennemis avec le même processus.

— Tu ne vas pas me dire que…

— Exactement ! Ma précédente offensive aquatique n’avait que pour seul de t’inoculer l’un de tes propres poisons synthétisés par mes soins.

— Malédiction !

— « Lepus Gallop » !

La Saint du Lièvre s’élança une vitesse hypersonique tandis que d’immenses gerbes d’eaux jaillissaient de ses pieds à chaque fois qu’elle en posait un à terre. Arne décolla à perte de vue et redescendit à vive allure en portant un unique coup de pied au God Warrior qui fit jaillir une titanesque gerbe d'eau lors de l’impact sauf que… elle n’avait pas porté un seul coup de pied, mais milles à la seconde et ce fut la vitesse d’exécution de l’attaque qui le fit passer pour un unique coup. Quoi qu’il en soit, ce déchainement de puissance que Midgard du encaisser de plein fouet le terrassa.

Arne usa de la puissance d’impulsion issue de son offensive pour s’élancer dans les airs en utilisant le corps du Midgard comme tremplin. De cette manière elle put sortir de la gorge dont les points d’accès avaient été obstrués par l’éboulement provoqué par le God Warrior. La Saint du Lièvre parvint à s’agripper sur le rebord d’une corniche bordant le précipice et s’adonna à quelque acrobatie périlleuse afin de pouvoir y grimper pour poursuivre son sa route en direction du palais du Valhalla.


	33. Un guerrier méprisant et méprisable

Le Saint du Petit Lion arpentait actuellement un long et large sentier qui serpentait le long de profonde gorge d’un côté et d’immenses falaises de l’autre qui n’en restait pas moins escarpé. Les choses n’allaient pas en s’améliorant, plus il progressait en ce lieu, plus celui devenait accidenté par les ravages de ce climat hostile, mais pas que… certaines traces laissaient présumer que certain dégât avait été provoqué sciemment par la main de l’homme, mais dans quel but ? Cela était la question qui restait en suspens.

Un bruit sourd retentit soudain dans l’endroit, ce bruit était celui d’une avalanche qui se déversait avec fureur sur l’emplacement du Saint qui parvient à se dépêtrer de cette situation de justesses en s’accrochant comme il put sur la façade abrupte de la falaise de l’autre côté de la gorge tandis que le torrent de neige se déversa dans le précipice. Son point d’attache céda cependant sous son poids, mais une intervention externe le saisit au poignet et l’aida à regagner l‘autre rive

— Ce n’est pas passé loin, je te dois une fière chandelle Arne, sans toi j’aurais fait une chute fracassante.

— Ce n’est rien, par contre, je me demande qu’est-ce qui a bien pu provoquer cette avalanche ?

Cette interrogation trouva une réponse lorsque Soma et Arne furent traitreusement attaqués dans le dos avec une fureur sans pareille qui les projeta contre le flanc de la falaise qui vola en éclat comme si elle était creuse. Cela mit à jour la petite arène improvisée qu’avait préparée le God Warrior en présence. Le Saint du Petit Lion et la Saint du Lièvre pour leur part ne tardèrent pas à se relever prestement en se mettant en position défensive après avoir essuyé cette attaque sournoise que lâche.

— J’espère que cette intervention a répondu à votre précédente question. S’énonça une voix empreinte de mépris et de condescendance.

— Un God Warrior ! J’aurais dû m’en douter !

— Arvak de Beta va avoir l’immensissime honneur de vous écraser !

Arvak était un homme d’une trente-cinquaine d’années arborant une apparence singulière. Une longue raie de cheveux blonds partait de la moitié droite de son crâne et redescendait jusqu’à sa gorge tandis que l’autre moitié de son crane était intégralement rasé et arborait d’étranges tatouages forment des arabesques sur toute sa surface. Il portait également une paire de boucles d’oreilles à l’esthétisme agressant l’œil ce qui se mariait à merveille à son regard hautain et méprisant.

— N’as-tu donc aucun honneur que pour attaquer un ennemi dans le dos de la sorte ? S’exclama Soma à l’encontre du God Warrior

— Silence misérable insecte méprisable !

— Quand tu seras à court de synonymes tous aussi sympathiques les uns que les autres, on pourra passera la suite. Lui rétorqua Arne afin de le remettre à sa place.

— Silence femelle ! Je ne t’ai pas donné le droit de m’adresser la parole !

— De quel droit oses-tu t’adresser à une femme sur ce ton !?

— Parce que vous pensez que des minables de votre trempe sont dignes de ma personne ? Tu n’es qu’un échauffement d’une soixantaine de secondes que je vais envoyer ad patres avant de me confronter à cette chose que vous nommez Athéna et qui a l’audace de se prétendre être une « divinité »

— Je ne te permets pas d’insulter la déesse en qui je crois ! « Flamme Desperado » !

— « Aquatic Waltz » !

Le Saint du Petit Lion nimba son poing de flamme afin de projeter ainsi une série de boules de feux tandis que la Saint du Lièvre engendra de nombreuses sphères d’eau qui s’abattirent d’une seule fois sur l’emplacement d’Arvak. Toutefois, celui-ci fit un rapide geste avec sa cape et le souffle cosmique qui en fut issu souffla toutes les sphères de feu et d’eau qui dissipèrent les unes à la suite de l’autre.

« Incroyable ! D’un seul souffle produit par son cosmos, il a anéanti mon attaque. Je vais devoir me montrer prudent face à un adversaire de ce genre. » Se dit Soma à soi-même dans sa tête.

— « Lepus Dash » !

La Saint du Lièvre surgit des cieux et heurta le God Warrior à une vitesse sonique, cependant ce dernier bloqua son coup de pied à l’aide d’une seule main et referma aussitôt sa poigne sur sa cheville. Arvak effectua ensuite un rapide tour sur lui-même et projeta Arne en avant, mais Soma s’interposa afin de la rattraper.

— Arne, est-ce que ça va ?

— Il est plus puissant que le God Warrior que j’ai affronté précédemment.

— Vous pensiez réellement pouvoir m’atteindre avec des attaques aussi médiocres ?

— On ne t’a jamais dit que l’orgueil précède la chute ? Et dans ton cas celle-ci sera dure. Interjecta Arne d’une voix teinté de hargne à son encontre

— Garde ce genre discours pour les larves de ton espèce ! Je n’ai rien à craindre puisque vous ne parviendrez jamais à m’atteindre de toute façon

— C’est ce que nous allons voir « Lionnet Bomber » !

— « Lepus Gallop » !

Le Saint du Petit Lion fit jaillir son cosmos qui s’embrassa afin de nimber son corps de flamme et se projeta ensuite tel un boulet de canon sur le God Warrior au même titre que la Saint du Lièvre. Ce dernier voyait distinctement ses adversaires lui arriver dessus, mais ne chercha pas pour autant à esquiver.

— Je vais vous rafraichir les idées en commençant par atteindre ces flammes de pacotilles ! « Universe Freezing »

Le God Warrior adopta une posture particulière afin de faire d’accroitre son cosmos qu’il conservait confiné dans son corps jusqu’à atteindre le seuil désiré. Arvak abattit à présent une main en avant et fit jaillir un souffle glacial de la paume de cette dernière. La bourrasque polaire se déversa sur l’ensemble de l’aire d’affrontement. Lorsque que la brume engendrée par cette dernière se dissipa, on put découvrir dès lors Soma et Arne figé en plein mouvement par une fine couche de glace, néanmoins très résistante, qui recouvrait leurs corps et épousait la moindres des formes de ces derniers.

— Par les flammes ! Soyez consumé ! « Great Ardent Pressure » !

Le God Warrior de Beta adopta une nouvelle posture afin accroitre son cosmos sous une incroyable pression. Quelque instant plus tard, il rabattit ses poings en avant et projeta une rafale incandescente qui frappa heurta Soma. L’emprise de la glace sur son corps fut brisée et ce dernier fut emporté par déferlante ardente qui lui infligea nombre de brulures à différent stade de gravité.

— Arne est-ce que tu te portes bien… Arne !

Le Saint du Petit Lion ne tarda pas à découvrir que la Saint du Lièvre était toujours figée dans la glace et dans l’incapacité de briser son étreinte. Il voulut lui porter assistance sans tarder bien que quelque peu déstabilisé par les effets consécutifs inhérents à la glace et au feu. Il tacha tout de même de se relever, mais à peine fut-il en position agenouillé qu’Arvak le renvoya à terre en lui assénant un coup de pied dans la mâchoire.

— Tu ferais mieux de t’occuper de ton propre sort au lieu de t’inquiéter de cette femelle figée dans la glace. Elle ne mérite pas que je me salisse les mains en la touchant et je préfère de loin la laisser mourir à petit feu d’asphyxie et d’hypothermie !

— Ta façon de considérer autrui me répugne au plus haut point !

— Ce n’est qu’une femme ! Elle n’a aucune valeur et n’avait aucun droit de se prétendre guerrier alors qu’elle appartient au sexe faible !

Cela était la parole de trop de la part d’Arvak qui fit bouillir Soma de colère. Celui-ci fit jaillir son cosmos sur l’instant, le God Warrior exécuta dès lors un saut vers l’arrière pour battre en retrait. Ce dernier commençait à être agacé par les Saints qui lui faisaient perdre plus de temps qu’escompté dans ses prévisions.

— Je vais te faire payer pour ta cruauté ! « Lionnet Burning Fire » !

Le Saint du Petit Lion fit s’enrouler une trombe de flamme autour de son bas qu’il abattit en avant. Il projeta une puissante rafale de flamme qui se déversa sur le God Warrior. Cependant… ce dernier para l’offensive en la canalisant à l’aide d’une seule main.

— Tu me fais perdre mon temps ! « Ardent Cooldness » !

Le God Warrior de Beta adopta une posture adéquate et fit jaillir son cosmos tout autour de lui sans la moindre modération ou mesure. Arvak abattit prestement ses deux poings en avant et projeta un souffle glacial infernal. Cette offensive était aussi paradoxale qu’aberrante étant donné qu’elle était constituée de cristaux de glace en combustion qui déferla sur Arne toujours prisonnière d’une l’étreinte glaciale. Toutefois, Soma s’interposa afin de la protéger sauf que… Le Saint du Petit Lion comme la Saint du Lièvre furent soufflé par la prodigieuse puissance de l’arcane paradoxal.

— Bande déchets ! Comment avez-vous pu imaginer que vous pouviez vous opposer face à l’héritier d’Hagen de Merak !

— Peux-tu nous rappeler où est-il actuellement ? S’exprima Soma d’une voix sarcastique en arborant un large sourire.

Courroucé par les derniers dires soutenus par le Saint, le God Warrior parcourut en un instant la distance les séparant et lui asséna un terrible coup de pied dans le flanc pour le retourner sur le dos pour mieux lui comprimer la cage thoracique avec son pied, compliquant ainsi sa faculté à respirer.

— Alors que je n’étais qu’un gosse autrefois, j’ai toujours voué une admiration sans bornes envers Hagen de Merak qui incarnait tout ce que je voulais devenir. Il avait à la fois la force physique et la puissance cosmique telle que personne ne pouvait s’opposer à lui et sa virilité n’avait aucun égal. Il était l’incarnation même de la description de l’homme.

— Ce n’est pas bientôt fini toutes ces conneries ?

— Comment ça !?

— La valeur d’un homme ne se mesure pas à sa puissance, mais à ce qu’il représente ! rétorqua Arne qui s’était relevé en dépit de la douleur.

— On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis saleté de femelle !

— Soma a fait bouclier de son corps pour protéger le mien qui était prisonnier de l’étreinte de la glace. Je vais lui rendre la pareille en poursuivant ce combat à sa place !

— Je ne commettrais pas la même erreur qu’Hagen ! « Ardent Cooldness »

Le God Warrior de Beta adopta une nouvelle posture et fit s’accroitre son cosmos qui dansait tout autour de sa position. Arvak rabattit ses deux poings en avant et projeta un brasier glacial sur la Saint du Lièvre qui se retrouva prise au piège au sein de ce déluge de flamme. La particularité de ces dernières en dehors du fait d’être bleuté était qu’elle consumait par le froid. Autrement dit, l’embrassement allait réduire Arne en tas de cristaux de glace après que son corps se soit brisé comme du verre.

Arvak pris un plaisir immense à se délecter des moindres hurlements suppliciés émis par Arne qui s’écroula en arrière et perdit conscience. Le God Warrior n’’escomptait pas en resté la cependant et se rapprocha de la Saint du Lièvre à qui il commença à assener des coups de pieds avec un véritable désir de donner la mort.

— Hagen est mort parce qu’il était épris de la Prêtresse Freya et j’ai appris de son erreur que l’on ne peut se fier aux femmes. Votre place légitime est de nous êtres dévoués corps et âmes si vous ne voulez pas vous en mangez une dans la figure. Celles comme toi qui ont l’audace de venir sur un champ de bataille en se prétendant guerrier au même titre qu’un homme ne mérite que la mort la plus violente et barbare qu’il puisse exister !

— Il suffit Arvak ! Laisse Arne en dehors de ce combat où te le regrettera amèrement !

— Tu crois que t’es menace me font peur demi-portions ? Avant vous sachez que depuis que j’ai hérité de la God Robe de Beta, j’ai tué d’innombrables déchets qui se prétendaient des guerriers. Un après l’autre, ils sont tous morts de façon tout aussi brutale que sanglante ! Sans compter les femmes que je croisais sur mon chemin parce qu’après tout elles ne valent rien.

— Il suffit ! Tu n’es qu’un monstre assoiffé de violence et de pouvoir ! En tant que Saint de la déesse Athéna, il est de mon devoir de mettre un terme à ta folie avant que tu ne fasses une victime de plus.

— Je ne suis plus à un meurtre près sais-tu depuis que j’ai entamé cette purge. Vous êtes les prochains sur ma liste et ensuite j’irai ôter le nom à cette chose ignoble que vous nommez Athéna !!!

— Je t’en empêcherai !

— CRÈVE !!!

Le God Warrior de Beta fit rugir son cosmos afin de se préparer à porter un coup fatal aux deux Saints sauf qu’un imprévu se produisit. De nombreux faisceaux lumineux jaillir par tous les interstices de la God Robe qui le corps d’Arvak afin de reprendre sa forme totémique non loin de lui.

— Qu’est-ce qui se passe !? Ma God Robe ! Elle m'a quitté !

— Cela est la volonté de ta God Robe.

— Comment ça ?

— Tu viens de faire l’éloge de ta cruauté envers tous les innocents que tu as tués de sang-froid par pur plaisir. Cependant, les Cloth comme les God Robes sont des êtres vivants capables de reconnaitre la valeur morale de leur porteur. Les dernières paroles que tu as proférées fut la goute de trop pour la God Robe qui ne désire plus être souillé par un individu de ton espèce.

— Qu’importe après tout ! Avec ou sans armures, je reste supérieur !

— La déesse Athéna interdit aux Saints de s’en prendre à des adversaires qui sont sans défense cependant… La Cloth du Petit Lion se fragmenta et reprit son apparence totémique à côté de Soma. Je suis à présent dépourvu de Cloth et nous allons pouvoir terminer cet affrontement en bonne et due forme.

— De quel droit oses-tu m’insulter en ôtant ta Cloth ! « Great Ardent Pressure »

Le God Warrior de Beta adopta une posture afin de faire jaillir tout le potentiel de son cosmos en dehors son corps. Arvak abattit ses poings en afin de projeter un souffle infernal pour incinérer les deux Saints.

— « Lionnet Explosion » !

Le Saint du Petit Lion tendit ses bras en avant en faisant converger son cosmos entre ses mains où se forma une boule de feux qui commença à s’agrandir de façon exponentielle jusqu’à atteindre des proportions démentielles. Soma réalisa un rapide tour sur lui-même et projeta la gigantesque boule directement dans l’œil du souffle incandescent. Cette dernière atteint Arvak de plein fouet et précipita ce dernier tête la première dans le précipice se trouvant derrière lui.

— Inconcevable ! Je ne peux pas perdre face à un Saint !

La violente explosion produite par la boule de feu provoqua une seconde explosion qui se déversa dans la gorge où avait sombré le God Warrior déchu, scellant ainsi inéluctablement son sort. La God Robe de Beta reconnut la victoire de Soma et lui remit dès lors son saphir sans contrainte. Bras dessus, bras dessous, il poursuivit ensuite sa route avec Arne aussi épuisé et éreinté que lui.

* * * * *

Dans un lieu situé dans un autre plan dimensionnel où l’eau et les ténèbres règnent en maitre, l’un sur le sol et l’autre dans les cieux, cinq individus erraient sans but depuis plusieurs heures durant. En dehors de revenir sempiternellement toujours à leur point d’origine, ils n’étaient arrivés à rien d’autre si ce n’est se fatiguer en vain.

— Combien de temps va-t-on encore rester piéger ici à votre avis ? demanda Shun quelque peu perplexe au vu de l’endroit les retenant captifs.

— C’est en cela que ce lieu est paradoxal. Nous sommes libres de nos mouvements et d’aller où bon nous semble, cependant nous ne pouvons pas nous échapper de ce lieu quoi que nous fassions. S’énonça Hyoga en n’exprimant aucune émotion bien que cette situation lui tapait sur les nerfs.

— Aussi loin que je me souvienne nous étions dans le palais du Valhalla en compagnie de Freya qui nous exposait ses inquiétudes au sujet de la disparition de sa sœur Hilda. Et l’instant suivant nous avons tous été submergés par les ténèbres avant même d’avoir pu comprendre ce qui se passait. S'exprima Ikki avec sa sympathie inné

— Quoi qu’il en soit, il n’y a plus aucun doute sur la duplicité de Freya ainsi que sur l'identité de son commanditaire. Intervient alors Shiryu ayant compris ce qui se tramait

— Effectivement, cette mascarade n’est l’œuvre que d’un seul dieu, répondit Seiya qui voyait parfaitement de qui son frère d'arme voulait parler. Montre-toi Abzu ! Tonna-t-il alors.

La voix de Seiya résonna en échos dans le vide sidéral de l’endroit jusqu’à disparaitre peu à peu pour laisser de nouveau place au silence. Mais ce fut à cet instant que le flot infini sous leur pied se mit en mouvement et convergea vers un endroit précis où se forma une sphère aquatique en lévitation au-dessus du sol. Celle-ci explosa une fois complètement formée laissant ainsi apparaitre la divinité mésopotamienne à l’allure démoniaque.

— Athéna ne t’a jamais appris le respect d’autrui visiblement. S’énonça le dieu de sa voix dénué d’humanité ou d’émotion.

Le dieu se tenait face aux cinq Saints de légende qui n’ont jamais eu de peur ou de crainte de s’attaquer aux dieux eux même afin de protéger Saori et la terre. Sauf qu’Abzu n’était pas n’importe quelle divinité et ils allèrent l’apprendre leur dépend. Chacun renvoyait une attitude de défiance envers ce dernier, mais cela était une façade pour dissimuler une peur des plus archaïques qui les rongeait de l’intérieur tous autant qu’ils sont.

— Vous désiriez me voir, il me semble ? Alors nous allons à présent discuter ensemble.

— Il me semblait que tu avais été abattu par Koga aux dernières nouvelles. N’as-tu donc retenu aucune leçon de cet échec ? Lança Seiya sur le ton de la provocation

— Les choses sont rarement celle que l’on croit vous savez, n’est-ce pas Shiryu qui avait dit autre fois « Le fait de voir est parfois plus un handicap qu’un réel avantage » ?

— Tu étais là ce jour-là !? S'en étonna Shiryu.

— Je suis à la fois partout et nulle part à la fois et vous devriez le savoir. Sachez que j’ai d’ailleurs pris plaisir à vous suivre tout le long de votre existence. Cinq frères n’ayant que le père en commun qui n’étaient que de simples Saints qui parvinrent à terrasser l’élite de la chevalerie et finirent par ébranler les divinités elles-mêmes.

— Cesse donc tes flatteries ! Tu penses que nous ne sommes pas conscients de cet instant éphémère ? Nous savons que transcender notre état n’est que temporaire, mais durant ce court laps de temps nous ne faisons qu’un avec le cosmos et cela nous permet de réaliser des miracles. Tant que nous vivrons, nous le recommencerons autant de fois qu’il le faudra pour protéger les générations futures.

— Avez-vous au moins ne serais-ce qu’une notion de ce qu’est véritablement un miracle ? Aussi puissants fussent-ils, vous n’avez affronté que des divinités aussi arrogantes qu’elles sont incompétentes.

— Il suffit avec les grandes tirades philosophiques ! Qu’as-tu fait à Freya afin de la convaincre d'agir de la sorte ?

— Ce que j’ai fait pour la convaincre… je lui ai simplement raconté… la vérité... qui fut si écœurante à entendre qu’elle se fit la promesse de tout mettre en œuvre pour empêcher cette dernière de se réaliser.

— Quelles que soient tes ambitions, tu n’as pas à mêler ce peuple qui a renoncé à toutes promesses de vie meilleure afin de préserver la terre !

— Votre ignorance est affligeante. Vous me discernez des discours de moralité manichéens que vous inculquez Athéna sans même vous douter de l’ampleur de la menace fantôme tapie dans l’ombre qui nous guette. Quoi qu’il en soit, j’agis pour notre bien commun à tous afin de protéger ce qui doit l’être et j’accomplirais tous les sacrifices qu’il faut pour cela.

Abzu se tut à la fin de sa phrase et réalisa un geste de sa main qui fit s’élever hors de l’eau une imposante sphère aquatique qui se stationna en position lévitant. Dans cette sphère parfaitement lisse telle, une boule de cristal, des images de l’extérieur en temps réel commencèrent à se matérialiser.

— Dans ce lieu, j’ai fait en sorte que l’écoulement du temps soit différent afin que vous ne le trouviez pas trop long en attendant que la bonne marche de chose se déroule à Asgard. Grâce à cette sphère, vous allez pouvoir suivre à présent le déroulement des évènements en temps réel.

Sur ces derniers mots, le dieu tourna talons et s’apprêtait à regagner l’endroit de son domaine où il a pour habitude d’observer le monde extérieur ou de se plonger en méditation. Néanmoins le Gold Saint de la Balance l’interpella en ignorant quelle sera la réaction d’Abzu face à une question de cette nature.

— Et qu’en pense-t-elle ? Serait-elle satisfaite de toutes ces vies brisées ? De tous ces massacres perpétrés ? Tout ça au nom de Tiamat ?

À peine Shiryu avait-il eu l’occasion de finir sa phrase que le dunamis d’Abzu explosa a l'image d'un nouveau Big Bang. L’eau pourtant si calme et sereine au sol s’éleva en de nombreux endroits sous forme de colonne a perte de vu tandis que des éclairs de nature inconnue zébrais les ténèbres de la façon la plus menaçante qu’il soit. Avant même que le Gold Saint ne réalise ce qui se passe, celui-ci fut arraché du sol et ressentait une indicible puissance s’exercer sur sa gorge pouvant lui rompre tout ce qui s’y trouve

— SILENCE !!! Ne vous avisez plus jamais de prononcer son nom en ma présence !

Abzu qui était resté jusqu’à présent d’une imperturbabilité déstabilisante venait de céder à une colère dévastatrice à l’entende d’un seul nom. Le dieu déchaina son courroux à l’encontre de Shiryu qui fut fracassé contre le sol et trainé dans l’eau jusqu’à l’horizon. Cette réaction fut si imprévisible de la part d’une divinité telle que lui que les autres Saints en furent à la fois surpris et effrayés.

— Décidément, les Dieux ont bel et bien créé les hommes à leur image. Ils sont tous aussi incompétents les uns que les autres ! Nous avons façonné la terre et permis à ces dieux d’exister et que reçois-je en retour ? Une planète agonisante peuplée par une espèce dégénérée ! Ce sont ces mêmes imbéciles qui m’ont ce qui m’appartenait ainsi que fait sceller Gaia et mit un terme à l’âge d’or des temps mythologique !

À ces mots, le dieu retrouva son sang-froid et son calme et se retira comme si rien ne s’était produit. Néanmoins, à cet instant, Seiya compris la différence de puissance entre les dieux qu’il avait affrontée par le passé et celui inhérent à ce panthéon. Il en arriva à l’effrayante conclusion que même en état pourvu de God Cloth, il n’est pas dit qu’il pourrait survivre face à Abzu s’il devait l’affronté dans cet état de colère.


	34. Un adversaire mystérieux

La Saint de la Grue se rapprocha lentement de ce qu’elle pense être le palais du Valhalla, mais la poudreuse ajoutée à la cime des arbres qui l’entourait rendait la discernassions des choses se trouvant dans le lointain plutôt difficiles à cerner avec exactitude. Quoi qu’il en soit, Komachi arpentait à présent un sentier traversant une vaste campagne recouverte de neige et qui ne semble plus être entretenue par ailleurs.

Cette dernière avait par ailleurs pris le risque de révoquer sa Cloth et n’était donc de ce fait plus vêtue que de son uniforme de la Palestre. Ce qui avait motivé cette initiative quelque peu dangereuse en territoire ennemi était que la couleur de sa Cloth était un peu trop interpellant dans un environnement à prédominance blanche, surtout dans une campagne. Alors que la Saint de la Grue continuait son chemin sans véritable embuche, elle perçut soudain une présence et effectua un salto en arrière qui lui permit d’éviter de justesse un assaut provenant du ciel qui pulvérisa le sol sur cinq mètres de diamètres.

Lorsque toute la terre et la neige soulevée par cette offensive retomba au sol, elle put découvrir une silhouette prendre forme au centre de ce cratère. À n’en pas douter, il s’agissait d’un God Warrior à l’allure singulière. Celui-ci entama le dialogue en réalisant plusieurs gesticulations avec ses mains. Dans un premier temps Komachi prit cela pour du ninjutsu, mais il se releva très vite qu’il s’agissait en réalité du langage des signes

_\- Quel étrange accoutrement pour venir combattre sur les terres sacrées d’Asgard_

\- Laisse-moi juste un instant pour enfiler ma Cloth… « Crane Cloth » !

La Clothstone que Komachi portait au bout de son collier attaché à son coup se mit à scintiller d’une puissante lueur qui produisit un flash aveuglant. Celle-ci recouvrit le corps de sa détentrice comme une seconde peau pour se dissiper aussitôt fait. La Saint de la Gtue était désormais parée de sa Cloth et disposée à combattre sans tarder.

_\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu préférais parcourir nos terres dans ton précédent accoutrement. Fit-il à la vue de la couleur rose un peu trop flashy de cette Cloth._

\- À qui ai-je l’honneur de faire face en dehors de cela ? Demanda Komachi pour couper court à la discussion sur la couleur de sa Cloth.

_\- Mon nom est Voluspa de Iormugand, God Warrior de Sigm. Face à qui ai-je l’honneur de m’adresser ?_

\- Je suis Komachi de la constellation de la Grue

Voluspa était en soi une personne très mystérieuse et pour le moins étrange. Celui-ci portait un masque pour camoufler son visage et sa God Robe ne laissait paraitre aucune particularité physique, qu’elle soit masculine ou féminine. Celui-ci s’exprimait par ailleurs en langage des signes, non pas parce qu’il était sourd, mais plutôt parce qu’il était muet de naissance. La coiffure qu’il arborait était aussi très… particulière dans son genre. Celle-ci était tirée vers l’arrière de son crâne et passait dans l’une des trois attaches disposées en ligne verticale qui formaient ainsi de longues et opulentes queues de cheval.

_\- Qu’es-tu venu faire en ces terres d’Odin ?_

\- De nombreuses choses à vrai dire en commençant par découvrir où vous retenez les nôtres et ensuite découvrir ce que manigance votre Prêtresse actuelle.

_\- Les autres ? Vous êtes les premiers depuis des années à venir en ce lieu et conformément aux ordres de la Prêtresse Freya, je me vois dans l’obligation de mettre un terme à vos agissements._

\- Comment ça nous somme les premiers à venir à Asgard ? Nous avons envoyé les cinq Saints de légende à Asgard afin de vous venir en aide lorsqu’une des vôtres est venue quérir notre aide.

_\- Tu veux dire que notre prêtresse commanditerait des faits et gestes que nous ignorions ?_

\- Toute cette histoire semble de plus en plus louche et fallacieuse et je n’apprécie guère cela

_\- Quoi qu’il en soit, le temps de mots est arrivé à son terme « Nidhogg Deadly Claws »_

Le God Warrior de Sigma fit s’allonger ses ongles qui devinrent aussi durs et que tranchant que le fil de l’acier. À présent Voluspa s’élança sur la Saint de la Grue et commença à assener de nombreuses rafales de coups qui étaient accompagnés de sifflement provoqué par le tranchant des ongles fendant le vent à chaque mouvement. En dépit de la nature du terrain, Komachi parvenait à esquiver les offensives aisément en se déportant sur les côtés pour esquiver les assauts. Bien décidé de passer à son tour l’offensive, elle bondit en arrière en se laissant quelque peu glisser sur le sol.

\- « Crane Strike » !

La Saint de la Grue plaça son poing en retrait et insuffla son cosmos dans l’intégralité des fibres musculaires de son bras. Komachi se projeta ensuite sur le God Warrior de Sigma et rabattit son poing en avant à bout portant à une vitesse sonique. Le relâchement du cosmos concentré dans son bras pourfendit l’atmosphère autour d’elle et provoqua une onde de choc qui décupla la puissance d’impact de son coup qui projeta Voluspa en arrière avec fracas. Sans broncher ce dernier se releva et reprit le dialogue là où il en était avec son interlocutrice de ce jour.

_\- La légende à propos des Saints est donc bien véridique, Komachi, ton poing est capable de pourfendre les cieux et d’ouvrir également la terre, je présume._

\- Tous les Saints en sont capables effectivement, mais j’ai beaucoup basé mes capacités martiales sur des techniques portés avec les poings.

_\- Néanmoins… tu n’as pas eu l’opportunité de combattre souvent, autrement tu aurais déjà remarqué cet état de fait._

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux… Komachi arrêta sa phrase en plein vol et se mit à hurler à gorge déployée.

D’importante entaille s’ouvrir spontanément un peu partout sur les endroits non protégés par sa Cloth. De ces plaies giclèrent plusieurs filets de sang simultanément qui mirent à mal l’équilibre de la Saint de la Grue qui parvient à éviter la chute de très peu. Toutefois… elle se tenait à présent de façon précaire sur ses jambes.

\- Comment as-tu pu m’atteindre alors que je suis pourtant persuadé d’avoir esquivé chacun de tes coups.

_\- Ton attention était fixée sur mon offensive pour l’esquiver, mais il me suffisait d’en porter un seul à une vitesse élevée pour que ton regard ne le perçoive pas. En d’autres termes, tu t’es laissé berné parce ce que tu pensais être mon offensive._

\- Je comprends mieux ce que Yuna a enduré jusqu’à aujourd’hui pour atteindre ce niveau de puissance… Je suis encore loin d’être à son niveau… Cependant… Je n’ai que d’autre choix que de vaincre !

_\- Tu es consciente de tes faiblesses, mais tu comptes tout de même poursuivre ce combat perdu d’avance au vu de ton niveau pour t’en affranchir… Cela est honorable de ta part._

\- Voyons voir ce que tu peux faire ça ! « Crane Knock » !

La Saint de la Grue plaça ses deux poings en retrait en insufflant cette fois-ci son cosmos dans le moindre muscle de ses bras qu'elle rabattit en avant afin de pourfendre l’atmosphère l’entourant avec encore plus de puissance, anéantissant tout ce qui se trouvait autour de la trajectoire entre Voluspa et elle. Néanmoins, ce dernier passa au travers de l’offensive sans mal et referma précipitamment ses mains sur les poings de son adversaire avant qu’elle puisse réagir.

_\- Tu as essuyé de violentes blessures dans ta chair qui ont gravement mutilé tes muscles et ainsi amoindri tes capacités. S’exprima Voluspa au travers des ondes de son cosmos. Ce ne sont pas des poings avec aussi peu de conviction qui parviendront à me vaincre ! « Nidhogg Titanic Strike » !_

Le God Warrior de Sigma relâcha son emprise sur les poings de Komachi et lui assena un coup d’une ampleur sans précédent dans le ventre qui catapulta cette dernière dans les cieux. Voluspa bondit ensuite dans les cieux et asséna un coup en marteau sur le crâne de la Saint de la Grue qui déploya une puissance titanesque. Le corps de son adversaire fut projeté avec fracas contre le sol et ne dû son salut qu’à la neige qui amortie le choc contre le sol, au cas contraire son corps aurait été brisé par l’impact.

_\- La puissance est une chose primordiale lors d’un affrontement, mais il faut aussi de la conviction pour le mener à son terme. Sans puissance ni détermination, tu n’es rien._

Le God Warrior poursuivait son discourt au travers de son cosmos ainsi même si la Saint n’est plus ne état de décrypter les signes de ses mains, elle comprend néanmoins tout ce qu’il y a dire. Komachi était à présent sévèrement blessée, mais cette dernière parvenait tout de même à se relever sans trop de mal pour une personne dans son état ce qui suscita la curiosité de Voluspa.

_\- Tu disposes de plus de détermination que je ne le pensais surtout au vu de ton état physique. Mais il est mal avisé de forcer un corps qui n’est pas aguerri au combat comme tu le fais séant. Tu risques juste de provoquer de te provoquer des lésions irréversibles._

\- Effectivement c’est ça qu’implique le devoir d’un Saint et… il me reste encore une carte à jouer ! « Crane Impact » !

La Saint de la Grue fit gronder son cosmos tel un coup de tonnerre et s’élança sur Voluspa, mais au milieu de la distance les séparant. Komachi s’arrêta et abattit son poing en avant afin de porter un unique coup de poing à une vitesse hypersonique. Néanmoins, le God Warrior esquiva l’offensive en bondissant et répliqua sans attendre.

_\- « Nidhogg Burning Breath » !_

Le God Warrior de Sigma concentra son cosmos entre ses mains et engendra par la suite un souffle incandescent infernal qui déferla sur la plaine en consumant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Komachi fut prise au piège au cœur de l’offensive et s’en retrouva immolé sur place. Une fois l’offensive terminée, il ne resta plus qu’une plaine désolée et carbonisée par les flammes brulant encore ci et la tandis que le corps de la Saint de la Grue gisait à terre.

_\- Tu es venu sur le champ de bataille comme s’il s’agissait d’un jeu sauf que celui-ci peut s’avérer mortel comme tu le constates. Un autre ennemi en dehors t’aurait déjà porté le coup de grâce, mais je n’en ferais rien dans mon cas._

Le God Warrior voulut se retirer sur ces mots, mais il s’effondra à terre sans explication. La dernière offensive de Komachi ne consistait pas à porter un seul point qui était une illusion due à la vitesse d’exécution de celle-ci. En réalité elle a porté une rafale de coup avec un cosmos aussi affuté que le fil d’un scalpel chirurgical. Les premiers impacts créèrent nombre de microfissure sur la God Robes qui permirent aux seconds coups de pénétrer à l’intérieur du corps de Voluspa par les pores de sa peau et sectionnèrent les fibres musculaires en de nombreux endroits

_\- Elle est parvenue à me faire baiser ma garde avec une illusion d’optique et ses coups sont aussi affutés qu’une lame._

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que je fais partie d’un corps de Saint médicinal et ma spécialité est de pouvoir résorber n’importe quelle blessure en retissant les fibres organiques grâce à mon cosmos ou en l’occurrence user de celui-ci a la façon d’un scalpel.

Komachi démontra tout l’art de ses talents médicinaux en retissant la moindre de ses plaies à l’aide de son index nimbé de cosmos. Un seul passage sur la blessure avec précision suffisait pour voir l’épiderme se retisser de lui-même. Étant donné qu’il lui avait accordé le privilège de ne pas la tuer bien que ce n’était pas les occasions qui lui avaient fait, La Saint lui rendit la pareille en poursuivant son chemin sans attenter à ses jours.


	35. Le poids du passé

Bravant l’hostilité des éléments en cette contrée rude, la Saint du Frelon poursuivait son périple en direction du palais du Valhalla sans avoir croisé le moindre God Warrior sur sa route pour l’instant. En dehors du sifflement sempiternel du vent, il régnait un silence des plus étranges. La faune et la flore semblaient pour ainsi dire endormies partout ou Sonia passait. Cette dernière cessa soudain sa course ininterrompue depuis qu’elle s’est séparée du groupe.

« Ce silence devient de plus en plus inquiétant, j’ai comme l’impression d’être suivit des yeux depuis qu’il a commencé » se dit-elle à elle-même.

À l’instant même où la demi-déesse se fit cette réflexion, le silence cessa comme s’il était doué d’intelligence et fut remplacé par un air rythmé qui semblait être une symphonique. Cependant dès qu’elle en entendu les premières note il fut trop tard. Sonia était désormais hypnotisée par le responsable de cette sournoiserie et la dirigeait à présent comme un pantin au gré de ses désirs. Déambulant à présent comme un zombie sans but ni volonté, la Saint du Frelon fut guidée jusqu’à l’intérieur de l’enceinte d’une ville abandonnée et détruire peu à peu par les affres du temps et du climat. Une fois arrivé au centre de la cité, le charme se rompit de lui-même afin de permettre à Sonia de retrouver ses esprits.

— Mais… qu’est-ce qui m’est arrivé ? s’exclama-t-elle en retrouvant le sens des réalités en se portant une main au visage. J’ai comme l’impression d’avoir été absente durant plusieurs dizaines de minutes sans savoir pourquoi.

— Cela est on ne peut plus normal que tu ne te souviennes de rien jusqu’à présent étant donné que tu étais sous l’effet de mon hypnose. S’énonça alors une voix féminine sortant de derrière les décombres d’une habitation.

— Qui es-tu ?

— Je me prénomme Frigg d’Eta pour te servir ma très chère Sonia.

Frigg était une jeune femme d’une vingtaine d’années a vu d’œil. Celle-ci disposait d’une chevelure blonde tirée vers l’arrière du crâne et coiffée de façon asiatique afin de retomber en de nombreux serpentin jusqu’à la hauteur de ses reins. Ses yeux étaient par contre aussi bleus que l’étrange diamant qui ornait le centre de son front.

— Comment connais-tu mon nom alors que nous ne nous sommes jamais croisés auparavant ? demanda Sonia avec autorité, quelque peu désappointée par le fait qu’un inconnu l’interpelle par son nom.

— Je sais de nombreuses choses sur toi… fille de Ludwig et Misha.

Sonia ne laissait pas transparaitre une certaine angoisse, mais n’en restait pas moins interpellé que Frigg puisse connaitre le nom civil de son dieu de père ainsi que celui de sa mère. Il y avait quelque chose d’indiscernable dans le cosmos de Frigg qui empêchait de pouvoir cerner son caractère ce qui augurait de mauvais présages.

— Je ne me laisserais pas déstabiliser pour si peu ! « Hornet Stinger » !

La Saint du Frelon tendit brusquement ses deux bras dans le prolongement de ses épaules et fit jaillir six dards au total qui fendirent l’air sur leur passage et traversèrent le corps de Frigg. Cependant… le corps de la God Warrior se dissipa comme un fantôme, se faisant, les dards allèrent s’écraser dans les ruines se trouvant derrière elles.

— Malédiction ! jura Sonia en constatant l’échec de son offensive. Où te caches-tu !?

— Je suis… tout autour de toi Sonia.

— Qu’est-ce que !

— Où suis-je Sonia ? Où suis-je ? Où suis-je Sonia ? Où suis-je ?

Effectivement, Frigg ne mentait pas, elle se trouvait bien partout et nulle part à la fois. Sonia avait beau tourner sur elle-même encore et encore autant qu’elle le désirait, elle n’en restait pas moins encerclée par la God Warrior.

— C’était une réaction bien impulsive de ta part Sonia qui risquait de te couter cher si tu m’avais atteint.

— Au contraire justement ! Je suis tout disposé à t’affronter, alors cesse de te cacher !

— Pourtant la dernière fois que tu as agis sous le coup d’une impulsion, tu as tué Kazuma et aujourd’hui encore tu es dévoré par les remords de ton acte. Que dirait-il s’il voyait que tu t’es entiché de son fils ?

— La ferme !!! « Hornet Stringer » !!!

La Saint du Frelon tendit à nouveau ses bras et fit exploser son cosmos afin de faire jaillir une nuée de dard sous tous les angles de sorte à atteindre le moindre de ses ennemis l’entourant. En agissant de la sorte, elle était persuadée d’atteindre la God Warrior peu importe où celle-ci se cachait. Tout ce que cela produisit ne fut cependant qu’un immense vacarme lorsque les dards firent voler en éclat nombre de ruines autour d’elle sans jamais atteindre son objectif.

— Encore une offensive aussi impulsive que vaine qui ne fait que t’épuiser.

— Tu seras beaucoup moins bavarde une fois que je t’aurais vaincu !

— Tu ne pourras jamais me vaincre parce que… au fond de toi, tu répugnes à combattre et encore plus à tuer, surtout quand c'est inutile et… c'est cette faiblesse qui te coutera la vie semi-déesse, fille ainée de Mars. « Lyra Deadly Wire » !

La God Warrior d’Eta tendit sa main en avant en écartant chaque doigt et chaque réplique faits de même. Des rayons immaculés jaillirent dès lors en nombres de chaque main et s’entremêlèrent les uns les autres autour de Sonia qui se retrouva prise au piège d’un quadrillage mortel. Avant qu’elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour s’en dépêtrer, la Saint du Frelon dut frapper sous tous les angles simultanément par cette offensive meurtrière. La demi-déesse retomba ensuite avec fracas contre le sol et ne devait la vie qu’à sa Cloth qui avait encaissé l’intégralité de l’assaut, mais cette dernière était à présent pourvue de fissure sur toute sa surface.

— Comme tu le constates ma très chère demi-déesse, toute résistance est futile.

« Quelle puissance monstrueuse… c’est comme si elle avait brisé tous les os de mon corps » Complaignit Sonia dans ses pensées, éprouvant bien du mal à se relever après pareil assaut.

— Cela aurait été même bien pire si ta Cloth ne t’avait pas protégé. Répondit-elle à Sonia

Cette fois-ci la stupeur se marqua très clairement sur le visage de la demi-déesse qui ne comprenait pas de quelle façon Frigg pouvait-elle répondre à une question qu’elle s’était posée dans sa tête. Sonia tentait bien de cerner son adversaire, mais en dehors d’un flou artistique indescriptible, le cosmos de ce God Warrior n’émettait aucune émotion, aucun ressenti, ce qui empêchait toute tentative d’anticipation.

— Je vais te faire une petite révélation. Grâce à ce diamant qui orne mon front depuis ma naissance, je suis apte à lire dans le cœur et l’âme des gens. Autrement dit, tu ne peux rien me cacher.

— Qu’importe que tu puisses lire dans mes pensées… si tu ne peux plus te mouvoir ! « Twilight Marionet » !

La Saint du Frelon tendit ses bras en avant et fit jaillir un fils cosmique du bout de chacun de ses doigts qui allèrent se saisir du corps de Frigg sans attendre. La God Warrior se retrouva dès lors prise au piège de l’étreinte des fils, en conservant néanmoins cet agaçant sourire satisfaisant et sarcastique.

— Oh… tu es parvenu à m’attraper… pauvre de moi, que vais-je bien pouvoir faire à présent ?

— Cesse un peu cette comédie puérile tu veux ? Ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi !

— Cela avait pourtant si bien fonctionné avec Kazuma pourtant… au point qu’il en est mort.

Frigg prenait un malin plaisir à remémorer cette nuit de cauchemar à Sonia, cela était sa corde sensible et escomptait l’user jusqu’à ce qu’elle finisse par craquer et sombre dans le désespoir. Quoi qu’il en soit, ses derniers dires qu’elle avait proférés avaient suscité la colère chez la demi-déesse qui agit une fois de plus sous le couvert d’une impulsion. Celle-ci tira brusquement sur ses fils afin de lui briser squelette, mais… ne détruisit qu’une colonne sur lesquelles s’étaient ces derniers.

— Tu es si pathétique malgré que tu sois à moitié déesse.

À ces mots, Sonia fit prestement volte-face en envoyant un dard dans la direction du bruit, mais à part provoquer plus de bruit et de destruction, elle ne parvient qu'à réaliser rien d’autre.

— « Grip of Thread » !

La God Warrior pointa Sonia de son index d’où jaillit un fils cosmique qui vint refermer son étreinte autour de ses poignets de sorte à les lier. La Saint du Frelon se débattit aussi fort qu’elle pouvait, mais ne parvient pas à se défaire de leur étreinte, mais cela ne constituait en rien la réelle offensive de Frigg, mais tout juste un aperçu de ce qui allait suivre sous peu.  
Un second vint lier les chevilles de la demi-déesse qui chuta lourdement à terre tandis qu’un large sourire laissant apercevoir la cruauté de Frigg se dessina sur son visage. La God Warrior tira sur son fil et envoya le corps de Sonia s’encastrer avec brutalité au travers le mur d’une habitation avant de retirer sa main en arrière pour induire un contrecoup qui renvoya la Saint s’écraser de tout son long par terre.

La God Warrior s’amusait avec son adversaire en usant du lien qui les relie à la façon d’un yoyo. Le nombre d’impacts aussi violents qu’impitoyables ne se comptait plus entre le sol et les obstacles qui s’écroulaient sur elle par la suite. Quand Frigg se lassa de cette perfidie, elle fit tournoyer le fil afin d’envoyer le corps Sonia percuter tout ce qui tenait encore debout dans les alentours avant de briser le fil les reliant.

Une fois de plus, Sonia se retrouvait gisante à terre et le corps courbaturé par d’atroces souffrances indescriptibles, c’est à peine si elle parvenait encore à respirer sans y mettre d’effort. Très péniblement, elle rampa pour sortir des décombres la recouvrant et commença à se relever aussi bien qu’il lui était encore permis.

— Pourquoi t’acharnes-tu à te relever encore et encore ? Alors que tout ce que tu obtiendras au bout du compte c’est… encore plus de souffrance.

— Jamais je ne renoncerai à combattre ! Quelle que soit la puissance de mon adversaire !

— Je reconnais bien la combativité propre aux dieux de la guerre. Tu es bien la fille de Mars, ça ne fait aucun doute.

Sonia cessa de prêter attention aux dires de Frigg qui n’avait pour but que de la déstabiliser et ferma ses yeux étant donné que son adversaire usait d’illusion pour tromper son regard. Elle focalisait à présent toutes ses perceptions sensorielles comme extrasensorielles sur la God Warrior afin localiser son emplacement pour lui porter une unique attaque dans lequel elle mettra toutes ses forces de sorte à l’abattre sur le coup. Cependant, elle devait avant tout faire le vide dans son esprit afin d’empêcher Frigg d’anticiper ses actions.

L’espace d’un instant, le silence s’installa sur cette ville qui n’était désormais plus qu’un vaste champ de bataille. La God Warrior était intriguée par le comportement de la Saint du Frelon, mais n’y voyait qu’un ultime sursaut de la part d’une guerrière au bout de ses forces.

— Cette fois-ci, tu ne m’échapperas pas ! »Turn Back This Darkness » !

La Saint du Frelon engendra une vrille de cosmos autour de son bras et fondit sur l’emplacement de Frigg en abattant sa main en avant. Le corps de la God Warrior fut traversé tandis que le sang coulait à flots sur le bras Sonia.

— Tu vois, je t’avais bien dit que je finirais par te retrouver.

— Sonia… tu es vraiment pitoyable !

Le corps de Frigg disparu une fois de plus et ce que la Saint croyait être du sang se releva être de l’eau. Tout ce qu’elle était parvenue à faire, c’était de détruire la fontaine se trouvant au centre de la place. La God Warrior en avait assez de ce combat pour sa part et allait y mettre un terme de la façon la plus expéditive qu’il soit.

— « Lyra Deadly Wire » !

La God Warrior d’Eta tendit à nouveau son bras en avant en faisant converger un maximum de cosmos vers la paume de sa main afin de faire jaillirent un maximum de fils sous tous les angles pour de ne laisser aucune chance de survie à son adversaire. Cette fois-ci la demi-déesse fut prise au piège tel un insecte. L’ampleur de l’assaut fut d’une telle fureur que cela pulvérisa la Cloth du Frelon tandis que Sonia essuya le tranchant mortel de chaque fil directement dans sa chair. Elle en hurla d’ailleurs à gorge déployée de toute sa puissance pulmonaire avant de s’écrouler à terre où son sang mêlé d’ichor se déversa en grande quantité.

Frigg pensait en avoir terminé pour de bon avec elle, mais eut elle la déconvenue d’assister à une scène des plus agaçante pour ses nerfs et surtout pour sa patiente. Sa Cloth avait été anéantie et elle était grièvement blessée, malgré cela, Sonia se relevait encore une fois pour poursuivre ce combat qui n’a jamais commencé.

— Pourquoi combattu Sonia ?

— Je me bats pour Athéna !

— Vraiment ? Pourtant j’ai lu en toi que tu ne t’es jamais considéré comme étant l’un de ses Saints. C’est même pire que ça puisque tu es écœuré par toi-même à l’idée d’être considéré en tant que telle.

— Cela ne te regarde pas !

— Tu te sens indigne d’être une Saint, c’est pour cette raison que tu as renoncé à la Gold Cloth du Scorpion et que tu as désertée je me trompe ?

— Frigg ! Cesse de lire en moi et viens te battre !

— Et qu'est-ce que tu y as gagné à combattre pour Athéna ? Tout ce que tu as gagné Sonia c'est... une autre bataille sanglante.

— Tu ferais mieux de te taire avant de le regretter !

— Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer comme tu as tué Kazuma ?

— TAIS-TOI !!!

— Qui y a-t-il Sonia ? La vérité est-elle si douloureuse que ça à admettre ? Après tout, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.

Frigg continua encore et encore à pointer le doigt là où ça fait mal jusqu’à parvenir à ses fins. Sonia finit par craquer et chuta à genou en fondant en larmes. Voir la demi-déesse pleurer comme une enfant alors qu’elle s’était toujours montrée comme étant une femme forte procurait un grand plaisir à la God Warrior qui ne comptait s’arrêter en si bon chemin.

— Qui es-tu réellement Sonia ?

— Je ne sais plus moi-même.

— Tu es une personne se complaisant dans le meurtre et la traitrise qui tue des innocents sans état d’âme.

— Silence ! Silence ! SILENCE !!!

— Assassin ! Meurtrière !! Traitresse !!! Voilà ce que tu es Sonia !

— Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça !!! hurla-t-elle à plein poumon. Je n'étais qu'une enfant ! Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ce qui s'est produit ! Je voulais juste que mon père m'aime et fasse preuve d'attention à mon égard comme il le faisait pour Eden. Je voulais juste être aimé et me sentir protégé !!!

— Tu commences à me donner la nausée ! Quoi qu’il en soit… au nom du seigneur Odin et en vertu des pouvoirs qu’il m’a conférés... je te condamne à mort pour tes crimes ! « Stringer Requiem » !

La God Warrior d’Eta commença à jouer de sa harpe en insufflant son cosmos dans les cordes de son instrument qui commencèrent à s’allonger démesurément. Voyant ce qui était en train de se produire, la Saint du Frelon se releva à la hâte, mais à cause de son état actuel, elle n’eut pas les réflexes salvateurs qui lui auraient permis d’esquiver l’assaut. Les nombreux fils constituant la lyre se saisirent de chaque membre du corps de Sonia, l’une d’elles se referma par ailleurs son emprise autour de sa gorge et menaçait de l’égorger.

— Déesse Athéna… je ne sais plus en quoi croire ni quoi faire... je vous conjure de répondre à ma question par pitié…

— Il n’y a aucune réponse à ta question et à présent que la sentence a été prononcée, tu vas expier tes pêchées dans le sang !

La God Warrior poursuivait sa mélopée mortelle tandis que Sonia se débattait de toutes ses forces pour se libérer de l’étreinte des fils l’entravant, mais malgré toute sa détermination, ses efforts se firent vains. Plus elle se débattait, plus les fils resserraient leur étreinte en déchirant sa robe et s'enfonçaient dans sa chair.

— Cesse de te débattre ainsi Sonia, c'est inutile, tu ne pourras pas échapper à l'emprise de mes fils, accepte plutôt ton châtiment.

Elle n'écoutait de toute façon plus qu'à moitié ce que lui disait la God Warrior, les fils ne cessaient de se resserrer en tordant son corps dans une position très douloureuse accentuée par les fils qui s'enfonçaient toujours un peu plus dans sa chair. Cependant… cela n’était que très peu de choses comparées au fil l'ayant saisi à la gorge qui lui effleurait désormais dangereusement la trachée

— Tu vois Sonia, la musique adoucit les mœurs et t'offriras également la rédemption et la délivrance une fois tes péchés expiés. Cependant il me faut mettre les choses au clair avant que tu ne trépasses.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— C’est à propos de la Justice d'Athéna. Depuis quand combattre au nom d'une Déesse prônant l'amour et la paix universelle justifie de tuer autrui ? Vous êtes bien naïfs, la Guerre ne peut engendrer la paix et la violence n'engendre que plus de guerres. La paix n'est qu'une chimère et au nom de celle-ci, tous ensemble, vous avez tué de nombreux innocents.

« Elle raison, la guerre ne peut engendrer la paix, mon père, la Déesse Athéna, ils ont essayé de maintenir un semblant de paix et d'harmonie, mais cela était illusoire, la paix n'existait pas »

— Je vois que tu commences à comprendre l'utopie qu’était ton existence.

« La Justice n'excuse nullement tous les actes que j'ai commis. Frigg a raison je ne suis qu'une meurtrière, si je me retrouve dans cette position aujourd'hui c'est uniquement parce que je récolte ce que j'ai semé, j'ai mérité mon châtiment, j'ai mérité de mourir, c'est le prix à payer pour expier mes péchées. »

— Puisque tu le reconnais enfin… tu vas mourir !

Frigg entama le dernier couplet de sa symphonie mortelle tandis que le fils qui enserre la gorge était plus que jamais resserré. La moindre respiration était un supplice infernal et la moindre respiration trop grande sectionnerait la trachée de la demi-déesse. Pourtant celle-ci fait encore preuve de résilience au grand damne de la God Warrior qui allait s’empresser de mettre un terme final à cette puérile comédie.

Frigg termina sa mélodie en insufflant son cosmos sans modération dans les cordes de son instrument qui frappèrent de plein fouet Sonia qui poussa un ultime hurlement avant de s’écrouler inerte au sol. Cette fois-ci le combat était définitivement clos et la God Warrior s’apprêtait à s’en aller, mais se retrouva face à face avec la Saint de la Grue avec qui elle décida de s’adonner à un jeu beaucoup plus expéditif qu’avec sa précédente sœur d’arme.

Dans le même temps, Sonia gisait à terre, mais respirait encore en dépit de la gravité de ses blessures. De toute façon, la douleur avait atteint un seuil si intense qu’elle ne la ressentait plus et encore moins la morsure hivernale du froid se déchainant autour d’elle. Entre deux états de conscience, la Saint commença se laisser doucement glisser vers les méandres de la torpeur jusqu’à ce qu’une voix familière l’interpelle en déchirant le voile de ténèbres l’entourant de sa bienveillante présence.

« Sonia ! Tu ne dois pas baisser les bras quoiqu’il arrive »

« Déesse Athéna… c’est vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? »

« Quoi qu’il arrive ne baisse jamais les bras Sonia, mais lorsque le doute t’assaille et que tu te sens perdu. Dans ces cas-là n’oublie jamais pour quel idéal tu te bats et avec qui »

« Je ne sais même plus qui je suis réellement à force de combattre psychologiquement pour donner une fausse apparence de celle que je suis réellement »

« Qui es-tu ? Tu es Sonia du Scorpion, l’un de mes quatre-vingt-huit Saints qui combattent à mes côtés afin de donner le jour à un monde meilleur »

« Déesse Athéna… j’implore votre pardon pour toutes mes fautes d’autrefois »

« Tu n’as pas à t’excuser Sonia, le fait de douter est ce qu’il y a de plus humain et ces fils qui entravaient tout corps étaient l’incarnation physique des chaines de ton douloureux passé. En consumant ces fils, tu as brisé ces chaines et t’es enfin libéré de ce passé qui te hantait depuis trop longtemps. »

« Déesse Athéna, en ce moment même, je formule le vœu solennel de me relever et de vaincre la God Warrior d’Eta »

« Sonia, l'heure est enfin venue pour toi de renaitre de tes cendres telles le phœnix en tant que Scorpio no Sonia, celle qui règne sur le jugement et la discipline dont le dard est aiguisé et le cœur brulant d'une passion ardente de protéger les plus faibles »

Cette discussion salvatrice entre l’Olympienne et la demi-déesse avait été salvatrice et désormais Sonia était plus galvanisée que jamais à se relever et à vaincre son impitoyable et cruel adversaire. Dans le même temps, Frigg prenait un plaisir sadique non dissimulé a torturé Komachi prisonnière des fils de sa harpe dont chaque note lui procurait une souffrance indéfinissable.

La God Warrior s’arrêta au milieu du couplet lorsqu’elle ressentit le cosmos agonissant de la Saint du Frelon reprendre vigueur avec une ardeur terrifiante. L’espace d’un instant, un frisson parcourut l’échine de Frigg qui se retourna sans tarder et découvrit alors Sonia en train de donner toutes ses forces lui restant encore afin de se relever sur ses jambes.

— Comment est-ce possible ! Mon requiem aurait dû t’être fatal !

— Je te l’avais pourtant dit Frigg, jamais je n’abandonnerais ce combat et j’en ressortais victorieuse !

— As-tu seulement vu ton état ? Tu es grièvement blessé, sans compter que tu perds du sang en abondance, ce qui indique une hémorragie. Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit dans cet état, tu y laisseras la vie

— Qu’à cela ne tienne alors, mais sache que combattrait jusqu’à mon dernier souffle au nom de la déesse Athéna !

— Tu es pathétique.

— Maintenant, plus que jamais auparavant mon cosmos… embrase toi de toute ta puissance ta splendeur ! Brule ! BRULE !!! O MON COSMOS !!!

À cet instant très précis le cosmos de Sonia s’intensifia avec ardeur en déployant une puissance phénoménale tout provoquant une onde sonore assourdissante comparable à un coup de tonnerre annonçant un funeste présage. En ce moment mêmes tant Frigg que Komachi assistèrent avec consternation à un phénomène incroyable encore jamais vu dans un cosmos. Il était en train de transcender sa nature afin de venir incandescent telle Antares, l’étoile incandescente. Ce qui fit par ailleurs augmenter exponentielle la température de l’endroit, provoquant ainsi l’évaporation de la neige qui forma une brume épaisse et dense qui engloutit la ville. Le silence perdura encore un moment jusqu’à ce qu’un flash doré déchire le voile de brume et dévoile Sonia dont le corps été désormais revêtu d’une armure aux couleurs aussi étincelante que le soleil.

— Pour répondre à la question que tu m’avais posée un peu plutôt, mais à laquelle je fus incapable de répondre au vu de mon état. Sache que désormais je suis Sonia du Scorpion ! Gardienne du huitième temple zodiacal !

— Que tu sois vêtu d’une Gold Cloth ne changera rien à la gravité de tes blessures et la conclusion de ce combat restera la même

— À présent je vais te laisser le choix entre deux possibilités : la capitulation ou la mort, que choisis-tu ?

— Je n’ai rien à craindre de toi puisque tu ne pourras pas m’atteindre

— Je prends cette réponse pour un refus, c’est toi qui l’auras voulu ! « Scarlet Needle » !

La Gold Saint du Scorpion fit s’allonger l’ongle de son index d’où jaillit un flash lumineux rougeoyant. Suite à la fatigue induite par cette ultime et dernière attaque ainsi qu’à la gravité de ses blessures, Sonia perdit conscience et s’effondra à terre.

— Cela n’était donc que l’ultime sursaut d’une piètre guerrière. Je vais donc pouvoir à présent en finir avec l’autre.

Frigg se retourna pour faire face à Komachi, fermement décidé à lui ôter également la vie sans tarder. Elle se rapprocha ainsi d’elle pour être à bout portant pour effectuer son offensive mortelle sans chercher à dissimuler la cruauté qui éclaire son regard et se marque sur son sourire. Lorsqu’elle voulut agir en conséquence, le sang jaillit soudain en abondance par quinze endroits différents de son corps au grand étonnant de la God Warrior ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait

— C’est impossible… elle n’a pas… pu… m’att… EINDRE !!!

La God Warrior d’Eta réalisa plusieurs pas titubants vers l’arrière sur un équilibre chancelant avant de s’effondrer à la renverse et rendit son dernier souffle avant même de toucher le sol. Sonia avait vaincu Frigg, mais à quel prix cependant ? Toutefois… cet affrontement lui avait permis de briser une fois pour toutes les chaines la reliant à son douloureux passé, la libérant par la même occasion de la culpabilité qu’elle portait en elle depuis bien trop longtemps.

* * * * *

Depuis sa sombre demeure aquatique, l’ancestrale divinité avait suivi l’affrontement de son début jusqu’à la fin sans jamais n’avoir douté de son dénouement final. Après tout, il ne pouvait en être autrement puisqu’elle l’était l’une deux incarnations que protégeait jadis sa bien-aimée.

\- La prise de conscience de leur véritable nature ne devrait plus tarder après ce que je viens de voir.

D’un geste de la main, le dieu fit disparaitre la sphère lui permettant d’observer le monde extérieur et commença à rêvasser à propos des temps jadis de la mythologie où il était encore un dieu digne de ce nom et non un monstre que toute forme d’existence craint.

\- Cela m’aura pris beaucoup de temps Tiamat, mais je suis enfin parvenue à retrouver la trace du Yin et du Yang dont tu étais la gardienne. Ceux-ci ont choisi cette ère afin de s’incarner dans un homme et une femme qu’ils sont jugés digne leur pouvoir.

Il s’arrêta dans sa grande tirade quand certains dires virent troubler son attention. En ce lieu pas le moindre murmure ou la moindre pensés ne pouvait échapper à son regard. Le dieu ne demande aucune compassion, mais la considération tronquée des Saints à son égard commençait à l’agacer. Abzu allait dès lors se charger de leur montrer qui entre elle et lui est le véritable monstre !

D’un simple geste de la main, il fit s’élever l’eau dans laquelle patauge les Saints tandis que son dunamis se chargeait de donner une consistance et une forme à l’un de ses souvenirs qu’il aurait voulu oublier devant des Saints incrédules face à ce qui se produisait. Ils allaient avoir l’honneur à présent d’être les témoins privilégiés du jour où le monde basculât dans l’horreur.

\- Où sommes-nous à présent ?

\- Ce qui est sûr c’est que nous ne sommes plus dans l’Apsu

\- Ce lieu ressemble en tous cas étrangement à Elysion

\- Je suis sûr et certain que nous n’avons jamais mis les pieds en ce lieu avant aujourd’hui.

L’endroit qui retenait jusqu’alors les Saints captifs s’était métamorphosé au point d’en devenir méconnaissable. L’eau et les ténèbres avaient désormais disparu aux bénéfices d’une pleine verdoyante emplie de fleur ainsi que d’un ciel bleu éclatant parsemé de nuage ci et là.

\- Regardez là-bas ! Vous avez vu cette femme ?

Tous détournèrent leur regard dans la direction indiqué par le Saint d’Andromède et découvrirent une très belle femme assise au bord d’un lac, dont les pieds étaient plongés sous la surface aquatique cristalline. Celle-ci disposait d’une opulente et chevelure d’une blancheur aussi immaculée que leur geôlier, celle-ci arborait également des cornes évoquant celle d’un dragon sur les coté du crâne et disposait de griffes en guise d’ongle aux pieds comme aux mains. À leur grande surprise, celle-ci tourna sa tête dans leur direction et se releva pour marcher dans leur direction.

\- Elle nous a remarqués, que fait-on ?

\- Elle n’a pas l’air hostile,

\- Je ne ressens d’ailleurs aucune forme d’énergie émaner d’elle

Les Saints eurent la réponse à leur question lorsque la femme ressemblant à un dragon les traversa comme s’il s’agissait d’un ectoplasme. En la suivant du regard, ils découvrirent qu’une seconde personne se tenait là. Celle-ci affichait une apparence hermaphrodite n’étant pas sans leur rappeler quelqu’un, mais la vision de ses imposantes et majestueuses ailes angélique faisait que leur raison réfutait qu’il puisse s’agir de cette personne-là.

\- Abzu ! Où es-tu passé depuis tout ce temps ?

Quand la femme prononça son nom, l’assemblé des Saints sentit un frisson parcourir leur corps. Cet être angélique se tenant face à lui était bel et bien cette même divinité qui aujourd’hui les retient prisonniers pourtant leur apparence contraste tellement que même avec le fait établi sous les yeux, ils ne parviennent à y croire.

\- Je te prie de bien vouloir m’excuser Tiamat, mais je voulais aller te cueillir ces ravissantes fleurs qui ne fleurissent qu’une fois tous les siècles. Dit-il en tendant le bouquet à sa bien-aimée.

\- Tu es incorrigible Abzu, mais je dois reconnaitre qu’elles sont merveilleuses

Alors que les deux divinités éperdument amoureuses l’une de l’autre batifolaient, un invité indésirable s’invita sur ces terres sans y être convié en semant la mort derrière dans son sillage. En prenant conscience de sa présence, Abzu s’interposa prestement entre elle et Tiamat.

\- Que viens-tu faire ici ?

\- Disons que je suis venir quérir ou plutôt conquérir devrais-je dire une chose que je convoite.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour pénétrer en ces lieux sacrés au vu de ta nature impie ?

\- Vous saviez bien que j’arrive toujours à mes fins, quels que soient les moyens dont je dois user pour ce faire.

\- Cela ne m’étonne guère d’une personne de ton genre.

\- Tu m’en vois ravie.

\- Cesse ces faux airs avec moi ! Tu n’obtiendras jamais ce que tu conv…

Tiamat cessa sa phrase en plein vol et s’écroula à genoux en portant une main à terre tandis qu’elle porta la seconde à son cœur. Ses yeux étaient à présent exorbités et les traits de son visage étaient déformés par une profonde souffrance qu’elle ne pouvait définir.

\- Tiamat ! Que se passe-t-il !?

\- Qu’as-tu… fait…

\- Manipuler ces nombreux panthéons tous aussi arrogant qu’imbécile fut d’une déconcertante facilité. Alors maintenant je te laisse le choix : soit tu me donnes le Ying et le Yang, soit je laisse ces panthéons s’entretuer entre eux en impliquant l’humanité dans des guerres toujours plus sanglante… ce qui se passe déjà en ce moment à vrai dire.

Toute cette souffrance, tous ces hurlements, tout ce sang versé et ces morts inutiles, voilà ce qui était en train de tuer Tiamat à petits feux au travers d’innombrable souffrance inqualifiable. La mère de ce monde se mourrait à petit feu comme ce dernier comme escompte par son ignoble invité.

\- Je crois que je n’ai plus le choix…

\- Tu ne l’as jamais eu à vrai dire. À présent… donne les moi !!!

Combattant la souffrance qui était la sienne, Tiamat arracha la sphère blanchâtre et lumineuse attachée à l’extrémité de sa tresse droite et fit de même ensuite avec la sphère noirâtre et ténébreuse attachée sa tresse gauche. La déesse mère de ce monde tendit la main en direction de son cruel invité, cependant… les choses ne se passèrent pas comme prévu. Elle insuffla l’intégralité de son dunamis afin d’engendrer une sphère de protection autour du Yin et du Yang qui disparurent sur l’instant pour le plus grand déplaisir de cette personne s’étant donné tant de mal pour rien. Suite à ce dernier effort pour protéger ce dont elle était la gardienne, Tiamat succomba à la douleur tandis que le monde plongea ce jour-là dans les affres de l’horreur.

Après cette dernière scène, tous revinrent à la normale autour des Saints qui ne savait plus quoi penser du dieu. Combien d’éons ne s’étaient-ils pas écoulés depuis ce jour fatidique ? Abzu perdit son humanité très peu de temps après durant cette année-là et devint le monstre qu’il est. Toutefois… l’évocation de ce souvenir est toujours aussi douloureuse à son cœur

\- Tiamat… tu aurais honte de moi si tu voyais le monstre que je suis devenu. Dit-il en s’empoignant le visage alors que des larmes se formaient sur le coin de ses yeux

Les larmes du dieu coulèrent ensuite le long de ses joues avant de tomber dans l’infinité des eaux recouvrant le sol. Celles-ci étaient sincères, mais exprimaient également la tristesse et l’impuissance d’Abzu à pouvoir sauver la vie de la femme qu’il aimait à cette période. Celui-ci finit par ôter la main de son visage et pris une profonde inspiration afin de pousser un puissant hurlement à gorge déployé qui exprima toute la douleur qui habite le cœur du dieu. Ce cri qui résonna dans toute l’immensité de sa demeure fut si monstrueux et effroyable qu’il provoqua la frayeur tant chez les Saints que chez Hilda.


	36. Le dernier des Megrez

Après s’être séparé conformément aux ordres de l’Olympienne. Chacun poursuivit sa route en restant sur ses gardes. Il n’était pas à exclure qu’un God Warrior cherche à les attaquer de façon opportuniste comme ce fut le cas pour certains d’entre eux. Cependant… aussi étranges que cela pût paraitre, les autres ne rencontrèrent pas âmes qui vivent tout le long de leur chemin, mais les choses n’allait pas tarder à se corser toutefois.

C’est à l’orée d’une forêt que les Saint se retrouvèrent de façon assez fortuite, un peu trop pour que cela soit innocent. D’après Ryuho suivant les dires de Shiryu, cette forêt était le repaire d’Alberich de Megrez, le plus perfide et cruel d’entre tous les God Warrior de cette génération d'antan. Néanmoins, ils n’avaient rien à craindre vu que celui-ci était mort il y a plusieurs décennies de cela. Les Saints s’enfoncèrent sans tarder dans les profondeurs de la forêt qui bordait le palais du Valhalla tandis que les Gold Saints assurèrent leurs arrières en affrontant un ennemi invisible manipulé à distance par un cosmos indéfinissable qui ne sert que de diversion.

— Je n’aime pas ça. S’énonça Yuna sur un timbre peu encourageant.

— Qu’il y a-t-il ? demanda Soma, intrigué par les suspicions de sa sœur d’arme.

— Je ressens la même sensation désagréable que dans la forêt ou nous avons rencontré Cybèle.

— Tu penses quelqu’un nous observe ? intervient Koga qui se souvenait parfaitement de cette nuit-là.

— Cela est peut-être psychologique, mais nous ferions mieux de rester sur nos gardes et ne pas nous exprimer trop fort au cas où.

C’est ainsi que les Saints avancèrent pas à pas dans la forêt avec tous leurs sens en éveil maximale pour parer toute tentative d’agression, mais une fois de plus, cela sembla vain bien que cette désagréable sensation que ressentait la Saint de l’Aigle ne cesse de s’amplifier à chaque pas.  
Koga et ses compagnons finirent par arriver dans une clairière se trouvant au centre la forêt, bien que Yuna reste persuadée que quelqu’un les avait guidés dans cet endroit à leur insu… mais dans quel but ? Alors que le groupe progressait dans l’endroit en le balayant du regard de fond en comble. Ils furent soudain interpellés par une voix familière.

— Salut Koga ! Comment ça gaze depuis la dernière fois ?

— Améthyste !

— God Warrior de Delta pour être plus précis.

La jeune Asgardienne se tenait assise sur l’une des branches d’un arbre avec une jambe pendante dans le vide, mais ce qui coupa la parole au Saint fut de constater que le corps de celle-ci était recouvert d’une God Robe ce qui ne laissait que très peu de réponses possibles. Améthyste, pour sa part se mit en position accroupie sur la branche avec les deux mains agrippées sur cette dernière et se laissa tomber en arrière. Profitant de l’impulsion de son mouvement, elle lâcha sa branche et réalisa plusieurs vrilles avant de se réceptionner à terre de façon très théâtrale et acrobatique.

— Tadam ! s’exclama-t-elle en espérant être applaudie, ce qui ne fut pas le cas. Vous pourriez au moins m’applaudir pour ce tour d’acrobatie tout de même ! pesta-t-elle avec ses tics de langage.

— Améthyste ! Qu’est-ce que signifie toute cette mise en scène ? s’écria Yuna, outré par le fait qu’elle ose se montrer devant eux dans pareil accoutrement en de pareilles circonstances.

— Pour faire simple au vu de vos cervelles de moineau : votre route s’arrête ici puisque vous êtes désormais prisonnier de ma forêt !

— Améthyste ! Comment oses-tu agir de la sorte après ce que nous avons fait pour toi ! S’exclama Koga, scandaliser par les paroles proférées par la God Warrior

— Tu veux savoir comment je le fais ? Et bien tout simplement comme je suis en train de le faire à l’instant hé hé !

— Puisque nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés par deux fois par le passé, nous allons te laisser le choix de t’écarter de notre chemin. Aucun d’entre nous ne souhaite lever la main sur toi.

— Vous m’en voyez sincèrement honorée de refuser votre offre puisqu’aucun d’entre vous ne quittera cet endroit sans ma permission.

— Soit réaliste Améthyste ! L’implora Soma afin d’éviter le conflit.

— Tu fais face à six Saints alors que tu es seul. L’enjoint Ryuho avec persuasion.

— Ne vous avais-je pas dit autrefois que je ne craignais pas de vous affronter tous à la fois. On dirait bien que le moment de joindre l’acte à la parole est arrivé.

— Arrête ce bluff puéril avec nous Améthyste, on en a vu d’autre. Lui rétorqua Haruto avec froideur et sans diplomatie.

— Nous perdons notre temps en cherchant à la raisonner. Elle a pris sa décision, quoi que nous disions, et va devoir à présent. Dit Eden avec calme et circonspection.

— Est-ce que tous les Saints sont-ils aussi lent à la détente que vous ou est-ce parce que vous êtes devenu particulièrement demeuré à force de vous prendre des coups sur la tête ? À moins que…vous ne teniez ça de votre déesse ha ha !

— En garde Améthyste… non… God Warrior de Delta devrais-je plutôt dire !

Koga s’apprêtait à porter le premier coup, mais Yuna le coupa dans son élan en tendant son bras au travers de sa trajectoire. Elle n’avait pas oublié ce que l’Asgardienne lui avait fait lors de leur première rencontre et comptait à présent régler ses comptes avec elle.

— C’est moi qui vais personnellement m’occuper de ton cas.

— Oh ? Vraiment ? Au fait, je crois que j’ai quelque chose qui t’appartient. Dit-elle jetant le porte-monnaie préalablement dépouillé à Yuna.

— Il est vide comme je m’en doutais, mais cela ne fait rien puisque je vais te rendre à présent la monnaie de ta pièce !

— J’attends de voir ça.

— « Divine Tornado » !

La Saint de l’Aigle se projeta sur la God Warrior en tournoyant sur elle-même à une vitesse de rotation élevée afin de lever une tornade autour d’elle. L’impact fut impitoyable, mais l’assaut ne se passa pas comme prévu étant donné qu’Améthyste était parvenue à l’interrompre en saisissant Yuna à la cheville. Voyant qu’elle était en position de faiblesse, Koga ainsi qu’Arne et Komachi passèrent à l’offensive sans tarder pour lui venir en aide.

— « Pegasus Senko Ken » !

— « Lepus Dash » !

— « Crane Strike » !

Le Saint de Pégase et la Saint de la Grue prirent appuie sur le sol pour se projeter poing en avant tandis que la Saint du Lièvre prenait de plus en plus de vitesse dans sa course pour bondir au mieux dans les cieux. Au moment où les assauts allaient s’abattre sur la God Warrior, celle-ci effectua un rapide tour sur elle-même pour projeter le corps de la Saint de l’Aigle tel un projectile dans leur direction.

Yuna encaissa les offensives de ses trois compagnons de plein fouet dans le dos, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire hurler cette dernière. Les quatre Saints furent envoyés au sol sans ménagement et effectuèrent plusieurs roulés-boulés avant de s’immobiliser dans la neige. Celui qui accusa le plus de mal à se remettre sur ses jambes n’en resta pas moins la Saint de l’Aigle.

— C’est ce qu’on appelle des dégâts collatéraux ha ha !

— Puisque tu veux jouer à ça ! S’écria Soma.

— Plait-il ?

— Nous allons en faire de même ! Rajouta Haruto.

— J’attends de voir ça.

— Et tu vas le regretter ! S’exclama Eden.

— Arrête ! Tu me fais peur bouhouhou.

— Parce que tu es et encerclé à présent ! S’exclama Ryuho.

— Cause toujours.

Les quatre Saints chargèrent la God Warrior au même moment et celle-ci les laissa s’approcher sans tenter quoi que ce soit jusqu’au dernier moment où elle bondit pour exécuter un coup de pied circulaire que chacun encaissa de front. Aussi surprenant que cela pouvait paraitre, Améthyste venait de faire mordre la poussière à huit Saints réunis au même endroit.

— Je n’en reviens pas ! Dit Koga stupéfait par ce que venait de se produire.

— Elle est parvenue à nous tenir en respect malgré nos assauts combinés ! Ajouta Yuna tout aussi ébahi par ce tour de force.

— Dans ce cas-là, on va l’attaquer tous en même temps ! S’énonça alors Soma vindicativement

— Elle ne pourra pas résister à huit assauts simultanés ! Surenchérit Ryuho

Les Saints se dispersèrent dans la clairière afin d’encercler la God Warrior de sorte à empêcher toute fuite de sa part, mais également pour l’acculer sous tous les angles.

— « Pegasus Suisei Ken » !

— « Aquilla Shinning Blaster » !

— « Lionnet Explosion » !

— « Lepus Gallop » !

— « Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha » !

— « Crane Impact » !

— « Orion Devastation » !

— « Hakuroken Toga Shisso » !

À cet instant précis, les cosmos explosèrent les un à la suite des autres dans un concert de détonation effrayante accompagné de cris exprimant une détermination guerrière. Suite à cela, un flot d’assauts s’abattit sur la position de la God Warrior prise au piège au cœur de ce déluge de cosmos sans moyens d’en réchapper. Lors de l’impact qui fut des plus monstrueux et indéfinissable, un vacarme assourdissant chassa le silence de la forêt durant plusieurs secondes.

Koga et ses compagnons étaient désormais persuadés d’avoir abattu Améthyste, mais ceux-ci déchantèrent quand ils virent cette dernière se tenir toujours fièrement debout tandis que son corps était protégé par des murs d’améthyste formant ensemble un octogone.

— C’est impossible ! S’écria Arne consterné parce qu’elle voyait

— Comment peut-elle encore se tenir sur ses jambes !? S’exclama Haruto abasourdi

— Surtout après ce que nous lui avons infligé ! Poursuivit Komachi

— Elle ne peut pas être aussi puissante que ça ! Se prononça Eden avec effroi

Améthyste ricana seule dans son coin avant de répondre à leurs interrogations en arborant le regard inquiétant qu’il soit accompagné par cet insupportable sourire satisfait.

— Comme vous le constatez actuellement, je suis capable de maitriser l’améthyste sous tous ses états physiques et de le modeler comme bon me semble au gré de mes fantaisies. Pas de bol n’est-ce pas ? Vous vous êtes fatigué pour rien dans la précipitation à vouloir m’attaquer sans répit.

— J’avais pourtant tout calculé. Tu n’aurais pas du pouvoir t’en sortir ! Lui rétorqua Yuna

— J’ai constaté que tout le monde se repose sur toi parce que tu disposes d’un quotient intellectuel de cent-cinquante, mais cela est dérisoire à mes yeux étant donné que le mien culmine à trois cents.

— Sache que par le passé j’ai affronté Cybèle de Fertilitate qui disposait également d’un quotient de trois cents. Sauf qu’elle était humble et dévouée à sa cause ce que tu n’es pas !

— Blablablabla ! Quoi qu’il en soit, ce n’est pas encore terminé parce que… retour à l’envoyeur à présent !!!

Les surfaces d’améthyste se mirent désormais à étinceler d’une intense lueur violacée au point d’en devenirs aveuglants. Soudain alors surgit de chaque surface le cosmos qui avait été absorbé par les précédente attaques conjointe. Ayant été aveuglé par la lueur produite par les murs minéralogiques, les Saints ne virent par la décharge cosmique leur venir dessus et furent foudroyé par leur propre puissance, par ailleurs le masque de la Saint du la Grue ainsi que celui de la Saint du Lièvre furent anéantie. Tous gisaient à présent étendus au sol après ce qu’ils venaient de subir et ne se relevèrent pas.

— Ne vous ai-je pas dit que j’étais capable de tous vous prendre à la fois ?

Améthyste était des plus satisfaites de son dernier fait d’armes, mais sa jubilation sera de courte durée puisque qu’une rafale de dard rougeoyant vint couper court à ses élans. Celle-ci usa de l’améthyste sur lequel virent s’écraser les dards avec fracas. Cependant… à peine cette attaque meurtrière fut-elle déjouée que des vrilles de vent virent la prendre en sandwich par les flancs latéraux. La God Warrior bondit en l’air en réalisant plusieurs vrilles vers l’arrière afin d’éviter les deux masses venteuses qui se télescopèrent non sans violence.

— On dirait que l’élite composée d’une Romaine et de deux Amerloques a fini par venir à bout de ma diversion.

— Tu fais à présent face à l’élite de la chevalerie d’Athéna. Voyons voir si tu feras toujours autant la fière dans quelque instant. S’énonça Sonia avec ardeur renouvelée depuis la fin de son précédent combat.

— Mais encore ?

— Tu es bien vantarde, il me semble. Dis Paradox avec neutralité.

— Avec raison cependant.

— On va t’inculquer ce qu’est l’humilité lors d’un affrontement. S’exprima Integra avec plus de véhémence que sa jumelle.

— Hou hou hou que vais-je pouvoir bien faire ?

— On y va les filles ! S’exclama Sonia

— On te suit ! répondirent les jumelles avec tout autant de ferveur.

La Gold Saint du Scorpion fonça sur la God Warrior de front en insufflant son cosmos incandescent dans le sol pour provoquer l’évaporation de la neige et ainsi camoufler le champ de vision de son adversaire. La demi-déesse termina sa chevauchée en abattant son poing en avant tandis que les sœurs jumelles jaillirent à une vitesse luminique par les flancs.  
Le but de cette manœuvre étant de frappe simultanément Améthyste au visage ainsi qu’au ventre. Lors de l‘impact avec cette dernière une déflagration sonore se fit entendre au cœur de la brume et lorsque celle-ci s’en alla. On put découvrir que l’Asgardienne avait bloqué l’assaut de Paradox et d’Integra en refermant ses mains sur leur poing en même temps qu’elle avait paré le coup de poing de Sonia à l’aide de son pied.

— Comment cela se peut-il ? S’écria Sonia

— Elle est parvenue à bloquer nos assauts simultanés ! S’exclama Paradox

— Alors qu’elle était plongée au cœur de la brume de surcroit ! S’en étonna Integra

— Vous ferez mieux de regarder vos plastrons mes demoiselles.

Les Gold Saints n’y avaient pas prêté attention étant donné que leur attention était focalisée sur leur ennemi, mais aussi surprenant que cela paraisse. Une aiguille d’améthyste était enfoncée dans leur plastron à l’emplacement du centre du plexus solaire. Aussitôt qu’elles constatèrent cet état de fait, la God Warrior déclencha une onde de choc cosmique de sorte à les envoyer par terre.

— L’aiguille ce n’est encore rien… au contraire tout va seulement commencer.

Les femmes Saints faisant partie de l’élite cherchèrent à se relever, mais… quelque chose n’allait pas. Leur Cloth respective leur semblait plus lourde que jamais et les empêchait de se mouvoir avec légèreté et liberté comme à l’accoutumée. Mais ce n’était pas tout, elles voulurent forcer leur corps à se relever en insufflant du cosmos dans leurs muscles, toutefois… cela leur fut impossible. Sonia ainsi que Paradox et Integra n’avaient plus la moindre once de cosmos en elle.

— J’espère que la situation actuelle répond à ta précédente question la Romaine. S’exprima Améthyste non sans dédain en posant son pied sur la tête de Sonia.

— ÔTE TON PIED DE LÀ !!! s’écria Sonia avec fureur en fauchant la seconde jambe d’Améthyste à la seule force de ses bras.

Ne s’attendant pas à pareil revers de situation, la God Warrior fut prise au dépourvu et chuta à la renverse tandis que Koga et ses compagnons virent aider leur supérieur hiérarchique à se relever. Néanmoins, Améthyste n’avait pas dit son dernier mot et réalisa plusieurs roulés-boulés en arrière avant de se redresser sur ses jambes.

— Il est temps de jouer ma carte maitresse ! S’exprima Améthyste d’une voix un peu trop mystérieuse en croisant les bras vers le sol

À ses mots, la God Warrior commença à intensifier son cosmos tandis que la clairière commença à étinceler d’une vive lueur violacée si intense qu’elle en aveugla toute personne présente en ce lieu. Les Saints pensaient dès lors plus à protéger leurs yeux qu’à fuir ce danger imminent.

— Que le cercueil d’améthyste se referme sur vous ! « Améthyst Shield » !

La God Warrior de Delta déploya ses bras vers le ciel et projeta son cosmos sous forme d’éclat cristallin qui se solidifiait au premier contact avec un corps. Koga et ses compagnons furent pris au cœur du souffle de cristal qui s’agglomérât de plus en plus sur leur corps. Toutefois, un puissant flash doré explosa subitement et mit un terme à l’assaut d’Améthyste.  
Saori venait de faire son apparition tandis que les derniers cristaux d’améthyste agglomérer sur son bouclier retombèrent en morceaux à ses pieds. Il en fut de même concernant ceux ayant recouvert l’un ou l’autre endroit du corps de ses Saints qui échappèrent ainsi à un funeste sort grâce à l’intervention de l’Olympienne.

— Quelle étrange coïncidence… Saori Kido fait son apparition salvatrice au moment où je m’apprêtais à en finir avec ses précieux Saints.

— Je comprends à présent pourquoi tu ne répondais pas à mes sollicitations Améthyste. Ainsi tu fais partie de cette nouvelle génération de God Warrior.

— Pour être honnête avec toi ma très chère Athéna, je l’étais déjà avant notre première rencontre au Sanctuaire.

— Tu t’es joué de moi !

— Effectivement… et ce n‘est pas encore terminé ! « Nature Unity » !

La God Warrior de Delta entremêla ses doigts en dressant ses index appuyés l’un contre. La végétation environnante se mit dès lors à se mouvoir de sa propre volonté. Dès lors les racines et les branches convergèrent l’une vers l’autre de sorte à s’entremêler de sorte à former un mur colossale qui encerclait à présent la clairière. Désormais, tant l’Olympienne que ses Saints étaient les prisonnier de ce piège végétal savamment orchestré afin de ne leur laissé aucune chance de fuite.

— Qu’allons-nous faire à présent ? se demandait Yuna en réfléchissant d’ores et déjà a une façon de s’en sortir.

Cela n’était pas tout, dans cet espace désormais régnait une ambiance malsaine que seul la Saint de l’Aigle semblait ressentir. Cela était accentué par la présence de cette brume translucide et violacé qui englobait le lieu sur l’intégralité de sa hauteur.

— Cela est un piège redoutable que tu viens de mettre en place, mais tu as commis une erreur en t’y enfermant avec nous. Parce que tu ne peux plus échapper à mon courroux à présent !

— Vous êtes vraiment trop naïf !

— On est a pas encore finis avec toi ! fulmina Koga

Alors que le trois Gold Saints, bien que privé de leur cosmos, poursuivait d’accomplir leur devoir en formant une garde rapproché auprès de leur divinité. Le Saint de Pégase de son côté chargeait en direction de la God Warrior en étant suivis de très peu par ses compagnons.

— « Amethyst Shield » !

La God Warrior de Delta leva une main vers le ciel afin de faire passer la brume d’améthyste en suspension dans le ciel de l’état gazeux vers l’état liquide. Telle une pluie battante pendant une avarie, l’améthyste s’abattit en direction du sol et durcissait au premier contact avec le corps des Saints dont les mouvements se saccadèrent au fur et à mesure qu’ils se figèrent

L’Olympienne ayant compris de justesse ce qui allait se produire avait invoqué prestement son bouclier pour la diriger en direction du ciel afin de se protéger de cette offensive vicieuse. Quand cette pluie violacée cessa enfin de s’abattre sur la clairière, Saori laissa son bouclier tomber à terre, désormais recouvert d’améthyste, elle était inutilisable. Cela était très peu de chose en comparaison de ce qu’elle avait à présent sous les yeux.

Koga ainsi que ses compagnons d’infortune étaient tous recouverts d’une fine couche d’améthyste épousant la moindre des formes de leur corps désormais figé sur place telle des statues dans une posture défensive aussi insolite qu’inutile face à cette technique tandis que la peur et la stupéfaction était resté figé sur leur visage. La première chose que fit Saori en cet instant fut d’accourir auprès d’un Saints en particulier.

— Koga ! s’écria Saori en posant les mains sur le corps de son fils par adoption dont les traits du visage étaient figés par la terreur en constatant ce qui se produisait.

— Je les trouve nettement plus décoratifs ainsi… surtout Yuna en fait ha ha ha ! Elle se la ramène moins ainsi.

— Toute cette mise en scène c’était pour nous réunir afin de mieux nous emprisonner dans l’améthyste, mais dans quel but ?

— Pour faire très simple au vu de vos fonctions intellectuelles limitées : j’ai pour mission de tous vous capturer en vie par tous les moyens.

— Améthyste ! Comment as-tu osé abuser de ma confiance et de ma culpabilité envers le peuple d’Asgard !

— Ce n’est pas de ma faute si tu es naïve hé hé.

— Je vais te remettre à ta place ! « Nike Judgement » !

L’Olympienne abattit son poing en avant dans lequel vint converger son cosmos de sorte projeter un grand nombre coup porté à distance à une vitesse photonique agissant comme un prolongement de son poing. L’emplacement où se tenait la God Warrior fut pulvérisé en un instant, mais au même moment, Saori entendit un bruit assourdi par la neige se produire dans son dos et constata en se retournant que les ailes de sa Cloth venaient d’être sectionnées du reste de son armure.

— Comment a-t-elle pu ? Se demanda Saori consterné par ce qui venait de se produire

— Surprenant n’est-ce pas ? lui rétorqua-t-elle avec irrévérence.

— Ce n’est pas encore fini !

Cette fois-ci Saori changea d’approche et engagea la confrontation physiquement avec Améthyste en focalisant tous ses coups en un seul point comme à l’image du « Suisei Ken ». Toutefois… la God Warrior esquiva une fois de plus l’assaut en réalisant un salto en arrière et usa de l’impulsion de son atterrissage pour se projeter à l’horizontale sur la déesse qui l’accueillit en lui assenant un coup en plein centre du crâne. Améthyste ne porta qu’un unique coup lors de la rencontre.

— Tu n’aurais pas dû me provoquer en duel ! Ton arrogance a provoqué ta chute.

Cette fois-ci, Saori était persuadé de l’avoir atteint de plein fouet, mais son assurance volât en éclat comme les lamelles métalliques qui formait la jupe de sa Cloth, dévoilant ainsi au passage ses jambières. La God Warrior pour sa part se tenait toujours debout et sans la moindre marque de blessure.

— Encore un coup loupé hé hé hé !

— Cesse un peu de me narguer !

Cette fois-ci Saori fonça de front sur Améthyste de sorte à lui assener un uppercut à la façon du « Sho Ryu Ha ». Mais une fois de plus, cette dernière esquiva l’assaut en cabrant son corps vers l’arrière et répliqua à l’offensive en assénant un coup de genou dans le ventre de l’Olympienne qui fut arrachée du sol. Alors que celle-ci se porta les mains sur le ventre, la God Warrior réinstaura une distance de sécurité entre elles avant d’invoquer son épée avec laquelle elle avait déjà détruit deux parties de la Cloth de son adversaire.

Une sphère d’améthyste apparut pour commencer dans le creux de la main d’Améthyste et ensuite celle-ci commencer à remuer et gigoter afin de se modeler elle-même jusqu’à prendre l’apparence d’une épée a l’apparence des plus effrayantes.

— Quelle est cette arme qui ne m’inspire rien de bon.

— Je te présente mon épée qui j’ai affectueusement baptisé Deuillegivre.

— Il faudra plus qu’une épée en améthyste pour me vaincre !

— Deuillegivre va faucher ton âme Saori Kido ! « Amethyst Blazing » !

La God Warrior de Delta nimba son épée de flamme et porta un premier coup qui agit telle la célèbre Excalibur. Tout ce qui se trouvait sur la trajectoire de la lame fut pourfendu et consumé par les flammes sur plusieurs mètres de longueur. La vitesse d’exécution fut d’ailleurs telle que Saori y laissa quelques cheveux dans l’échauffourée. Améthyste ne se contenta pas d’un simple aperçu et enchaina ses assauts avec une ardeur effrayante qui ne laissait pas le moindre répit à la divinité  
Ce qui rendait l’attaque actuelle des plus vicieuses était qu'elle pouvait être utilisé tant au corps à corps qu’à distance, ce qui ne rendait pas la chose aisée à Saori qui était la seule à pouvoir venir en aide à tous ceux ayant été figée dans l’améthyste.

— Tu ne commences pas fatigué Athéna ? Ce qui serait moyen pour une divinité se prétendant être celle de la guerre.

— Tes remarques désobligeantes commencent à me taper sur le système !

L’Olympienne décida de jouer le tout pour le tout et fonça de front sur la God Warrior, mais cette dernière attendit qu’elle soit à bout portant avant d’assener un coup en arc de cercle dans le sol. Les flammes de l’épée provoquèrent l’évaporation de la neige qui jaillit tel un geyser sous les pieds de Saori qui fut aveuglé. Améthyste profita de cette opportunité pour lui envoyer un coup de genou dans la mâchoire qui envoya sa tête vers l’arrière, faisant sauter le heaume qu’elle portait par la même occasion. Au moment où la déesse voulut réagir en guise de contre-attaque, elle dut se raviser sur l’instant sous peine de s’égorger elle-même puisque la pointe de l’épée lui effleurait la gorge.

— Échec et mat !

— Comment fais-tu pour anticiper toutes mes offensives avant même que je ne décide de comment les porter ?

— Cela m’est possible grâce à une technique que j’ai mis longtemps à développer et à perfectionner. Je lui ai donné pour nom « Ethereal Vision » et elle me permet de voir le flux de cosmos directement dans le corps de mes adversaires.

— Voir le cosmos n’explique pas comment tu anticipes nos actions.

— C’est pourtant simple, lorsque ceux-ci préparent une technique, je le vois converger vers le membre du corps qui va servir à porter l’attaque, dès lors, je n’ai plus qu’à adapter ma défense en conséquence pour parer ladite technique.

— Cela confirme que tu es plus dangereuse qu’il n’y parait aux premiers abords.

— Cette jeune femme excentrique que vous avez rencontrée a volontairement confiné son cosmos en elle pour paraitre comme une Asgardienne tout ce qu’il y a de plus normal. Et c’est lorsque vient le combat que je dévoile la véritable puissance qui est en moi.

— Tu es aussi fourbe ton prédécesseur : Alberich de Megrez

— Tout bon stratège sait qu’il ne doit pas dévoiler toutes ses capacités avant le début du combat. Vous ne pouvez pas me blâmer pour vos propres erreurs de jugement. Je ne fais qu’en tirer parti et cela témoigne que je suis bien sa fille de surcroit.

— Quoi !? Tu es la fille d’Alberich de Megrez !?

— Effectivement, mais je n’ai que pour seuls parents d’adoption Hilda et Freya, veuillez donc ne pas me comparer à lui.

— Ton arrogance va provoquer ta chute comme ce fut le cas pour feu ton père !

— Athéna ! Tu vas comprendre pourquoi je suis la plus puissante des God Warrior de cette génération ! « Yggdrassil Influence » !

La God Warrior de Delta tendit une paume vers le sol tendit qu’elle leva la seconde vers le ciel. Ce qui s’en suivit ne fut plus spectaculaire, le sol commença à onduler comme les vagues dans l’océan au point que tenir en équilibre sur celui-ci devint impossible ce qui contraignit la divinité à devoir se mouvoir pour ne pas chuter, mais cela n’était qu’un avant-gout de ce qui l’attendait.

Améthyste referma ses mains pour n’avoir plus que ses index de dresser et la réponse de la nature ne se fit pas attendre. Des racines surgirent par millier du sol tandis que les branches s’abattirent en cortège vers le sol. Saori était à présent acculé à terre comme au ciel sur un terrain instable. Après avoir passé plusieurs éreintantes minutes à chercher à esquiver les divers assauts de la nature, elle essaya de contrer de la même façon que Shiryu l’avait fait avec le Nature Unity.

Dès lors la déesse trouva en endroit pas trop instable afin de se plonger en méditation. Saori parvient sans trop de mal à se couper du monde extérieur assez vite, oubliant ainsi cette nature hostile l’acculant afin de rentrer en symbiose avec elle. Cependant… sa transe fut interrompue lorsqu’une racine vint le gifler en plein visage.

— Pourquoi cela n’a-t-il pas fonctionné ?

— La différence entre le « Nature Unity » et le « Yggdrassil Influence » c’est que je ne fais plus qu’un avec la nature.

La God Warrior ajouta l’acte à la parole et profita que la divinité est encore à terre pour s’acharner sur elle comme un prédateur sur sa proie. Celui-ci fut fouetté un nombre incommensurable de fois alors que son corps était balloté dans tous les sens par les branches et les racines l’envoyant balader partout sans la laisser retomber à terre. Cependant, Saori y mit un terme elle-même en brisant ses étreintes en expulsant son cosmos en dehors de son corps sous la forme d’un dôme qui anéantit toute la nature environnante de la clairière.

— On est en colère visiblement.

— Je vais mettre un terme ici et maintenant à ce petit jeu puéril !

L’Olympienne plaça ses poing en retrait et commença à intensifier son cosmos afin de le pousser jusqu’au summum de sa puissance au point d’en faire trembler le sol sous ses pieds. Elle savait à présent comment la God Warrior anticipait le moindre de ses faits et gestes, mais cela ne la protègera pas d’une offensive affectant une large zone.

— Apprête-toi à subir ma fureur Améthyste ! Tu n’aurais pas dû me pousser dans mes retranchements.

— Je suis impatient de voir l’entendu de votre soi-disant divine colère.

Saori adopta une pose bien spécifique afin de faire converger son cosmos entre ses mains et les abattit en avant de sorte à faire jaillir un faisceau cosmique qui dévasterait tout sur son passage. Cependant… rien de tout cela ne se produisit sans compter une soudaine fatigue dont la déesse se sentait affligée.

— Que m’arrive-t-il soudainement ? Pourquoi ne puis-je plus à faire usage de mon cosmos ?

— Regarde donc ton plastron et tu auras la réponse à ta question.

Saori porta prestement son regard sur son plastron et y constata une aiguille d’améthyste fichée au travers de ce dernier. Mais cela ne lui expliquait pas la nature des symptômes qu’elle ressentait désormais ?

— Qui de nous deux s’est montré beaucoup trop arrogant et paie à présent les conséquences de son assurance ?

— Tu m’as incité à agir de façon impulsive sous le coup de la colère afin de pouvoir me planter cette aiguille à mon insu !

— Effectivement ! Cette aiguille d’améthyste cumule plusieurs fonctions que je vais t’énoncer à l’instant. Sa première utilité, comme tu le constates, est qu’une fois enfoncée au centre du plexus solaire, elle interrompt le flux de cosmos pour une très longue période, empêchant ainsi la victime de pouvoir générer et user du cosmos.

— Pourtant j’aurais dû bénéficier du cosmos intensifié avant que tu m’enfonces cette aiguille.

— La seconde utilité est qu’elle aspire le cosmos encore présent dans le corps telle une sangsue

— Ma Cloth ! Pourquoi devient-elle aussi lourde et encombrante tout à coup alors que j’ai pu me mouvoir avec liberté et légèreté tout au long du combat.

— La troisième utilité est qu’elle vampirise les forces vitales de l’armure de la victime qui devient aussitôt plus une gêne qu’une protection.

— Sale petite traitresse !

— Nuance ! Je suis une Megrez.

— Je suppose qu’à présent que je suis dans l’incapacité de sauver mes Saints, tu vas chercher à me faire chanter en échange de leur vie

— Est-ce là vraiment ce que tu penses Athéna ?

— J’en suis même certaine ! Tu es aussi ignoble que ton père !

— Je t’ai dit de ne pas me comparer à lui !

La God Warrior ordonna à la nature de lui apporter chaque saphir dont étaient en possession les Saints s’étant déjà battu contre ses frères ou sœurs d’armes. Quatre saphirs furent déposés dans le creux de sa main, à ceux-là, Améthyste en ajouta deux qu’elle sorti de sa poche, préalablement dérobé sur les God Robe d’Alpha et de Zeta, et pour terminer ajouta celui qui était attaché sa ceinture.

— Je tiens actuellement dans ma main les sept saphirs d’Odin indispensable à l’invocation de l’armure de Balmung. Fais-en ce que tu veux ! dit-elle haut et fort en les jetant aux pieds de Saori.

L’Olympienne fut sidérée par pareille réaction de la part de la God Warrior. Elle s’attendait à toute forme de chantage, mais pas à une réaction de ce genre de la part d’un ennemi dont le père était reconnu pour sa perfidie.

— Sache ma chère Saori Kido que je ne suis pas comme mon défunt père ! D’ailleurs puisque tu es si intelligente, connais-tu seulement les raisons du conflit de ce jour ?

— C’est une fois encore d’avoir la main mise sur les territoires appartenant aux panthéons grecs afin d’agrandir l’influence du panthéon nordique. En conclusion, de nombreux mort pour des questions de territorialité dans les sphères divines.

Améthyste éclata de rire à peine Saori eut terminé sa phrase. Autant de naïveté et d’ignorance ne pouvaient que l’amuser. Elle ne se trompait pas lorsqu’elle disait que les Saints venaient une fois de plus semer plus de chaos qu’il y en avait déjà au nom d’une justice fantasmé par leur déesse.

— Puis-je savoir ce qui te fait rire à ce point ?

— Vous êtes vraiment dans l’erreur depuis le début de ces conflits.

— Que veux-tu dire par là ?

— Les véritables raisons de ce conflit ne sont nul autre que l’Alpha et l’Omega.

— Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que raconte en ce moment !

— Afin de faire simple pour ta cervelle de moineau atrophié. Le seul et unique but de ce conflit est d’acquérir l’incarnation du Ying et l’incarnation du Yang qui ensemble forme la quintessence du pouvoir de la création.

— Mais alors pourquoi es-tu venu au Sanctuaire ? Surtout que tu étais blessé en plus !

— Tout cela était de la mise en scène ! Je me suis moi-même infligé ces blessures avant de me plonger en transe. Je sais que le Sanctuaire est protégé par ton cosmos agissant comme un champ de force. Cependant… dans ton immense bonté, tu m’as fait soigner à l’intérieur. J’ai dès lors eu tout le loisir d’espionner vos conversations à votre insu.

— Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi as-tu absolument voulu que les Saints légendaires t’accompagnent en Asgard ?

— Cela faisait partie des ordres qu’il m’avait donnés. Il ne désirait absolument pas que ceux-ci viennent parasiter la bonne marche de ses projets.

— Il ? Tu veux dire que ces ordres ne venaient pas de Freya !?

— D’ailleurs il est impatient de te revoir afin de mettre certaines choses aux clairs.

— Je ne me rendrais pas sans combattre !

— Dans ce cas tu ne me laisses pas le choix !

À ses mots, la God Warrior commença à intensifier son cosmos tandis que l’environnement commençait à étinceler d’une vive lueur violacée. La déesse savait qu’elle devait impérativement trouver un moyens de fuir a son grand damne, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre a abandonné ses Saints qui avait plus que jamais besoin de son aide.

— Athéna ! Tu es vaincu ! « Amethyst Shield » !

Une brume violacée submergea la clairière sous ses flots abondants et se condensa autour de Saori jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne puisse plus se mouvoir. Une fois l’assaut terminé, le corps de l’Olympienne était désormais figer par la couche d’améthyste l’ayant recouvert dans une posture défensive dérisoire reflétant sa tentative désespérer de s’en sortir. C’est ainsi que ce conflit prenaient fin avec la victoire écrasante d’Améthyste.


	37. Les émissaires de la Matriarche

L’affrontement était désormais clôturé et la nature défaisait ses liens afin de retourner à sa torpeur tandis que la God Warrior s’étendait à présent tous les muscles et les os du corps après ce combat titanesque. Son repos fut cependant de courte durée puisqu’‘un poing vint la heurter à l’arrière du crâne. Aussitôt Améthyste courba la tête vers le bas en se portant les mains à l’arrière du crâne en pestant.

— Aie ! Pourquoi m’as-tu frappé Sigyn ?

— J’ai tout entendu ! Les Saints comme les God Warriors ne sont donc que des pions saccarifiables au nom d’un inconnu juste pour qu’il puisse mettre la main sur un pouvoir ancestral !?

— Où est le problème ?

— J’aurais pu me faire tuer au nom d’un complot dont je n’avais pas connaissance alors que je pensais combattre pour les intérêts d’Asgard ! Voilà où est le problème !

— T’es ma « grande sœur » je te rappelle ! Je serais intervenue à distance si cela avait réellement tourné mal pour toi. D’ailleurs j’ai vu que tu préfères le Saint du Loup à moi d’ailleurs.

— N’inverse pas les rôles Améthyste !!!

Pendant que les deux God Warrior se hurlaient dessus mutuellement pour une chose où pour l’autre. Celles-ci ne prêtèrent pas attention que depuis l’ombre, elles étaient épiées par deux êtres dont le motif de leur présence en ce lieu était pour l’heure encore un mystère.

— Qu’en penses-tu ? demanda la femme.

— L’odeur du cosmos de la jeune indique qu’elle est la plus puissante de sa caste, mais l’odeur émisse par le cosmos de la plus âgée n’est pas en reste. Répondit l’homme avant de poursuivre sur une question. Et pour ta part, qu’as-tu pu découvrir sur elle ?

— Leur puissance comparée aux autres s’expliquerait par le fait qu’elles ont chacune un lien de parenté avec la précédente génération de God Warrior. Répondit-elle à son tour.

Les deux êtres étaient conscients de l’importance de leur mission qui venait de se voir en grande partie simplifié grâce à l’intervention d’Améthyste. Ayant assisté au combat depuis le début depuis l’obscurité du feuillage des arbres. Ceux-ci savaient à quoi s’attendre de la part d’Améthyste et ne se laisserait dès lors pas surprendre par ses facultés.

— Cela fut un combat remarquable à plus d’un égard auxquels nous avons pu assister.

Jaillissant du feuillage des arbres, deux silhouettes atterrirent avec certaines prestances dans la neige et dévoilèrent leur mystérieuse apparence. Celui s’exprimant avec une voix masculine avait une morphologie lycanthropienne à laquelle venait s’ajouter une queue à l’extrémité du coccyx ajouté au fait qu’il dispose de griffes en guise d’ongle et une truffe a la place du nez qui lui permet de sentir l’odeur du cosmos de chacun.

La femme pour sa part disposait de corne sur le côté de la tête qui se recourbait vers l’arrière qui se mariait avec élégance à sa coiffure argentée descendant jusqu’au bas de ses reins et agrémenté d’une couette de chaque côté de son crâne. Il fallait ajouter à cela de gracieuses et longues plumes partant de sous ses aisselles et descendant tout le long de ses bras jusqu’à ses poignets.

— Qui êtes-vous !?

— Athéna est morte. S’énonça la femme en snobant la question de Sigyn.

Celle-ci tendit son bras sur le côté et s’arracha une plume qu’elle projeta à l’encontre de l’Olympienne. La plume fendit le vent et fit s’écouler le sang dans la neige, mais ne ce fut point celui de la personne ciblée initialement. Sigyn était parvenu à réagir de justesse et dévia la trajectoire de la plume qui sans cela se serait plantée dans la gorge de Saori. Néanmoins le tribut à payer pour cet acte fut lourd et douloureux puisque ce fut dès lors la main de la God Warrior d’Epsilon qui fut traversé

— Qu’est-ce qui t'a pris d’agir de la sorte Sigyn ? S’insurgea Améthyste.

— Un revirement inattendu de sa part. Dis la femme.

— Tu ne pouvais pas le prévoir ça ? Interjecta l’homme

— Au vu de ce que je viens d’apprendre, je ne peux que constater qu’Haruto disait la vérité. Athéna est notre alliée et non notre ennemi et bien que je ne connaisse pas l’identité du véritable instigateur de ce conflit je suis disposé à me battre à tes côtés Améthyste.

— Intéressant… la Prêtresse Freya tient ses ordres directement d’Abzu qui lui aurait révélé toute la vérité, tu sais ce que ça signifie Garm ?

— Parfaitement et ça tombe bien ! Je commence à avoir les crocs.

— Je vais m’occuper de ces God Warriors pendant que tu te charges de régler son cas à leur prêtresse qui en sait beaucoup trop que pour rester en vie.

— À ta guise.

Ce dernier posa les mains à terre et adopta la position de course d’un canidé et partit en courant à une vitesse ahurissante sans se préoccuper des God Warriors lui barrant le chemin, pas plus que des Saints et de la déesse prisonniers dans l’améthyste.

— Occupe-toi d’elle Améthyste pendant que je me charge de rattraper l’autre !

— Tu peux compter sur moi !

À ces mots la God Warrior d’Epsilon prit en chasse le Démon à l’apparence canine aussi vite qu’il lui était permit de courir pendant que la God Warrior de Delta s’occuperait de tenir tête au Démon a l’apparence volatile.

— Ainsi tu peux lire dans les esprits, mais cela ne te sera pas d’une grande aide face à l’un de mes talents que tu dois certainement connaitre.

— Tu penses sérieusement que cela peut t’être d'une aide quelconque face à moi ?

— Pas qu’un peu, mais ce que je voudrais savoir en l’occurrence c’est…

— Qui je suis n’est-ce pas ? Juste l’un des émissaires au service de la puissante Matriarche.

— Cela ne me dit pas qui tu es le piaf.

— J’ai pour nom Silke de Djinn et tu vas payer ton insolence… « Slayer Feather Tempest » !

Le Démon du Djinn laissa enfin paraitre son cosmos qui surclassait celui de tous ceux présents en ce lieu, même celui de Saori paraissait bien dérisoire en comparaison de celui qui émanait de Silke alors qu’il était au repos jusqu’à présent. Celle-ci abattit ses poings en avant et projeta une spirale de plume surgissant de toute la longueur de ses bras. La God Warrior fut prompte à réagir en usant de l’améthyste pour se protéger, mais la nature aiguisée de ces plumes eut tôt fait de le tailler en pièce sur le long terme en dépit de son extraordinaire résistance.

— Aucune défense mentale comme physique ne peut résister à ma puissance.

— Sauf que la meilleure défense c’est l’attaque ! s’écria Améthyste en plongeant sur l’emplacement de son adversaire avec son épée nimbé de flamme.

La God Warrior planta avec vivacité son épée dans le sol qui se fractura en étoile tandis que la neige s’évapora sous l’influence des flammes qui noyèrent aussitôt la clairière dans une importante et opaque brume de vapeur qui dissimulait désormais la position des deux adversaires.

— Tu ne manques pas d’ingéniosité, mais cela ne sera pas suffisant pour me vaincre.

— Qui ne tente rien n’a rien dit-on après tout !

— C’est ce que nous allons voir ! « Wing Slayer »

Le Démon du Djinn nimba ses plumes de cosmos qui s’affutèrent sous l’influence de celui-ci et fonça sur la position de la God Warriors en portant un coup en arc. Améthyste parvient à anticiper l’offensive malgré sa prodigieuse vitesse et mit son épée d’améthyste en opposition afin de se protéger, mais celle-ci fut anéantie au terme de l’assaut de Silke.

— Si tu penses user du « Yggdrassil Influence » cela se retournera contre toi puisque je peux manipuler l’esprit de mes adversaires et l’améthyste ne peut rien contre moi comme tu le constates.

— Il ne faut jamais être sur et certains que le cours des évènements est immuable. Dit-elle en bondissant en arrière pour prendre ses distances avec son opposant

— Venant de la part d’une personne qui calcule toutes les possibilités possibles pour s’assurer de ne laisser aucune chance de victoire à ses adversaires c’est plutôt un comble. Surtout que… tu es dos au mur ou plutôt à l’arbre devrais-je dire

Effectivement Améthyste s’était mis en position de faiblesse en agissant de la sorte, mais peut-être pas après tout puisque cette dernière prenait soin de discuter avec Silke pour détourner le fil de ses pensées afin de prendre celle-ci à son propre jeu. Alors que le Démon lui fonçait afin de l’achever avec le tranchant de ses ailes, en un instant, la God Warrior empoigna ce qui était le manche d’une arme et contrattaqua à l’assaut en prenant son adversaire à contrepied. Le fil de cette épée sorti des entrailles de l’arbre effleura de près la gorge de Silke, mais ne manqua pas de lui entailler le bras conséquemment.

— Tu m’as piégé en parlant de broutilles pour ne pas que je lise dans ton esprit ce que tu préparais !

— N’avais-je pas dit que la meilleure défense était l’attaque ?

— Quelle est cette épée par ailleurs ou d’où sort-elle ?

— Il s’agit de l’épée de Balmung appartenant à la God Robe que portait Odin lui-même du temps de la mythologie. Je l’avais caché dans le tronc de l’un de ces arbres en cas de coup dur contre Saori Kido

— Tu ne manques pas d’audace pour oser parler d’Athéna en la citant par son nom civil.

— Ne dit-on pas que la chance sourit aux audacieux ? S’exprima Améthyste avec son enthousiasmante irrévérence qui tapait sur les nerfs de Silke

L’affrontement entre la God Warrior et le Démon reprit de plus belle et termina en statuquo étant donné que Silke pouvait lire dans l’esprit d’Améthyste et ainsi anticiper ses actions. Et a contrario, la God Warrior pouvait voir le cosmos du Démon et anticiper de cette façon ses assauts avant qu’il ne soit porté. En conclusion, ni l’une, ni l’autre n’était en état de pouvoir prendre l’ascendant sur l’autre à cause de capacité leur permettant d’avoir un coup d’avance sur ce qui allait se produire.

Silke pouvait acquérir la victoire sur le long terme en affaiblissant peu à peu son adversaire qui usait de capacité réclamant une grande quantité et une parfaite maitrise du cosmos. Cependant cela lui prendrait trop de temps, elle devait dès lors pousser celle-ci à la faute et savait déjà procéder pour se faire.

— « Wing Slayer » !

Les ailes nimbées de cosmos, le Démon du Djinn fonça sur Saori afin de la sectionner en deux, mais la God Warrior de Delta s’interposa pour protéger l’Olympienne, mais dans sa précipitation, elle commit l’erreur de négliger sa propre défense et encaissa l’assaut de Silke de plein fouet. Le plastron de la God Robe de Delta fut pulvérisé tandis qu’Améthyste fut grièvement blessé.

L’émissaire de la Matriarche s’apprêtait à abattre la jeune Asgardienne qui dans un dernier sursaut de volonté brisa l’emprise qu’exerce l’améthyste sur l’Olympienne et ses Saints afin qu’ils puissent s’enfuir. Toutefois… À l’instant où Silke porta, le coup de grâce à Améthyste, son corps fut soudain emporté par un flot de ténèbres surgit de nulle part. Sachant qui était l’auteur de ce dernier acte, le Démon prit la décision de s’enfuir afin de ne pas s’exposer à sa colère.

* * * * *

Dans le même temps, Sigyn poursuivait toujours Garm afin de l’empêcher de nuire à Freya, force fut de reconnaitre néanmoins que ce dernier était beaucoup plus rapide qu’elle. À un moment, elle finit d’ailleurs par perdre ce dernier de son champ de vision. Cependant, La God Warrior n’était née de la dernière pluie et se doutait qu’il s’agissait peut-être d’une parade pour la distancer. À cet effet, elle usa de son odorat surdéveloppé pour le pister.

Au vu de ses premières constations, le Démon n’avait pas l’opportunité de la distancé étant donné leur similitude sur le plan canidé. Ce dernier avait plutôt cherché à dissimuler sa présence, mais ne pouvait pas prévoir que la God Warrior le débusquerait grâce à son odeur. Profitant d’avoir encore l’effet de surprise pour lui, Garm jaillit de sa cachette et saisit Sigyn à l’épaule gauche en broyant sans mal l’épaulette la recouvrant.

Sous le coup de la douleur, l’Asgardienne hurla à pleins poumons, mais parvient à conserver sa lucidité et réagit sans tarder. Sigyn fit jaillir ses griffes et les enfonça dans la truffe de Garm qui couina comme un chien à qui on aurait écrasé la patte. Elle profita de cette occasion pour se dégager de l’étreinte du Démon et prit ses distances avec lui. La première chose que fit d'ailleurs la God Warrior fut de se porter une main à son épaule ensanglantée, mais en dépit de tous ses efforts, elle ne parvient plus à bouger son bras. Tous les os de l'épaule avaient été brisés par la puissante mâchoire de son adversaire

— Tu vas payer pour ça !

— Je ne te laisserais pas approcher la prêtresse Freya ! « Northern Gunrōken » !

La God Warrior bondit sur le Démon en lui assénant nombre de coups portés à grande vitesse, mais son handicap au bras gauche l’empêchait d’exécuter sa technique correctement. Garm profita de cet état de fait pour briser l’assaut de Sigyn qui fut envoyé dans la neige. Péniblement, cette dernière se releva non sans mal.

— Qu’es-tu réellement ? Un genre de monstre ?

— Je suis le Démon de Rabisu !

— C’est quoi ce délire ?

— Ton supplice ne fait que commencer ! « Underworld Roaring » !

Le Démon de Rabisu inspira profondément de sorte à pousser un effroyable hurlement qui contraignit la God Warrior à se protéger les oreilles comme elle put pour préserver ses tympans. Sigyn attendu que le silence revint pour passer à l’attaque, mais ce fut à ce moment qu’elle comprit la véritable portée de la technique dont elle venait d’être la cible.

« Que m’arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi ne puis-je plus bouger ? » Se demanda Sigyn dont le corps était à présent paralysé.

— Mon hurlement ne se résume pas à un simple cri assourdissant. Celui-ci affecte directement ton cerveau, provoquant ainsi la paralysie.

Garm se rapprochait à présent de Sigyn afin de lui porter le coup de grâce, cette dernière se débattait à cet effet de toutes ses forces pour se mouvoir. Mais en dépit de tous ses efforts, aucun de ses membres ne concédait à se mouvoir alors que sa vie en dépendait.

— Meurs ! « Phantom Strike » !

Le Démon de Rabisu asséna un puissant coup de poing dans le ventre de la God Warrior qui eut comme l’impression que son corps venait d’être traversé par le bras de celui-ci. La véritable nature de technique n’était pas loin de ce que ressentait Sigyn à l’instant à cause des nombreuses lésions internes lui ayant été infligées. La puissance déployée par l’assaut fut tel qu’elle fut éjectée sur un arbre contre lequel se brisa son plastron ainsi que sa seconde épaulette lors de l’impact.

— Avant de passer au plat de résistance que représente Freya, je vais mettre d’abord en appétit avec le corps de celle-ci.

Garm plongea tête en avant pour commencer à la dévorer, mais dans son empressement dicté par son estomac. Celui-ci ne constata pas que le corps de Sigyn disparut dans un flot de ténèbres. Ce que le démon dévora en fin de compte ne fut qu’une racine, mais ne s’en aperçut qu’après l’avoir croqué et qu’il recracha aussi vite par après. N’ayant rien compris à ce qu’il venait de se produire et frustré de n’avoir pas pu satisfaire son appétit, ce dernier reprit sa course en direction du palais du Valhalla.


End file.
